Twilight of an Endless Night  Endless Nightmare
by Sarwenaletari Elanesse
Summary: Nessie's reached maturity but is completely immature about sex. Jake tries to convince her of his true love. Rated M for Sex. Part 1 REVISED. Part 2 is Endless Nightmare,  UNDER REVISION
1. Renesmee's Return

**Chapter 1: Renesmee's Return (revised)  
**

**Twilight of an Endless Night**

**A/N: This story is under Revision. It has been written like a Serial, so I am attempting to resolve conflicts and any contradictions as well as things that may be perceived as conflicting with the cannon of the story, plot twists and such. I had stopped updating for over a year. Perhaps this is my return...**

**I have no beta, so sorry for mistakes in spelling (I do use spell check, but its not perfect) grammar, and anything else that may fail to meet with your approval.  
**

**This story is rated M for mature themes and situations. **

**Summary: Part One- Renesmee is grown and is learning to use one of the powers she possesses; the power of seduction. She returns from Junior College a new person with new ideas. Jacob decides to show her what true love is. Their love and endless night will turn into an endless nightmare when a scorned lover seeks revenge. Will Jacob love triumph over time and space? Or will she be lost forever to Jake to one who was in truth sent from an old enemy?**

Introduction:

Dear Reader, we find ourselves at another possible interval of the Twilight Era. We've watched our family grow and the impossible become possible. We now find ourselves about eight years after the encounter we were freed from in the clearing of the woods, when faced with a showdown with the Volturi. During the interim, Nessie has grown up adored by her family and friends. Jacob was ever present and Nessie grew to love him as her best friend. She was very familiar with the pack, since Embry and Seth practically lived at the house, while Quill while still living on the Res ran patrols and Leah had gone off to college. When she felt the need to transform, she was still apart of Jake's pack and their minds. This was her refuge, in that she could leave the Reservation still have her heritage, and be separate from Sam. One day she would be freed from shifting at all. Until then, she attempted to live normally.

The Cullen's were kind enough to finish part of the basement for an apartment for the rest of Jake's pack who happened to be around if they wanted to have quarters of their own.

With the rapid growing and rapid learning, Nessie spent her formative years being tutored along with Seth until she was about the age of seven but had the appearance of perhaps seventeen. It was at this time she was sent away to Junior College at the urging of her father…

A year had passed since Edward and Bella sent Renesmee away for school. It had been the family's decision with Jake's agreement. It wasn't easy getting him to come around, but in the end he agreed that it would be best for Renesmee and her own growth, for she was entering her final year before reaching "maturity". By the time Ness returned, her physical growth would be nearly complete.

Edward had arranged for Renesmee to enter Junior College so that she would be prepared for the social and academic demands of a division I college.

To everyone's astonishment, Edward also arranged for the family_ and_ Jacob, to attend the University of Washington for the beginning of the next fall semester. Carlisle and Esme decided leave attending college for the 'kids'. UW was the choice as a consideration for Jacob, so that he wouldn't have to split up his pack, since Quill had his Claire on the reservation and his sister had married Paul and they lived on the Res as well.

Rosalie wanted to go back to school if only to keep an eye on her 'baby girl' Nessie, while it was Edwards wish that Ness, Jake _and_ Bella should continue with their education. The boys, Jasper and Emmett were eager to go, so they could be back up if there was ever any trouble. School was a natural part of their existence; there was always something new to learn.

Junior College, on the other hand, was Edward's condition for Jacob to be able to 'see' Renesmee. It was necessary first, for her spend time away from him, to have some perspective and to know that there was more to life than just being in a relationship. She needed to learn the value of being 'alone' in order to appreciate the joys and the hardships of being with someone.

It was here, at the train station that Jacob had said goodbye to Renesmee about a year earlier, and it was here that he would see her again for the first time. So it was fitting that there, in the same spot, the family was standing in its entirety, except for Renesmee who would be arriving at any moment.

It was at this point that Edward agreed, if Renesmee wanted to, Jacob could declare his feelings for her, and she could accept him if she wanted to. Before they had separated, they might as well have been together, so much so that it was pretty much a done deal. So Jacob stood, almost assured of the fact that Nessie would be coming home to his arms, and Edward would willingly give his approval. After all how could he not, after everything that Jacob had sacrificed all those years ago, after everything he had done.

**Renesmee's Return**

The air was crisp, as it always seemed to be. Even in the summer, Olympia can feel cool at any given time. The sun had descended already, which increased the chill in the air and the wind whipped through the trees in gusts.

Jacob was clearly anxious in the hazy light, waiting for the train to arrive.

"Don't worry," Alice said soothingly sliding her hand into his elbow, while he checked his watch for the hundredth time, "she'll be here soon."

Jake's smile was always warm whenever Alice spoke. She had been very comforting while Ness was gone, and he felt great fondness for her.

"Thanks little sis," he said warmly, hugging her tiny frame against his side.

After the train arrived and people started to descend, Jake's eyes lit up. It wouldn't take long, not many people arrive on the Amtrak in Olympia in the evening during the week… Renesmee appeared on the platform, as if an angel had descended from heaven.

She was taller in stature than when the family had seen her last, and she was much altered than when Jake had last laid eyes on her. Last fall she was quite a bit shorter than Bella, however Ness had gained Bella's height by the winter break, when the family had gone out to see her. Now she was almost the same height as her father, but that was a good six or so inches than Jake. Jake was still a giant among mortals.

Long fiery ringlets hung past her waist. Her penetrating eye, chocolate and fiercely expressive framed by perfectly sculpted eyebrows were sparkling behind her long bangs. A smile spread from her full cherry lips and reached her eyes upon seeing her family there waiting for her.

White jeans, stilettos, and silk see thru camisole white lace bra underneath and a cashmere scarf loosely tied around her neck told Rose and Alice that they had trained her well. The fire in her hair was nicely accented because of this pale white ensemble and all gold accessories that complimented her skin so nicely. She was flawless. Alice especially had a glow of satisfaction and pride. If Bella was a lost cause, all was made right in Renesmee.

Looking more like a sophisticated twenty-one instead of the fabricated age of eighteen but the reality age of about seven, she had the physique of a trained athlete instead of a child and she possessed the mind of a scholar, having been tutored by her father and her grandfather, Carlisle before going off to school.

"Renesmee," Edward said, the first to speak, "welcome home."

Everyone almost flew to her side at once after the initial shock had overtaken them that this woman was their beloved 'little girl'. Overwhelmed with hugs and kisses it took Renesmee a moment to see Jacob. He remained apart from the rest, motionless as if stunned to the place where he first saw her.

Silence fell over everyone as they realized the silent exchange that was happening between Jacob and the person with whom he had a connection that for him, centered the universe. Jasper felt the mix of emotion and Edward immediately knew both sides. Edward could clearly hear, see and feel the restraint that Jacob demonstrated, but he couldn't fathom Renesmee's hesitation. She advanced quickly seeing the line the family opened from the foot of the platform to where he stood.

She smiled briefly, hugged him gently and laughed. "What's the matter? Not quite the kid you remember?" She raised her hand and lightly touched his burning skin with just the back of her index finger. Turning to her family she inhaled deeply, "I'm starved. Do you know how long it's been since I've really had something that… satisfies?" Walking away blithely she left Jacob where he embraced her, "Can we change clothes and go eat?"

Edward threw a pained glance at Jacob knowing the confusion he was in.

"Hey Nessie," Edward said throwing the keys to the car he drove, "-here. Why don't you and Jake meet us at the house?"

Nessie caught the keys almost without looking. "Are you for real daddy? You're letting me drive your car?"

That was almost enough to revive Jacob from his stupor. Edward's Aston Martin One-77 made him drool from the first day Edward had it imported. Nessie ran over to Jake, "Come on, what's the matter with you. I'm drivin', so don't even ask!"

Jacob followed behind her almost in a normal step, but Edward knew the pain behind his eyes.

"That was sweet of you," Bella whispered sweetly and shimmied her hand into Edward's pocket. "Got anything for me?"

Edwards eye brows lifted and he looked down to his lovely Bella. "I've always got something down there for you." He whispered with his most menacing grin. Emmett punched his shoulder and laughed. Edward threw a wink back over his shoulder at his brother.

Renesmee insinuated herself into the driver's seat as if she had been driving the car for ages. "How have you been Jacob?" She asked sweetly.

Jacob still hadn't fully recovered from the cool greeting he had received and if not miffed, he was still a little hurt.

"I've been fine. Busy with studying, getting ready for the fall semester."

"Oh right, Daddy said you were coming too. This is so great Jake. Are you excited?" Renesmee had the same high that the rest of the family got from speeding down the highway. "Ugh, I'm so glad to be done with that gross 'community' college." She said disgustedly.

"Why, what was so wrong with it?" Jacob laughed.

"Well nothing was _wrong_ with it, per se, but it was those idiot teachers. I knew more than them in my first year. The first full book I read was Wuthering Heights. My favorite book by the time I was two was a compilation of poems by Lord Alfred Tennyson. Those teachers are so lost. But I had fun making friends though." Her eyes got a bit of a sparkle that Jake didn't recognize, but then again there was a lot about Nessie that he didn't recognize.

"Oh yea, what friends could you have possibly made in 'nowheresville' Oregon?"

"Yeah, daddy tried to pull a slick one with that. What was that, placing me under house arrest with Tanya in Oregon while I had to go to a buttcrack school?" Nessie said, swerving from the left lane to the right exit lane in a blur.

At that moment red and blue flashing lights illuminated as she blew by a speed trap.

Laughing, she accelerated.

"Um, Nessie, I think you better stop so you don't get busted." Jacob suggested.

"Old man…" she mumbled under her breath and came to a slow down. Rolling down the window she took her clear, shiny Ray-Ban's off and placed them in her lap, putting her hands back in the 'ten and two' position.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asked. It was just her luck, it was a guy.

It took the officer a moment to collect the words he was planning on saying.

"Do you know how fast you were going Miss?"

"I'm so sorry, was I speeding?" she asked coyly. Jake had to stifle a laugh, she knew damn well she was going near one hundred and forty.

"This is a nice car, do you have papers for it, young lady?"

"Oh, it's my daddy's car. He let me drive it home. I just got back from college." She explained fluttering her eyes.

"Takin' your boyfriend for a joy ride? Well I'll need to see your license and registration."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. I'll give you my license, I just have to get it out of my pocket."

Jake couldn't pretend that her statement wasn't a knife in the gut.

Nessie opened the door and exited the car. The officer was obviously taken back by her beauty and see thru blouse.

She patted her pants front and back pockets followed by her chest, "Sorry, guess in my purse pocket. It's just here in the back…" she said and released the seat leaning over and reaching in the back seat for her purse, giving the officer a full view. "Sorry," she blushed flipping her fiery locks over her shoulder and handing him her license.

Getting back in the car she flashed Jacob a grin and a wink.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off with a warning, this time young lady. Welcome home." The officer walked away obviously uncomfortable, and Jake could tell he was harvesting a stiff one.

Renesmee placed her glasses back on, rolled up the window and took off just short of kicking up dust and screaming tires.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed shamelessly. Calming down to a snicker, she had a naughty gleam in her eye. "So where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?"


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming (revised)  
**

**Twilight of an Endless Night**

Note: I own nothing. These are the cannon characters of Stephanie Meyers! She's brilliant, and we all love her!

**Homecoming**

Nessie pulled up to the driveway of the house and cut the engine.

"Jake what's wrong?" She asked, knowing his first answer would be 'nothing.'

"Nothing."

_So predictable_, she smirked to herself satisfied_. _"Jacob, I know something's eating at you. Spit it out."

He opened the door and was about to get out of the car when she leaned over him and pulled the door shut. Jacob wasn't prepared to have her so close in his space. Turning her face up, she looked into his eyes.

"Jacob, I know you. You can't hide from me. Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded placing her hand on his face.

It wasn't fair when she pleaded with him like this. Renesmee suppressed the smile that was about to break over her divine lips.

Jake just closed his eyes and inhaled. That was his first big mistake. She smelled amazing and he wanted to take her right here in the car. He fought for a moment to clear his head.

"Ness," he finally said "it's nothing. I just missed you… that's all… Obviously more than you missed me, but that's my own problem." He tried to stop the truth from coming out, but it spilled like milk all over the floor. Second mistake.

"I missed you too. More than you know." She gently pressed her hand to his face again and let her mind fill with her thoughts of him and her memories of thinking of him when they were apart.

Her lips touched for an instant where her hand had just been and in a flash she was back on her side of the car.

Hope filled Jacob's eyes and even more, his heart.

"Oh my goodness, you are going to love college." She said quickly changing the subject. "The classes are bound to be better at UW and we get to live on campus. It's going to be _amazing_. Mixers, parties, games. You have to go out for sports Jake. I will love having you on my arm as a football star. Come on Jake say you'll do it."

Jacob just laughed. "And when they test me for drugs, and something else shows up in those tests, what then?"

"Oh don't worry about that." She said waiving her hand.

"Oh will you get me out of that, like you just got out of that humongo ticket?"

In a blur of light, Edward was at the car door. "What ticket?"

"Nice going," she murmured under her breath. "Nothing daddy, just a jealous cop. Don't worry, I stopped, and he gave me a warning. We were wearing our seatbelts… as if that would matter." She teased and laughed her peeling bell laugh, looking to Jacob for support.

"Renesmee, you need to be more responsible. Just because you can get away with something doesn't mean you should." Edward said and then paused for a moment seeing the memory in Renesmee's head. "Thanks Jake for making her stop."

"Geez, okay _Dad,_ we're back safe and sound and you can have your old man friend back." She said throwing a thumb at Jake.

"Auntie, I'm starved." She called out knowing that one of her aunts would respond.

"You're clothes are laid out for you honey, just come in and change and we can go." Alice said from somewhere inside the house.

"_Change, psh," Jacob hissed in his head, "she's changed enough."_

Nessie bounded off in a few springs and was up in a tree and through the second window without even getting a mark on her perfect white clothes.

"You noticed her changes already did you?" Edward asked.

The spectacle she made of herself to the officer and his resulting 'situation' played out in Jacob's head. If the color could drain from Edward's face, it would have. His hand balled into a fist and released a moment later.

A few more seconds later, Nessie emerged from the same window she disappeared into wearing a cute pair of faded ripped jeans and a tight white T. Edward rubbed his hand across his forehead as if to erase the images running through Jacob's mind. Jake turned his face away from her instantly, "Sorry," he mumbled.

She jumped with her bare feet down to the ground and bounded back over to her father and her friend at the car.

"You guys are still standing here. Let's go!" She scanned Jacob again taking him in from head to toe. He really was amazing. He was wearing her favorite black shirt that clung in just the right places. Her favorite blue jeans hung from his perfectly sculpted pelvis and a belt buckle sat nice and big on top of his pants for the hem of his shirt to hide behind. "Nice belt buckle," she said lightly tugging at it, threw him a wink and was off in a dead sprint for the woods.

"Good god." Edward said exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry, Edward." Jake stumbled.

"Actually Jake it's amazingly not your fault. It's hers." He said and glared at the place where she disappeared to in the wood.

"Bella!" Edward called out in a voice that, for him, was close to panic, and sprinted off toward where she would appear at the window. "Honey, we need to talk."

Jacob went toward the place that Renesmee had gone; where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had followed. Ducking behind a tree, he removed his shirt and his pants, efficiently rolled them and attached them to his leg and let the energy surge through him transforming himself into his mythical creature. Only Embry was present in his head.

_Hey bro, what's up?_ Embry asked.

_Nothin', just hunting._

_Oh, okay, tell Nessie I said welcome home. I'll come by to say hello to her a little later on. _

_Alright, bro. I'll tell her._

_Cool, well, I'm done with my patrol, I'll leave you. See ya later._

Within a matter of moments Jake was alone in his head. It was just in the nick of time, because right before him Renesmee was gliding in a spiral through the air toward an enormous mountain lion whose life was over. She was so beautiful. Her long and limber body he could imagine twisting and turning in different ways, for different reasons, all having to do with him.

"There's my wolf" she called out over her kill as Jacob came trotting up.

It had crossed his mind to phase back in front of her, but that would be grossly inappropriate. Somehow he didn't think she would mind too much though. Edward on the other hand would be seriously pissed, and he chased the thought away as quickly as it came, hoping that he didn't hear that.

The cat had got a little feisty with her and had torn her shirt a little bit. If it was possible she looked even sexier than before. He watched her as she sucked her prey dry.

She stood up from her kill and leaned against a tree. "So, why don't you change so we can talk?"

She had a sort of smug smile on her lips, almost like she had the same thought Jacob had a few minutes earlier.

Jake knew better, so decided to disappear behind a few bushes and in moments he reappeared, dressed in his black shirt and jeans. He tried to tell himself that she didn't look a little disappointed at that. She couldn't have _really_ expected that he would…

"Hey, what'cha thinkin? You look very puzzled."

"Nothin… Just can't get over how …different …you are that's all."

"I'm all grown up." She said and moving like the cat she just murdered, she prowled over to where he was standing. "I told you I like this belt buckle right?" She said, while tugging on it again.

"You need to stop doing that." Jake said very uncomfortably, backing up into the tree that was right behind him.

The breeze picked up her delicious scent from her skin to Jake's heightened senses. Her natural perfume was more potent since she had hunted.

"What?" She asked with a pout on her lips, moving closer to him.

"Renesmee,"

"Uh, oh. Whenever you call me by my full name, I know a lecture is coming." She said rolling her eyes, stepping a few steps back and dropping her body to an Indian-leg sitting position – all in almost one movement.

"Nessie, I know you are going through a lot of changes, but the way you… um… express yourself… is—"

"Is what?" she asked getting up reaching to tug on his shirt with her little coy smile and red blushing lips so…so close to his mouth.

"Is making it difficult for me to concentrate." He said, side stepping away from her.

She giggled a little, "Well what do you need concentration for? I'm pretty sure you can go with your animalistic instinct on this one." She said, sliding closer to him with an evil grin cocking her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Jacob clinched his jaw and stepped away from her. Again.

"I respect you and your family too much for that. …Especially your parents. I would never do that to them." He said, determined. "I'll see you back at the house…. Later."

He was only partially stunned to see Edward and Bella on the way back as he walked toward the direction of the house.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward said, truly grateful.

Jacob looked at Edward and realized he heard, in whatever way, the little scene that happened.

"I respect you too." Edward said holding out his hand to Jacob. Jake frowned but took his hand. Bella hugged him. "You know I love you Jake. We'll figure this whole thing out. Together."

"Thanks Bells." Jacob said dejectedly and walked away. It was only a few moments after that that you could hear the running away of a huge animal on all fours.

Edward looked toward the direction he headed; toward La Push. "He's a really decent guy."

"Renesmee," Edward called out, "we need to talk."

Nessie stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that tone of voice. This time she _knew_ the lecture was coming.


	3. Worst Nightmare, Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 3: Worst Nightmare, Sweet Dreams (revised)  
**

**Twilight of an Endless Night**

**I own nothing, and gladly give credit to Stephanie who thought up these wonderful characters. I also thank her for giving me inspiration to write again.**

**A/N: Thanks to my first two reviewers! I woke up in the middle of the night, and was greeted by your encouragement to continue. This update is for you kmddeprez1122 and Tashay789. I hope you enjoy.**

** Worst Nightmare, Sweet Dreams **

While Jacob has run off, as fast has his legs would carry him, in the direction farthest from Renesmee, we will remain with her and her parents, who with the help of the family will approach the delicate subject.

The moon shone through the mist and the evening forest was alive with noises of the scurrying of animals and insects alike. It was as if Renesmee's embarrassment would only be complete with a vast audience.

She could see the approaching of her parents and jumped up to a limb of a tree in order to get comfortable for the onslaught that was due to ensue, knowing full well that her father wouldn't approve and no doubt would have plenty to say about the things going on in her head.

"Renesmee, I won't pretend that what we have to say is easy," Edward began, "but it is necessary I see to _discuss_ with you the importance of… intimacy."

"Oh geez…"Nessie said with a long sigh.

Nessie's parents along with her two aunts and uncles appeared almost as if in force through the mist of the forest.

"Honey, we love you and this is about you, your safety and also those around you," Bella soothingly expressed.

Where she would usually find humor in Uncle Emmett's eyes over a discussion of sex, he was unusually serious Renesmee noted.

"That's because this _is_ serious. You may feel it's a game, but the _powers_ you've discovered aren't new to our kind. It is with this power that makes hunting humans so easy."

"Gross daddy! Never say such a thing! I would never do anything so abominable."

"We know that, but you can do just as much damage if not worse. If you make people 'fall for you' and you throw them away without a second care, instead of dying, because that is the usual interaction between humans and our kind, they have to live with the broken pieces you leave behind. You may not realize what you are doing to people, but others around you can see," Rosalie pointed out.

"Do you know what you've done to poor Jacob?" Edward asked.

"No, what's wrong with him?" She asked feigning complete ignorance.

"Besides confused right now, he is in a tremendous amount of emotional anguish. It isn't your intention to hurt those you love is it?" Alice asked.

"No of course not," was Renesmee's audible response, but her father knew that she secretly did get some satisfaction out of being able to affect Jacob. Edward could see clearly that the fact that she was 'rejected' by him made her upset and she was resolved to…

"Renesmee, please focus. This is what we mean. What if you did what you are planning to do? What would you do afterward? What would you have done to Jacob?"

She remained silent.

"Does his friendship mean so little to you? Do you have no idea what you mean to him?" Edward was starting to get upset. This is not going the way he wanted to.

In a flash of thoughts, Edward saw link of thoughts that went beyond just meaningless flirting but a chain of what had passed for the past year. In one moment all of his worst nightmares were realized. It was such a horrible mistake to send her away.

Renesmee had found a new toy.

"Daddy I know what you are thinking. I haven't had sex yet, if that's what you are worried about."

"It's only a matter of time at this rate." He said under his breath. "I didn't want to have to go this route or be this blunt, but…"

"Edward, are you sure you want to say that?" Alice asked quickly.

"Yes."

Renesmee looked at her father tentatively. It wasn't usual for Alice to sensor him like that.

"Renesmee," he began again, "if you do have sex, what happens if you get pregnant? You are half human. It is possible for you to conceive. I won't have anything to do with you bringing a baby into this world that wasn't conceived in love and wedlock. If you go that far, I won't see you anymore."

"Daddy," Renesmee said shocked and instantly tears sprung to her eyes.

Even Bella was shocked at this.

"You try to talk to her. I'm finished," Edward looked haggardly and wiped his hand over his eyes, as if to erase again, images his daughter had forced into his mind.

Emmett and Jasper followed him as he darted off into the night. Bella, Alice and Rosalie stayed with Renesmee to try to comfort her from the crying fit that was already beginning.

Jacob had run almost to the border of Canada by the time we rejoin him. We will find him phased back to his human form lying on the ground, face up, hoping he ran far enough away that no one would try to come looking for him.

He needed to be alone now, alone with his thoughts, alone with his frustration.

How could Renesmee have changed so much in so little time? It was like she was a stranger to him. This realization hurt more than anything. He loved her more than life, and she was now his reason for existing. How could it escape her notice, how much she meant to him?

Obviously the blatant throwing of her body at him meant nothing to her, but he refused to give in to that. There was too much at stake to just throw his body back at her, although there was nothing he wanted more than to own her in every possible way. Evil little thoughts threatened to surface and suddenly he could only think about the satisfaction he would get from making her cry out in pain the way he was making his heart ache at this moment. Jacob tried in vain to chase away those thoughts that would eventually make him feel dirty afterward.

But it was just the way she looked, the curve of her body, the rise of her breasts, the thrumming of her heart, the lush pout of her lips. Her hair… there was nothing Jacob wanted more than to tangle his massive hands in her hair and hear her moan in pleasurable pain.

_Stop it! This isn't helping anything,_ he scolded himself.

The thought of hearing her moan his name was enough to make him realize his hardness already and then he remembered he was still stark naked and the rise that came into view made that impossible to forget.

Angry with himself, Jake decided the best thing to do was to beat it out before seeing her again. There would be no getting away from himself around Edward if he couldn't control his thoughts.

It wasn't a difficult thing, the remembrance of her tugging at his belt buckle was almost enough to push him over once he had the mind to think about her, and the vision he had of seeing the source of that new smell she had pushed him farther…

_You're disgusting Jake, how could you do this?_

How she must taste… took him to the farther…

_Once you start down this path, you will never be able to see her in the same way again…_

Oh, to just see her. To stare at her, just watch her. Maybe she would put her hand down and touch herself longing for him to…

…and the thought of a tear sliding down her cheek begging him to just…'Jacob…please, I need you to just…uuhhh….please…Jake…' his mind whispered to him in her voice, 'please …'

He could hear her voice moaning obscenities and that was it, his hand flew a mile a minute and within seconds he was a mess all over himself.

Almost as immediate as the release came, so did the remorse. He felt guilty…guilty and dirty.

_Stupid beast, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

How much would it take for him to hide this from Edward? He couldn't think about it… but the sun was starting to rise, he would have to get back if he didn't want it to be any more awkward than it would already be…

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions (revised)  
**

**Confessions**

Jacob pushed himself back toward home with all the force he could muster. With every landing of his paw, he tried to cement his thoughts away from what he had just done. Jacob valued Edward's opinion of him.

Before he would revel in tormenting Edward with his thoughts of Bella but now was different; now the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Edward with his feelings for his daughter. The situation was weird enough.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _I should just come clean. It might be better than a failed attempt to hide it. _Jake thought that perhaps that was the best way; perhaps even asking him for his advice. It's not like any of this was Jake's fault.

_Come clean man, you will feel better about it._

_Oh geez Embry, you just had to butt in didn't you?_

_It's not like we can help it!_

_WE? _Jake shouted indignantly.

_Yeah, sorry bro, we're all here. It's been a while since we heard from you. _Seth chimed in.

_Well, at least Leah is gone, I would feel bad..._

_Well, unfortunately I am here... I came back for a visit, I took a run with the boys for old time sake. Jeez Jake, way to be a sleaze._

_Well that's just perfect, _Jake muttered.

_Don't worry about it, Edward will understand, just tell him, _Seth soothed.

_It's not like anyone can blame you man, damn, she's hot,_ Quill laughed.

_Shut it!_ Jake ordered.

_Sorry boss. Hey you comin' home any time soon? We're havin' a bar-b-Que tonight. You should come hang out. Both packs together for old time sake._

_You should go Jake, I'm not going though, I don't want to deal with Sam._ Leah said, which was her way of saying he wouldn't have to put up with her.

_Actually, I would like to hang out with you Lee, it's been a long time since you were in my head. Tell you what- I'll go if you do._

Leah couldn't help but feel a little loved. _Sure, sure. I'll be there then. _She replied.

_Alright y'all, I'll be up at La Push a bit later. I'm gonna go talk to Edward._

_Good choice, _they all thought almost in unison.

He could feel one by one the minds of his pack leave him to prepare whatever the hell he was going to have to say.

What in heaven's name would college be like. There was only one way. Renesmee would have to choose him. He would have to make her choose him… hopefully sooner than later.

Jake pushed himself harder, with hope burning in his heart like an iron, he wanted to get back. The sun was already up and it looked as if it were closer to noon than to morning.

When Jake walked up to the door, he was thankful that Edward was the one who opened it to him.

"Hey Edward, can we talk?"

"Yes, in fact I wanted to talk to you too, Jake."

Edward invited him inside, but not to the living room or any of the drawing rooms. Instead they headed for the garage and hopped in Bella's car. Jake made a conscious effort to think of other things so that he could prepare Edward.

"It's a shame she doesn't use this thing more," Edward commented.

"Bella never was one who was much for show," Jacob noted.

"As usual, you're right," he said, smiling, thinking about Bella and her usual response to something flashy.

Almost instantly they were on the road and headed out of town on highway one. "Does she even take it out?"

"Psh, no! It's always, 'What's the point, running's faster, and if I need to drive, it's far too conspicuous.' I might as well have bought it for myself for all the use she makes of it."

"Well that's not so bad," Jake laughed.

Before too long, they were at the side of the road looking out over the ocean.

"Why did we even bother to drive?" Jake asked looking puzzled.

"I didn't want anyone to try to follow us. If they thought we were going somewhere like California, they wouldn't bother. But if we left on foot, I'm sure we would have had company," Edward remarked with a smirk.

"Well before you start, I need to confess something… and I'm sorry. Be warned before you rummage in my head…but I really don't know what to do. It's Renesmee."

Edward assessed the meaning behind his words in an instant. He grimaced at first and then smiled.

"Thanks for the warning," he said with a weary smile. "That's not shocking actually. It's much better than what she would have preferred to have you do, and far better than what goes on in her mind. At least you are in love with her and your thoughts are motivated by love and a desire to be with her for eternity. I can deal with that. She's just in the mind set of throwing her body around simply because she can. I'm actually at a loss and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Talk to _me_ about. What can _I_ do?"

Edward looked for a long time out over the water before speaking.

"Walk with me," Edward said getting out of the car.

They walked along the old highway and Edward led the way down the cliff to the rocky beach below. Jacob didn't even dare to speak but just followed down the jagged cliff, as agile as Edward.

The sun shone in breaks through the light clouds, as they strolled along for a long while in silence. Edward picked up a rock and sent it flying over the surface of the water then slid his hands back in his pocket.

Facing Jake he looked him square in the eyes. "You can convince Renesmee to marry you," Edward said at last.

"Marry me? Wait, first you want her to spend time away from me. Then you consent to her dating me when she gets home, and we go from it being okay to be with me to you asking me to marry her?"

"Yea, what's your point?" Edward asked.

Jake ran his hand through his thick hair, the light reflecting of the single ring he wore on his middle finger. "Don't misunderstand my hesitation," Jake offered quickly, " I mean I would love nothing more, but have you noticed? I don't even know that woman who came back. I mean, I know Nessie is in there somewhere, but it's like she's been…"

"Infected?" Edward said with a grim smile as he continued walking down the beach.

"Yea… or something." Jake said keeping pace, walking beside him.

"I spoke to Carlisle briefly. We came to the conclusion that the human hormones combined with the vampire instinct of seduction have made a combination that is hard to predict. This is only the beginning. Once she actually has sex, she won't be able to stop."

Edward stopped walking and started pacing back and forth as he continued. "For her, it will be like our need for blood. Our need for our mates is almost as desperate as our thirst. Since she has her thirst tempered with that of food and being human, her lustful desire easily wins out for most potent in her existence. If we don't get a handle on her, anything could happen."

Jake walked out toward the water, breathing the sea air deeply as the sound of the waves crashed on some rocks.

"I told her if she came home with a baby I would all but disown her," Edward continued, talking to Jake's back. "That didn't go too well with the family, but she needs to understand the severity of having sex."

Jacob turned swiftly in shock.

"I suppose," Edward continued with a sigh, unloading his heavy mind, "I suppose that I would be willing to deal with her exploration of … shall was say, other intimacies, however repugnant to me, but she must under no circumstances have intercourse that could lead to pregnancy out of wedlock. On that point I will not budge. Because that means the introduction of someone into our way of life and it could cost more lives in the process. We must keep the secret… It's hard to do that if she is popping out babies here and there. I've never heard of vampire contraception. It's just all too risky."

Jacob was without words.

Edward again gave a grim smile. "Don't look so shocked. I am not suggesting anything she hasn't already done. I just have to live with the decisions she's already made. I am just letting you know, from me, how I feel about it. Besides, there is something I must in turn confess to you."

Jake stepped back in shock if not horror. Those are words he never thought he would hear.

"I was wrong to send her away. I don't think any of this would have happened if I had just given her to you and approved of your relationship at first, given you the wedding and never let her realize her options. She would have been happy with you and never regretted the decision, as far as I can tell…" Edward sighed heavily and continued to look out over the water.

"Well," said Jacob speaking with a voice it took him several moments to find, "I suppose that I'll have my work cut out for me in college."

Edward laughed one hard chuckle. "That's the truth, if ever I heard it. I don't envy you, but I will be close by if you need anything."

"Are you and Bella still going to UW as well?"

"Yes, we are planning to. I have the house already for us. Your dorm arrangements are prepared, in case you didn't want to rush for a fraternity." Edward said heading back up the beach toward the car.

"Is Nessie planning on rushing for a sorority?"

"I believe so. Now more than ever… More chances to play…" Edward rolled his eyes at the image that flashed through his head, against his will. "You'll see for yourself soon enough," he amended, noting the question in Jake's eyes.

They scaled the cliff-side in moments and were back up a few feet from the car. Pulling the keys out from his pocket he placed them in Jake's hand. "We should get back."

A smile broke out over Jacob's face like the sun breaking free of the clouds. He got to drive the red Ferrari!

**A/N: still doin okay? I'd like to thank my latest reviewer by name veraleeon. **

**Every review is special, so I hope, if you like, you take the time to jot a note. If you dont like it, tell me why, I would be happy to grow from your input. Thanks.**


	5. Two Can Play That Game

**Chapter 5: Two Can Play That Game (revised)  
**

**Two Can Play That Game**

The coast flew by in a blur, as Jacob took the turns to get back to Forks. He, unlike Ness, was successful in reaching home without the inconvenience of being stopped for a traffic violation. Somehow Jake knew in order to win Nessie, he would have to play her game. This realization had made him extremely uncomfortable and conflicted. There was nothing to resemble a game in the devotion he felt toward her.

On this late July day, the sun peaked subtly through the trees sending shards of light on the driveway at the Cullen residence. It wasn't a usual thing for Edward to have gone speeding off with a shape-shifting wolf in the passenger seat, so it was assumed that he would have traveled far. Although not able to 'see' clearly with the wolf pack, since the induction of Jacob and his pack to the family, over the past seven years, Alice had begun to see them, the more she understood them.

Since the transformation was ruled more by circumstance and energy as opposed to emotion now, the times when they would disappear would come and go. This is to explain that once in a while, Alice would catch glimpses of Jacob in his human form in different circumstances. It was at this point, while polishing her nails with Renesmee that she got hint of the vision. This was one of those times, because Jacob was with Edward, and Edward was clear for her to see, she wasn't shocked that she caught a glimpse of both of them at the sea shore not thirty miles out and the fact that they were returning was puzzling. _Why would he have gone through the charade of taking the car in the first place?_ Alice mused.

"What is it Alice?" Renesmee asked, inspecting the customary blood red she and her aunt placed on their toes.

"Jake is on his way back with Edward."

"Jake... Wait, Jake is with Daddy?" Renesmee asked, almost upset. "Why?"

"Damned if I know. Jake's with him remember. I don't know his purpose..."

"Oh right, you only catch glimpses of Jake now."

Renesmee hesitated before her next question, but decided to ask it anyway. "Do you see me at all?"

"No. But don't give up, maybe once you've fully matured and your nature is predictable…then maybe."

Renesmee wasn't convinced.

"Well, I'll be on the driveway waiting for them," she called out over her shoulder already heading out the window.

It was here that Jacob saw her, as he pulled up the forest drive slowly. She was standing there, like a sculpture of Aphrodite, tapping her bare foot against the pavement. The fire red Ferrari drew nearer, negotiating the sharp curves of the driveway like a jungle cat. The canopy of the forest seemed to shadow his approach, and the light that did filter through the high and low branches bounced off the red of the paint sending flashes through the trees. It was almost as if Jacob were prolonging her anticipation to speak to him. Her arms folded.

By this time spectators had gathered above the terrace at the windows of the second floor looking out over the driveway, expecting something, unsure of what, but still expectant. Affected by the vague sense of the unease of the approach, Renesmee lifted her head ready for whatever her father would hurl at her. After yesterday's vow of disowning at the first sign of broken virginity, no holds were barred. She felt she had the right to say whatever she wanted to now.

She couldn't wait any longer for Jacob and his slow pace. She walked down the driveway to meet him at the car door. Seeing her approach, Jacob leaned back in the driver's seat looking almost defiant.

"She's pissed at you," Edward commented, watching Renesmee _walk_ down the driveway instead of 'flitting'.

"Now why in the world would she even have the right to be upset with me?" Jacob asked mockingly.

Edward's eyes shifted to Jacob, noting his tone, and the difference in his disposition and the direction his thoughts were heading in. "She's upset because you left yesterday and didn't return until now," he warned.

"Humph, thanks for the heads up," Jacob smiled, pulling up the rest of the driveway, past Renesmee, coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs. At his ease he opened the door as if she hadn't been standing there for minutes waiting for him to exit the vehicle.

Renesmee glared at her father. "You warning him won't do any good," she said in a cool even tone.

"Hey Ness," Jake said casually.

"Hey yourself… What do you think you were doing, running off like that without any explanation, leaving me to the sharks, and then not even coming back?" She demanded.

"We're vampires, not sharks, if you don't mind." Edward said mocking his daughter which received him a glare and a roll of her eyes.

Jacob on the other hand ignored the fact that she had spoken and walked into the house, leaving her standing there and Edward with a suppressed smirk on his face.

Puzzled, she ran in after him. "Hey Jake, what gives?"

"Nothin," he said looking around intently for something or someone, Nessie couldn't make out which. "Hey, is Seth here?" He asked, knowing full well Seth was already on the Res.

"No, he's not here. You haven't answered my question."

"Oh, well thanks. Guess he's at home. I'll just see him when I get there," he muttered out loud for her benefit, and turned heading for the door, where Edward stood. Jake tossed him a sly wink and held the smile that was threatening to break his mask, at bay.

"Hey, don't you want to hear about my trip? I _was_ gone for a year!"

"Sure, sure," he said knowing she would know he was blowing her off. "Alright, well, I gotta go. I got lots to do before school starts. I'm sure I'll see you between now and the start of school at least once or twice."

"Wait, what? At school? That's weeks away!"

"Yeah, I have to see Carlisle and Edward about some stuff before the start of classes. Plus I gotta get ready for rush week too. I kinda wanna know what houses are the best. I got some work to do."

"_YOU are going to rush?_" Nessie said full of disbelief with a scoff.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Hey Alice, wanna come with me shopping, maybe tomorrow?" Jake spoke as if Alice were right next to him knowing that she would hear him and respond from wherever she may be, even if it were out in the woods, although he knew she was upstairs. He could hear her.

Alice appeared as if by magic at the foot of the stair.

"Always Jake! You know all you have to do is say the word."

"California?" he said with a sly smile.

Renesmee's eyes got wide as if she were going to explode.

"You wanna go to California to go shopping?" Alice said in shock.

"You can drive there, if I can drive back."

"Wait, you want to go _shopping._.. with _Alice?_ In _CALIFORNIA?" _The words hung in the air unanswered by anyone. "Well, I'm coming." Renesmee said finally in protest.

"Hey Emmett, you got clothes already?" Jake asked ignoring Nessie.

"No," he scoffed, "Dude, when did you turn into such a girl?"

"Oh, my bad, Rosalie dresses you, doesn't she?" Jake asked tauntingly.

"Fine, I'm in." He said with a gruff.

"Kid, why don't you and Emmett drive down with Rose? I've already got _shotgun_ in the Porsche!" he said laughing while simultaneously slapping Alice a high five.

"Have I died and gone to an alternate reality?" Renesmee asked in an exasperated tone.

Jacob took advantage of the moment of silence. "See you tomorrow sis, you too kid. Let's go at say midnight so we can get there after morning rush hour."

Nessie mouthed the word 'sis' in disbelief. Since when were _they _best friends?

Alice nodded in agreement, "I hate traffic. We can do LA first and hit Frisco on the way back up," she suggested. "The guys in Frisco may be queer, but they have the best taste in clothes this side of New York."

"Sure, sounds great, I'll see ya later," he said kissing Alice on the cheek and bounding off toward the wood, stripping his shirt off for Renesmee's benefit. He knew she would be watching. If she wanted games, he would do his best to play along.

"Daddy!" he could hear her yell as he was about to shift to his wolf form.

"Daddy, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing…he wanted to talk about school, ask me a few questions, and go for a joy ride since Bella hasn't offered in a long time." He said shifting the spotlight. Edward only felt a little bad about picking words out of their conversation to mislead his daughter.

"He knows he is free to take my car any time he wants to." Bella said floating down the stairs. "I'm starved," she said in the next breath, "take me to dinner?" Edward smiled Bella's favorite crooked smile and swooped his wife up in his arms and out the door in a blur of movement.

"Auntie, what the hell is going on around here?" Renesmee asked.

Both Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and back at Nessie and shrugged.

During the trip if Renesmee received three sentences from Jacob, she was lucky. It seemed the entire trip was spent laughing with Alice and asking Rosalie for her opinion. '_Since when are Jake and Rose friends?_ _He's just doing this to piss me off,'_ Renesmee found herself thinking more than once during the day. She had tried everything to get his attention: talking to him as if nothing was wrong, that didn't work. She tried getting upset and very nearly making a scene. She received her first sentence from him then, '_Renesmee, please, control yourself. Don't make a scene like a child.'_ That made her livid.

So she decided to ignore him for a few hours. He didn't even notice. She tried apologizing before they headed up to San Francisco and asked if they could ride together and talk it over. She received her next sentence. '_Don't be silly; there's nothing wrong, I'm not mad. You have nothing to apologize for.'_

In San Francisco, she asked to take a picture with him. He shook his head 'No.' and walked away. She tried, 'I'm so happy to see you Jake, won't you at least let me show you?' He simply took hold of her wrist in a grip that would have caused an ordinary human unbearable pain, and deftly moved her aside from him with a threatening look that warned her _not _to touch him.

This was the first time ever that she felt out of control. He was always her Jacob from the day she was born and laid eyes on him. But this man who held himself with such control away from her, she had no idea what to make of it. It was something she had never encountered before and was beyond upset about it. She was sad. She was worried. What if he could free himself from her? Would she be able to free herself of him?

Jacob drove the whole way back with the speed of a demon, and would have gotten pulled over if the cop could have caught up to catch him. Alice laughed and clapped her hands when the flashing lights receded into the background. Jacob just looked over the wheel with a smug look on his face.

"So do you wanna _tell _me what's going on here?" She asked.

"It's Renesmee," he sighed.

Alice waited, because everyone knew _that _already.

"Did Edward tell you what she did, or suggested the other day in the woods?" Jake asked.

"No, he just left in a big huff after having made the declaration about Nessie and her virginity."

"Yeah…" Jake said and sighed, "She wanted to…you know, get busy right there in the woods."

"Oh…it makes so much more sense now."

"It's not just that, she's so overboard. It's not like I don't want to, at all, it's just that it won't mean anything to her, and she means everything to me. I don't want her like this. It's supposed to be her and I forever, you know?"

"So this whole thing is what?"

"She has the classic 'cheerleader syndrome'," Jake said almost laughing. "She's easier to play than she thinks."

"Oh, so you make her want you, but then what?"

"I don't know, but I know that if I roll over and play puppy dog, she won't respect me… I think it's gotta be a whole long thing… like she has to fall for me on my terms, but I have to make her want me on hers..Does that make any sense?" Jacob seemed more like he was trying to convince himself of something he only partially believed.

"Why don't you just talk to her Jake?"

"What good does talking do when you're crazed?"

"True, but just try. I think in the end it may be better."

"You may be right…"

They drove for another hour in silence before he spoke again… The sun was rising on their right glaring over the vast empty plains.

"I remember how it felt to be passed over by Bella" Jacob said again at length.

It was minutes before he spoke again… "If that happened again… I don't know. I think I would take a few tries at killing myself," he said grimly.

Alice let a few more minutes pass to see if he would say anything else, when his silence was too thick, she spoke, "I don't know what to tell you Jake. I always had the vision of Jasper. But I do know that if you aren't true to yourself, you won't be any happier with the result than if you bent to her will and lost. You are a wonderful friend Jake. If you change that, you will lose yourself. I don't want to see you go through that either."

Jacob let that sink in for the last hour of their journey. Upon reaching the house he was decided. Alice was right; at least about the part of not being true to himself. He decided he_ would_ talk to her; he just wasn't sure how the conversation would go.

He flew up the driveway and skidded to a stop in front of the garage. Rosalie was right on his tail.

"Thanks Alice." He said cheerfully seeing her on the other side of the car hands full of shopping bags.

Renesmee seemingly in a daze walked from Rosalie's Maserati toward the house.

"Renesmee," he called in a throaty, authoritative voice he had since adopted since taking charge of a pack, "come with me."

She looked up at him, halfway surprised he was addressing her, and halfway subjugated to his will; silently, she followed him.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. You inspire me. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I'm feeling the need for some steam between these two… what say you?**


	6. Foolish Games  Stupid In Love

**Chapter 6: Foolish Games Stupid In Love (revised)  
**

** Foolish Games. Stupid. In Love. **

Jacob walked over to the open garage toward a motorcycle that was parked beside a car that was rarely used, a vintage Shelby. He recalled when Edward had purchased the bike in hopes of being closer to Bella. It didn't work, but it turns out he didn't need it.

Jake started to grab at a helmet for Nessie and realized, she would need one about as much as he would. Instead he turned the key that was already in the ignition. "Get on."

Nessie wordlessly obeyed.

Down the driveway and out onto the highway he sped, and found his way out to the reservation. He stopped when he got to the mouth of the beach that he and Bella used to spend so much time strolling on in those early days.

Jake nodded for Ness to follow him. Sheepishly she followed, and Jacob couldn't resist the urge to hold her hand the way he used to hold Bella's hand. The sea was blustery and grey with it usual summer temper. The rocks moved beneath their feet and the sound of their footsteps was the only audible sound along with the gentle lullaby of the tide. Jacob concentrated on the sound of their hearts beating. His beat steady and strong, hers fluttered along, a bit quicker than was usual. Jacob could tell that she was fighting nervousness. A smile tugged at his lips, but he maintained his mask.

The clouds rolled out to sea leaving a purple streaked sky, with the setting sun winking at them before it gracefully bowed out for the day, still they walked on. Suddenly Jacob turned to face Renesmee, as ready as he would ever be.

He had so much to say from when she had returned, but they had missed that track all together with Renesmee's odd behavior.

He wondered how he had been able to ignore this woman for the better part of the two days they had just spent together. She was the woman of his dreams, even simply dressed in a pair of faded jeans and navy blue blouse that hung low off one shoulder, and her hair up in a messy bun. She still had her pretty hoops in her ears.

Why were they so off track? These aren't the things he could say to her now. She was somewhere else in her mind now. First, he had to know what happened to her to change her so fundamentally. What did she want now? What did she want out of this life? Did she want a life of misery and meaningless relationships in the pursuit of fun? Would he have the strength to wait, for her to realize…

Jake stopped walking and faced her, the salty wind off the water blew a few loose tendrils around Renesmee's neck and a few strands stuck to her lips. He gently guided the strand from the side of her lips back past her cheek and behind her ear and kept walking in silence.

Jacob tried to stop that thought in its tracks but it was too late... would she realize what Bella never did, or rather, what Bella realized once it was already too late to matter? How much she really did love him…

If he failed again, this time would be so much worse than before, and he didn't know any pain worse than that.

All these questions and more flashed in his eyes as he looked down at the woman who held so much. It felt wrong that his whole existence should now be tied to this one person, who was so frivolous with is feelings. Maybe she didn't know, truly and honestly what this was doing to him… maybe she truly did love him… it was because there _were_ these maybe's that he decided against gracefully bowing out, like the sun had since done. Suddenly he felt he was stupid in love and his nickname should be 'you idiot'.

He stopped walking and looked at her deeply in her chocolate diamond eyes.

_No, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid._

Could this siren love him truly, or would she be forever lost to her lusts?

She looked at him as if trying to see what was behind his eyes. It was times like these that she wished she had ability, similar to her father.

"Nessie" he said after almost an hour of walking in silence, "I've missed you," he said plainly.

Nessie knew something was off. This wasn't the voice he usually would have with her.

"And I you," she replied.

"You've changed."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he gently placed his fingers over her lips. He looked at the action as if his hand belonged to someone else, "don't… don't try to deny it. You _are_ different. You've changed."

"What's going on Jacob?" She asked.

"You know how much you mean to me. You know that I would do anything for you."

"Of course."

_Of course, _he laughed with a strained anxiety to himself. "I will be anything you want, except your sex toy." He said plainly.

Renesmee was shocked by his bluntness.

"I will be your friend, and only your friend," he said. His voice sounded in his own ears as if it lacked conviction, and he knew that he would have to mean it if he was to survive Renesmee. "So we go to school. We are friends. Don't try to get me to mess around with you. I won't do it."

Renesmee tried to laugh it off. "Is that what this is about?"

Jacob looked at her in wonder. She was going to laugh this away…he repeated to himself _I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid._

"Jake, you're my best friend. I'm sorry if I offended you the other day. You're right, I am different. I learned a lot more than just advanced trig and physics in college. I can't explain what I learned… but I can show you…"

In a moment that Jake didn't anticipate she brought her hand up to his face and his mind was overwhelmed, bombarded with images, images of Renesmee; Renesmee alone exploring herself, Renesmee with girls, Renesmee with boys. In a fit, he grabbed her hand and threw it away from him.

She laughed almost hysterically. "What's the matter silly?"

"Nessie?" He said in despair.

"It's just sex. It's not the end of the world."

"No it's not. It's the most sacred bond two people can have. How can you just throw yourself away like that?"

"It's freedom, it's not a crime Jacob." She said quietly.

"But where is there love?"

"_LOVE?_ Who's talking about love? I know love is different. Do you?"

"No, the question is, do _you_?" he hurled back at her.

"Sex has nothing to do with love."

"Oh, Renesmee, you are so wrong. And you're cheating yourself."

"Jake, you have such sweet, childish ideas," she laughed scornfully.

"Oh, childish ideas? I guess I share the same childish ideas as our whole family."

"I guess so." She said smugly.

"No, you just don't know."

"Oh, _I don't know_?" she asked incredulously.

"Renesmee, I love you."

She had heard those words a million times, but it was in different context this time. Taken back by his words she stepped away as if she were slapped in the face.

"Renesmee, do you hear me, I love you. I'm _in love_ with you."

_Idiot! Idiot! _

Jacob shoved his warning aside, beyond all reason. She was the reason for his existence... and in a moment that _she _hadn't anticipated, Jacob closed the gap between them, pressing her body close to his, his lips found hers in an instant.

Jacob could sense the shock going through her body. Apparently she had never been kissed this way before, and hope once again reared its ugly head.

Reaching his hand for her arm, he lifted it to reach around his shoulders. He could feel her hesitation… and decided to brave it and just wait it out. If she could only _realize_ the difference between love and lust, between random sex, and _love_ perhaps she wasn't lost…

Her arm remained rested on his shoulder and he abandoned his heart to her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, you've been down this road, and you know better._ He silenced the voice in the head and allowed the warmth to flow from his body into hers. Removing his mouth from hers, he gambled, 'Nessie, do you hear me, I _love _you, he whispered into her ear and went to reclaim her mouth.

It only took him an instant to realize, she may need something a little stronger than sweet love, maybe she need to feel the force; how ardently he loved her. He wound his hand into her hair, gripping hard, and his other hand slipped under her loose shirt gripping and pulling at the skin on her hip, bringing her closer to him. It was here that her grip on reality loosed and she found her lips moving with his, her head winding with his. Mainly she was confused, but at the same time, this _did _feel different.

She could feel when the tension released from her head, and in a way she was sorry to be stopping, but at the same time, this wasn't what she expected. Everything would be ruined now…

Jacob opened his eyes as their kiss finished, and saw the confusion on her face and clearly he knew something had happened when she opened her eyes…

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This update is for you; Tashay789, jemmac77 and of course veraleeon. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.  
**


	7. High Stakes

**Chapter 7: High Stakes (revised)  
**

**High Stakes**

Fear moved in over Jacob's countenance and clouded everything as if the immediate future could only be seen through murky water. The stark difference from when he knew positively the difference in Bella when she realized she loved him too, was maddening. This was so, so different. The fear held him in his gut and ripped through him like the energy of transformation used to rip through is body transforming him. There was no release that this fear would have.

It was here in this moment of fear, that doubt budded and in that doubt, three futures stretched in front of Jake. One was a happily ever after, that seemed less and less likely with every passing heart beat, one was a rough road of maybe's and what if's and the other was a blatant 'no'.

The silence was unbearable, but at least in silence it wasn't as definite the rejection as when Bella broke her hand against his face. Jacob had a moment that he wanted to close his eyes and go back in time. Another part of him raged on, that if this never happened, how would she know the difference? Yet one other was just '_you should have let her flirt with you. It's not like it was so bad'._ In this space of time that there were no words, just Renesmee looking up at him, his heart was beating wildly. Again, no punch in the face… this could be construed as a good thing…

Warring against self preservation and the instinct to run, he _knew_ he couldn't leave.

One couldn't feel any more trauma if they were gambling high stakes and they were all in, and it all came down to this; time to turn the cards up. No time for bluffing, no time for changing the stakes… time to come clean… His heart beat louder in his chest and he knew she could hear it. Her heart in its turn was thrumming faster than he had ever heard it.

This all seemed to pass as hours to Jacob, but was only the passing of seconds, several at least, minutes at most… Jake was too far gone to be able to tell.

"Jacob," she hesitated, and the hesitation was all it took for Jacob to begin to compensate for his losses. He would rather undergo the death by vampire venom than to hear her speak words of rejection. He valued her too much, he valued living. There would be no way to continue if he were rejected by her.

"Shhhh" he said placing his finger over her lips again. "Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know. There is a difference. You don't have to do anything about it. I told you, I'm your friend. I want what's best for you. But now you know why I said… you know, what I said before." He smiled wryly and took her hand and pulled to encourage her to keep walking.

He knew in an instant what he would need to do. He would need to wait it out. She would come around; she just needed to have him to measure everything and everyone else against. That was it. He made his decision. He would wait. _I waited for Bella_, he reasoned, and _she wasn't the subject of my imprinting, how much more would I do the same for Renesmee_. The thought had occurred to him, if she absolutely rejected him and there was no way around it, he knew that Edward would do for him what he had once asked. He would give him death if there was no way to have Renesmee. At least there was that. He wouldn't have to live an eternity of rejection. There were still two possible ends to this story…

_I wonder if she'll still flirt with me?_ He said to himself in attempts of lightening his mood.

He could love her and still be her friend…couldn't he?

"Jake, no, I don't want to just skip over this." She said pulling against his lead to walk back.

Fear returned to Jacob's heart, and the fluttering of his stomach seemed like it was the butterfly exhibit at the Seattle Science Center; except it was him and his insides that were on exhibit.

"Jacob. There is something you should know about me."

What in God's name could it be? Was she a lesbian? His mind flew back to the images she showed him… was that one of the terrible secrets she was harboring. That was something he hadn't planned on facing. What if she was? What would that mean then?

"Jake!" she said shaking his face with her delicate fingers. "You're a million miles away. Come back," she coaxed.

Jacob heard the jingling of her bangles on her wrist and realized he had stopped breathing…

"Jacob. You should know,"

_Here it comes…_

"Jacob, I don't believe in love."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his brow furrowed together and a look of incredulity spread across his face. While immediately he was in disbelief, the other instant it was overjoyed because the glass coffin he had placed himself in shattered into a million bits and fell as if tinkling crystal all around him, and again he was free, if to do nothing but hope…

"I know what you're thinking. With all the love around me, how could I say that? Right?"

She had read his thoughts, at least the incredulous thoughts.

"It's simple. It's purely chemical with humans, with vampires it's instinctual. So for me, it's both chemical and instinct."

Jacob tried to stifle a laugh. _Could she be serious?_

"No really, I learned in my human sexuality class that it's truly chemical; that how you get from perceiving someone as romantically appealing is simply your brain responding to endorphin boosts based on visual stimuli and pheromones. It's a biological response. It's probably why I wanted to jump your bones the moment I saw you. But the emotion that is the basis for so many songs, movies, books, poems; all that stuff, that's the real myth."

_Wait! Edward let you take a human sexuality class? What the hell was he thinking? Whatever that's not the main issue Jake, focus!_

"Oh, my Nessie, that's only because you've never experienced what it means to be _in love_."

"Are you going to show me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Would you let me? Would you believe me when I show you what love is; when I make you realize, '_yes this is love, I'm in love'_?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"I can work with that." Jake said, and smiled. He had plenty to work with. It wasn't a definite no, and she wasn't a lesbian. These were two definite triumphs.

Nessie laughed as she pulled him along. "You are so cute Jake, you probably used to believe in Santa Claus when you were a kid too, didn't you?"

When they reached the bike, she had come to her own decision- that there should be a compromise. She turned to face him again, "will you let me teach you about having fun, and compare your so called 'love' with infatuation, with lust and with fun and compare them objectively?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jacob replied looking into her eyes deeply. Renesmee laughed at his response and pushed him to get on. Jake straddled the bike and looked at Nessie turning her body to get on the bike.

"You're just afraid because I drink more than you do, and I party harder than you too!" she laughed swinging her leg up over the back of the bike pressing her body scandalously against his back.

"Tell you what, if I make you fall in love, you have to admit it." He said glancing back at her.

"And if you don't?" she challenged reaching her arms around his torso.

Jake smiled and shrugged unsure of what would be a fair compromise.

"If you can't make me fall in love, you appease daddy and agree to be my sex slave." She said pulling her pelvis against his ass.

Jacob revved up the bike "You better hang on for your life little girl."

"You better hang on for yours." She laughed.

He laughed kicking up gravel behind them, "you're on."

Nessie laughed and squealed and squeezed around his tight abdomen in delight as he sped through the reservation and onto the highway at very unsafe velocities.

**A/N: THANKS GUYS! I love you already. I'm so stoked for this story. College should be fun! Thanks to my reviewers! Keep reviewing. Personally this is one of my favorite chapters so far!**


	8. Rush  Part 1

**Chapter 8: Rush Part 1 (revised)  
**

*Rush – Part 1*

Jacob drove home elated. Everything wasn't perfect yet, but they were all things he could work with. Nessie had her arms around him; hope lit the horizon and cruised through his veins lighting up his face like the illumination of a full moon. The ride back was fast, not even ten minutes. Jake pulled to a stop in front of the garage with a laughing Nessie behind him. She dismounted and Jake pulled Edward's bike into an opening garage.

"Well it looks like you two have worked out your differences." Alice said standing at the door of the garage smiling.

"We've come to an… understanding." Nessie said triumphant. Jake laughed easily.

"Hey Auntie, what sorority did you rush at UW?"

Alice's eyes lit up "Yay! You are going to have a great time if you rush the house I went to. I loved being a Kappa Delta."

"Can you pull some strings and get me in without having to be hazed?" Nessie asked with her eyebrows raised in hope.

Alice let a long peeling laugh, "of course, I can. But hazing is fun; don't you want the full experience?"

"No not really," Nessie replied thinking about it, "at least… not the first time. I want to be the little rich girl that everyone worships." Nessie tapped the side of her cheek thinking of a good compromise to make, since she was on a roll. "Tell you what, when I go to Dartmouth next time around, I'll go through the hazing."

"NO way, that school is boring for social activities, go to Florida and rush the right way. _You_ can get away with going to a sunny state for college, and it's a party school too."

"Deal," she said and kissed her aunt.

"Don't worry," Alice promised, "when you step over the threshold, they will be falling all over themselves to have you. So how bout you Jake, who's gonna be the lucky house?"

"I'm pledging Emmett's fraternity."

"Yay! The hot boys! You'll be a perfect fit with the Fiji's. That's the nickname of the Phi Gamma Delta house. They are always number one on campus. You two will be busy!"

"You aren't gonna rush?" Renesmee asked.

"No, it's a little tricky within thirty years. I want to spend time with Jasper anyway. Besides, it will give you at least _some _space. You will make friends with your sisters."

Nessie clapped her hands in glee.

"Do you know when Carlisle will be back?" Jake asked interrupting the girl talk.

"He's out of town for a few more days."

"Alright, well, I'll be back in a few days then."

"Jake, won't you come back sooner?" Nessie begged.

"No love, I have to spend some time with my sister, she's in town. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said and tossed her a wink.

"Whatever, Alice and I have weeks more shopping to do. You may be done with a few days, but I'm going to need _all _new clothes." She said turning her head from Jake.

"Good, after all, can't be looking all tore up and expect to be on my arm." Jake said close to her ear and sliding his hand down her back.

"You'll be lucky if we go out for drinks." She said smugly.

"I'll drink you under the table, bitch." He whispered, closer to her ear although Alice heard anyway. Alice rolled her eyes and went in the house to give them a moment.

Nessie turned in a whirl to face him.

"Not on your life wolf." She whispered back in mock defiance.

Jake grabbed at her waist, pulling her dangerously close.

She smiled against his face and whispered in his ear 'lust.' Deftly she maneuvered out of his grasp and was up the tree and in the window in a flash.

"Tease" he murmured and bounded off toward the woods, stripping off his shirt within her sight, and lowering his pants just as he stepped behind a tree.

_Psh, and he says I'm a tease,_ she murmured to herself walking away from the window.

Jacob laughed out loud, again for her benefit, and phased.

**Three Weeks Later**

Rush week began before most were ready, for Renesmee however, she seemed born for this. She stood on the UW campus outside the registration office, with stars in her eyes; it was going to be everything she dreamed.

Luckily it was a sunny September day, and the air was fresh after a few days of usual rainfall. Everything around her was so…new and amazing to her. The old buildings, all the people…

"Getting all kinds of fancy ideas already are we?" Edward asked his daughter coming up behind her with Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Jacob.

"What did you all drive together or something?" she asked jovially. Nothing would ruin her good mood today. Not her stick in the mud father or her over protective Aunts and Uncles.

"Here is your class schedule, you can head out to the UW bookstore and buy your books."

She took the folder of papers that she could not fathom from her dad and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, uh, Edward." She said catching herself before she said 'daddy'.

"No problem cousin," he said grinning.

"Uhh, don't call me that." She said with a snort.

Even though there was a crowd of people, there was plenty of room and whispers from every angle about the bunch of beautiful people who just happened to stroll onto campus.

"We're attracting too much attention." Edward whispered. Within moments, they dispersed, casually and only Jacob was left standing in front of Renesmee. She hadn't particularly seen him before this moment. He stood before her, and she found herself caught in a stare.

His right hand in the pocket of his gorgeous slacks, a black reptile leather belt with a silver buckle to keep in his pristine and slightly shimmery black shirt tucked in, with the top two buttons opened showing off his drool worthy collar and neck. His sleeves were rolled up highlighting a black leather band Cartier timepiece on his left wrist.

"Damn, don't you look GQ?" Nessie said in a low purr.

"Gotta love Alice." He said with a smirk on his perfect features. Nessie loved it when he wore all black, it made his tan look electric.

"Well, you're a Calvin Klein model if I've ever seen one," she mused appreciatively. "Rush starts tonight." Nessie said reminding herself more than Jacob.

"Actually, it will be starting in a couple of hours," he said checking his watch, "but I wanted to go out for drinks first with Emmett and Jas. They say its tradition. I'll get to look at what this campus has to offer."

Renesmee smirked with her one eyebrow raise, "You're gonna go 'drink' with the boys?"

"We'll, I'm drinking they are just going to look pretty. But Emmett likes getting all the hardest shots and putting everyone else to shame. Jas is just comin to hang out and make sure we don't get in any bar fights," he laughed.

"Well I won't be seeing you tonight?"

"Not unless you come out to Kel's downtown after." Jacob said with a wink.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, if not at Kel's, I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure, sure. You know I'm always around. If you need an arm to hang onto to make all the girls jealous, I'm your man."

Nessie had already noted about twenty five different girls in the past two minutes who were throwing envious glances her way.

"You're mine anyway," she said quietly against his cheek as she kissed it and waltzed off to her car that was illegally parked in one of the parking lots. After taking the ticket off the windshield and tucking into her YSL clutch, she drove away satisfied that she would get everything she wanted.

Her present for starting college was a new Silver Mustang GT. She drove quickly over to Rose and Emmett's condo. That's where she was staying until she moved into the Kappa Delta house. Renesmee knew exactly what she wanted, and there was no way she wasn't going to have it.

Rush started the same for everyone: you met in a group and toured the houses. Carrying your letter of recommendation for the house or houses of your choice, pretty much you just hoped they liked you. Well, that was for normal people.

Jacob, not even needing a letter, thanks to Alice, stood with the guys about to enter the Fiji house. The two story plantation style house loomed in front of them, and the green lawn stretched out around to both sides of the house, lit up with strategically placed ground lighting.

"Oh my god man, I wanna get invited to this house so bad. I heard it's the best on campus." A dribbling little nerd said standing next to Jake. He was easily twice the height of this poor nerdy guy. "Can you believe over ninety guys live in this place?"

The group walked excitedly up the curvy walkway to the white house, the double doors opened before them and they were invited inside. Jake walked around the front foyer looking at the pictures on the walls, after getting a glass of punch that was mostly ice. It was a poor attempt at cooling down his hands before he would have to shaking with some of the guys. Scanning the photos on the walls he noticed some of the pictures went back about thirty years, according to the years inscribed on the plaques below the house photos.

_Guess that's what Alice meant, by being dangerous within thirty years. _He looked for Emmett, but didn't spot him. It was then that Stephen, the president of the house approached him. Jake didn't know him from John Doe.

"Hey, I'm Stephen," the guy said holding out his hand.

Jake switched his glass from his right hand to his left and shook the guy's hand.

Stephen had the look of a basket ball player; maybe someone who would play forward. He stood about eye to eye with Jake, which was kind of refreshing. Jake took a quick glance around and noticed a lot of tall guys, athletic builds, and knew Alice was right. He would fit right in.

"Hi, I'm Jake."

"Welcome to UW."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you to our door out of the twenty- seven other houses to choose from?"

"Oh, I've got a legacy to continue. All the men in my family were Fiji's." Jake said fudging a little, but in all fairness it's what Alice had told him to say.

"You said your name is Jake? Oh," said he, recognition lighting up his face, "you must be Jacob Black."

Jake's eyes rose at the sound of his name, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I'm at your disposal man, I'm the president of the Fiji's and anything you want is my pleasure."

Jake looked a little puzzled but smiled. "Thanks man."

"Would you like to see your room?"

"My… my room?"

"Yeah man, you're all set. If you still want to join us, everything's been all arranged for you. You might as well be our prince."

Jake was stunned, he hadn't expected a welcome like this, "Yeah, of course."

"Well alright then, follow me Jake. Nice threads by the way." He said looking appreciatively at his attire.

They went up one of the double stair cases of the main house and down a hallway. This house was amazing; _definitely like the Tara house in Gone with the Wind_, he noted to himself.

The room to which Jacob was led was tasteful, nice furniture, certainly nicer than what he was used to at home on the Res, but matching that to which he had become accustomed to with the Cullen's. The big bay windows looked onto a terrace that wrapped around the entire top floor of the house, and overlookeing the backyard and out toward the magnificent vista gave the room a nice feeling of space.

"Your sister and her husband came by earlier with your things, she's such a cute little pixie girl. You're already unpacked. Make yourself at home."

_Must have been Alice_ he thought to himself and smiled.

Coming back down the stairs of the great house, he saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for him at the door. If he wasn't respected by everyone who knew he was coming before, he was now; seeing what type of friends he kept. It was an impressive sight to see, besides the fact that they were all really tall, amazingly good looking, they all looked like models for CK. "Hey guys." He said causally trotting down the stairs.

"Hey Jake," Stephen said catching up to him on the stair, "you will get a formal invitation tomorrow at the address your sister left for you," he murmured, "but as far as you're concerned, you're home here. So whenever you are done tonight, feel free to crash here if you like," he said and slid him a key into his hand. "We'll be having a little get together later; nothing fancy, just casual hangin out. There'll be some girls, and some beer. So, stop by if you like when you're done," he said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Stephen." Jake said with a smile.

"Please, call me Steve."

Jake laughed easily and descended the rest of the staircase.

"Hey, you ready? Let's roll!" Emmett said smacking him on the shoulder.

Rumors would be circulating before the night was over, for sure, who were these guys, and this freshman who was already moved into the most popular, exclusive frat house on campus?


	9. Rush  Part 2

**Chapter 9: Rush Part 2 (revised)  
**

**Rush part 2**

Renesmee pulled into a spot in the underground parking lot at Rosalie's condo downtown. Lil' Kim pouring out of her car, she cut the engine. Arriving on the eighteenth floor of the west tower, she found the door of the condo unlocked and a note on the counter.

"Alice and I went out to _eat_, spending the night in Forks. The place is yours. Love Auntie."

Ness smiled and headed for the stereo, plugged her iPod in and turned up her favorite 'steppin' out' playlist, loud.

After relaxing in a scalding shower she stepped from the glass shower and clearing the mirror, she looked at her perfect form.

Christina was moaning out of the speakers that were wired throughout the condo. _You say I need to experience love Jake, huh! You need to experience sex. _

Nessie grabbed a towel and dried herself off and toweled her hair before grabbing the blow drier and heating up the flat iron, and flitted to the closet and chose something Chanel.

After dressing, hair and makeup, Renesmee emerged, hyped up and prepared for _all _the night's festivities. No one would hold her down tonight!

Renesmee drove up to the front door of the Kappa Delta house, music blaring out of the GT with the top down. Lucky for her, it wasn't raining tonight.

The Kappa Delta house was impressive; Colonial style. Olive green shutters to accent the fantastic white house. Something of it reminded her of Alice. The lawn was perfectly manicured and looked as though it were more like turf than actual grass. How did anyone get the grass so green? But then again, that was a perk of Washington, e_verything was green_.

Renesmee entered the house unannounced, in the midst of girls talking everywhere. There could have easily been thousands of girls that came and went through the Kappa Delta house that night; but only one Renesmee. If her burgundy silk wrap dress and shiny black stilettos weren't enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room, her hair hung straight and her eyes, the color of chocolate diamonds darted around the room.

"You must be Renesmee," a pretty girl of about twenty-three said approaching with her arms outstretched, "I'm Ashleigh, the president of Kappa Delta, and these are two of my sisters Amanda, and Rochelle," she said introducing the two pretty girls that came from behind her and surrounded her.

Ashleigh was a stately five-foot eight or nine, brown hair and conservative. The girl called Amanda was of a prettier disposition, raven black hair, blue eyes and a soft pout, standing a little shorter than the leader, and the smallest of the three was Rochelle. Standing at about the same height, but only because she had on stilettos, she was probably about five-foot four, platinum blonde short hair, skin pale and flawless. Nessie felt especially drawn to her since she reminded her of one of her favorite rock stars.

"You're aunts, Alice and Rosalie came by today telling us that you may want to join us as a sister." Ashleigh said smiling.

"Yes, well that depends," said Nessie tearing her eyes away from Rochelle and looking back at Ashleigh. "What's your reputation here on campus?"

Amanda smiled brilliantly, "well we _are_ the number one sorority on campus and we are the most envied house of sisters. We are well known for our record of philanthropy and perfect grades. Only the most distinguished women emerge from our house. Our sisterhood remains for life."

"Well that's nice." _Boring, _she thought and was about to walk away.

Rochelle stepped close to Renesmee's side and motioned her to listen bring her ear close to her lips. "We are the most bitchin' sorority on campus. Period. We only admit _the_ hottest girls to our house and we _only_ go out with the hottest guys. We throw the most exclusive parties," her voice lowered so the other girls couldn't hear "all the boys want to fuck us and even some of the girls do too," she smiled and winked.

Renesmee slowly resumed her normal stature and turned a smiled toward Rochelle. Nessie waited about a full thirty seconds before speaking, "Sold."

The girls were about to be hysterical with happiness- that would only be demonstrated by gentle laughs and smiles.

"But," she said while raising a finger, and pausing for a moment, "but, I wanna live with Rochelle."

Rochelle's eyes widened in surprise, while Ashleigh spoke, "that's not usually how we do things, typically you have to wait for a bid" Ash said timidly. "Rochelle has a roommate already anyway."

"I'll join you, but that's my condition," Renesmee said with a little smile in the corner of her mouth, she knew they would fold without a fight. They wanted her check every quarter, and Auntie's bribe. "Let's not pretend that I don't have one of the deepest purses of the freshman class- (knowing full well no one was a rich as the Cullen's) and let's not pretend that by having me, it won't do wonders for your house. We know I'll be the star of you pledges, but I venture to say, I'll be legendary."

"Kick Jodi out, I didn't like her anyway." Rochelle said laughing.

A girl of no name or rank ran from the vicinity of their little discussion.

Renesmee noted the girl, though not even a hint of remorse flashed in her eyes. She waited, knowing if she were the first to speak she would lose her ground.

"Fine," Ashleigh said, "we've got a deal. Just give me a day to arrange something for poor Jodi. You can move in on Friday, sound okay?"

"Slammin, now let's get out of here and have some fun," Nessie said laughing, hooking her arm in Rochelle's. "Call me Nessie."

"Call me Shell."

The girls lopped off down the walkway of the pretty white house. Renesmee hit the remote to her car and it started.

"Is that yours?"

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars." Shell said, sorry that she was the one who had be the bearer of bad news.

Nessie laughed, "ha! Yea, I'd like to see someone try and take it from me! Besides, I'm no ordinary freshman, it was either this or have a limo around twenty-four seven in _case_ I wanted to go somewhere. The Dean said that I could keep my car," she said laughing. "I wanna drink," she mused and sped away, tires screaming.

Seattle was never devoid of someplace to go drink. Around U-district there were plenty of places, but somehow Shell knew that just 'anyplace' wouldn't do her new friend any good. So she led the way to a swanky bar that was the hangout of the rich frats and brats. It was in the top of a particularly plain building that you wouldn't think had a bar.

The elevator doors opened and the flashing colored lights of the dim bar looked more like a club, but it was clearly a lounge. Couches were placed at random places throughout the room some had 'busy' couples on them, some were empty. The floor seemed made of glass and reflected the lights like a mirror. Rochelle led the way to the bar where a few boys she recognized were doing shots.

Renesmee, naturally, drew the attention of mostly everyone in spacious bar. The gentlemen that were previously occupied with their shots turned to see who was causing the hum of silence.

One of these gentlemen in particular caught Renesmee's eye. "I want that one." She said to Rochelle indicating a tall boy who wore designer denim and an opened collar shirt.

"Get on line. Anyway he's got a girlfriend."

"Even better," she said in a whisper with an evil smile. "I just wanna have a little fun."

Rochelle giggled.

"Wanna join us?" Nessie asked glancing down at her new friend.

Slowly a smile spread across Shell's face.

Approaching the guys she already knew, she greeted them, "Hey boys, this is Nessie. She's new in my house."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" The hot boy asked with a smile across his pretty face.

The DJ started a song that got Nessie particularly in the mood to dance. "Who's buying me my first drink?"

"It would be my pleasure," offered the object of Renesmee's lust with a smile, looking Nessie from head to foot, "what'll it be doll?"

"German Chocolate Cake," Renesmee said with a seductive smile. "Cake is the best when wet," she said in a low purr.

He and all the boys laughed at her bluntness, "and you Shell what'll you have?" He asked her friend.

"A Buttery Nipple," she said and winked at Nessie.

"Well Mark, you heard the ladies," he said to the bartender, "and another round for the boys, on me."

"Thanks, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie."

"I'm Stephen, but feel free to call me Steve."

Renesmee, reaching for her shot said "Here's to college, let's get this party started." Nessie threw her head back swallowing her favorite shot. "Let's dance boys," she said pulling two boys behind her, the object of her lust, and another one.

Renesmee would have done credit to any pussycat doll while she danced to the music. Stephen thought he had died and gone to heaven, while Rochelle had been dancing with two or three other boys.

"You know," whispered Renesmee in Steve's ear "tonight, I'm feeling a little outta control. You wanna get a little crazy?"

"I would, but I don't think my girlfriend would like that," he said shyly.

"Oh don't be so silly. We're just havin some fun," she said and dropped down to the floor, slowly raising herself back up his body. Stephen was at a loss for words.

"Boys next round's on me, so long as they're Irish Car Bombs!" Nessie said laughing, walking over to the bar. "Mike is it? Line up Irish Car Bombs for all my friends here." Renesmee reached into her dress and pulled a credit card out of her bra, leaning over the bar to the poor dupe, she whispered "keep it open for me all night."

Nessie downed the bomb like a pro, slammed the glass on the bar and stared Steve down, licking the foam from her lip with one swoop of her tongue.

As the night wore one, they would dance, and they would drink, after one of these said drinks Nessie found herself scandalously curved around Steven, while dancing on the floor.

She sighed heavily breathing her sweet breath into his face, and licked her lips raising her face to his.

"I know that you want to _desnudate _for me," she whispered against his lips.

"I would get naked for you, in a heartbeat," he said now that he was very loose from the several drinks they'd had up to this point.

"Tell me your fantasies." She whispered in his ear, sending her tongue to retrieve his earlobe for her teeth, sighing softly.

"Oh," he breathed and swallowed, "I'd take you here, right now, throw you over that table and drink from the fountain of your body. Sucking your soft pink flesh,"

"Yea, and," she breathed for him to continue.

"Then fuck you so hard you cried," Steve said, and in an instant and spun her around pressing his arousal against her back.

Nessie threw her head back laughing seductively, when Steven claimed her lips and pressed his hands against her hips, grinding her ass deep against his bulge in time with the music, so she could feel, _exactly_ what she was doing to him.

It took a moment for this scene that had just played out to process for Jacob as he stood at the entrance of the elevator, having arrived just in time to witness it for himself. "Renesmee?" he said in broken disbelief.

Nessie, shocked to hear her name called in a voice that sent shivers through her body, released herself instantly looking for where she heard the voice.

Jake stood there with his head spinning unsure of what was happening. The jealousy was raking through his body. He felt his body begin to tremble with the tremors of rage.

Jasper inhaled sharply knowing exactly what was going on, and sent a wave of calm over Jake so that the tremors subsided.

"Jake." Renesmee said with a light blush rising to her cheeks.

Steve hadn't realized Nessie's sudden reaction until he saw the anger cross Jake's face.

"You know Jake?"

Jacob crossed the floor, his mood fully controlled, thanks to Jasper on his right, and Emmett on his left.

"Jake is my…" Renesmee didn't know what to say. They hadn't made any commitments to each other… Was he her boyfriend, was he her friend? If they were just friends, then what would explain the jealousy that was evident?

"She's my girlfriend." Jacob said filling the silence and taking a liberty that he knew he would have to answer for later.

"Wait, how do _you _know Jake?" Nessie asked looking back at Steve.

Steve looked at Jacob, apologetically. "He's my new brother. He's pledging with the Fiji house."

"Oh, great!" Renesmee said throwing up her hands.

Jasper sent the calming feeling to everyone, because the scene was obvious, and this wasn't a good way to start the year… School hadn't even really begun yet, and there was already going to be a problem…

"Sorry, man, I had no idea." Steve said backing off, raising his hands in the air.

"Oh please you are just as guilty as I am, it's not like you _aren't _in a committed relationship." Nessie said rolling her eyes at this pansy. "Take it easy Jake, we were just dancing."

"I'm sorry, since when does harmless dancing involve his dick up your ass and tongue down your throat?" Jake said in a low hiss and turned for the door in fury.

"Jake, you're over reacting. This is just me having a good time. Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like you _own _me or anything." She said in a returning hiss that was above the tone of a whisper but slapped Jake like she had screamed in his face. "Mike, close me out. Party's over," she called heading over to the bar. "Take a chill pill Jake and call me in the morning. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed."

"Wait, how are _you mad at me?_" Jake asked confused following her over to the bar.

"Rochelle, let's bounce, guess we'll have to have our own party at home. Mind if I spend the night with you?" She asked realizing that she didn't have a room there yet.

"No problem, you can share my bed," Shell said smiling.

"If you don't have a problem with _that_ Jake, she's a girl," Renesmee snapped. Adding low enough for only Jake and her uncle's to hear, "I'll see you tomorrow when you've cooled off and you don't need Jasper's help to keep from breaking from your skin."

In another moment Renesmee was in the elevator and gone, while Jake stood there, still dizzy from irritation and jealousy.

"Jake man you need a drink." Emmett said, pulling him toward the bar.

"Look man, I'm really sorry." Steve said again to Jake.

"It's not your fault. She's being a slut." Jacob said angrily and was immediately sorry he disparaged her that way to some stranger. "I mean," he tried to amend quickly "she's just feeling frisky. She likes to have fun. I hope she doesn't cause you trouble."

"Mike, his tab is mine." Stephen called out to the bar tender.

"No you don't have to do that dude." Jake said, with a wave of his hand.

"Please, it's the least I can do."

Jacob drank with Emmett and Jasper. If his body hadn't been able to burn the alcohol so fast, he would have been shitfaced for the next couple days, for as much as he drank. Thought he might as well take advantage of the rich boy's generosity, since he _had_ taken liberties with his girlfriend, even if it _wasn't _really his fault.

Em and Jas dropped a nearly sleeping Jake off at his new place, the Fiji house, and placed him in the room they knew to be his.

Jacob's head swirled, _if this is only the first day, what the hell am I going to do?_

_**A/N: **_**You know what you wanna do. Review! :) Thank you! I write 'em, you review 'em, I like our little arrangement. See you next time!**

**What's Jake gonna do? *evil grin* all I have to say is what's good for the goose, is good for the frickin' gander.**

**OOOH, BY THE WAY, Cant forget to thank my inpiration! Stephanie of course, fabulous! **

**But this chapter is owed to the music, How Many Licks (Lil' Kim) Buttons (PCD), Get the Party Started (P!nk), Not Myself Tonight; Desnudate (Christina Aguilera) and last but not least, Break (Three Days Grace.) You know you want to listen to them now! Go ahead. DO IT!**


	10. Good for the goose, good for the gander

**Chapter 10: Good for the goose, good for the gander (revised)  
**

**A/N: First of all! Gotta thank the reviewers. You urge me on, so onward I go! Love2beloved is the latest on board, thanks for following and reviewing! SweetandHappy, here's lookin' at you kid! Fanfiction Fan_4_ever23, thank you for your encouragement! kmddeprez1122, Tashay789, thanks for following and reviewing, I'm glad you like naughty Nessie! Can you believe it's only been about three days since I started this adventure! I'm so happy that the story is liked. That makes me very happy! It is my pleasure to entertain! Here's the next installment!**

**P.S. I know Nessie is obnoxious. It's gonna get worse before it gets better, but I promise she does. Just roll with it. **

**Good for the Goose, Good for the Gander**

Renesmee mashed her key-less remote, unlocking to door of the car in a huff, practically throwing herself in the car, she slammed the door in exasperation; slumping in the luscious leather, she mashed the doors locked.

"Take it easy Nessie." Rochelle said timidly taking Nessie's hand in hers.

"You want me to drop you off? I'm not gonna be such good company now." Renesmee said dejectedly.

"No. Uh uh," Rochelle said, "You know what, this blows. This is your first night, and you're gonna be queen. I'm not letting your night be ruined like this. You're coming with me. Get out, I'm driving."

Nessie looked over at Shell wondering where this bossy bitch came from, "you wanna drive the GT? Yeah, right."

Shell leaned over into her ear and whispered "Get out of the damn car, and let me drive."

Renemee couldn't refuse. Shell was kinda cute like this.

Switching positions, Shell turned up the music and sped away, kicking up a whirl of fallen autumn leaves. Within minutes Renesmee found herself parked in front of some dumpy house.

"Get out, and come on hot mamma." She ordered.

Rochelle pulled her along up the walkway to the front door and opened it up walking in as like she owned the place and went directly to the kitchen to retrieve a full bottle o' Jack from the freezer. Pouring herself and Nessie a double, she proposed the toast "to hell with men, hoo-rah!"

Nessie threw the glass back and the contents down her throat, and slammed the glass down; Shell filled it again.

Shooting the second, Shell pulled Nessie by one hand, the bottle in the other hand and flopped down on a couch. Nessie sat down beside her.

Suddenly Renesmee felt a little better. Shell watched her and Nessie's eyes locked with hers until Ness leaned over Rochelle's shapely bosom reaching for the bottle.

"Hey Kev, turn up the jams." Rochelle ordered and the music suddenly got louder. "So! What's the deal Nessie?"

"With Jake? Nothin. We've been best friends since I was in diapers. Lately we've had strong flirtations. He's in love with me, according to his own words, but I don't believe in that shit." She said pulling the top off with her teeth, spitting it out and taking a hit off the bottle.

"So he's your boyfriend?"

Nessie looked blankly at the dirty lounge chair across from her, but didn't answer.

"So he's not your boyfriend then?"

Nessie still remained silent.

"You know what, screw _him_.

_I'd like to,_ Renesmee thought to herself.

"Who needs him right now anyway? You have me." Rochelle soothed rubbing her hand on Renesmee's abdomen.

Ness turned her head to face Shell, smiled sweetly and kissed her gently on the lips. "You know I like guys right?"

"Yea, so do I, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna ravage you tonight." Rochelle laughed, pushing Nessie back and kissing her in return.

Nessie laughed, took another swig nearly draining half the contents of the bottle, "Damn girl, you sure can drink," Shell commented as the bottle drained before her eyes. Nessie chased the Jack with Shell's tongue, reasoning to herself that she just needed to chemically reset, that's all.

Rochelle pushed Renesmee away, taking the bottle from her and took a hit.

Renesmee, raising her eyebrow, leaned in to kiss her again encouraging her to continue "you know what I need?" She coaxed breathless against her ear, ducking her tongue in.

Pushing back, Shell straddled Renesmee's hips pressing her face into the divine crevice of Nessie's neck.

"I love your lips." Nessie moaned.

Shell took the liberty of biting her skin beneath the ear, causing Neisse to take in a sharp breath, _"amazing_" she moaned to Shell's advances.

This feeling is what made life bearable all those other times right? How was this any different from the way Jake made her feel? Renesmee couldn't answer the question, but she knew Jacob made her feel different... but she couldn't for the life of her explain to herself why.

Rochelle could feel the distraction Renesmee was experiencing and got up, took her by the hand to a room that was unoccupied at the moment.

"Take your clothes off." Shell commanded closing the door softly behind them.

…

The full moon's light through the window aroused Jacob from sleep. He stretched leisurely on his amazingly luxuriant bed. Alice had done him another favor, she had switched his typical full size bed for a larger futon. Knowing her disdain for the 'hideous trash' they would call a frame, as he had once heard her say, explained the reason that this particular futon rested on something much nicer than was typical for a regular futon. His good mood was short lived however, for remembering the previous night was like a swift kick in the gut.

Jake eyed the clock jumping out of bed and decided it was prudent to go shower before it got crowded.

The water was most refreshing to Jake when cold. It helped him to think clearly. Steam rose from the temperature difference of the water and his flesh particularly on his arms. Jake contemplated looking at the skin on his arm, if it would make Renesmee skip this whole phase, of whatever the hell she was going through, he would gladly rake a knife over his skin tearing it from his body; but that wouldn't help.

Jake cleared his mind. _I knew this would be difficult. I agreed to this. _

If there was one who tried to reconcile an action that he did not want to take, it was Jacob on this morning. He hated games and didn't like to be part of them. Was there a way to show her what he was going through _without_ going along with this insanity?

It was here in the clarity of the cold water that the next steps were plain. Jake got out of the shower with a focused head and a plan of action. The ball was in his court; he bargained to teach Nessie lessons in love, and teach he would.

Lesson one: What's good for the goose is good for the gander.

Jake dressed in what Alice deemed casual wear for classes. He had a stack of designer jeans to choose from and a selection of belts that all looked the same to him. However, Alice had paired the belts that went with specific jeans when she unpacked for him; along with this came an array of different types of shirts to wear, depending on the degree of hotness he wanted to emit. Her instructions were clear: 'for classes, and classes only, pick from this group,' a note read. She tagged the hangers that the shirts went on so he could figure it out; when they came back from laundry they could go back on those same hangers because the tag on the inside was matched with the tag on the hanger.

'Shoes are really basic,' he recalled her saying as he looked at the rack of shoes in the closet, 'just go from lowest to highest. They are as well, for lack of a better term, degree of hotness. The lower the shoe is on the rack, the lower on the scale. If you are going to class, and class only, stay between the lower two tiers. If you think you are going out after class without a chance to come home and change clothes, hop up a tier.'

_Simple my ass, at least I have a really good memory now, _Jacob snickered to himself.

_'_If you have any problems,' the note concluded, 'I've put a GQ magazine in your top drawer with sticky notes on pages that you can look to for examples, those pages correspond with outfits in your closet. If you have any questions, just call me. Love Alice.'

Jacob saw a great deal more clothes than he had purchased on their shopping trip. Guess Alice had taken the liberty to fill it out. Guess she'd known it would be necessary; after all Nessie was a monster _she _had created when it came to fashion and the demands that came with it.

Once dressed in a pair of Parasuco Jeans and a tight white cotton shirt with long sleeves he had pulled up his sculpted forearm, he strapped on the Hublot timepiece (a gift from Emmett) and a pair of pristine white sneakers by D&G, he was ready. Touching cologne to his wrists before heading out the door, he greeted his roommate, Aaron, on the way down to breakfast.

"Nice watch." Aaron commented and then paused to notice the rest of his fine clothing.

He didn't look too much out the ordinary, but somehow he _looked_ expensive.

Jacob ate enough for five guys, and didn't look a pound heavier than when he had sat down; his shirt still clung to each and every perfectly sculpted bump of his abdomen. Jake grabbed his book bag and headed out.

To his surprise, his first class, Psych 101, he looked up over the theater style classroom and noticed not only Alice who gave him a wink of approval, but Bella and Renesmee.

Jake smiled, bounded up the stairs and sat next to Alice which was a row behind Renesmee and Bella.

"What'cha doin here shorty?" he asked with a happy smile, nudging Alice.

"I wanted to take a couple easy classes this semester." She said with a low laugh.

"You wanted to witness my humiliation didn't you? Well you're in for a treat, I suck when it comes to psychology," he laughed and winked at her.

"Well if you do half as well with your tests as you do with your wardrobe, you should pass with flying colors. Good job Jake, I must say, I'm impressed."

"I had a great professor," he teased putting his arm next to hers and pushing lightly. "Morning, Bella, Renesmee. How are you ladies doing this fine morning?"

"Wonderful Jacob, thanks. Nice to see you in such high spirits." Bella commented.

"Life's grand, what could possibly be wrong? I'm young, I'm _hot_ and I've got the world on a string, thanks to my wonderful family here. By the way, thanks Alice for setting me up at Fiji's. I can't believe you unpacked for me. I love you." Jake said and kissed Alice gently on the cheek.

"Jake," Alice laughed, "don't be silly, you're practically my brother. Of course, it was nothing."

"Did you have fun last night Nessie after you left?" Jake asked casually.

"Actually I had a great time." Renesmee said with a little uncertainty. There was something about Jacob's mood that she didn't understand, beyond that, she couldn't explain the feeling that fluttered to her heart when she saw him..._It's chemical, easy as that. Chemical,_ she kept chanting to herself.

"Oh yea, show me." He offered leaning his face down easily within her reach.

Puzzled she reached up and touched him 'showing' him her evening.

Jake raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged at the side of his lips. "Girls _do_ like to have fun… I hope you didn't show your mother that." Immediately embarrassed, Renesmee turned away from him.

Jake laughed easily and sat back since the professor was about to begin.

The schedule he had flowed easily, and not surprisingly, Jake and Renesmee had four similar classes out of five.

When classes ended that first day, they had more reading to do then they would have imagined, but being the geniuses that they all were, it didn't take an hour to finish all their homework.

Bella was excited because like Alice, Edward had decided to take all 'easy' classes; that is to say classes that matched Bella's classes and was with her all day.

"Edward," Bella asked getting in the car ready to leave campus for the day and get on to more interesting things, "what's going on between Ness and Jake, I mean really going on?"

Edward shrugged, "Renesmee is being this new version of herself and Jake is adjusting."

Bella looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Edward sped off in their upgraded Volvo and headed back out to the U-District house. He sighed, knowing that Bella wouldn't understand that cryptic message, he explained further. "Jake walked in on a scene: Renesmee was grinding on a guy and making out. This guy turned out to be one of Jake's new frat brothers. They had a quiet blow up, thanks to Jasper it didn't get out of hand, and Nessie went off and hooked up with her new roommate, a girl named Rochelle. Jake acted like nothing happened and Renesmee doesn't know what to make of it. They hadn't talked about it as of yet…"

"Oh good lord! She did what?" Bella said exasperated. "Well what do we do?"

"Nothing. This is between those two. We have to stay out of it, unless one of them asks us. If there is one thing I learned in my one hundred plus years, its mind your own business." Edward looked over at Bella and placed his hand on her cheek, "besides, I haven't had enough of _you _lately. They'll work it out."

Jake was walking from campus back to his house for some fresh air, when Renesmee walked up beside him.

"Hey Jake," she said quietly. Ambling along down the walk, a student cycled by them.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" He asked casually.

"Nothing… Shouldn't we talk?"

"About what?" he asked in a somewhat muted voice.

"About what happened?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You were right, I don't own you and it's not a big deal. You were just having fun. You are free to have fun. Don't worry about it. It's just chemical remember? You aren't even technically my girlfriend. I told you I love you, but we never came to any…_understanding._"

"Really? You're okay?" she asked pulling a pink flower from a nearby bush.

"I'm great, hey, what are you doing tonight. I hear that the place to be is Mike's on forty-fifth across from the bookstore. It's supposedly the usual hangout. Maybe you'll find someone fun there tonight." He suggested crossing the street. "I think I might go hang out," he added and glanced out the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

Her head peaked slightly, "really? You're going out?"

"Don't sound so surprised." He chuckled.

They reached the front walk of his house. "Well this is me." He said referring to his house, "I'll see you tonight, I gotta shower and change."

"You're changing your clothes?" Renesmee said, more of a statement than a question, but the disbelief was clear in her voice.

"Well yea, I can't very well wear _this_. I've had it on all day." He said like that was a stupid question she should have known the answer to. Didn't she pay attention when Alice spoke?

"Well alright then, I guess I'll see you there?" she asked tentatively.

"Or you could meet me here in two hours and we can walk over together, it should be a nice night." Jake offered looking up at the sky, the clouds that were present during the day seemed to have dissipated, and it looked as though the sapphire blue sky was able to peek through the canopy of the trees of the lane.

"Okay." Renesmee said lighting up.

Renesmee walked the couple of miles to Rosalie's place, since she had gotten a ride to school with her mother and her car was still at her Aunt's house.

Jacob smiled confidently and went into the house, first to grab something to eat, then take a light nap and finally to shower and change clothes…

When the appointed time arrived, Renesmee entered the Fiji house to wait for Jake and got all kinds of looks and whispers.

She heard every single word.

_Damn she's hot, I wonder if she'd hook up with me. _

_Naw man, she's Jake's girl. _

_That doesn't seem to make a difference. She hooks up all over the place. I heard she…_

Nessie tried to block out what she was hearing. Suddenly she found it very distasteful. What gave them the right to talk about her? Whatever, they were stupid. It wasn't a big deal.

_I heard it was a whole group._

_I heard it was a group of guys first and then a group of girls._ Another guy chimed in.

_Man I wish I could just watch…_

_How could she cheat on Jake like that though, he seems to be a really decent guy. _

_He's probably too good for her any way. _

_You know pretty girls are a dime dozen… It takes a while to find someone truly amazing these days. _

_But in the mean time, _whispered another guy cutting into the conversation,_ I'd tap that!_

The guys laughed and high fived each other behind her back, she turned around and looked directly at them sending them glares of death.

They dispersed suddenly, self conscious that she had heard them.

Jake came down the stairs in another pair of fabulous faded jeans with prints on the pockets, shiny shoes, and an open collar white shirt, his fabulous, toned skin playing peek-a-boo.

Nessie found herself biting her lip in anticipation to which Jake gave her a breathtaking smile.

"Damn, don't you look delicious," Jake said, taking in her beauty in a strapless black mini dress and red stilettos. She wore no necklace and little earrings, with her hair hefted up, making her neck dangerously accessible. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and grabbed her hand, appreciating her beautiful fingers down to the blood red polish that matched her shiny shoes. "I like your polish, it matches your shoes," he said sweetly in her ear and led her to walk out the door.

Renesmee couldn't deny the fluttery feeling that filled her.

Arriving at the bar he detangled her hand from his and held the door open as she entered. He waited about five seconds and followed.

The music was blaring, people laughing, girls flirting, guys looking and lots of drinking.

The way parted for Renesmee to walk, and Jake seemed to be immediately surrounded by girls introducing themselves and putting their hands all over him.

Renesmee noted the attention and headed over to the bar to be a spectator.

Jake noticed a few of his new fraternity brothers and headed over to the bar, weaving his way through the girls without taking too much note of any of them.

"Hey Jake, you ready for hell week," a Fiji guy that was unknown to Jacob asked.

"Hell week?" Jake looked down the bar toward Ness, "Hey bar-keep," Jake said turning his torso toward the bar, "can get a double shot of grey goose straight up?"

"Sure thing dude," was the response he received.

Taking his shot, his sight returned to Renesmee and his eyes drifted toward the door where he noticed Edward and Bella walking in, _I've been through hell years,_ he thought to himself. Throwing his head back taking the burning swallow, "I've been through worse," he muttered.

A guy introduced himself, "I'm Matt."

"Jake." Jake responded.

"Yea, I know. Welcome to the Fiji's bro."

At that moment a pretty girl that Jacob recognized from his Physics class approached him with a cute little red silk dress on, "Dance with me Jake?"

Matt elbowed him lightly in the shoulder, and laughed for him to get on with it.

Taking her hand they moved closer to where people were actually dancing.

Jacob could feel Renesmee's eyes on his back.

Putting on his best game face he muttered the words to himself: _What's good for the goose is good for the gander_, and wrapped his hands around the waist of the pretty girl that was leaning into him swaying to the music.

Anyone would have loved to have been Jake. This girl was amazing. "I'm Stephanie." She murmured against his chest grazing her hands against his bulging biceps.

"We have physics together." Jake responded, showing the girl that he had in fact recognized her.

"I'm flattered you even noticed me." She replied moving her hands up his arms and her hands around his neck.

"How could I not?" Jake asked lowering his head closer to her, "It's not many women who can come near to looking me in the eye. You _are _refreshingly tall."

"It's nice to be appreciated." She said with a smile. "Most guys have a fit that I'm six feet tall _and _wear heels," she said softly laughing. Her dazzling white teeth would have been enough to enchant any man. As for Jake, he had to pretend that her raven black hair, green eyes, and wicked smile bewitched him.

"Unattached?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"May I take you to dinner?"

"Only if we can have desert first," she whispered against his cheek. He pulled her closer to his body and leaned his face into her neck breathing in her lovely aroma.

"I like desert," he murmured softly under her ear.

Fire of jealousy raged through Nessie's body, but she remained glued to the spot where she stood.

Leading the way to the door, Jake used all the power within him not to look at Renesmee as he brushed right past her, hand in hand with this vixen.


	11. Hearts Get Broken All The Time

**Chapter 11: Hearts Get Broken All the Time (revised)  
**

**A/N:** **I really have to take a moment and thank my reviewers! You know who you are. You're anticipation spurs me onward. Tashay789, since you can't wait, here you go!**

**Hearts get broken all the time**

Renesmee stood frozen at the bar unaware of anything around her. Not the blaring music, the admiring stares not even her parents in a dark corner.

Everything that passed through her mind played before Edward's eyes and a smile of sympathy formed on his perfect lips.

"She's angry." Edward said in a low whisper against Bella's ear as they danced in a corner attempting to avoid being detected by their daughter. "Livid. She can't believe he would do this, but there is nothing she can say about it. Their earlier conversation is playing back to her." Edward spoke the words going through Renesmee's head in order for Bella to understand.

_He said he loved me, this isn't love. This sucks._ Jacob's words flashed in Nessie's memory '_You were right, I don't own you and it's not a big deal. You were just having fun. You are free to have fun. Don't worry about it. It's just chemical remember? You aren't even technically my girlfriend. I told you I love you, but we never came to any…understanding'. _Those words freed him from any culpability now.

Renesmee contemplated the situation: _does he not care about me anymore? Will he just pick someone else? But love isn't anything, it's just a myth, the reactions we have are only chemical. Chemical. Chemical. _

Renesmee looked at the boys around the bar. There were several who were hot, one in particular who was definitely hot. Tall, slick hair, white smile, bulging muscles…

Renesmee waited, but she felt nothing. She crossed the room making eye contact with him and he smiled. She smiled in anticipation of the feeling she was sure would come.

Without speaking she circled her hand around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

In surprise the random guy kissed her back, she pressed against his body and he in turn pressed his hand against her lower back and inching down with every second the kiss progressed.

Renesmee however, not getting the feeling put more of herself into the kiss winding her body closer and kissing in earnest. Joe Blow accepted the entrance of her tongue in his mouth with glee and rewarded her ass with a tight grip. She stopped suddenly.

Within an instant the conclusion was made: she didn't get the feeling she was used to from randomly making out, she didn't get the flutter when Jacob was around either.

Renesmee was beyond irritated; why wasn't her brain reacting correctly? These realizations happened before the guy could really realize she'd disengaged. Smiling, she pushed the guy away from her body, turned and walking away returned to the bar.

Behind her, Nessie heard the sound of a hand connecting to a face in a 'slap!' followed by a commotion of some sort. Unaffected, she ordered several rounds of drinks and went to a dark booth awaiting their delivery.

"What was that?" Bella asked Edward in horror at the scene she had just witnessed.

Edward tried to suppress a chuckle, "She's trying to create the same 'chemical reactions' she's used to and is beginning to realize that there is something missing. She placed so much stock in what she had learned. She thought it made so much sense and that with this new power, she would never become victim of a broken heart."

"What would she know about a broken heart?" Bella scoffed.

Edward laughed this time and turned to Bella, breaking his concentration from his suffering daughter.

"Byron, Tennyson, Poe, Stein, Shakespeare" Edward began.

"I guess we did read far too much poetry in her early years." Bella mused.

"Vandross, Houston, Evanescence, Etta James, Gloria Lynne, Billie Holiday, The Blues, Angry Girl Music, Modern Pop, Rock ," Edward continued.

"Okay, okay, so she's had a lot from music, but that's nothing that's actually _happened_ to _her_.

Edward laughed, "She's a thinker; the best defense is a good offense. She figured she would never be a victim if she was never vulnerable."

"I suppose we never explained that the connection Jake shared with her would void that completely. We just didn't speak of it at all. She just loved him from the beginning, and he was always her friend." Bella said pensively.

Edward centered back on the thoughts of Nessie, and began to translate again, "She had never given a second thought to the people that she would use for her 'high', but now she realizes that there is someone who can affect that against her will. She was under the belief that everything was in her power and right and wrong were a matter of opinion."

Renesmee drank enough rounds for ten people in immediate succession.

Opening her phone, she dialed a number and only got voicemail. Slamming it shut, she put it back in her clutch, threw a wad of money on the table and left.

"Edward, go after her," Bella urged.

"I think she needs to think this one out on her own, love." Edward soothed.

*…*

Renesmee roamed the streets in silence with her own thoughts and conflicts. Jacob on the other hand having left the bar, followed Stephanie to her car, lovely vixen, and they went where she drove.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally after they had gone north, away from Seattle.

"There's this cute little café on Greenlake that I adore."

"Greenlake? The lake is called Greenlake, or is it actually green as well?"

"You've never seen it?" the siren asked.

"Nope."

"Well, it's not the ocean at the reservation, but it's nice." She said with a smile.

Jacob started but was silenced in shock, "Wait, what! Why would you? How…"

The girl laughed and enchanting laugh before speaking, "Don't worry Jake, I'm a friend. Actually, I made friends with Alice and Edward earlier today."

"Wait what?" He asked truly confused now.

"Alice and Edward approached me; they told me your situation with your friend Nessie. They asked for my help, and I was helpless to say no." She explained.

Could Alice have _seen_ his decision this morning and she and Edward arranged this… buy why? He couldn't figure.

"Edward said that it would kill you to lead a harmless girl on, and eventually you would hate putting someone in such a sad predicament, so they asked me."

It made perfect sense, and he found himself indebted to Edward for his _insight_ and to Alice for her _intuition_.

"Figured, you will need to be gone for a little while at least, so how 'bout coffee and then a stroll around the lake?" She said with a smile.

"Sounds great," Jake said relieved.

"You can tell me about Nessie too. She sounds like quite a handful, spoiled little brat type."

Jacob laughed unable to deny it, "yeah, that's pretty much right."

A few silent moments passed between them before Jacob spoke again, "Thanks Stephanie."

"My pleasure, I've done my share of heartbreaking and home wrecking, it's nice to be a good guy for a change…Although it wouldn't appear so," she laughed in her enchanting laugh again.

Jake settled into an easy version of himself, thankful for the fact that he wouldn't have to be guilty of breaking the heart of such an enchanting girl.

"So tell me about your Nessie," Stephanie urged again as she pulled her Jetta up beside a little café, as promised, very neatly placed across the street from a lake.

Jacob and Stephanie found themselves walking around Greenlake until early in the morning, talking about everything from Renesmee to Stephanie's previous adventures; science to philosophy, art, music, literature and traveling. Stephanie had been all around the world and she was only a freshman in college. She spent years in England, two years in New Zealand, six months in Australia, and six months in Africa touring different countries on the west coast. She wanted to go to visit Kenya and Tanzania this summer.

"Well, I should get you back, huh?" Stephanie said reluctantly.

"I've had a great time Steph, thanks again for everything."

"No worries Jake, my pleasure! You know you aren't the most difficult guy to spend time with you know," Stephanie said laughing.

Having exhausted most topics for discussion, they listened to music quietly on the drive back.

"If you need anything, you know you can always ask. My number is in your phone already," she said with a wink pulling up in front of the Fiji house.

Jake laughed and kissed her cheek, "you're sweet. See you in class tomorrow," he said while getting out of the car.

"Uh Jake, tomorrow is Saturday, so if you go to class, you'll be alone," Stephanie said giggling.

"Oh wow. Guess I'm really off, see you Monday then." Jake laughed and closed the door.

Waiting until Stephanie drove away, he waved goodbye and bounded up the walk, into the house and up the stairs.

Silently he opened the door to his room, faced his closet unbuttoning and pulling his shirt out of his pants. He could hear the snoring of his sleeping roommate and taking off his shirt, turned around to see the one who's presence he detected immediately upon entering the house.

Renesmee was standing silently in the corner watching him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked quickly taking off his pants and replacing them just as quickly with a pair of sweats, folding his arms over his bare chest he awaited her answer.

"Have fun with that _skank_? See you Monday, really? Why don't you just…" Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose. She had not meant to lose her cool like that.

Jake crossed the room in two steps and grabbed her by the arm in a painful grip.

"Keep your voice down." He commanded in a low whisper and pulled her toward the window. It hadn't really surprised him that she could have heard them out on the street from the room. He could hear three times that far, and she did have amazingly sharp senses, thanks to her, _parental heritage._

They both climbed out onto the terrace and jumped down into the backyard. "Let's walk." He said in a low tone.

Leading the way, he jumped the low hedge and took to the sidewalk, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black comfy sweats.

It was in this instant that Renesmee saw the Jacob she left so long ago, before _she_ had changed.

Her heart fluttered with remembrance of the times they used to spend, and suddenly memories that spanned back to when she first laid eyes on him filled her mind. _My Jacob..._ Suddenly the remembrance of that phrase had a different sound in her heart. He wasn't _her _Jacob… was this because of what she had become? Was that connection going to be lost forever, completely changed now?

Jake, noticed her hesitation and the moments that had passed with her only looking at him.

"What's the matter Renesmee?"

Nessie couldn't find her voice. Jacob kept his menacing glare upon her face until she spoke, after all, he didn't _owe_ her any explanation.

"Where did you go? What did you do with her?" she finally asked after what seemed to her and infinite silence.

"Don't you mean to ask 'what'd I do _to_ her'?" he asked pointedly.

He could see the jealousy plain on Nessie's features, the flame rose to her eyes and the pain swiftly followed. The fact that she was tortured was torturing to him, but Jake refused to back down.

She still was silent. Jacob had to commit himself.

"What's the matter Nessie? This is your life, this is supposed to be fun, it's just chemical, remember?" he said with a light laugh mimicking her free spirited nonchalant statement.

"You're right," she admitted unable to renege.

Jacob recognized at once, he had more to deal with; her blasted pride.

"So this is love then?" She asked turning the table.

"This is me trying what you said, have fun, have sex, be free, isn't that right Renesmee?"

His words stung her, but she couldn't speak.

"What's good for the goose…" he said, knowing she knew the rest.

"So you're just paying me back?" She said flinging the accusation at him with all the force she could muster.

"Oh, that would mean that you have to feel something." He returned, bringing his hand from his pocked pointing toward his heart in frantic motion, "That's an _emotion_, not a chemical response, Renesmee. Chemicals have no feelings. No regrets."

She stood there unable to look him in the eye or speak a word in reply.

"You mean to say you _feel_…Jealous?" He asked as if surprised, stepping closer and lowering his voice, "If you are jealous you are afraid of losing something. What are you insecure about? It's all just fun and games right?" Jacob felt a moment where he had gained some ground; letting the silence bear the full weight of his words. At length, he spoke again, closing the space between them with his body "are you afraid of losing…_me_?" he asked, his voice growing darker.

Ness ran a hand through her hair. The air became thick with silence and Jacob noticed how haggardly she looked. "What did you _do_ to yourself?" He asked in wonder.

"You know better than to hint that a lady isn't looking her best Jacob." She said with a wary smile and stepped away from the heat of his body as well as the heat of his reproaches.

"So, where are we?" he asked turning his back to her.

"Well this isn't going to work for me. If we are going to continue this…_experiment, _we should set some rules."

"Oh," Jake scoffed, turning around to face her again, "so _you_ don't go insane with _jealousy_," Jake said the word letting it drip off his lips.

"Fine. I'm jealous." she admitted in a peep, stepping closer to Jacob with tears welling up in her eyes.

That was enough to crack Jake's resolve and he closed the gap between them, in one quick step, taking her in his arms to comfort her.

"Did I make you this jealous last night?" Renesmee asked sheepishly against his hard chest and warm embrace.

"No,"

Pushing herself back to look into his face, she stared in horrid disbelief.

His eyes looked as if into her soul, breaking her heart, "it was a million times worse," he said delicately holding her chin with his fingers, preventing her from looking away.

The words seeped into her heart and she sighed, tears streaming down her face. She leaned back into his chest to hide her pain and he enveloped her in his arms.

"I was insane," he began to explain, "If it hadn't been for Jasper, I would have torn the place apart…" Jake let one strained dark bark of a laugh "in my wolf form."

"Jake no!" Renesmee whispered in horror, pushing back to look up into his face, "you could never."

"I was mad the moment I saw you in his arms… I could feel my tendons one at a time bulge out, like in the beginning of my transformation. Jasper felt it instantly then, by magic, I was overcome with an easy feeling. It was barely enough to help my tremors subside. I could still see my skin blur once or twice before I started breathing again to calm down." Jake took another strained breath, "I saw his eyes raking you, his hands on your body, the way you curved into him" Jake inhaled deeply, feeling the rage begin to return to his heart, he pushed the image away successfully by concentrating on the thrumming of her heart, here in his arms, where she stood. "You can't do that to me anymore. Nessie, you have to promise me."

There were no words she could speak.

"If you can't promise me that you won't torture me with your random romps with guys on campus Nessie," he began, "I'm leaving tonight and going back home; I can't risk hurting people if my jealousy transforms me."

Renesmee remained silent.

"It was like those early days of transformation, before you were born. I couldn't even be around Bella for risk of hurting her…" Jake's brow darkened with the memory, "it's uncontrolled and dangerous. If I happened to see you with someone like that, and Jasper wasn't there, what would happen?"

Still she remained silent, pressing her face against Jacob.

"I understand." She finally said, "I wanted to rip her head off. I've never been much of a vampire, but I was going to turn into one tonight." Her body tensed for a moment, unsure if she wanted the answer to the question that was raised in her head. Images flashed of the prospect of the answer…had Jake _slept_ with her? Before she could chase the images away visions of the dark haired vixen writhing in pleasure beneath Jake's touch brought trembling to Renesmee's heart, body and soul. The more she would chase the images away, the greater the fear became. The thought of that woman moaning Jake's name as she pushed and…

"Jacob," Ness started, pulling back; not knowing the answer, she decided instantly, would drive her mad, "did you sleep with her?"

Jacob wanted to laugh, but saw the torture in Renesmee's eyes, "No, honey."

Seeing instantly the truth and the devotion in his eyes, all her worries were quieted when Jake spoke words that seemed more profound this time around, "I love you. I wouldn't do that to you."

The sneer on her face was telling. "But she was so..."

"Amazing?" Jake finished.

Again she tensed immediately, but Jacob assured her, "she's nothing compared to you, because I love you." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly.

Renesmee leaned in for more, but Jake pulled away, "Promise me."

"I promise."

All her fears disappeared instantly, when he began kissing her again, and the feeling she sought, and more flooded her as she abandoned herself to his lips and to Jacob's love and in that moment Jacob's mind filled with Renesmee's memories of him from the day she first saw him; all her dreams of him, and her desire.

**A/N: Thanks you guys. I'm really happy you are enjoying the story. It really means a lot that you enjoy the way these characters come to life. That means that their story **_**can**_** continue. Also a shout out to Luther Vandross who is resting in peace, his music fueled the intensity of this chapter as well as a very special Tango.**


	12. Jacob and Renesmee

**Chapter 12: Jacob and Renesmee (revised)  
**

*Jacob and Renesmee*

Jake and Nessie walked under the trees hand in hand beneath the defused moonlight.

"You know what I could go for?" Nessie whispered in the peaceful night air.

Jacob smiled but didn't respond.

Nessie smiled and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "No, that's not what I was thinking. I'm starved. Feel like taking a drive?"

"We could spend the weekend at home," Jake realized, "As long as we're back for class Monday."

"So responsible," Nessie mocked locking her arms around Jake's arm as they walked, their direction heading toward Nessie's car which was parked a block away from the Fiji house.

"Why'd you park over here?" Jake asked taking the keys to drive.

"I didn't want you to know I was waiting for you," she giggled sliding into the passenger seat of her pretty silver car.

"Silly Nessie," Jake laughed, earning a chuckle from Nessie, "you forget, I could smell you from the moment I opened the door of the car." Jake said getting in the driver's seat and closing the door gently.

A smile lit her lips and a blush rose to her cheeks, "I hadn't thought of that," she said sheepishly, adding "I don't think clearly when I'm blinded by jealousy you know."

Jake laughed sliding his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked in curiosity when they had gone in a direction other than the freeway.

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," she said simply.

Jacob, tearing his eyes from the road looked into her eyes seeing the simplicity of her words and the ring of truth and love.

"Careful Ness, you sound dangerously close to someone who's in love."

"I _don't_ believe in love," she said plainly, "but I believe in you."

Raising their clasped hands, Jacob kissed her fingers.

When they arrived at their destination, Renesmee looked around, not recognizing anything about where they were.

"Come on kid, I got something you'll like to see."

She all but ran around the car to rejoin her hand to Jake's and followed him obediently.

Nessie laughed hysterically, "Husky Stadium?" Jacob broke out into a run in his sweats, and she ran after him her silk wrap flowing out behind her.

"You know you don't have on any shoes," she inquired.

"I spent the greater part of a year naked, what's your point?" he laughed.

"Jake!" Nessie laughed, "You do talk scandalous."

When they had arrived at the place where Jacob stopped they were center field of Husky Stadium.

Looking around the whole stadium in awe, she began twirling with her arms out about her.

Jacob whisked her into his arms and began dancing with her.

"There's no music," she whispered shyly.

"We can make our own music," he murmured into her hair. It smelled of strawberries and the cool breeze enveloped him in her aroma.

Jacob held his Nessie close, placing her hand on his heart, and swaying to the beats of his heart.

Feeling the pull of his stare she couldn't help but look up at Jacob's intense eyes and her breath caught in her throat. _How could someone so amazing love me? Want to be with me? How could he be mine? Am I dreaming?_

"Breathe baby," Jake said when he noticed the color in her cheeks change.

Her mind spinning, she realized there was no feeling she had ever entertained like this. The devotion she could see in Jacob's eyes was overwhelming. Fear touched her heart, _what if I give myself over, and I lose him? _

"Jake," she whispered, having the urge to tell him every single fear that clouded her, that prevented her. But words failed her. If she could keep this night forever and never let it go, if there was only a way to be sure that this would never have to be some dreaded memory to try to recover from… if she could only be positive. How could she though? One day this would be over. Even if they did stay together, what if one day they were separated? What if he died? Unable to ask any of these questions, she simply took control of his hand and placed it over the thrumming of her heart.

_What if you're wrong?_ She wanted to ask. _What if you find someone else? Could I ever feel this way about someone else?_

Jacob could see the hesitation behind her eyes, the fear, and doubt but couldn't understand what was prompting her fear.

"Nessie sweetheart, don't worry, I love you. I'll be here. We'll get through it together." He whispered to her.

Her brow smoothed and she smiled. Taking his hand she kissed his fingers tenderly, one…by one, praying with each kiss that she would never have to face life without him.

His hand cradled her face as a tear escaped her closed eyes.

"Will you be with me forever?" She whispered.

"As long as you want me," Jacob replied sweetly.

She was subdued, and wanted to promise him forever; right here, right now. But how could she? What if she was wrong?

Lowering his face to hers he paused with his lips brushing against hers, "I'll love you as long as I'll live, baby. I'll never leave you. You are my life."

They danced for a while under the moon when Ness broke the silence.

"Jake, will you do something for me?" Nessie whispered against his lips.

"You know I will." He promised.

"Take me," she whispered.

Jacob chuckled against her lips, "you know I can't."

"I don't care. I know what daddy said, and I know why he said it. He's afraid of me getting pregnant. He's afraid of the secret being compromised."

Jacob could only look into her eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than to give her what she wanted.

"But daddy has nothing to worry about you already know, and I would be happy to have _your_ baby."

Jake was overcome and kissed her with all the love he possessed.

There was so much conflict in Jacob at this moment. More than life he wanted to be with the love of his life, but there was so much at stake. If he broke his word, he would break his confidence with her father, and since the old days the respect they shared between one another was a source of great pride for Jake. But on the other hand this was the object of his unconditional devotion. His mind and body had already undergone so much torture beyond the past year, but in the past few weeks, it was excruciating.

When she reached for his pants he broke away. "Baby, no. Not like this."

Jacob's resolve was tethered to honor. He would keep his word.

Shaking his head he had to laugh at her little girl pout. "Oh come baby, don't pout." But knew she was so beautiful like this, begging.

"But I _need _it… and I need _you_." she whined.

What could he do? He promised and it was a promise not only to Edward but also to her. If he gave into this, then she wouldn't know the difference and that would cost her more than just tonight. It would cost her forever knowing the meaning of true love.

First of all, Love is not selfish.

There would be nothing more selfish than to take her like this, but that pout… She was just so adorable, and there was nothing that mattered to him more than her. But he was denying her for her own benefit…

Jake smiled, "tell you what," he said kissing her pouty lip, "I'll do something else for you," he said wickedly and bit his lip.

She looked up at him hopefully.

Jake knew that offering her the compromise he was about to offer, would cost him more than she would ever know. Being near her, seeing her, giving into fantasies would torture him if he couldn't possess her in every way. But the pain of not having her tempered with the sweet pleasure of being so close was just the right kind of torture. Even if it would be painful, it would never be as painful as what Edward had to go through for Bella, and he could undergo anything for Renesmee.

Jacob had imagined how so many different things he wanted to do with her, and for her. Although it wasn't within his power to do what she asked, he had received permission for something else…and catching her up in his arms picked her up in a kiss.

Jake embraced her with one arm and with the other his hand pushed her silk dress up her thigh and guided one of her legs around his torso caressing the soft flesh of her thigh, all the way up the curve of her apple bottom ass.

Jacob could feel the heat emitting from her center on his stomach and his blood boiled. The instinct was something he hadn't predicted. Jacob focused on the kissing instead of the sweet sensations on his lower abdomen. Kissing her lips, tasting her tongue move with his mouth, biting her lips, hearing her breath speed and catch was beginning to be too much.

Moving from her lips to her neck, with a swift move he picked up by the tight of her ass. She gingerly wrapped her thighs around his waist as he continued to kiss down her neck and collar bone.

Using his nose he guided the soft silk, open low cut V neck top of her dress to the sides of her beautifully voluptuous breasts; beautiful torture. He breathed her in deeply, and his thoughts blurred watching her skin react to the cool of the air and the heat of his skin and her desire. The rising of her chest, the rising of the gooseflesh and the soft tremors through her body.

_Breathe it but don't take it Jake_, he commanded himself.

Nessie gripped her legs around his torso retrieving Jacob from his reverie of her divine sent. The pressure her powerful legs had felt amazing and she pressed her chest closer to his face, indicating that she didn't want him to go any further than where his face was perfectly positioned.

The moonlight flooded the stadium and make this glorious creature seem to glow in her beauty. Her little black lace negligee was enchanting to him to no end.

"Tear it off with your teeth," she commanded.

Lowering her in an instant to the turf, tearing open the practically already open silk robe from her body and all too willingly ravaged the bra from off of her flesh with that gorgeous smile he bore while doing it. She could feel his reaction in his sweats, pressing her body against it.

The sweet agony he was feeling with her so close and yet so far was so much better than the agony from the previous evening and he would trade that torment this forbidden fruit and its torture any day. His body was aching so much for her and the strength of his need was almost blinding. Having her press against it was _almost_ enough for Jacob to abandon himself to his lust and love for Renesmee completely.

Jacob moved back off of her, looking down at her beautiful form took his breath away, and the grip she gained on his hair spread a smile on his face.

_Concentrate on her face. You are doing this for her. Don't be selfish. Keep going…_

"Kiss me." She said pulling her body up toward his face. The anticipation of what her plump, pink nipple between his lips would taste like drove his self control away from him… _I do have permission for this…_ he reasoned and there was comfort in that. He could do this for her without the broken honor.

Jake's hands did what his mouth hadn't the nerve to do yet and grabbed at the flesh, pressing and squeezing, making her delicate flesh beg to be teased further. Her full breasts seemed to tease him saying 'put me in your mouth, I taste good.'

Her moans were music to Jacob's ears, "Go ahead and taste them."

The final hesitation flew away like a bird to summer skies as he lowered his lips to the begging, pulsing nipple closest to his lips.

They were amazing, firm but soft; amazing, responsive and almost with a mind of their own. He could graze his teeth against the tight flesh that was getting harder by the second and blow on them and they would change texture. Flicking them with his tongue made them pulse.

Jake smiled with his own pleasure and pain when again her moans broke through his concentration.

"Ummm, Jake, touch me, please…" she whispered breathlessly.

This was something he hadn't planned on doing. That's going to a place he couldn't control yet… or could he? Well as long as he doesn't induce pregnancy, he's not breaking any faith…

When he hesitated, she guided his free hand down her abdomen to her wet, waiting, expectant core; when his hot fingers went inside her she whined.

She felt amazing but he couldn't believe her smell. Retrieving his hand from her wet center, he examined the moisture on his fingers and inhaled deeply. Taking his index finger he plunged it into his own mouth and realized how wonderful it tasted.

"Delicious anguish," he murmured. The agony was excruciating again, but this time worse than before. The ache he felt between his own legs made him want to yank it out and impale this wretch with it. _Concentrate on her…this is better than nothing._

Jake smiled devilishly and put his middle finger in her waiting mouth, dragging it over her tongue.

She thanked him by biting the tip of his finger; his blood on her tongue was _her _treat.

"Go ahead," he coaxed, "I don't mind." he said licking the fingers on his other hand and sliding them inside of her as she realized he was inviting her to drink from him.

Her eyes lit up while taking his finger back. His eyes were fixed on her, as her eyes were fixed on the little red stain on his finger while she slowly brought it back to her lips. She inhaled this smell...it was glorious. It was the life of her love. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and sucked on his finger. Her hips involuntarily bucked against his hand and he encouraged her, rubbing the little head of nerves, driving her further.

He resisted the urge to stop, seeing the need on Renesmee's face and knowing there was still something in his power to do for her this night. But could he restrain himself?

_Taste it, but don't take it Jake... If you can't, don't... _

__Her eyes opened and she licked the spot where she had punctured his skin and watched it seemingly close.

The smell of her arousal overwhelmed Jacob and instinct drove him further, causing his whole body to shift down to inspect what was giving his senses such enchantment. There were no lace panties to impede his vision, as he had already known. He could feel the pulsing from her heart all the way through her body and pouring out of her sanctuary. He had made it this far, and if in the worst case he couldn't control himself, perhaps they could get away with a shotgun wedding in Vegas, but there was no turning back now.

Renesmee touched herself and brought her fingers to his lips and watched him intently as he was hypnotized by her perfection. "Kiss me," she moaned.

_Taste it, but don't take it_ he chanted to himself.

Obedient to his lover and a slave to her desire, and a victim of his own instincts his lips burned a blazing trail up her inner thigh. Her legs spread wide and Jacob again found himself hypnotized because the cool air on her hot flesh made Renesmee's cunt flex and relax.

"Please" she moaned.

His tongue trailed the inside of her thigh and he made circles around the flesh before he would allow himself any closer. Breathing in the heavy heady scent, he steadied his heart the best he could before blowing his hot breath on her. Her whining repeated plea made him smile and he could control his mouth no longer. All the ecstasy Renesmee was allowed was realized when he plunged his tongue in and made delicious love to her. Nessie's head rolled back and her back arched and she knew Jacob was right, being in love did feel different.

When the writhing of Nessie subsided from under Jake, he knew he had been successful in at least satisfying her partially with what he could, and he had so far kept his word.

The satisfaction was enough to help him focus to calm the pulsing and the throbbing he was helpless to alleviate.

*.*

Renesmee lay breathless in the soft moonlight and looked at Jake whose head was resting on her stomach. He heard the sound of it growl.

"My baby's hungry."

"For more than just the blood of meat," Nessie said with a growl of her own sitting up and positioning herself in a way to reach his stiff frustration.

"Let me help you with that," she offered sliding her hand in his sweats, rubbing the bulge that was harnessed by his briefs.

His body stiffened and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if they went down this road right now. Easing her hand out of his pants he smiled. "Not tonight my love," he said kissing her sweetly. "Come on my little nympho," he said picking her up and tying her dress back on, "sorry," he said picking up the shredded bra, "can I keep it?"

Renesmee giggled and blushed, ducking into his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go home," Jake mused kissing her the crown of her head. "I love you," he murmured.

"I know."

"No. I love you more than you'll ever know, baby."


	13. Reset

**Chapter 13: Reset (revised)  
**

*Reset*

The drive home to Forks was peaceful and quiet. The sound of the road speeding beneath them and their hearts beating was enough to fill the car.

Jacob held Renesmee's hand as she slept with a smile on her lips. Every few minutes Jacob would find himself looking at the beautiful woman beside him. The butterflies of her dreams added beautifully to the landscape of Western Washington. Part of Jake wanted to just run away with her and forget school completely.

The thought of running away entertained Jacob all the way back to the familiar driveway that was home.

"Nessie, wake up, we're here," he said gently nudging her. She was so very sound asleep, so Jacob took the liberty to get out, hop over the car, lift her from the seat where she slept and carry her inside.

_She could always sleep like a rock._

Jacob was faced with a new revelation, here with her sleeping in his arms, she was the girl he knew since she was born, but now she was so much more. The joy that filled his heart made it feel like he would explode.

"Guess you guys worked it out after all," Edward said, coming down the stairs with a smile. Jake rested Renesmee down on the couch and greeted Edward.

"Hey Jake," Edward said extending his hand.

"How are you my friend?" Jacob asked accepting Edward's offered hand and pulled him in for an embrace of fire and ice.

"Looks like the old Jake is back." Edward said noting his sweatpants and no shirt.

"Ah, yeah," Jake said, running a hand through his hair, "it's been a long night."

The morning light pouring through the windows was testament to the fact. There was a certain comfort here. A comfort that Jake was used to, but at the same time was ironic. Funny how time and chance changes everything.

"Well, you're at home, so don't mind us, we're heading out for a Rainer hunt. If you care to join us, I'm sure you can pick up the trail. We're starting on the eastern slopes this time." Edward said smacking Jake on the shoulder before heading to the door.

"Is Bella gone?"

"Nope, right here Jake." Bella said peaking from around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Bells! Hey," Jacob said jumping over the rail of the stairs and meeting Bella half way. He caught her up in a bear hug. "I missed you Bells."

"I just saw you yesterday Jake…" Bella said pushing him away, rolling her eyes, and straightening out her clothes laughing.

Edward laughed his crooked smile laugh.

"Yeah, but it's different there. Everything feels so different. We're so lost there. Here feels natural. It seems like I haven't been home in more than a year."

Edward smiled understanding immediately. "Yes, I suppose things are getting back to normalcy now aren't they," he commented.

"Yes and no." Jake said, "In some ways yes, Nessie and I are much better, but we're also more… so that's why I wanted to ask you first…" Jake looked down, "I guess I shouldn't be doing this in a pair of sweats and no shirt, but whatever."

"Jake what is it just spit it out. You've spent the past seven years in sweats and no shirt." Bella said with a grin.

"I wanted to ask permission of you both for Renesmee's hand in marriage…"

"Jake really?" Bella said excited.

Jake looked over his shoulder to see if Nessie was still sound asleep.

"She's sleeping your okay." Edward reassured him.

"Well, I have to convince her first, but I wanted your permission before I start…campaigning."

Edward smiled, "Of course Jacob. There is no one I would rather. You are a good man." He said embracing Jacob.

Bella smiled. "Well of course, but don't look at me. You have Edward's full approval. Of course you have mine, too. You already knew that though. There was no one I'd think of trusting her with other than you since I put her on your back and was ready to have to say good bye, that day out in the woods so many years ago, Jacob."

Jacob embraced his soon-to-be in-laws and sighed in relief. "Well I don't want to keep you," Jake said with a smile.

"Well alright, you should come join us; the whole family will be there." Bella said taking Edward's offered hand and headed out the door.

Feeling the stress of the previous days, Jacob took Renesmee, still sleeping, and placed her on her favorite couch in the big family room, then lay down on the floor at her feet, and dozed off.

By the time Renesmee finally woke up she saw a sleeping Jake beneath her, sprawled out on the floor and she smiled. He looked so much like the boy she grew up with and then she remembered herself, there in the dimly lit family room. She looked around her and realized Jacob must have carried her down the stairs to the big family room. The whole day had passed and it was twilight.

Watching over him from the couch, she suppressed the laugh at his gentle snore. So many evenings they had spent on this couch watching Television or reading, sometimes writing, doing homework…drawing. Nessie stretched and drifted back to sleep, memories of her and Jacob fluttered behind her eyes as she dozed off.

'_Nessie, get down from that tree and come eat.'_ Renesmee had found herself almost transported back to a memory and she remembered it clearly as if she were living it again…

** Flashback**

'_Don't want it!' _I rarely shouted, but this was unbearable!

'_Why do you have to be so adorable when you're whining?' _Jake asked me. Humph, he wasn't going to sweet talk me into eating _THAT_!_ 'There would be nothing so distasteful to my delicate senses as _that_ wild beast.' _I pouted. '_I'm a lady, I drink from a glass.'_

'_Nessie, you can't anymore. Your dad said you had to be a big girl now and eat like the rest of the family.'_

'_Momma will go get me more from the bank. All I have to do is wait long enough.' _I smacked my hand to my face to cover my mouth, how did he _always_ trick me into telling him the truth. I had no intention of telling him. _'And you better not tell momma or daddy what I said.'_

'_Baby, will you come down from that tree and eat with me?' _Jake pleaded. He was so cute when he pleaded with me. I felt the frown crease my forehead, I wasn't a _baby_ anymore. I was tall enough to reach my own glass out of the cabinet in the kitchen even if it was only on the lowest shelf, and I could serve myself from the refrigerator anytime I wanted. I was a big girl and I was tall. _'I'm not a baby anymore Jake,'_ I pouted.

'_That's right honey, I'm sorry, you're big girl now. Come and eat with me, like a big girl. Pretty please pretty girl?'_

It wasn't fair. He was making those big pleading puppy eyes at me… He knows I can't resist that.

Hopping down from the highest branch of the tree and landing softly on my toes I continued to pout, '_no fair cheating with puppy dog eyes.' _I scowled at the distasteful scene in front of me. So what that it was a lion, and that it was perfectly clean. Jake had killed it without breaking the skin. He was so perfect. He came at it from above and about startled the thing to death. When he put his big wolf arms around the thing he crushed the life out of it. I couldn't help clapping with delight. He looked so strong and so big. The little lion looked like a poor house cat. Jake now stood beside his kill in his grey sweats and without a shirt begging me to take a bite.

'_You won't get dirty,'_ he promised, _'besides I think you'll like it. You may even enjoy yourself.'_

'_Fine, just for you Jake.' _He smiled my favorite Jacob smile and I was helpless. Kneeling down beside the dead beast, I gave him one last disapproving look. I picked the animal up by the jaw and the shoulder and bid hard into the sinew of its neck. To my utter surprise it wasn't as bad as I thought. The blood tasted different, but it was warm. It was hot! I was used to drinking it chilled. I pulled the beast closer and drank harder. There was a definite difference in this beast than what came in a glass, but this made me _feel_ something while I was drinking. Like _primal_ almost. It was intoxicating. I didn't even realize how quickly I drained the beast. Jake laughed at me when I finished because I had gotten its juice all over my face.

'_Wait'_ he said and pulled out a cloth napkin from the pocket of his sweats, which explained the reason his pants looked bulkier than usual. '_Let me.' _Coming over, her gently wiped my mouth off and smoothed out my dress. _'There, my pretty Nessie.'_

There was no way I was going to admit how much I actually enjoyed it, but I wouldn't fight so hard next time he wanted to take me hunting. Momma had been bringing me hunting since I could run, but I always skipped the actual eating part till I got home and grabbed a cold one from the fridge. I don't think momma ever really noticed though…

'_Be right back kiddo.'_ Jake said and disappeared. When he came back he was my big wolf.

He threw his head for me to hop on his back. I knew it was time to go home. Momma and daddy would be watching the clock. They never gave Jake a time limit, but daddy said he would be watching and I _had_ spent a long time in that tree…

I hopped on in one movement and grabbed two handfuls of fur, as Jake took off for the house. We were much further than usual. He said he wanted to find me a pretty lion for his pretty Nessie. Little did he know he would have to come practically to Mount Rainer? Uncle Emmett and Daddy must have been hunting recently for daddy's favorite game. Now I know why he likes it so much. I'll have to come with him next time and watch him catch one.

I never actually hunt for myself, someone is always doing it for me so I wouldn't 'ruin my pretty dress'. Next time I came hunting, I would wear jeans. Fix that. Stop treating me like a baby.

Jake flew like the wind and I loved the speed, he was amazing. There was no thrill like this. We moved as one creature now. I never bounced and I could lean into his back and fit so easily in the long lines and curves as he was running. Almost like I was made to ride him, he was perfect, and I was perfect for him. I urged him to go faster with my legs, _'faster Jake'_, I said while I pressed and laughed. I always thought he was going his fastest, but somehow whenever I urged him forward and faster, he was able to kick it up a gear. Whenever I pressed him too far, he would always fall out in a knock out nap when we got home. Then I felt bad.

Renesmee opened her eyes from the dream and saw Jake sleeping. Realization settled upon her like an anvil slowly being rested on its post, how far she must have pushed him this weekend? This past week, the past three and a half weeks since she returned… _My poor Jake, I'm sorry I put you through hell. I'll be better I promise._

Getting up silently from the couch and flipping over the back she disappeared before he could notice. She was careful not to wake him. She decided to do something special for him. Listening throughout the house, it was completely empty. She bounced into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Completely stocked as usual; Esme was a wonder.

Taking out a dozen eggs, a full package of extra thick sliced bacon, sausage, peppers, cheese, and some potatoes, she prepared to make Jake breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time he ate. The smell of the bacon brought a groggy Jake from downstairs to the kitchen counter.

"You cooking?" He smiled comprehending.

"You must be starved." She said sliding the eggs onto the plate with the piping hot food. There were five plates laid out on the counter. "I figured after you eat, we can go for a hunt. There's no O-positive in the fridge anymore." She smiled and stuck out her pouty lip.

Jake roared a laugh. "Oh my little Nessie, we'll go hunt some lions like a big girl." He soothed, and she clapped her hands in glee.

Jacob saw the girl who had left him those many moons ago.

Jake scarfed his breakfast down with a huge grin. 'This is amazing Nessie' he had said over and over again.

Renesmee washed up the dishes and put them away in a blur of motion and in minutes the kitchen was as perfect as when she came. You could only tell anyone had been there because there was food missing. "Be right back," she had said when finished and flitted up the stairs and was back in moments in a pair of low rise jeans, and a pullover hoodie. "Now, I won't 'ruin my pretty dress'" she said mimicking the condescension she was used to as a child. Jake cracked up and scooped his Nessie up in a bear hug. They found it comfortable to share a kiss and were out the door, or more appropriately to say, the window that led to the trees.

Jake flew down the air to the ground in a single bound, and was phased by the time he hit the ground. Nessie clapped in joy, something she used to do a lot in the old days. Jumping onto Jake's back she found that she fit with his wolf body even better than she had a year or so earlier. "Take me for a ride Jake," she purred in his ear and urged him forward with the grip of her legs.

Jake seemed to fly unlike he ever had previously, Nessie laughing into the wind as they were a blur to any eyes that may have happened to see them.

Jake ran for miles and miles and miles without ever stopping or losing his pace. They found themselves at the foot of Mount Rainier in attempts to catch up with the family, as far as Jake could tell they had crossed the summit and they caught up to them on the western slopes.

Renesmee flew from Jake's back into the trees in a spiral flying through the air. Nessie caught the trail of her uncle Emmett and stalked him and his prey. As could be expected, Emmett was on the trail of a grizzly, which made Nessie happy. She followed stealthy behind undetected and as a split second presented itself from high above where she watched, she dove down through the trees landing on the back of the great bear to Emmett's astonishment, but even more to the bear's astonishment.

The bear reared up on its haunches and growled in anger and defiance at this creature that dare to bind him. Letting it go she flipped backwards into the trees. "Now he's pissed, have fun Uncle Emmett." She said and disappeared as quickly as she had fallen from heaven.

Catching the trail of a lion, she dove in another spiral move, trapping it with her arms and crushing it to death before taking her leisure from its neck.

Jacob came up to the scene laughing. "You remembered."

"The first time." Renesmee said smiling, and pulled a napkin from her mouth and wiped her face and winked at Jake.

Jacob caught her up in another bear vice hug. "Lucky you aren't that lion," he purred in her ear.

"Lucky you weren't that bear."

A smile spread across Jake's lips and she kissed them sweetly, "let's go visit our other family now." She suggested. Jacob's eyes lit up, realizing her meaning. "I miss my wolf boys too you know." She said smiling and pecking his lips again.

"See you later Momma and Daddy." Ness said, knowing wherever they were, they would hear. They were bound to be close. They _always _were. Then she turned from Jake and covered her eyes.

He barked a laugh and she could feel the tremors from him as he phased back to his animal self.

They rode back in the same fury of speed that had brought them there and as the sun was rising they approached La Push. The air smelled different here. The thick forest was filled with the smell of his brothers, the sea air mingled with the smoke of fires and the smell of cooking. Here he felt a different kind of home. A home he had left behind and now he felt like a visitor to someone else living in his home. Now he was accustomed to a _different_ scent.

Running up to the door of his old house, it seemed so much smaller to him now, he pushed it wide.

"Is there any food in this house?" Jake asked loudly announcing his arrival.

"Is that you Jake?" a girl voice called out from the bedroom.

"Rach!" Jake was so excited to see his sister he caught her up and swung her around several times before resting her back on her feet.

"Nessie, hey, nice to see you!" Jake's sister greeted her. They hugged gently and Paul bounded out from the room. Nessie ran over to him and jumped in his arms in a brotherly like fashion.

"Nessie! Jake! What's up bro! Quit college already aye?"

Jacob smacked his forehead realizing it was Monday morning already, where had the weekend gone?

"Howdy Stranger." Jake's father said wheeling into the mouth of the little hallway from the living room.

Jake staggered back. He looked so old, skinny and sick. "Dad," Jake choked kneeling at his father's chair giving him a warm embrace. Renesmee noticed how haggardly Billy was looking as well. The color drained from her face and a fear grabbed hold of her heart. What if one day she would be looking at Jacob the same way, and she still stood in her glorious, never aging, never dying self.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she bent down to embrace the old man, also a safe place to hide the tears.


	14. Revelation

**Chapter 14: Revelation (revised)  
**

**Revelation**

Jacob felt Renesmee's tension immediately so he followed her after she politely made her excuses. Jake found her walking alone on the beach a couple miles from the house.

"Nessie, what's wrong."

"Nothing." she shrugged, careful to keep her face away from his.

Even if her back hadn't been facing him, he would've known better.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he said circling in front of her. He gasped when he saw her tear streaked face. "Baby, tell me, what happened?"

She raised her hand to Jacob's face caressing it and slowly images began to pass in front of Jacob's eyes: Billy…aging, then a picture of Jake's face in her mind. Tears overflowed her eyes.

"Will you…" she whispered but couldn't form the words to say…

"Baby, are you afraid I will get old and die, leaving you? Is that what you are afraid of?" Jacob asked tenderly holding her hands on his face, lowering his gaze to meet her eyes.

She nodded silently in affirmation.

Jacob smiled reassuringly, and sighed deeply, pulling her close to his chest, "baby, I'll _never_ leave you. I guess we never talked about it…" he murmured in her hair. "I won't age as long as I keep phasing… the drive to phase is always present with vampires near…" Returning his gaze to equal hers he smiled, "I'll live as long as you do."

Light filled Renesmee's heart shining through her eyes. "Really?" she said excitedly.

Jacob laughed quietly, "Yes my precious. You _are_ my life."

Enthralled, she threw herself into kissing him.

Her kiss was at first hard, passionate and demanding, then soft and sweet.

"Renesmee," he said pulling her back from him, "do you want me _forever_?" he asked searching into her eyes, as if to read her heart.

Were he able to hear her heart, this is what he would have heard:

_It's too much, the fear terrifies me. You are too much, you give too much. _

_Why do you give so much?_

_When my heart is abandoned it's so small, and I feel smaller and smaller._

_With you, I'm raised up. The vast sky above me yields to my cries. _

_Without you my soul dies._

_What do you imagine me to be that you would give so much to me?_

_I can't lose you, but I thought I couldn't have you. The fear overtook. The pleasure of having you causes so much pain; too much. It's too much._

_Why would you give me so much, when you stand to with so much to lose? Why?_

_I do love you. But it's not enough. I want more. I need more. It's not there to give you._

_Do you feel the cracks of my heart? Can you see into the fissures that carve out the insides of me?_

_You fill me completely, but what will it mean if you aren't with me? What will it mean when we are finished?_

_I cherish the time I spend with you, but I can't. I can't. It's too much. The fear, the loss that is impending. _

_I've been nowhere and seen nothing in my short lifetime, how could I promise you what's not mine to give? Will you be there through my bad decisions? Will you pick up the pieces with me? Will we remain after? Will you stand by my side?_

_How can I give my imperfect self over to you? You deserve so much more than I can give you._

_You always taught me precious secrets of a true love, withholding nothing:_

_You kissed my tears that cursed you for my vulnerability._

_You never reproached me._

_You never took your love from me._

_How could I not love you?_

_How could I not slave for you?_

_I feel alone in my fear, isolated on an abandoned island, left, forgotten, starving, but you rescue me with a glance. Every time._

_Your eyes anchor my soul, you are a tether for my heart to a stronghold when it wants to float away in insanity. Jacob, my heart, I carry you in my very soul, you are in my blood, you are the life in my veins. _

_You taught me love. Now I'm so much better. You've made me better. You're love has made me better. _

Jacob's mind suddenly filled with visions of Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul and Quill and Claire, then with their reflection, "are we like them?" She asked simply.

Jake smiled sweetly, overjoyed that she knew the connection they shared, "Yes love. They are all soul mates for life, so are we."

"You've imprinted... on _me_?"

Jacob was surprised to hear the word cross her lips. "How did you know?" he asked gently.

"Somehow, I've always known..." she said looking at her hands bashfully, "I heard Emily say it once and I asked her what it meant, and I realized the feeling...a feeling I had always remembered, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Why Nessie?" Jake said surprised, "tell me why."

"I didn't know what I had done to deserve you, and..." she said shifting in discomfort away from him, "...and then I thought that perhaps it would go away, and then I feared you would leave me." Tears poured out of her eyes as she continued, "so when I went to school I figured, if I changed enough you wouldn't want me anymore, and then I would never have to lose you, Jake..." Looking up at his eyes through her tears, she continued her confession, "when I came back, I was almost certain I could make you un-imprint if you hated me enough... but I couldn't finish...Jake, I couldn't, and now I'm so ashamed." Nessie blubbered and pressed herself into Jake's chest, crying, "I'm so sorry Jacob, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my Nessie… you precious, crazy, precocious girl, I could never un-imprint. We are matched for life. Ever since I first laid eyes on you; you gave my life meaning even then and I knew immediately that you were the only person for me as long as I lived."

Unable to believe his words and his unconditional love, Renesmee stared in wonder. How could someone speak so freely their heart and withhold nothing? Wasn't he afraid?

"Nessie, marry me. Promise me you'll stay with me." Jacob asked her simply.

Her thoughts continued to race:

_More than fear of love, is the fear of not having you. If you were to cease, the universe would cease. Promise to always be my anchor and I will never leave you. _

_Promise to find me when I'm hiding. Hiding behind fear, hiding behind lust, hiding behind childish nightmares and monsters. Promise me when my life is over, you will carry me with you until you stop breathing. _

_Your love sings in my heart, sings in my soul, sings in my blood, your love motivates my heart to beat its song for you._

_If it is only once that I can give you that which you want, will it be enough? Will you carry me those extra steps when I constantly fall short? When you fill me and my heart and take me to the place where love is sure, will you hold me and keep me from falling? _

Renesmee dropped to her knees, "you must know that you're everything to me, you're all that I live for."

_Is there a time that when something is so amazing that to wish for more is a sin?_

_Is there anything I would deny him? Is there anything that I wouldn't be for him? Is there anything that I wouldn't do to hear his voice in my ear, whispering my name? Is there anything that I wouldn't be for him? I would go, do, be, say anything for him. Isn't that all he's asking? For all of me? Doesn't it feel completely natural to say yes to him? Am I conquered or am I triumphant; triumphant over anything that would take him away from me, or conquered because I can't say no?_

Jacob lowered himself still holding her hands as she continued.

"When we were apart all I could think was how I'd give my life just to hold you," she confessed, "So many nights, I cried, and the tears lulled me to sleep, I was terrified that I would come back and you would have moved on, or your love would have cooled. But now I know you love me and if you can forgive me now I can forgive myself. Because you love me, I love myself," she continued abandoning herself in a vulnerability that was frightening.

_I feel good with him._ She reassured herself, I_ feel amazing with him. I feel powerful with him. I feel right when we are together. There is no one who makes me feel this good. I would do anything to make him feel this good. I would give anything to make him understand this feeling I have, the feeling that he gives me, _she promised. _ Is that not love? Is not this love pure? Is this not the most blissful, right feeling that could possibly exist? I can't say no._

_Yes! Yes to everything! I am conquered. I am triumphant. I am love, I am fear. I am free, I am captured. I am happy, I am everything. I can fly, I am anchored. _

_As long as he is my own, the answer is 'Yes, I am." I am in existence, I am in love, I am._

_He makes me._

_Only Jacob_

_Love is more than a feeling, it's more than Jacob. It's what we become. Love is the triumph, love is the fear. Love is the pain, love is the pleasure. Love is. I am, and love is. _

_Is this a dream that I must wake up from? Never may that be so; may Jake be my dreams, may Jake be my waking nightmare, just say not that there is anything that isn't Jacob. He is everything, and now I see._

"Jacob, I never thought I would say this: Jacob, I'm in love with you. Somehow I'll show you that you are my endless night. Yes. I'll marry you. I'll stay with you forever," she promised, tears streaming down her face.

Jacob still on his knees raised her up with him and embraced his life, his Nessie. They stood unmoving in their oasis on the beach for an immeasurable moment. Suddenly Renesmee felt the revelation of love, and freedom.

**A Familial Scene**

**A/N: SURPRISE. It's a hidden update! Enjoy. **

A ringing phone in Jake's pocket broke their reverie.

"Alice?" Jake said answering the phone.

"Oh my god Jake! Congratulations little brother. Please, please, please, let me plan you wedding?"

"How did you know?" he asked, "I thought you couldn't see me."

"I don't know why, you've been getting clearer. Maybe because we know each other so well. I know what fuels you, I understand what motivates you. You aren't unpredictable to me, you aren't a mystery anymore. I saw this decision because you were sure of it. You've been sure of it. I didnt know when you would ask, but it just appeared!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "well, I guess we have bonded then, if you can see me. Here, I'll give you to Nessie, I know you want to talk to her."

"What, are you a mind reader now?"

"Ha! No, you're predictable," he laughed handing the phone to his fiancee. "It's for you Nessie," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The smile that broke across Renesmee's face was enchanting, she began to laugh.

'_Is it true? Did he ask you and you said yes?'_

"Yes, Auntie it's true."

'_Nessie please, let me do your wedding, you won't be disappointed I promise.'_

"Of course, you can…"

'_When are you guys coming back to Seattle?'_

Nessie looked up at Jake who was smitten, he circled his finger in the air, giving her the answer, "we're coming right now Auntie."

'_Okay, hurry up, guess you're not going to classes today anyway. I'll get your work for you and explain to your professors don't worry about anything, I'll see you soon.'_

Nessie laughed and hung up the phone. "Guess we should get back huh."

"Yea. But not before we go 'shopping'!" Jake said mimicking Alice. "What kind of ring would you like my darling?"

"Oh, do by a great big one Jake," Nessie said with a huge grin.

"So, Scarlett O'Hara." Jake said pulling his Nessie in for a hug, walking back up the rocky slope toward the house.

"You can say whatever you like 'Captain Butler.'"

...

"So, you're tyin' the knot, aye Jake?" Embry laughed punching Jake in the shoulder, "gonna finally get some."

The return punch Embry received was in the gut, making him double over, partially from surprise, partially from laughter.

"I'm really happy for you man," Quill said with a seemingly forlorn grin.

"Congratulations Nessie," Claire said hugging her tight, she was barely half her height now at about eleven years old, "can I be a bride's maid?"

"Of course precious." Nessie replied picking up the young girl.

"You got so tall, Nessie." Claire commented.

"I eat vegetables." Nessie laughed.

"Ugh, I hate vegetables." Claire said with a look of disgust wiggling to get down. She wasn't a little girl anymore, even if all her friends were giants.

"Actually I was hoping that all the wolf girls would walk in my train," Nessie said with a smile toward Jake.

His glow was like the glow of the sun at sunset, his smile so serene. Renesmee was drawn to him like gravity, being received by his arms.

"Alice will be thrilled to be in charge of such a production." Jake mused.

"Do you think they will all do it?"

"I for one would be honored, anything for Jake's Nessie." Emily said with a warm smile walking over arms extended for a hug, which Nessie accepted with gratitude. "I'm sure they will all be honored. Jake's our brother, and you are our sister."

They hugged again and lingered in an embrace.

"We really should get going," Jake said at last, "we were supposed to be in class today."

"Nice way to be responsible Jake," Seth said chiding in Edward's tone perfectly.

The small assembly of friends roared in laughter and our two lovers left, heading out to Seattle.

Renesmee's singing iPhone alerted her to Alice's call.

"We're coming Auntie, promise," she said answering the call.

"That's what you said _four_ hours ago."

"Really, we're driving." Jake called out to the phone.

"I know, that's why I called, come to my house."

"Don't be exasperated Auntie, everyone wanted to congratulate us at La Push, besides, I got a bunch of bride's maids now," Nessie said hoping to ease the irritation of her auntie.

"Really? How many?"

"All of the 'wolf girls', well hopefully."

The glee in Alice's voice assured Renesmee that she was forgiven all the while Jake drove with a contented smile. His world was perfection.

The miles melted away in the GT and they made it to Seattle in a little more than two hours without incident. The silence was comfortable. They found themselves lost in thought. Renesmee about this new freedom, while Jacob was lost in the realization that everything was just as it should be, the way Bella said it would be one day. Nessie was everything: funny, smart, sassy, beautiful and his. His heart swelled and he wondered how anyone could ever feel this full of love and life. They didn't even have to be doing anything, it was just being with her that made life what must have been intended by the gods.

Jacob let Ness off at Alice and Jasper's house.

"I'll be back in a few hours Miss Cullen. It would be my pleasure to take you to dinner tonight."

She smiled, "like a date?" she smiled, "our first date comes after we are engaged?"

"Oh it will be the first of many, I plan on dating you for the rest of eternity," Jake murmured raising his hand to her face, sinking his fingers into her lush hair and bringing her face close for a chaste kiss that took Renesmee's breath away.

"Pick you up in two hours."

Jake sped home to the Fiji house changed his clothes in record time and descended the stairs in a shiny Giorgio Armani suit that Alice had given him as a present for Renesmee's returned. He wore it with a black shirt, open collar and Cartier cuff links and timepiece. He checked his back pocket for his wallet, thankful for the limitless credit card Edward had given him.

'You never know with Nessie, when this may come in handy. You're part of the family now Jake, there's no reason to every think of money ever again.' Edward had said when he gave it to him. He never used it, but he would make use of it tonight. Nothing was too good for his Nessie.

Jake found himself thirty minutes later, thanks to light traffic downtown Seattle on pulling into the garage at Pacific Place. Throwing the keys to a valet, he ran up the escalator and through double doors. Thankfully Tiffany's was still open.

Heading to the nearest person he motioned for assistance. His attire demanded that he be taken very seriously.

"Hi," Jake said nervously, "I need an engagement ring."

"Certainly," the professional said reaching for a jewelry pad and a cloth, "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing that you have on the floor," he said casually in a low tone. Turning from side to side, he checked to make sure no one was within ear shot… he still felt kind of embarrassed. "Uhm," he cleared his throat a little, "I need something amazing. Hearts on Fire," he said glancing again from right to left "at least three carats, I would prefer four carat, D, Flawless, but I'll settle for something VVS."

Alice's voice rang clear with instructions. 'I know what's in your heart Jake, trust me, if you want to make her practically pass out, go to Tiffany's in a suit, ask for Hearts on Fire and tell them this exact carat, color and clarity. They will almost fall over, but they will get it for you. I don't know how long it will take, but that's what she wants.'

"Okay, well you know what you want, let me be right back." She said blushing fiercely and moving with a quick step behind some curtains. Afterward a tall gentleman in a black suit appeared with a huge smile on his face.

"You must be Jacob Black." The man said.

Jake frowned how did people just automatically know who he was?

"Your father in law called, Edward Cullen, he said you would be by to pick this up."

The woman reappeared with several blue boxes, "Please join me over here," the gentleman said.

Jacob was lead to a mahogany desk and the boxes were opened and he was presented with a note that was hand written on a stiff card.

"_To my son: There is nothing that gives me greater pleasure at this moment than to make this gift to you and my daughter. Dear Jake, you can't just go give her this ring, first you must take her on a series of dates and present her with these presents, and on the final date, will be the engagement feast in which you will present her with her engagement ring. Give the man the card I gave you. It was always intended for this purpose. Present her with the smallest box first, the one with the studs in it, followed by the necklace, then the bracelet followed at last by the ring. _

_Welcome to the family._

_Love, _

_Edward and Bella"_

Jacob gulped and the placed the note back on the desk. The boxes were then opened for him one at a time, in the order he would present them to Renesmee.

Words cannot describe the beauty that was before him in the shape of brilliant white diamonds that would soon bedeck his lovely bride to be.

Taking the Black Amex card from his wallet, he slid it across the table, and waited to be presented with something to sign.

Jacob was fully overwhelmed and drove back up to fetch Renesmee, he was running a little late, because he also stopped to buy a single blood red rose.

When he arrived at the house he parked on the street and headed for the stairs. Within a few seconds, a limousine pulled up on the street and the driver let him know he was there for him, and he figured this was also part of the production.

Jacob went up to get Ness and was greeted by the woman of his dreams in a sapphire blue silk halter dress. His eyes were overwhelmed at her perfection. Her skin glowed, her hair shone brightly, even in the dim light her eyes were electric. Her dress hung and clung perfectly to her perfect curves and fell to her knee showing her perfect legs and simple black stilettos that he adored with an open toe showing her perfect French pedicure.

He presented her with her rose and kissed her sweetly.

Alice beamed from the background with Bella, Rosalie, and Esme clasping hands in joy and anticipation for their lovely girl.


	15. Engagement

**Chapter 15: Engagement (revised)  
**

**A/N: Sorry, I kinda "unleashed my imagination" on this one, but then again, the rest of it is **_**so**_** realistic… deal with it.  
**

**Engagement**

Jake and Nessie were driven in the limo on the scenic route through Seattle and over to West Seattle. Driving down beach drive, the city twinkled like an enchanted city. The silver clouds were given a rose hue from the passing of the sun, but all of the beauty was wasted since they hadn't removed their lips from each other until the driver pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant named Salty's.

The driver after opening a door handed Jacob a card which read, '_Your reservation is under Jacob Black, love Alice.'_

The waterfront restaurant was crowded as usual, but upon saying his name to the hostess she directed them to a private room that seemed to float on the water. Jacob slipped a bill to her and she smiled and left.

"Did you see the way she practically raped you with her eyes?" Renesmee said with a sneer at the retreating hostess.

"No, because I only have eyes for you."

"Oh, the cheese." Nessie said laughing, "I love it."

"I love you."

"As, I love you." she said blushing.

Jacob held Renesmee's chair as she sat at the table. "You're so beautiful."

"Why thank you Mr. Black, you are very charming this evening."

"As are you Miss Cullen."

The server entered with a white napkin over his arm and asked, "May I offer you cocktails?"

Nessie lowered her lashes as color rose to her cheeks. _My adorable little Nessie and her dirty little mind, _Jake thought to himself completely bewitched by this enchantress.

"Well both have Sex on the Beach please." He said in his most serious tone, not chancing to look at Renesmee, knowing she would make him start laughing, then they would both look like juveniles.

"Very good sir."

"May I also go ahead and order two rare steaks, pink and bloody, would be perfect," Jacob added.

The server raised his eyebrow but noted it without otherwise breaking his mask. Bowing he left the room to the two barely composed lovers.

When he was out of ear shot she couldn't contain herself any longer, "Jake you're horrible, I swear you made me wet when you ordered drinks, but after that, I'm completely soaked." She whispered, blushing.

"Dear, please, behave yourself," Jacob said, feigning the shock and horror he attempted to portray.

A violinist appeared playing beautifully, Jacob offered his hand, and would you like to dance Mademoiselle? We have music this time." His devilish smile continued her arousal, which Jacob was keen on.

They swayed to the music until their drinks arrived.

The rosy color was Renesmee's favorite part of this drink. "Pretty colors," she said mimicking the way she used to speak.

"Pretty colors for my pretty Nessie," Jake said smiling and handing her the beverage. "Everything pretty for my pretty Nessie," at that moment four servers started to file into the room each carrying dozen red roses. "Pretty roses for my Nessie, and a pretty trinket for my pretty Nessie," he cooed, pulling the small box from his breast pocket.

Nessie recognized the color immediately knowing it was from Tiffany's. She was thrilled when she opened them and saw the gorgeous studs. She was too shocked to be disappointed that they weren't her engagement ring. They were beautiful.

"Four dozen roses for my beautiful Nessie to go with her four carat diamond studs; two for each, beautiful, ear," he said kissing her ears on both sides before she put them on.

After screwing the backs on, they danced kissing to the beautiful violin music.

They lost themselves in the ecstasy of each other until their meal arrived.

Jacob was the perfect gentleman taking care of every possible thing she may like during dinner and ended the date with a chaste kiss on her doorstep.

The next weekend followed the same procession, limo, dinner, violinist, three dozen roses with a three carat diamond pendant. Jacob had to pretend not to notice the slight disappointment that it wasn't her ring, but how could she be disappointed at receiving diamonds. He smiled and kissed her and danced the evening away.

The third weekend followed the same as the previous two: limo diner, violinist but this time in a restaurant he had closed for the evening. She was sure that this was the night, but as the evening wore on she was presented with two dozen roses and her two carat tennis bracelet. She had no words, Jacob was wooing her. How could anyone be anything but completely overwhelmed at such a display of affection.

Jacob and Renesmee had their succession of three dates in which he presented her with her glorious presents before the fourth spectacular date, the engagement dinner.

Four weeks after their first date, Jacob arrived at Renesmee's dorm in the evening looking quite normal, which had her puzzled. She was dressed in a cute little satin number and was just a little miffed at why he was so underdressed.

"Are we going to a Mariners game?" She asked sarcastically, coming down the stairs.

"Nope." He said and smiled her favorite Jacob smile, proving to her that it didn't matter if he had shown up in his favorite sweats, she loved him.

Nessie stopped short as she exited the house because of the stretch limo that was poised outside her door with the driver awaiting them with the door open.

"After you my dear," he pointed to her, "bye ladies." He called out waiving to the house where there were girls at the door, and throughout the house looking from the windows. He laughed to himself, _so nosy. _They enjoyed vintage Dom Perignan, as the driver took them to the air strip at Boeing field.

Red carpet stretched out in front of them to the steps of a Learjet.

"Alice can go _so _overboard." Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

"Actually this one is all me. So, sorry for being so overboard, but this is only going to happen once in an eternity, figured I should be thorough… of course, Alice helped." He smiled his crooked smile for her.

A gentleman serenaded them with a violin on board as they had more drinks and talked of random things.

"So we _are_ actually going somewhere right? This isn't the actual date is it?" Nessie asked after it had been about three hours of flying.

"Mademoiselle, if you would come with me please," a woman with a French accent said coming from the rear part of the plane. Jake smiled, and said, "See you soon."

Nessie was beyond shocked as she was given a full body massage, a manicure and pedicure, her hair styled, and she was fitted into an amazing gown. All this took in the rear part of the cabin screened off by a red velvet curtain. When the pilot announced the final approach, she was ready.

She was led through the plane to the exit doors but did not see Jacob until she reached the steps. He was there waiting with a dozen red roses at the end of another red carpet.

He waited for her more dazzling then she had ever seen him. Fashion models would weep, celebrities would attempt the impossible and try to mimic what they would have seen if they had beheld Jacob Black this night; he was gleaming, from his perfect haircut to his polished shoe that peeped under the perfectly tailored Valentino suit.

Renesmee Cullen was equally as glorious, thanks in part to her own beautiful self and also to the talented crew in the back of the plane.

She descended the staircase in a Vintage Valentino Red gown. The sleeveless gown's neckline plunged down to the waist, (and was very carefully taped into place). As she took each step slowly, Jacob was able to appreciate in fullness the black thigh-high stockings and t-strap heels, since the front of the flowing gown opened fully up the front to her upper thigh.

Her hair in a tight up-do was the perfect display for her diamond studs and lovely pendant she had received, accented nicely by the diamond tennis bracelet and shiny black clutch she carried in the same hand. Her face was glowing in purity and besides very light makeup, her lips were blood red.

Jacob's breath caught in his throat. She smiled as she approached and whispered "Breathe baby," kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hello Miss Cullen."

"Good evening Mr. Black." she smiled, "Where are we?" she whispered looking around noticing how bright the day was, causing her skin to glow in its subtle magnificence. Another limousine pulled up; a shorter black Rolls Royce instead of a stretch Cadillac.

"Signora, se non vi despiace" the gentleman said holding the door.

Renesmee's eyes lit up, "Grazie" she replied, thanking the gentleman, "We're in _ITALY?" _she exclaimed quietly once in the limousine.

"Milan," Jake clarified.

Reaching their destination, they walked magnificently into a plain building and were led to a table in a peculiarly dark room with dim lights scattered along the walls. It was a huge room to be so dark and empty feeling...

Renesmee was seated and Jacob sat with her. The lights flashed on and suddenly she was able to see the room was full and they were in fact seated at the head of a runway. Music began and immediately a show began.

The look on Nessie's face was as though she were a kid in a candy store, she clapped and laughed and was so enthralled with everything she saw realizing she was in front of a Valentino fashion show.

The fanfare had captured Renesmee's attention until she was approached by someone, "signora, if you please, would follow me."

Jacob rose and offered her his arm, and she followed. They were led back stage and before she knew what was happening she was being led by Jacob down the runway.

Realizing where she was, she owned it and put on her best, most glamorous strut. This was better than being a princess.

The crowd clapped and the flashes were almost blinding. As she reached the end of the runway the music stopped and a spotlight was trained on their very spot. Turning to look at Jake, he lowered to one knee. It was now that the color drained from her face.

Jacob was given a microphone.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will love you forever until I die, you are the air I breathe, you are my will to live, and my whole universe revolves around you. Will you do me the unspeakable honor of becoming my wife?" he said. Giving the microphone back, he took a box from his tux and opened it.

It was the most beautiful, brilliant diamond Renesmee had ever seen, and it was BIG. Just one stone, one big stone in a Tiffany's setting.

Tears sprung to her eyes. All of this was for her? How could he be so ridiculous?

"Yes. I will," she cried.

The crowd cheered and camera's continued to flash as Jake slid the ring onto her finger.

Jacob stood up and scooped her up in his arms kissing her deliciously. Renesmee, flushed with excitement, looked glorious.

The lights rose and music played softly as she was led down stairs on the side of the runway down a path that led to a stretch table where her entire Cullen family was sitting and clapping.

"Oh my god Daddy!" she cried. Renesmee was showered in congratulations and hugs and kisses as she was passed around the table.

"Momma," she cried, "I can't believe this! Aunties! Really, what did you do?" She laughed and cried.

"Don't look at us, this was Jake's idea."

Looking up at her love that had never left her side she smiled and kissed him. "How are you so special and how is it that you want me forever? How did_ I _get so lucky?"

Renesmee looked down at her hand and was dazzled herself. She had everything she could ever want.

~Enter the Villain~

There was nothing as hard as going back to normal school life after that night, but her father insisted that she shouldn't get too far behind with her school. This was her first time through college and she should make it a good first time. She was easily the talk of the freshman class having gotten engaged to the hottest guy on campus, and such an amazing ring. How was all this possible. Everyone wanted to know who these people were. Two months had flown by and there was so much to be done, before the wedding.

"Oh my god Shell, I still can't believe it. I mean, how is it that I have someone so wonderful, so amazing, and so completely mine?" Nessie gushed one evening after class while they were up in their room.

"Nessie, I am really glad for you." She said.

"Shell, what's the matter, you've been really distant." Renesmee said shuffling around the room, "I mean is it because of that first night, 'cause if it is, I'm really,"

"Shhh. Don't. …Don't say sorry." Rochelle said putting her fingers up to Nessie's lips. She moved her fingers and went toward her dresser, "Its no big deal, we got wasted, we were having fun. No worries." She said and shrugged it off, but Renesmee knew there was something different about her, something was eating her.

The phone rang and Shell jumped, looked at the ID and excused herself from the room.

"What?" Shell said angry answering the phone.

'_Have I caught you at an inconvenient time?'_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, sorry." Shell hushed herself, checked the hallways quickly and exited the house before speaking again. "What are you doing, you know better than to call me!"

'_Well, since I haven't heard from you I was worried, I figured I would check in since something prevented you from doing so.'_ The voice said.

Rochelle walked down to the street corner and hopped onto a bus that was passing by.

"You know how well _they _can hear; when you called I was in the room with her."

'_Well I trust you took precautions before taking this call.'_

"Yes, its okay now, I'm on a bus going to god knows where." Rochelle said exasperated.

'_Well, I'm not god, but I could certainly find out if you like.'_

Rochelle remained silent.

'_So tell me, is there news of an engagement yet?'_

Rochelle felt very uncomfortable now, but was pressed to answer the question. "Yes."

'_Is the date set?'_

"I don't know. I think so."

'_It won't be a grand production like Milan?' _the voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, I think she said it will be small, at their house, I think."

'_Are you certain?'_

"Well that what she was gushing about earlier, when I left, so yea, I guess I'm certain."

'_Very well done, well just be prepared."_ The voice commanded.

The click on the line told Rochelle that the caller had hung up the phone. "Sick freak," she murmured to herself, but there was no way out of dealing with him. Getting off the next stop, Rochelle returned back to the house on foot. Running upstairs, she grabbed her toiletry bag and went to the bathroom.

_Stupid freak, _she murmured to herself again in the stall, putting eye drops in her eyes followed by contacts. She put some different drops on her wrists, her neck, swallowed a liquid pill and sprayed behind herself although she hadn't used the toilet. Checking the mirror on her way out, she approved and went back to her room, arranging her features.

"Hey you okay?" Nessie asked puzzled.

"Yea, fine. Just my stupid little brother, he wants to come visit, I told him to get lost."

"Really, that's sad." Nessie said and cast her look down to her books.

"No what's sad is the stupid little shmuck is always hittin me up for cash. That's what's sad. He's eighteen. I'm not funding his habit. Shit, I'm in school to try to make a way for myself." Shell said flouncing on the bed and opening one of her books. "You studying?" she asked flipping the pages.

"Yeah, no." Nessie said clearly guilty, "I'm looking over the seating arrangement for the reception."

"You're gonna fail every class this quarter," Shell teased, "So where am I sitting?" she said and flounced herself onto Nessie's bed.

Renesmee was embarrassed because she hadn't really invited her. "Well where do you wanna sit, by hot boys here," she said indicating the table of wolves, "over here with the hot girls," pointing to the tables that would be having the Denali's, "or over here with normal boring people?"

"I'll sit with the boring people, the last thing I need is to start a riot at your wedding Ness, besides, and I'm trying to stay outta trouble. Trouble is boring and …," Shell trailed off, a tremor shook through to her shoulders displaying her disgust. "What can I say, you've reformed me. Maybe one day I'll settle down like you."

Renesmee smiled and glowed, writing in Rochelle's name on the list. "The wedding is in two weeks," she murmured to her roommate.

Rochelle hopped back to her bed, "wow, that's fast," she said grabbing her phone sending a text to someone. "My brother wanted to know when winter break is…" _Two weeks,_ she murmured, and threw the phone down. Stupid brother, suppose there's nothing that can be done about it. I guess he learned from me…"

"That's too sad, Shell, but maybe he'll learn something good from you too." She said making notations on the sheet.

"You're getting married during the break?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah," she said lighting up with a sigh, "It's really romantic, he's taking me to Paris for our honeymoon, then we'll be back by the beginning of the next quarter."

"That's sweet, Ness. Hey, I'm getting food from the kitchen, you want anything?"

"No thanks." She said with a smile and continued her noting.

Rochelle left the house again and taking the same precautions as before, that is to say getting on a bus, she placed a phone call.

'_Yes,'_ the creepy voice said on the end of the line.

"The wedding is in two weeks, I'll be there. The honey moon is in Paris." She said and hung up the phone.

_Ugh, freak, _Rochelle said to herself getting off the bus and jogging back home.


	16. Villians and Creepers

**Chapter 16: Villians and Creepers (revised)  
**

**A/N: I have to thank my faithful reviewers. jjmac77,kmddeprez1122, Tashay789, veraleeon. **

**Glad you like it! Here's a heads up those of you who are lovin it,... its about to get a little... weird. So hang on... *evil smile*...**

**Villains and Creepers**

~Rochelle~

Rochelle walked until the sky was black. Darkness was a comfort to her; only in the darkness could she remember herself. Sometimes remembering those hurts, those pains, those disappointments that had shaped us remind us of who we are and what we are doing. At least that was her theory. Once in a while she would rendezvous with the part of her that needed to be walled up and kept away. That was the little girl who all those years ago went through so much torture. Memories would sometimes come and go, but the silence was always calming to her. For many years during those torturous times she spent most of the time in silence. When she was younger, everything was crazy. There was fighting, there was the lying, the deceit, and it felt like she was in a house that had gone mad. _You couldn't very well run away now could you?_

_No. I didn't think so._

She walked alone in the silence with herself, with her thoughts, with her reproaches, with her comforts. The world held nothing for her, no one would understand. There was not a soul who could understand…not until _he_ came. _He_ rescued her from the waking nightmare,_ he _was her salvation.

'Come child', she could hear _his_ voice in her memory, something that could be dangerous, but when she was alone, it was safe for her to indulge in the memory of_ his_ voice. 'Don't be afraid,' _he'd_ said, 'I'll take care of you now.' _He held his hand out to you and calmness washed over you, don't you remember? You had lived in a cell before he came and rescued you. You owe him your sanity, or what's left of it._

Rochelle began to laugh at herself in the stillness of the dark as she walked alone. Her words were a comfort to herself. She usually had to comfort herself.

She could do this one thing _he _had asked couldn't she. Of course, she owed him, even if it meant she had to deal with creepy Michael. Just his name sent shivers down her spine. He was so strange, so odd, so weird. The way he would look at her sometimes, made her remember those looks of those who would come into her cell and rape her. Who cared if he had a ton of money and had clothes, cars and whatever… He had the strangest habits, the strangest fetishes…just creepy Michael.

If he wasn't so easy to read and see though, Rochelle would have had serious fear of him. She never had to see him though, so that was also a comfort. That was the one condition_ he_, her savior, had promised her. 'Don't worry my precious one; you will never have to actually be near him. I would fear he would take advantage of you, and we can't have that.' _He'd _promised….

She could do what her master wanted, she could watch him. She would tell him when he had taken her. There was something special about this one… this Renesmee; she must be a prize worth winning. Rochelle knew she could help _him_ get the prize he so desperately sought, even if he had to go through this creepy Michael.

Rochelle walked contemplating her roommate and realized she needed to be more aware. Renesmee was beginning to notice the difference in behavior. It was just becoming so hard… it had been months since she was home, and the supplements she was taking weren't as effective. This would have to end soon, so she could leave.

~Michael~

Two weeks seemed to fly by for Renesmee, but somewhere in a dark room time was agony, every moment between now and the time he would be in the presence of Renesmee again tortured this poor soul. They had spent such wonderful time together.

Michael stood in front of a wall of Renesmee. There were photos of this vixen in every imaginable scenario. He cataloged them again and again: _Nessie at a restaurant, Nessie at home, Nessie in class, Nessie in costume, Nessie in evening wear, Nessie in bikini's, Nessie in negligee, Nessie nude. _He paused over this section, there were several poses here that she did for him. She had laughed and said it was fun; she had tossed her head back when he filled her glass with wine. She would tease him, she would please him, but she always refused when it came to doing what he wanted most.

_Oh how easily you would out maneuver me my little vixen. You won't out do me this time, _he swore.

Memories swirled around his mind as these pictures large and small fed his insanity. The centerpiece of his collection was a large picture that spanned from the floor to the ceiling of Renesmee's glorious face.

Lightning cracked outside his window and the wind howled along with his laughter in the darkness.

_He wants you for himself my little vixen, but I won't give you to him my Nessie, no I won't. You wouldn't have me, but I'll take you, from right under his nose. Yes, I will. He thinks he's so clever, get someone else to do his dirty work, but we'll show him now won't we my little Nessie? Yes, we will teach him, and you will be so grateful to me for saving you from Aro; you'll give yourself to me. Oh I wish you well till we meet again my little sweet, my little Nessie…_

The laughter again filled the stifled night air in this dark hole somewhere in the world.

~The Big Day Interlude~

On the other side of the world festivities were beginning, for a bride and groom.

Late October was cool and blustery but that wouldn't stop Alice. The ceremony would be held outside on the massive lawn instead of inside, since there were so many more in the wedding party. Emmett and the guys constructed a massive glass structure with light grey granite flooring. Everything was accented in white and grey. The evergreen trees that hung all around made for the most picturesque scene imaginable. All the guests were arrayed in black, white and shades of grey.

Alice had again done wonders and all whom were loved and beloved were gathered. Renesmee had done a great deal more with the preparations than Bella had for her wedding, so she knew what everything would look like since she helped with the sketches. That didn't mean that Alice would let her see anything the day of. Jacob was prepared at the cottage, not even allowed into the house until the beginning of the ceremony. Alice wasn't taking any chances.

Fortunately all the 'wolf girls' had wolf mates, so the numbers stayed balance, except when it came to Leah, fortunately she would walk down with her brother taking her arm. It was also a little tricky when it came to Quill and Embry. Claire was a flower girl, so Quill and Embry served as ushers at the beginning of the isle. They didn't seem to mind. They were still in the wedding party so they were still special. It seemed that everything was falling directly into place perfectly.

There were other members of the Quileute's that were present for Jacob and Renesmee's wedding and they were all greeted and welcomed. There were some that were stand-offish simply because they knew there was something different about the Cullen's, but for the most part everyone was really happy. Charlie came with Sue; the Denali's and the Amazons that had flown up especially for the occasion so everyone was accounted for, including Renesmee's roommate 'the short little white girl', as she was affectionately called. Other than her, the rest of the 'sisters' were absent, since Nessie didn't actually spend a lot of time with the sisters; how could she? She was spending all her time with Jacob instead.

Now that we've addressed the guests, let's go attend to our bride-to-be in the upstairs part of the house with her Mother and Aunts.

"Renesmee dear, you are even more beautiful than I was on my wedding day." Bella said with pride.

Rosalie had pulled Nessie's hair high off her neck and arranged the curls and ringlets in a contained circle that was so delicate and feminine accented with camellias beneath her curls.

The gown was exquisite for her; the satin hung like waves of the sea and shimmered like liquid rhodium. Strapless, it hung seemingly from her perfect breasts and fell over her curves like a Goddess. Her train swung out behind her several feet, shimmering as she moved. Her femininity was overwhelming. Jacob's presents were proudly displayed in her ears, on her throat and on her wrist. The white of her satin gown, the ruby red of the hem was breathtaking. The gown's V neck was most fetching but nothing could be more seductive than the plunging back with a red satin X strap across her perfect skin.

"Wait," Bella said realizing she was carried away by Renesmee's splendor, "here, I wore this on my wedding day," and she placed one of the sapphire combs that her parents had given her in her daughter's hair.

"And here is your something borrowed," Alice said bringing out a garter, different than the one she had loaned to Bella, this one was white with little hints of red and so delicate she could barely feel slide up her leg when Alice had ducked down to put it on her.

She was perfect.

Her bride's maids all wore black and red satin gowns and carried white and red roses. The groomsmen matched in Armani with a red rose in the lapel.

Music began to flow up from downstairs as Carlisle played a melody Edward composed especially for their special day.

"Are you ready sweet heart?" Bella asked.

"Thank you all so much, this is more than I could have dared to hope or dream."

"Renesmee you are breathtaking. Jacob is very lucky." Edward said looking at his daughter.

"No, I'm the lucky one." She remembered.

Alice had placed a mirror at the head of the stairs where Nessie would meet her father, so she could see herself.

Peering into the glass she didn't hardly recognize herself, and blushed at the woman with the big red lips who was smiling back at her.

"You are breathtaking sweetheart," her father whispered in her ear placing his hand over hers.

The bride's maids filed out of the adjoining room and down the stairs to meet their escorts, while Renesmee waited atop the stair for her cue.


	17. The Ceremony

**Chapter 17: The Ceremony (revised)  
**

**The Ceremony**

Renesmee heard her cue, when the Adagio began to play. Her father smiled at her and coaxed her forward.

Edward smiled at his daughters thoughts. Of all things Renesmee could be imagining at this moment, she recalled the first time she saw Jacob: When she was a baby his was the second face she ever beheld, over the shoulder of her aunt, there he was. His face played in her mind as her father led her down the stairs. Edward knew this was perfect.

In her memory, Jacob's eyes began to glow, Renesmee recalled, and hoped to see the same thing again. Turning the corner from the staircase to the hallway, her breath caught as she was about to see him as if for the first time.

Renesmee dropped her gaze to her feet as she descended the stairs from the house to the back, that were specially made for this occasion, she wanted this moment to be perfect, his was the face in her mind.

As her eyes rose there he was at the end of the isle: shining with love, brilliant in beauty, fierce in devotion and strong in character. Suddenly it all fit. The first time she saw him, she knew he was the one that was meant to be for her, forever, as she knew now, again, even more than when she had laid eyes on him for the first time in her life.

Where the backyard usually was had been transformed into a glass banquet hall. Glass walls and a glass ceiling surrounded them. Pillars of marble with flowers hanging off of them dotted the walls, but all Nessie could see was Jacob waiting for her and his smile and glow of pride.

Renesmee was thankful that she hadn't been successful in pushing him away, because now she understood, she would never be complete without him. She had heard his voice from when she was in the womb, and every time he came to the house something inside her became exited. They would be connected for all eternity.

Edward had the profound privilege of seeing it from Jacob's view as well.

_She's all I've wanted since I first saw her. My heart was broken, my life was ending. All pain was forgotten with this little life. My heart is bound, my life is her. Everything I've done has been to lead me here. The love I had for Bella led me to find my way with Renesmee. My life is sworn to protect you my darling, my life, my love. _

Jacob's eyes raised to see the woman he would love and protect as long as eternity would allow him. When their eyes locked, time and space stopped for him. In an instant Jacob saw all that would be. Their love, the meaning of their lives, the joy they would bring to each other and those around them. There was never a more beautiful creature that existed or would ever exist. _Everything_ paled into insignificance next to this woman that was tied to his soul. His existence meant nothing without her. She was perfect and she was his.

Upon reaching him, Edward turned to his glowing daughter, overwhelmed by the beauty of the scene he had just witnessed from their eyes, and spoke softly his beloved daughter and her Jacob: "My darling daughter, you are part of my very being and I know that you are a part of each other the way Bella is a part of me. I love you both, and entrust you to each other."

Edward kissed Renesmee gently on her blushing cheek. "So beautiful," he said while placing Renesmee's hand on Jacob's waiting hand. "No son could make me more proud than you Jacob." Jacob's eyes locked with Edward and with the solemn look Jake made a silent vow to Edward.

_There is no one that I would rather have as a father forever than you Edward. Even my own father Billy doesn't understand me the way you do. I will love and value you forever even as my own father. I promise to love, take care of and protect what you've entrusted to me with my life and, if it should be, with my death. _

With the look they exchanged, they understood each other and Edward shook Jake's outstretched hand, with all the love and conviction his mind remembered from his frozen heart, and reciprocated what he could feel from Jacob's heart.

The tears in Renesmee's eyes made them glow their beautiful chocolate brown all the more.

Adagio continued to be played quietly by the violin as the ceremony began.

Renesmee concentrated on the sound of Jake's even and steady heart beat, while the minister spoke. She could only anticipate the moment when she would have to speak her vow of love; looking into Jacob's eyes calmed her nervousness.

She felt Jacob squeeze her hand when it was time and she breathed deeply looking into his eyes:

"The bride and groom will now share their personal statements and declarations," the minister said, directing his hand, "Renesmee."

"Jake you are love. You're my love and you are my best friend. I no longer feel fear, I am now confident."

Raising her hand to his face she continued, showing him in a montage memories corresponding with her next words:

"I looked for you and I remember the first time I saw your face. Yours is the one I dream of. You held me when I cried and comforted me when I was sad. You've shared my laughter and my tears and you entertained my obnoxiousness. I nearly lost myself, but your love has become the anchor of my heart and soul. As long as I have your love, I will never be adrift again. I was complete the moment I first heard your voice. I knew you immediately Jacob and you were the one I was looking for when I took my first breath of life. I'm glad you were standing right there."

The audience laughed a little at her statement, some knew what she meant others just understood her love.

"Our hearts are connected, and as long as we are, I will be for you." She placed her hand back in his and concluded: "Jacob I love you and I want to give you my future, I want to you to have my soul, my virtue and my heart. I want to belong to you. You are my everything."

Nessie let out a sigh of happiness and looked at the minister indicating she was finished.

"Jake, go ahead." He motioned.

"Renesmee, beautiful Renesmee. You fixed my shattered heart with the first look of your eyes. When I saw you heat of purpose spread through me. You saved my life. There will never be a day that I won't think of you. There will never be a day that I won't feel you. As long as you are alive, we will be together. No matter what happens. Whatever comes, we will face it together and I will love you every day of my life the way I love you now, until the day I die. Carry me in your heart Renesmee, carry me in your mind, and as long as you know that I love you, you will never have to fear anything. I will protect you, I will love you, I will comfort you, and I will carry you. You are my life and I love you with every fiber of my being, with every beat of my heart. You my life, my love, my wife." Jacob smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her right then, he turned to the minister.

"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him overcome them, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Nessie smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I do."

"You may place the ring on his finger." He murmured.

Reaching around to Rosalie she was handed Jacob's Platinum band and slid it onto place looking up into his eyes.

"Do you Jacob Black, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her overcome them, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may place the ring on her finger."

Jacob smiled and turned to Sam who was his best man, and taking Nessie's ring placed it on her finger watching her eyes. They about bulged when she saw a five stone wedding band. Jacob smiled ruefully.

"Let these rings serve as locks, not binding you together, but serving as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever," he concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jacob you may kiss your lovely bride."

Renesmee tilted her head to the side gracefully and Jacob enveloped her in a kiss, dipping her earning cheering from the modest circle of friends.

Raising her up from their binding kiss she laughed and there was never a more beautiful couple than Renesmee and her Jacob.

The reception was amazing, a true testament to the talent of Alice, Esme and Rosalie. The guests circled around Jake and Nessie at every opportunity, complementing them both on the beauty of the ceremony and their love. Renesmee was embraced by all and adored. "Congratulations Renesmee," Tanya had said, "I guess you decided to believe in love after all, I'm so happy for you."

Nessie got to see all her friends, from Denali all the way to the Amazon's and she was in heaven. Even her roommate Rochelle showed up.

"Oh my god Nessie, you look amazing," she said kissing her cheek, "this was an amazing ceremony you are so lucky. Jake is amazing."

"Yeah, he's pretty great," Nessie had to agree, "thank you Rochelle for coming."

"No prob, I am really happy to be here," she said smiling.

"I didn't steal you from your brother did I?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother, didn't he come down for winter break?"

"Oh oh oh," Rochelle said, cursing herself for forgetting, "no, he didn't end up coming after all, stupid flake."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"No worries. Hey Nessie, I got you something, it's no big deal, but I thought you might like it."

"What is it?"

"Perfume," Shell said taking it out of her little purse, "it smells like Jasmine and Magnolia's. You spray it in your hair. Its aroma is intoxicating."

Renesmee thanked her taking it and spraying it on the body of her curls, and breathed in. "Oh my god, you're right, it's amazing!" She said. "Thank you Rochelle. You're great, I really do like you," Renesmee said holding the little crystal vial.

Shell hugged her back and shifted out of the way for others to greet her. "Oh wait, you have to meet my family and my husband." Nessie said looking around for her, but she was already out of sight.

Jacob leaned in close, "That smells amazing, Mrs. Black."

Renesmee giggled at the sound of her new name and Jake's nose in her ear.

He swept her onto the dance floor and a circle formed and applause started as Jacob swayed to the music with his wife.

"I love you so much Jacob."

"As I love you my darling."

Fire raked through Nessie's eyes at the realization what she would be able to do later with her gorgeous husband, and a wicked smile spread across her lips.

Noting the smile he already was coming to know well he laughed. "I know what you're thinking he teased."

Renesmee blushed at being caught and smacked his shoulder.

Their rest of the reception flowed easily, from mingling to dinner, a tasteful cake display. Nessie had scooped some frosting with her finger and Jacob sucked it off the tip of her finger. She likewise sucked frosting off the tip of his finger, and bit it, tempted to draw blood but resisted the urge. He saw the fire in her eyes and ordered the next event: removing her garter. Instead of using his teeth, he shimmied his hands up her thigh, tickled her spot with the tips of his fingers and slid it down, shooting it into Emmett's face.

"Yea, go Jake!" He hooted in laughter. Rosalie smacked his shoulder.

They danced a few more dances when Jake suggested they get out of there.

"Oh please, I can't take another moment" she begged.

"What right now, in your wedding dress," he mocked.

Nessie smiled wickedly, "well now there's a thought."

"Do you think you can wait for another two hours?" He asked suppressing a snicker.

"Well that depends, two hours from this minute?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Alice appeared with the family in tow, "Guess we better say our goodbyes right now." She laughed in her trilling sound.

She hugged her family and lastly her parents. "Momma, Daddy, I love you so much."

"And we love you baby."

"Thank you for everything Daddy, for Jake, for the wedding, for the _diamonds_, you know I'm in heaven and it's absolutely perfect."

"Nothing but the best for my Ness," her father smiled, "Have fun, be safe and come home soon."

"But not too soon, can you please get a handle on you-know-what, so we won't have to be nauseated all the time." Emmett said crushing his little Nessie up in a bear hug, trapping her arms. "'Cause Jake needs to get some, he's been such a jerk." He laughed, letting her go bouncing away back to Rosalie's side. "Ow!" was his response after Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs hard enough a crack could be heard.

Nessie could only laugh but she would get him back for that later herself.

Alice pulled Nessie to the side, "aren't you going to change, I have your outfit ready," she pouted.

"Nope," Renesmee said and winked at her cute little aunt.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! Get it on in the wedding dress!" Emmett hooted, this time Jacob jumped up to grab him in a head lock, but Emmett wasn't so easily caught.

Jake halfheartedly chased him out to the garage. "I'll get you back later bro."

"Yea, you do that, when you aren't busy… or about to be," Emmett chortled.

Jake was about to get into Nessie's car.

"Actually Jake, here," Edward said placing a keyless remote in his hand, and a black Camaro winked at him on the end of the line of cars. "That's yours. Congratulations. It's a wedding gift to you from your new mother in law and me."

Bella smacked Edward hard on the back of the head.

"What? You are." Edward said laughing and snaking his arm around her waist. Bella was kinda cranky too, maybe he needed to spend more attention on her…she was extremely needy, which was another explanation for their daughter.

Jake ran up in the course of the second that passed and hugged both of them thank you.

It was already packed and gassed up, and in an instant they were on the road.

"A thousand bucks says that they don't even make it to the hotel." Emmett smiled at Jasper with his hand out.

Jas smiled, "I'll take that bet."

Meanwhile, Rochelle was driving back to Seattle. Dialing a phone number she awaited the pick-up.

"Helloooo?"

"They are on their way. I've sprayed her with the isotope. She'll use it, so you should be able to track her," she said then immediately closed the phone.

She was completely unaware as out of Forks she drove, coming up in her rear view mirror was a shiny black Carmaro.

Jake laid one hand in Renesmee's while keeping a firm grip on the wheel of his new car with the other.

They silently drove out of Forks.

The highway loomed out before Renesmee in the evening light when a twinkle lit her eyes.

Jake smiled… "I know that look," he chuckled for the second time that evening.

"Pull over."

…

Alice and Jasper were dancing, as the guests were one by one taking their leave, when a distant look took over her eyes.

"Oh my god." She muttered in exasperation before remembering herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing to worry about," Alice promised and smiled sheepishly.

Alice resumed her perfect mask as Emmett within earshot, dancing on the floor with his lovely Rosalie noticed the interruption.

"I promise its nothing. Nessie is crazy that's all," and pushed for Jasper to keep dancing.

The slightest hint of a smile gave her away.

"HAHAHAHAHA Kinky Nessie," Emmett hooted "pay up, I knew it," he laughed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice demanded. Emmett just gave a wicked smile.

"No don't you dare." Rosalie ordered.

"No way! If they are out on the road, they're begging to get discovered." He laughed.

"Don't worry, they'll probably be done _long_ before I get there," Emmett laughed hardily.

Edward standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a look in his eye gave Emmett a warning that he better not.

"You guys are such buzz kills," he pouted.

"Hey! Whatever, I'll be watching you." Edward warned.

"And what exactly would you do to _me?_" Emmett taunted.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," he warned with his crooked smile.

"You wanna take this outside?" Emmett jokingly challenged.

"Not a chance, you forget, I'm smarter than you," Edward laughed and punched him in the shoulder, "and I see more than you do, and I'm faster than you too."

Edward ghosted to Bella's side snaking his arm around her waist, "Care to dance Mrs. Cullen?"

_**A/N: Thanks for following...this is kind of the end of part one - the revisions to part two will come later.  
**_


	18. Split Personality

**Chapter 18: Split Personality (revised)  
**

**Split Personality**

"Pull over." Renesmee almost demanded.

"Pull over? Are you serious Ness? There's no shoulder." Jake teased.

"Right now… There! Take that exit and pull over," she said without the hint of a joke in her voice.

Obediently, Jacob pulled off the highway and to the right while noticing Renesmee opening her purse and pulling out a broad satin ribbon looking thing.

"What's going on, Ness?" Jake asked tentatively.

There was almost a dangerous look in her eyes as she responded, "you don't get to ask any questions right now. You will understand shortly, so I suggest you don't ask me again," she said curtly. "Get out of the car and switch places with me."

Jake smiled trying to sense her mood, but she wasn't smiling. Not in the least. Frankly she was almost frightening to him. Taking the driver's seat she locked the door after they were both inside. "I'm sorry Jake," she said gently, and taking a zip tie, in a movement that was extremely fast for her, she zip-tied his hands.

It was now, when Jacob noticed how dark it was outside already, that he started to wonder with a hint of worry. The fact that there were no lights on this road, not to mention that it wasn't exactly a traveled part of Washington didn't help ease his mind. Renesmee took the satin strip and covered his eyes.

"Renesmee what's going on?" Jacob asked, this time more seriously, to which she punched him in the mouth bringing a slight taste of blood on his lip.

"Shut it, I said no questions."

The screaming tires echoed her tone so Jake remained silent, listening to the only sounds in the car: the beating of their hearts, his rapid breaths and the sound of the air moving by the car quickly as she sped down the lane. Suddenly the car came to a skidding halt.

Renesmee flexed the hand that she hit him with and resisted a laugh. Jake looked resigned, not afraid, but definitely unsure.

"Jacob," she said in her normal voice, but he didn't respond. "Jacob." Again resisting a laugh, she whispered his name close to his ear resting her hand on his inner thigh. "Jacob," she said again trailing her nail up his thigh. Involuntarily his body began to respond to her touch.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you?" she asked in a breath along his neck as the breath released from Jake's throat.

Renesmee lowered her head to his hands that were in his lap and bit the tie loose, "I'm going to unzip your pants." she breathed. For Jacob, confusion turned to realization so he decided to reach for the blind fold which was still in place. "Leave it!" she ordered in the harsh tone from before, then snickered. Her voice returning to velvet said, "Aafter I unzip your pants, I am going to look at you."

A smile spread tugged at his lips.

The sound of the zipper of his tux and the feeling of Renesmee so close to him made Jake's heart flutter. She inhaled him deeply and laughed a low throaty sound sighing with a moan.

Within moments, his pants had been shimmied down his thighs and Nessie was using her teeth to tear at the fabric of his briefs… "Oops," she declared, "guess I ruined those." Her laughter gently poured from her lips like honey, "Sorry," she said unapologetically pulling the torn fabric off, mounting Jake's anticipation.

"Ummmmm, you're amazing," she said looking at his glory fully for the first time. This was unlike anything she had imagined; it was so much better.

Renesmee pulled her body over a touch more, maneuvering the gear shifter between her legs and released Jake's chair so the seat fell back. It was only slightly tricky, but when accomplished she was happy about it. "More space… better."

Jake reached for her hair, and happy to oblige she pulled a couple of pins out and her fiery locks cascaded down around his hands.

"You're amazing." Jacob moaned.

"Shhhh, you're not allowed to speak yet. We're alone, and I'm gonna sing a song for you."

Renesmee's softly sang in her beautiful angel's voice. His mounting erection was her microphone. Her lips and tongue combined with her sweet breathing gracing Jacob's impressive member and enveloped him in glorious torture, to which he gasped and moaned, but her song ended when his fists locked in her hair painfully.

"Now," she said, "I'm going to suck you dry."

Jacob was disoriented when he felt Renesmee lift all her weight from him. She braced herself on the car door and the center console and counted to thirty - Slowly.

The wait was excruciatingly long for Jake in his silent, blind anticipation. Then he could feel through his hands, which were still entangled in her hair, her head go down and the warmth that surged through him when her mouth engulfed him fully. Jake tensed, clutching at her hair mightily and bucked against her face.

He could feel muted laughter vibrate through her.

…

Taking a delicate handkerchief from the little purse, she dabbed at the corners of her mouth, "you taste delicious," she said and smiled her wicked smile pulling the blindfold off his eyes.

Jake panted on and the only words that he found he used. "Oh my god Nessie."

"Now pull up your pants and get out of the car!" she ordered.

In a daze, Jake exited the car and obeyed.

"Get over here." She said seductively, standing at the hood of the shiny black Camaro. 'Now,' she said noting he was still hard and poking in his pants, she raised the back of her dress placing her bare ass on the hood of his new car. Dangling her soaked, lace panties from her finger 'I have no more use for those' she said and flung them to the shrubbery of the woods.

Raising her skirt up her thighs, "Now, that you are properly prepared, if you please," she extended her arms for him to enter her embrace and she whispered in his ear, 'fuck me,' nibbling his earlobe.

Jake needed no further prompting; his hands flew up her creamy thighs as he kissed her hard, groaning in her mouth, clinching her bare ass atop of the hood, pulling up closer to his body. Their kisses grew urgent and more intense as their tongues exchanged turns exploring each other.

Jake broke the kiss for air, moving to her neck carefully peeling the dress from the carefully placed garment tape. The satin loosed easily from her frame falling down around her waist and she pushed her breasts against his chest and moaned into his mouth. The crystal vial of perfume escaped notice, when it slid out of the folds of her gown and onto the ground. Meanwhile Jake repositioned Ness to pay homage to her lovely breasts.

"Enough with the foreplay! Fuck me," she commanded in a moan.

Jacob slid one hand squeezing and rubbing up her inner creamy thigh brushing his fingers lightly in between her sopping wet folds and brought it up to her lips, 'Taste,' he said sternly, with a wicked glow about his features. Renesmee glowered at him 'do you _dare_ to order _me_ around?' she growled with a hint of a smile.

Jake grabbed her jaw, opening her mouth just slightly with his grip and slowly put his wet finger into her mouth, "I said, taste it. Now be a good little bitch and do what you're told."

Moaning against his finger as he slowly pulled it over her tongue and smiling her sexy evil smile, she bit his finger, this time drawing blood. Jake gasped and snatched his hand back, Renesmee smiled and snaked her teeth with her tongue. "Next time you bite me, I'm gonna slap you," he warned wickedly.

Renesmee struck her head out like a viper and bit him in the jugular. "Look who's getting feisty," she whispered in his ear, and moaned 'Jake, fuck me.'

Jake pulled back and grabbing at his neck where she had laid her teeth he grimaced at her, seeing a hint of blood on his hands.

Nessie threw her head back in laughter, "careful Jake," she warned, "I _am _a vampire."

Jake hauled back and slapped her across the face and spread her legs wider. 'Yes!' she moaned loudly, and grabbed at her heaving breasts, biting her lower lip.

"Nessie wants Nessie gets." Jake conceded.

She groaned as he gently wiggled his fingers around inside tight little vagina. "Open wide," he commanded.

Nessie's mouth did silently open wide as Jake unzipped his pants and slid into her for the first time, and a wave of heat flew through her body, he was so _hot_ inside of her.

Meeting her drops with his thrusts, he coaxed,"I'm gonna need you to scream for me."

Tremors began to rake Nessie's body, while Jake in full control of the speed, went faster.

"Jaake" she moaned louder, "yes!"

"Come on baby, you wanted to fuck" he spat the word, "I want you to scream."

Jake began groaning loudly coming so close, but he wouldn't come first, he grunted, "Fuck! Agh! Scream you stubborn bitch," he commanded, but she wouldn't do it…

"You know what I want, baby," he said feeling at her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Oh Jake! Yeaaaahs!" she cried at the top of her lungs and it echoed through the woods.

Jacob smiled and eased his pushing, as their motion turned into a steady slow grind and waves of pleasure overtook Renesmee.

"That's it baby, just let go." He said hiking her leg up and twisting only about a fraction of an inch.

Renesmee quivered and shook, groaning as her release came. Her warmth and wetness, the overwhelming seduction of her odor, and her moaning encouraged Jacob's long hard release inside of her, and they both sighed in pure utter bliss, and he kissed her a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you."

"Oh my beautiful stars Jake, I love you too."

They stayed motionless for an immeasurable while, attempting to recover, Jake folded over her lap.

After removing himself from her, Jacob noticed the vial on the ground.

"What's this?" he asked looking at it, then he realized it was that amazing smell he remembered on her. "Oh, it's your new fragrance." He said while lifting her up to a sitting position and sprayed it in her hair. He took a deep whiff of it and moaned.

Nessie laughed. "You're uh, getting hard again." Jake looked down and laughed along with her while she, for her part, took him in her hand… "Got another round in you?" she asked

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Only if you scream my name," she smiled climbing onto him again. "I've got more stamina then you can imagine my love, and a much higher threshold for pain." She whispered in his ear, taking the top position.

"Oh, no you don't," he warned, flipping her over deftly and moving in from behind.

Her laugh filled the air when her name rung through the trees followed by a cry of her own.

After he let her go, she pushed herself off the car, took a hanky and tried to wipe up some of the mess in between her thighs but realized it was to no avail. "Guess I better go find those panties." She said, and quick as a whip she was gone and back.

Using his own silk handkerchief, Jacob gently rubbed her cum from between her thighs; finally draping her dress over her.

"Renesmee Black, I'm starting a new religion, it's called Nessie worship."

"Well, we'll worship each other then Jacob Black."

"I love you so much Ness."

"I love you more."

"Not possible Mrs. Black." Jake said scooping her up for a kiss, lifting her up, winding her legs around his waist and pushing her back against the car.

Renesmee grabbed his neck, cradled his head and moaned into his mouth.

Jake nibbled on her ear and she laughed squealed in delight, "If you start that again, Mr. Black, we'll miss our flight."


	19. Beginning of Part II  Take off

**A/N: Hello my friends. Here we are again. I guess I love you. ha! I figured I would keep it with the original Endless Night. We pick up directly where we left off, the summary just lets you know where we are going and wets your appetite for what's in store.**

**For the record, I own nothing, Twilight and its characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyers, we just play in her world for the time being. **

**Enjoy. **

**Endless Nightmare**

Summary:This is part II of Endless Night.

Jacob and Renesmee have finally married, when the unthinkable happens. Abducted on their honeymoon, Renesmee Black is confined in an underground fortress. There she learns of the treasure of hope and life and she becomes determined to escape and be reunited with Jacob her soul mate.

Jacob, ravaged with grief, refuses to believe Renesmee is dead and begins a search for his beloved. When the search leads to a dead end, they are desperate and turn to the Volturi. It is then that Jacob and Edward unearth a centuries old plot for the breeding of gifted Vampires. Convinced that Renesmee is alive, Jake and Edward along with the Cullen's swear the destruction of those responsible for her disappearance and will demand retribution for all the lives ruined as a result of the villainous plan.

**Prelude**

The time had finally arrived, the plan was made and Michael waited deep in thought. A year was such a little time, yet that was how long it had been since he had first laid eyes on Renesmee. Recalling those first sweet days together, he had met her and taken her to a lovely dinner. Michael sighed in wistful reverie recalling their first evenings together: their walks through the park, surprising her with roses, whisking her away for a romantic weekend getaway against her feigned protests.

Michael's thoughts drifted to their darker more sinister activities as well. The first time he was invited to share an evening with her and another gentleman. At first he was repulsed at the idea of someone sharing the evening with them, but time wore on and she would make their fantasies come to life.

Michael had considered everything he had done to try to win her, but she would always refuse to make love to him despite how much she played and teased; he knew it was something she wanted, but she must have gotten some sick high from tormenting him, was the conclusion to which he had arrived. The more time and money he would spend on her, the more torturous she was to him and the more she would refuse his advances.

Michael contemplated the many ways Renesmee had stolen and broken his heart and a cloud gathered over his brow as he recounted how his heart shattered when she left without warning or a goodbye. She was simply gone, as if he had meant nothing to her, though it was all a game, some sick joke. There was no note at her aunt's house. Not even her aunt had remained. The house had been all but abandoned as if overnight. It was as if she was a figment of his imagination… and now to find that she had married within six months of leaving, made Michael's blood boil. She just walked away without a word.

She was his, no matter what she said, and he would have her, she _would_ be his; so he waited.

**Take-off**

We will leave Michael gripped by the demon, hatred, and follow our lovers who, having no time for the reservation at Hilton in Sea-Tac, went straight to the airport to check in for their departure. After having successfully checked their passed security the decision was made to take care of the fact that they were attracting so much attention in their wedding attire.

"Good thing Alice suggested that we have a change of clothes in our carry on." Jake said while hand in hand with Renesmee as they walked through the terminal with about thirty minutes to spare.

"Oh my god Jake, do you think she knew…You don't think she'll tell do you?" Nessie asked blushing crimson.

"Have you ever heard of a secret in our family?" Jake asked with a smile.

Jake laughed loudly and kissed Renesmee on top of her hair.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this when we get home!" she complained.

"Oh my crazy Nessie, no, probably not," he laughed pulling her up and kissed her. Forgetting herself, Renesmee pulled him back to one side of the terminal against the wall.

As if on cue Renesmee's phone rang. "Leave it," Nessie muttered around his lips and was contented when obnoxious noise abated. When it began ringing again, breaking their kissing, Jake answered her phone. "Renesmee Black's phone," he said with a smile while she kissed and nibbled at his neck.

"You guys _will_ miss your flight if you don't quit!" Alice said, "Put Nessie on please, Jacob."

Jake laughed loudly, "Hi Alice, hold on."

Renesmee turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"Oh my god Alice, stop watching me!" she shrieked quietly.

"Well, I _called _to tell you not to worry, I wasn't going to say anything about your sexcapades, but I think I might if you're gonna treat me like that." She threatened, "by the way, the other reason I called: you're gonna miss your flight if you don't hurry up, change your clothes and board your plane."

"I'm sorry auntie. I'll be good. I love you."

"Love you too Ness." Alice laughed.

Renesmee heard Emmett loudly in the background, "Is that kinky Nessie?"

"No!" Alice yelled to the other room.

"Alice, I thought you said!" Renesmee shrieked in protest.

"I didn't _tell _them anything," Alice defended quickly "but they had a bet and needed confirmation, when I wouldn't tell them, they went out to find out for themselves. They found where you pulled off and parked."

"What! How?" Renesmee asked horrified.

"They followed your scent." Alice laughed. "It's not like it was hard."

"Give it here," Emmett hollered in the background, then ghosted over to her and grabbed the phone, "Hey Nessie, I love you by the way, you rock! I can't believe you guys fucked your first time on the side of the road! You own the number one spot for freakiest first time. Jas had to pony up a thousand bucks!"

Renesmee heard Alice smack him in the back ground, 'Emmett, you're a pig!'

"Oh my god Emmett! What did you bet?"

"That you couldn't wait till the hotel!" he laughed.

Jake snatched the phone, "quit harassing my wife," he laughed.

"Yeaheah, Jake! My man! I want details dude," Emmett chortled.

"Bye Emm, I got a plane to catch."

"Details!" Emmett yelled into the phone as Jake cut him off, closing the phone. "Good god," Jake muttered.

"Guess we better hurry, oh, there's the bathroom." Renesmee pulled in the direction they were to go.

Kissing before they parted, Jake murmured to her, "I love you so much Renesmee Black."

"Ummm, I will never tire of hearing my name Jacob Black."

Pulling apart, Renesmee was bumped into by man before stealing away into the bathroom, "Oh excuse me miss," said he "I beg your pardon, you are beautiful," he whispered in a moment that their eyes locked.

She looked at him in annoyance before ducking into the bathroom in a hurry.

"I beg your pardon." He said watching her retreating back, his eyes narrowing to slits, then looking to Jacob, who was unable to tear his eyes away from her to walk to the opposite side of the hall to the men's room, asked: "Is she your girl friend?"

Jacob glowed proudly, "No, she's my wife. We've just been married yesterday."

The man's already pale face seemed to take on a ghostly parlor. 'Careful', said he, 'they say never make a pretty woman your wife. She'll eat your heart, drink your blood and without a word walk away, leaving you for dead.'

Jake looked at the morbid man and thanked him for his advice, excusing himself because he had to change clothes before his flight.

After taking their 'ho baths' in the rest room and putting on clean clothes, Jacob and Renesmee met again in the place where they parted. They had only moments to spare as they arrived to the gate. First class passengers were being called to board, and so they did immediately, being first class ticket holders.

For Jacob this whole experience was surreal. He had imagined for years what it would be like to be married, and what it would mean. Never had he imagined after the heart-renting tragedy that was his relationship with Bella, he would be so blissfully happy. To be able to sit next to his beautiful, amazing, sexy as hell wife, thrilled him as he held her hand and kissed her fingers. "Have I told you how happy I am Mrs. Black?"

Every time Renesmee heard her new name roll of Jake's tongue, flutters would permeate her body and a rose blush would rise to her cheeks and a smile spread across her lips. "Umhum," she murmured, "but you can always tell me again." Ness was convinced that no one was as lucky as she, to have such a gorgeous hunk of a husband who was the most loving person anyone could have had ever fathomed.

As boarding continued, a tall man eyed the couple and smiled down at them. "I rudely neglected to offer my congratulations on your wedding. I wish you luck, son. May I offer my congratulations to the lady?" he asked extending his hand.

Renesmee looked at his dirty, partially gloved hand, "Thank you," she said without touching it.

The flight attendant forced him forward without any more dallying, "Sir, please don't bother the first-class passengers," she asked politely and he shuffled on down the aisle in his dirty grey wool coat and hat.

"Creepy guy," Jake commented after the man was out of ear shot.

"Do you know him?" Renesmee asked.

"No, not at all, but he was the man who bumped into you at the restroom, and I told him we were married yesterday, then he said the weirdest thing."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing worth repeating."

"Tell." She pouted.

Jake looked down at her and smiled unable to refuse her, "Fine,…" he agreed slightly exasperated at the memory, "He said, 'Never make a pretty woman your wife. She'll eat your heart, drink your blood and without a word walk away, leaving you for dead.'"

"Ugh," Nessie responded. Situated as she was on the isle, she looked back at the strange man as he sauntered toward the back the plane. He turned and looked at her as if she had called his name.

"Switch seats with me?" she asked "he gives me the creeps."

The stranger's words preoccupied Jacob's mind and befuddled his expression.

Renesmee decided to reclaim his attention taking his hand and sliding it up her skirt just above the knee. His face melted into a smile, "I like your silk skirt, but not the stockings," he said with a touch of disappointment in his tone.

"I bet you a hundred bucks you'll love them and want me to wear them every day," she challenged.

Jake was already enchanted at her little games, "Okay, you're on," said he.

"Kiss me."

Leaning over, he was willing to comply, and was compelled to more fully as Renesmee was guiding his hand up her skirt, grazing her thigh until he reached the elastic band of the thigh high. Then she broke away to fully enjoy the expression on his face when her body moved forward by only a few subtle inches and she her legs opened enough for his hand to slide over the soft inner flesh of her thigh. His eyes widened in astonishment when she pushed his hand higher and his fingers grazed her naked soft little patch of hair and wet sanctuary.

"Welcome home, and pay up." she murmured.

Leaning over again, Jake kissed her hard sliding his tongue into her mouth at the same moment that he slid two of his big fingers inside her earning a soft gasp in his mouth.

Remembering where they were, Jake broke the kiss and used his free hand to lower her tray table, while still keeping his other hand occupied. He wiggled his fingers, watching her expression intently and biting his lower lip.

Nessie pressed her lips together when he started turning circles on her clitoris, "Oh my god Jake," she gasped.

"Shhhhhh." He said putting a finger over her lips as he continued to massage her wet nerves, "do you want people to hear you?" he laughed a soft, dark, wicked chuckle.

"Oh my god, Jake, I'm gonna cum right now."

"I guess I should stop," he said removing his fingers, "I like this skirt." Jake closed his eyes bringing his fingers to his face he inhaled deeply, sucking the juice off his fingers.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we will depart shortly, please make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their upright and locked position as we prepare for take off." _

Renesmee's breathing had eased but she was still clutching at the arm rests. "You're a horrible tease." She accused smiling.

"Hey baby, you started it." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, and I'll finish it," she warned, placing her hand on his hard cock and began rubbing it, "when I climb over there and sit my ass on your lap and we fuck at thirty-thousand feet," she laughed gently and removed her hand. When he visibly got hard and he groaned, she gave a soft little dark laugh in his ear, "'lesson number one' baby, you taught me. What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

Jake grabbed her neck and pulled her into a crushing kiss with him sucking and biting at her lips. She was eager to respond and began massaging his dick again and he in turn ran his hand up her thigh pushing his fingers up in her folds and massaging her tight little clit.

The polite interruption by the embarrassed flight attendant was most unwelcome as she told them they needed to fasten their seat belts, the plane was already in motion.

"For god's sake," Renesmee complained quietly when the attendant left, "why even bother to fly commercial it's such a waste, we so should have chartered the Jet, I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't have minded. Not only do we have to fly with riffraff, we have to be constantly disturbed."

"Because it's so much more fun with people watching," Jake laughed in her ear snaking his tongue inside.

"You dirty exhibitionist," Ness accused laughing quietly in disbelief.

"Oh me?" he asked in mock outrage, "who wanted to fuck on the side of the road, you dirty little slut?"

Renesmee laughed and blushed crimson at the memory.

The plane lifted in the air as the memory flashed before Nessie's eyes. "Show me." Jake requested.

"Take my jacket?" she asked.

Maneuvering Renesmee out of her cute little denim jacket was easy enough and she laid it over his lap, and tapped her bosom, indicating Jacob was to rest his head there, and Ness cradled Jake's face with one of her hands.

The memory of their first time replayed moment by moment while Renesmee slid her hand under the jacket on Jake's lap.

At length the captain announced their cruising altitude, and Renesmee removed her hands from their occupations. "Shhh," she said and in an instant had removed the jacket that was covering him, angled her body toward the window leaning her back toward Jake and sliding about halfway onto his lap while pulling up the back of her skirt, and made good on her promise.

"Nessie I love you so much." He moaned against her neck, as they faced the window, "not only because I love you, but because you are such a sex Goddess."

"Wanna go to the bathroom? The first class ones are bigger than the ones in the back." She asked. His replay was a throaty maon, grinding hard into her ass.

"Take me," she whimpered.

***A/N:* Hey yall, it hit me, so I wrote it and posted it. :) Please forgive me if the next updates don't come as often as the last part...The next part of it is kind of tricky and I dont have a beta to help me make my ideas flow... so, bear with me. As you know, I love it when you review, so please do; if you would prefer to send me a private message, that is great too. I would be happy to respond. Let me know what you want, and your ideas, if they fit, I will totally take them into account when planning! Thanks a bunch for following and see you on the update!**


	20. Dirrty

**A/N: Well at the time of me writing this, our story has 69 reviews. So I figured I would add in a special chapter. I was planning on skipping this part all together, but under the circumstances, I guess I'll make allowance for it. This is by request. Here you go Tashay, just for kicks and giggles. After this, seriously, we're getting on with the plot. xoxo**

**Enjoy.**

**Dirrty**

As first class passengers one has the privilege of certain liberties, Renesmee still found it encumbered upon herself to go to the bathroom first. She took the opportunity to prepare her… shall we say surroundings before Jacob arrived. She noticed the mirror, as she quickly cleaned and covered the seat and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Her skin had a new kind of glow and her eyes had taken on a fierce glint to them. She smiled at her appearance, and then heard a knock. She opened to the door to the small lavatory to her husband and ushered him in quickly.

"Jeez Jake, look at you, you're huge, you can barely fit in here," she giggled, sitting up on the counter so he could squeeze into the little bathroom. He took the opportunity to while sliding into the lavatory to reach around her waist kissing her, while she quickly locked the door.

"Oh god hurry Jake!" she laughed.

Unzipping his pants for him she pulled out his already stiff jock. "Sit down on the seat," she giggled, and they held onto each other as he maneuvered thus.

And turning around she lifted her skirt, "there's still one place you haven't explored yet," she murmured quietly looking over her shoulder at his face, smiling.

"You, dirrty…"

Easily she lowered herself onto him, the plane however was suddenly jolted and she yelped lightly when Jake entered her anus.

"Cover my mouth," she groaned, "and for god's sake hurry before we get arrested."

Renesmee's groans turned into a sort of whining whimpering against his hand as he accelerated and Jake tried to mute her scream when finally their orgasm came violently at the same time in unison with their arrival.

Breathing raggedly they finished, cleaned up after themselves and attempted to exit the lavatory, but they both heard the flight attendant was at the door. "What do we do?" Nessie asked.

Jake shrugged, and then a knock came at the door.

"Shit! Jake." Nessie laughed.

"Look sick, and hold your stomach" he whispered in her ear and he opened the door just in time for Renesmee to lose the grin. Jake assumed the position of ushering her out of the bathroom.

"Excuse me," said a different attendant than before, "I hope you weren't um…"

"Oh no, no," Jake said in denial, "my wife was suddenly ill," he said cradling her against his chest where she tried to hide her face. "She's pregnant, and still has morning sickness. The sudden turbulence made her come up all over herself. You understand." Jake said barely able to contain his laugh while Nessie trembled with suppressed giggles tried to utter a groan.

"Are you okay now, baby?" he asked and kissed her hair.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, let me bring you a bottle of water, maybe some ginger ale, crackers, oh, please, let me help you to your seat. Is she okay now?" the flight attendant asked, fumbling over herself.

"I think so; perhaps just water would be fine, maybe two. And a small blanket would be excellent, thank you." Jacob said kindly as they were helped back to their seats.

Renesmee shook violently with silent laughter, but Jake leaned more into her to cover the vibrations of her giggling. Reaching their seats quickly, they giggled together at their little adventure.

"Here you go sir," the attendant said, handing him two bottles of water, a can of ginger ale, crackers and a couple of extra vomit bags, "if there is anything the Mrs. needs, please don't hesitate to call. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

Renesmee feigned fatigue on Jake's shoulder until she left, "Thank you," she said weakly, then once again shook with laughter when she was gone. "Pregnant? Where did you come up with that?" Ness asked when she could breathe again and be somewhat composed.

"It worked didn't it?" Jake chuckled.

"Emmett is never going to believe this."

"Emmett?" Jake said in surprise.

"Psh, you know you're gonna tell him." Nessie accused with a smile.

"No, I most certainly will not." He defended.

"Of course you will, what good is the crime without the bragging rights!" she winked, "besides, after all the taunting for years that he gave momma and daddy, it's about time someone in this family set him straight."

"So you propose we knock two houses down to rubble to his one?"

"With pleasure." Ness said and snaked her tongue with her teeth.

"Oh my crazy Nessie, come here." Jake said and put his arm about her in a warm cuddle to which she involuntarily yawned.

"Sleepy baby?"

"Umhum."

"My little sex kitten." Jake soothed, bringing her hand up to his face to watch her dreams, and he was rewarded with watching their wedding from her eyes surrounded by butterflies and flowers until the landing of their flight at JFK.

Their next flight was easy and Nessie slept in Jake's arms from the moment they sat down until they landed in France.

Paris was beautiful at night, and the Eifel Tower illuminated everything that could boast of a view.

The inn in which they were staying was a favorite of Esme and Nessie was thrilled to be someplace where she could finally relax. Smells of the icy snow from the terrace poured in and she was drawn to its lovely little balcony, where the moon was a lovely treat.

"Jacob, come look at the moon," she beckoned from the snow bedecked balcony.

"Will that be all Monsieur?" the bellboy asked.

"Oui." Jake responded using half the French in his vocabulary, gave the boy a tip and met Renesmee at the window.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Married, and having such incredible sex." She said.

Jacob smiled, "Really, are you really happy?"

The question in his eyes and voice took her by surprise.

"Of course." She said looking into his eyes wondering what was going on in that head of his. "Jake I can't imagine this with anyone else. I can't imagine _being_ with anyone else. You are my dream."

He seemed overwhelmed and the desire to have her in his arms overwhelmed him as he kissed her.

"As much as I love you Jake," she said breaking the kiss, "I can't do another thing until I take a shower, I stink like dry cum, 'cause I'm dirrty," she teasingly complained.

Jacob roared in laughter, "Oh my love, the things you say."

In a ghost movement, slower than her parents, but still a blur to see, Renesmee whirled around the room unpacking their things and laying fresh clothes out on the bed and putting their bathroom things out. Then in another instant she had given Jake his phone and was standing next to him with her hand on his face with a worried picture of Rosalie.

The phone was already dialing Rosalie's number and Jacob blinked as the movement was unusual to him. "Since when can you move that fast?"

"I've been practicing. Plus it seems I got a boost with my last growth spurt. Comes in handy doesn't it?" she winked and in a flash was naked before his eyes. "Join me when you're off the phone." She said and in another instant she had disappeared and the shower was running.

"Kinky Nessie" Emmett answered Rosalie's phone.

"Actually this is her husband." Jake said in his most menacing tone.

"Oh my bad bro, Freaky Fuckin' Jake, what's up?"

Jake laughed, because there was no way around it, "Hey Emmett, what's up. Where's Rose?"

"She's out shopping with the girls."

"She forgot her phone?"

"Yea, Alice popped her head in at the end of a quickie and pulled her out before we could go again. She said something about not monopolizing her shopping partner or something. Oooh, you know what would be fun? Strip Monopoly."

"Oh really, and how would you propose playing that one, you retard?" Jake asked laughing.

"Easy, instead of paying with money, you strip and when you're out of money, you pay with _favors_." He laughed.

"You're such a sick freak! Stick with poker." Jake laughed back.

"Tell him." Renesmee called from the bathroom.

"Anyway Em, I called to say we got here safely and please pass on the message." Jake said politely and enunciated every word for Renesmee's benefit.

Nessie was a blur as she appeared out of the bathroom, naked, and snatched the phone. "And," said she almost laughing at Jake's expression, "we totally had sex on the plane, at our seats _and_ he owned my ass in the lavatory, so top that! He totally has to tell you the story how we got caught. "

Emmett roared in laughter, "Kinky Nessie strikes again," he teased.

"Actually I'm about to, so if you don't mind, I am going to take my naked self back to the shower and wait for my husband so please don't take too long," she said and handed the phone back to Jake who's mouth was hanging open.

"Aww man, TMI" Emmett was yelling when Jake received the phone.

"Well, you heard the lady," Jake said, and hung up the phone.

"Renesmee Black," he called out, to which he received laughter in the bathroom where Nessie was in the shower soaping herself up.

Whatever Jake was going to say he forgot when he saw her standing there in the open tub with the curtain pulled back rinsing soap out of her long red hair, soapy water streaming down her back and over her perfect supple ass, trailing down her thighs and legs to her feet.

"Come here." She beckoned.

Jake was out of his clothes and by her side in a flash.

Their hands explored each other smoothly and gently, as the steam increased with Jacob's presence.

"I haven't told _you_ how beautiful you are." Renesmee said caressing his arms, and soaping a sponge, she washed and caressed his every muscle, "I love the rise of your big shoulders and arms," she said rubbing soap and sudsing up his muscles, "your sculpted back, your amazingly hard abdomen and gorgeous ass totally turn me on," said she continuing to soap him up.

He watched her intently as she worshiped his body and she was drawn to kiss him deeply on the mouth, massaging him until he pulled her close and entered her. Raising one leg up and turning her so her back faced toward the wall, the hot water penetrated his back as he took her again. She moaned into his mouth at the wonderful sensations he was sending through her.

"Fuck," she whimpered as her toes curled on her lifted leg, "you're so good."

His speed increasing little by little she bit into his shoulder gently, "ohhhh, good lord…" she mumbled pushing herself against him, "Jake, please," she breathed heavily trying to grind into him harder, "you know what I need to get off."

"Get out," he said gently and pulled out, following her he stopped her at the counter. "I wanna watch you," he said with a smile and turned her to face the mirror. Her body leaned over the counter and watching her eyes, he entered her vagina from behind. Her face contorted in joy and pain at his swift entry.

"Watch me." He said requesting her eye contact, "I'm gonna fuck you stupid…" he warned.

"Yes…"she moaned when he grabbed her by one shoulder and a fist full of hair, beginning a gentle rhythm that mounted with each passing moment. The rising moan in her chest erupted in a wail from her throat as she couldn't handle another moment, but Jacob didn't stop, when he arrived inside her she screamed out then and he pressed on until her screams produced soft tears down her face and her screams turned into whimpered sobs.

Then he eased up unsure if he had gone too far.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked in a slow easy grind.

"Fuhuhuck," she mumbled, "That was better than anything I ever dreamed," she said half whining, another tear escaping her eye. "Carry me…bed."

Scooping her up like a baby in his big ripped arms, he carried her out to the bedroom and softly laid her on the bed.

Jake intertwined himself in a cuddle with her. Trailing his fingers at the dewy sweat along her body, and the other hand cupping her breast, "I think we need another shower," he said.

"Make it a bath. I'm too tired to stand up." She smiled weakly.

Jacob carried her to the bathroom after running a steaming hot bath and placed her in the water and washed her body as she silently watched him. His gentle caresses and his beautiful voice singing her the lullaby her father had written for her sent her to sleep. Cradling her in his arms, he took her and lay her sleeping, down on the bed. He dried her and dressed her with a strange sense of irony in that he used to do this very task when she was but a baby. Time had really changed everything. Now she was his wife, and instead of a sesame street nighty, he was dressing her in one of her white satin teddies. Jacob realized you really can't tell with what things are going to be with Time, because Time can be a very unpredictable mistress.

"Now my Nessie's all cleaned up," he whispered and kissed her cheek as she slept.

His shower underscored how exhausted he was, and quickly finishing, he dressed for bed, which only consisted of white satin boxers then went to the door of the terrace opening it wide.

The courtyard was beautiful, white snow with two little walking paths shoveled clear. The moon claimed his attention; it really was a beautiful night.

Renesmee's stirring alerted Jacob, no doubt aware of the cold breeze through the air. She snuggled into him deeply when he arrived under the blanket and winding their bodies together, they slept.

Bellow in the courtyard in the midnight freezing air someone was sitting, hiding behind bushes in the snow watching as the light that was pouring out of the room was extinguished, and waited for the opportune moment.


	21. Taken

**A/N:Hey everybody, thanks for following, and I'll hook you up cutemuffin…eventually. ;)**

**Warning: The following is dark in its own scary sad way. I didn't have the heart to extend it for chapters as I had originally intended… so this is just kind of to get it out of the way…if you have a problem with implied rape (not overly graphic), I suggest you skip over this chapter and catch up with us on the next one...**

**Taken**

When Renesmee awoke the evening of the following day, there was a note next to her pillow. Nessie smiled at Jake's scrawled writing as his words warmed her heart before she even read them.

_'I was hoping to be back before you woke up. I will be right back, my love. I'm finding us some food. I miss you already. Love, Jake.'_

Closing her eyes she stretched luxuriantly with a smile spread upon her lips. There were so many wonderful things in her mind and her joy was deep seeded when her eyes flew open at a foreign scent that blew in from the direction of the terrace, and there stood a cloaked, menacing figure.

In an instant he was in front of her face. A scream would have echoed through the room had he not covered her mouth with his gloved hand and a handkerchief.

"Hello Renesmee," dripped the sinister voice.

Terror gripped Renesmee as she realized this was not Jacob, and the stranger covered her nose and mouth causing her to pass out from the chloroform in the handkerchief. In another instant she was over his shoulder, he stole away through the window.

Jacob had gone out to not only fetch Renesmee breakfast, but to make it himself. With the tray of food he brought upstairs he had a bunch of flowers from the corner florist. However returning to the room he found it utterly empty and there was no sign of Nessie. A chill trailed down Jake's spine as he detected a faint almost masked scent of something he recognized: the scent of a vampire, who wasn't his Nessie.

Hollering out her name, and immediately busting through the terrace windows he traced the scent up to the roof, where it vanished, but she was nowhere to be found.

Searching frantically for her through the inn, in the courtyard, trying to pick up any trace of her scent, panic was moments away from gripping him. A cold sweat broke out over his brow unable to fathom what could have happened. Instinct took over for Jake, for disbelief would have crippled him. He ran back to their room, almost breaking the door down, for his phone and dialed the number for the only one to turn to.

"Edward…"

"Jake, what's the matter?" Edward asked immediately worried at the sound of Jake's broken voice.

"Edward, she's gone…"

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"_Gone! Taken. Abducted,"_ he said his voice breaking.

"Alice!" Edward called out, then directing his attention back to the phone he asked, "Tell me Jake, what makes you think she didn't just go shopping or go for a walk?"

"I left her asleep in our room, but now there's a faint scent of a vampire that I don't recognize, it seems like it's masked with something, a scent I don't recognize and there is a definite scent of chloroform in here." Jake said to the point of tears, dropping onto the bed.

"Alice, have you seen Renesmee in any weird places? Edward asked frantically.

"Nessie? No, I haven't seen her at all. I stopped keeping an eye on her; she and Jake needed privacy… why?"

"Look for her now, does she seem as though she was abducted?" Edward asked sharply.

Confusion struck Alice's lovely features at the request, but even more so at the answer to the question, _'I don't see her anywhere at all. It's like a black void…there's no point of reference.' _

"Jake, we're on our way. Are you at Esme's favorite Parisian inn?"

"Yes." Jake said dazed.

"We're leaving now, we'll be there as absolutely soon as we can. Just hang on son."

Jacob closed the phone and slumped from the bed to the floor in convulsions of tears. There was no possible way that he could imagine what this could mean. Who would want to do this, why would they? How could they have taken her from their room?

These questions and more circled through Jacob's mind during the passing of the daylight hours that he spent searching through the streets of Paris for any hint of his beloved, until he fell asleep at the foot of the bed where he had sunk in exhaustion and frustration. Throughout the night, he would pass between conscious tears and waking nightmares. The next morning, while Jake was lying on the floor, a knock came at the door.

Flying to the door in hopes that perhaps it may be her, disappointment griped him violently when it was only the concierge from the front desk. "This arrived at the front counter sir," he said, handing Jake a long, wide fed-ex envelope.

"Thank you," Jake muttered closing the door. Upon opening the envelope and taking one look at the contents and he passed out, scattering the contents of the package: Images of Renesmee gagged, bound, and one photo of a beheaded corpse with fiery red hair along with a note: _Never make a pretty woman your wife._

~Darkness~

For the time being, we will leave our poor grief stricken Jacob to be found by Edward and Alice and we will follow our Nessie, who on the first instance of waking from consciousness was immediately sent back to her comatose state with the same means as before. Fear not for news of Jacob, we will return to him shortly.

We will in this instance allow the retelling of the account of Renesmee's experience be told as through her eyes.

~My head was not only whirling, but throbbing. I had never experienced a headache, but I imagine I had one now. I reached for my eyes as if to press the pain, but I was unable. The sound of chains encouraged my eyes to flutter open.

The disorientation was overwhelming. The last thing I recall was being warm and wound around my sheets waiting for my husband, Jacob to return. Now however I was in the dark, the temperature was substantially colder than what I was used to, even in Forks. I was chained against a wall with my arms fully extended above my head and my legs spread apart, chained in a similar 'x' fashion.

Struggling against my restraints proved pointless, plus aggravated my already pounding head. I screamed, but to no avail. I was alone. I hollered for help, but no one came. It seemed that I was alone. Never in my life had I been that afraid, never had I faced danger alone. Since I was a child, I've always had my loving family. The terror, I recall, overwhelmed me as I had no idea what to do.

Even if I weren't so restrained I would have no idea what to do. Jacob, daddy and momma were always my protectors. I had no idea how to defend myself… this realization caused tears to spring to my eyes as my fear increased. It was then that questions started coming: Where was Jake? Had they taken him too? Could we find each other if they had? The thought that he was in this danger upset me, but in all truth, I was hoping he was near in order to get us out; he would always be able to get us out.

I tried calling out in the darkness again, but no one answered.

I could tell from the smell that I was surrounded by earth, as if we were underground. After a few minutes my eyes had adjusted to the pitch black and although unable to physically see, because there was absolutely no light, I could tell by the way the vibrations of my chains echoed in the room, that it was a small room, probably cement, or perhaps brick and I was also certain there was nothing else in the room besides myself.

I have no idea how long a period that I was alone in the dark. I was hungry, I was chilled, and I was terrified. When light flooded in and a figure appeared I was relieved but at the same time mortified anew.

"What is this?" I shouted realing it was the same intruder from my suite in Paris, and it dawned on me, I had no idea where I was being held! "Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want and where the hell are we?" I demanded.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man asked.

I recall asking defiantly if I should have recognized him. It was when he stepped into the light that I did recognize my creepy admirer from the airport in Seattle.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, surprised at the strength in my voice. I had been terrified, but now that I was faced with my attacker, I was furious. My anger was my anchor, but it was only when I was alone that I would abandon myself to my crying and sobbing fits.

He didn't seem fazed that I was struggling against my bonds again, he only said, "Now, Nessie, that's not very attractive behavior."

Now I was horror struck, how did he know my name? "You don't know me, how do you know my name? How dare you!" I yelled.

"Oh but you are mistaken my dear, I know you intimately."

It wasn't until he removed his dirty coat and hat revealing a clean, well dressed figure, while he continued toward me in the light that I recognized him. Words cannot express what I was feeling. I recall shrinking back from him as if he were going to strike me in the face with an iron fist… I did in fact know him…

"Michael…" I whispered in horror.

"So you do remember me after all," he said.

"What is this? What have you done?" I asked mortified.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said putting his fingers on both sides of my cheeks. I was powerless to remove my face from his grasp as he spoke to me. "You left me without a word. I came to find you simply gone. Then I find out you got married."

"Where's Jacob? Did you take him too?"

"No," he said with a sick smile.

While I was afraid I wouldn't have help in escaping, relief swelled through my heart. At least he wouldn't have to face this madman.

"He's suffering enough," Michael said, "with your death." His cruel laugh curdled my blood. "At least he thinks you're dead."

"Why? What did you do?" I yelled in his face.

He laughed again stalking toward the door.

"What did you do?" I yelled again.

Turning to face me he spoke, "I sent him some of our photos together, some of you bound, and …well you remember, but one in particular that would give him reason to believe that you no longer exist was a picture of your headless body."

"What! How?"

"Oh it wasn't difficult." He laughed and left the room.

I recall screaming in fury, in horror, in sadness and then everything went black.

I awoke alone in the dark.

When he returned I was tired and weak, but he didn't care. My voice was hoarse and I was ghostly pale I'm sure. The pain was too much even for the anger to surface when he approached me and kissed my mouth.

"You know Nessie," said he, "When we were last together, there was so much fire between us. It's a shame you didn't give yourself to me in love." He spoke while ripping the front of my white teddy off of my body and I stood naked before him.

Dear reader, I would spare you the rest, but in order for you to understand my rage, you must first understand my pain.

He taped my mouth closed and pulled my chains to the point of excruciating pain, then said to me, "Now, I'll take you in Hate." He fidgeted with something I came to see was a camera, and he placed in front of us and shined a light on me.

Before me he stood pulling his dick off, I closed my eyes in disgust, but I couldn't close my ears from his perverse grunts and disgusting words. When he jammed his crude self into me, my screams were muted by my gag. His hands ravaging my body, his tongue on me, his bites, they all made me hate myself and my body. Somehow this was my own fault, and I had brought this on myself.

For each of my screams he would laugh, and for all my tears he would moan. For all the times we played at bondage and torture, he was making his dreams, my nightmares; his fantasies, my shameful reality. I do recall how it was all fun before, but now when he would crack a whip, or hit me, screaming profanities as he reached his orgasm, I cursed myself for having played at sex games with strangers. I cursed the heart that I had hardened into this...exhibition he was putting on before me.

The first day he came back five times until I was unconscious... I don't know what he did to me while I was under...but my chains were loosened so I could move slightly.

The next day, when he returned silent tears streamed down my face but I couldn't even cry out. That day he came back several more times until I passed out...

I can't tell you how many times he did that to me before he lost his high doing it, I couldn't count.

When I came to, he was sitting on the floor looking up at me... "I feel bad," said he, "about doing this to you. You haven't even eaten anything. What kind of host am I? Please allow me to offer you some refreshment."

It was here that my horror was tripled. A girl in irons came in pushing a cart with a silver service on it. She looked haggardly and only nineteen years of age, he kissed her grossly, then she left the room silently, all I could do was cry.

"So Renesmee," said Michael when the girl had left, "allow me to offer you something to drink."

When he lifted the top, the aroma of blood was so strong that my knees buckled. He smiled at that.

How could he have known what I was? I had no idea, but when he drank of the glass first, I knew he was one too.

"Now don't try anything funny," he said, "I'm stronger than you half-breeds." Then ripping the tape from my mouth, I suppressed a scream; he wouldn't get another one out of me.

"Taste." He said raising the glass to my lips.

I would have refused, even though the smell of the human blood was overwhelming to me, but he put it in my mouth. So with all the force I could muster, I spewed it back in his face.

He didn't like that. He left me alone with the silver goblet of blood and the tray of food... completely out of my reach.


	22. Feeling

Our hearts remain with Renesmee in her dungeon, but at this time, we will go back to our mortified Jacob and follow his story in like manner, through his thoughts.

We know Jacob to be constant and long-suffering throughout everything. His forbearance through all of his trials and heartache previous to this disaster, have thus prepared him at least somewhat, for this moment. Let us listen.

**Feeling**

_Has my heart stopped beating? Has my life ended? Where is she, my life, my heart; Renesmee? All previous pain could never amount to this... Without my Nessie life has come to a halt. But my heart is still beating, so she must still be. I won't believe lies, trickery, deceit or nightmares. I know she lives. I can feel her inside me. I can feel her heart thrumming within my veins. _

I lay on the floor unable to move for fear that this horror be real. Although my mind has gone from me in my grief, in my unconscious abyss of sadness, I realize the truth: because I am still breathing, so is she. She _must_ be.

I've spent hours believing she is dead, but in my soul I know better than to succumb to that. It would take more than a gruesome photo to make me believe that my life ceased to exist. I would have to witness it with my own eyes, her last breath; the death of her heart, her mind, her brain to believe that she was gone, and even still I would have to see the burning flames of her in order not to believe in a miracle. By the time I had reached my resolve I heard the entry of my family. I knew I had to open my eyes and face the reality of her disappearance. _That _I could face, as long it wasn't to face her death.

'Oh my god Jacob' I heard Alice say and flit over to my side, I had begun to push myself off of the floor by this time, but words failed me.

"What happened?" she asked me, but Edward had known. I had seen his face crumple in agony before…this was similar. He noticed the package on the floor and refused to look at it, having seen it in my memory, Alice was the only one yet to look.

"Over there," Edward motioned to the scattered images.

"Oh my god!" I heard her say and throw them down away from her.

Then they were both hugging me as I sobbed quietly into their cool embraces. We stayed this way for a while, until I found my voice. "I know what it looks like guys, but I don't believe it."

"It's impossible to believe," Alice had said, while Edward remained silent. None of us could speak immediately. It was all too much sorrow to even contemplate. So I asked the easier questions first. "Did you tell Bella?"

"I told her there was an emergency and you needed us, but until I knew more I asked her to wait for me."

"Where is she?" I asked not imagining that she would let him come halfway around the world without her.

"Downstairs in the lobby with the rest of the family," he said grimly.

"The whole family is here?"

"Yes…the _whole_ family. Seth, Embry and Quill are here too." He said, and a ghost of a smile appeared for my sake as if to say _'we're all here to support you Jake, you won't be alone'._

I crumbled into their embraces and cried. There was too much to contemplate with her absence like this. How was I going to tell them that one day away from them, _one day with me_, and she was gone?

"It's not like that Jake, we know she is always safe with you, we just can't always predict what's going to happen. We'll figure this out, we will," he assured me. I realized he didn't say _we would find her…_

"_If she's alive_, we'll find her," he added. I appreciated that. "Do you know who did this?" He asked at last, and I knew the hard questions were coming…

"NO. I don't know the person, but I think it's a person we ran into at the airport." I didn't want to relate the words the madman had said to me, but I did unto the utter desolation of my heart. Afterward, I ran to the bathroom heaving, but there was nothing in my stomach to throw up.

"Go get the family and bring them up…but don't mention the photographs, I would rather spare Bella that _if_ at all possible." Edward whispered to Alice and in an instant he and I were alone in the bathroom.

"Now Jake you listen to me," Edward said helping me up, looking me in the eye, "_we_ are going to be strong together. I am going to be strong for you, and you are going to be strong for Renesmee. If she's alive out there, we have to find her. I can't do that without you. You have to be strong for Bella's sake too. We both have to. I agree with you that we've seen too much to simply believe some madman's gruesome ideas. He obviously doesn't want us to find them, so he decided to throw you off the pursuit. We_ will_ find them wherever they may be on this earth, even if it takes us years Jacob. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't find my voice to answer him and my head hung heavily as it swayed. "Do you understand, Jacob?" he repeated. When I failed to answer him again he tilted my head up to look into his eyes. There I found the strength he was trying to impart, and I nodded my head in assent. "Now," he continued, "when they come in, we have to keep it together for them, for the family. Can you do that?"

I didn't know if he truly believed she was out there, but his words helped me. _I_ _knew_ she was alive, and I would never give up hope; as long as my heart was beating, somewhere, hers was too. We were connected now, and I could feel her. I could feel her in pain, but I could feel her. I held onto that. Somehow we would find her.

"Yes, I can." I spoke, my resolve increasing with every beat of my heart. "Destroy those." I said, referring to the disgusting images that had already cost me so much.

"If we're going to get to the bottom of this, this package is our first clue." Edward said taking them and placing them out of general view.

When everybody came in, it took all I had not to break down again with the sympathy and the hugs, but Edward helped me through it, keeping his eye on me, and when I would think I couldn't keep myself together, his eyes and his face told me I could, that I had to.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked looking between Edward and me.

"We're going to find her." I said.

Edward took Alice aside and spoke to her quietly although we could all hear. "She's alive, no matter what we are supposed to believe. We need to use the clues we have to try to find her."

"What do you mean 'supposed to believe'?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't know any way around it, so decided to be forthright, and ask her to forgo looking at the photos. "The person who abducted her sent photos of her, and is trying to keep us under the impression that he has killed her. Bella, don't ask to see the pictures; they are memories that will never fade. If you've always trusted me, please trust me now."

I could see her reaction and how the words hurt her, but she looked at both Edward and I and seeing that we were keeping it together, acquiesced.

"Let's split up. Jake as already searched around the area, so let's start looking again, leave no ally undiscovered, no building unchecked. If the pack will take the country side the rest can take the city. All we can do is try to find any trace of her; we'll meet back here in twenty four hours if you haven't heard otherwise. Keep your phones on you, Jake stay with me so we can connect to the pack if we need to. Alice, stay with us too. Let's go!" Edward directed, and in a matter of moments everyone was gone out searching Paris for Renesmee.

"Our first clue about this person is here in this package," Edward said once the room had cleared. "So you had never seen the man before Jake?"

"Never."

"How could he have done it all so fast? Abducted her, taken her someplace, done this, and have it sent here all within a few hours. It doesn't make sense…" Alice said examining the photos.

I couldn't look at them.

"I see where you're going with this," Edward said aloud for my benefit, "you think he planned this, every single thing…including the photos…"

"What like they're contrived?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, these definitely look on the level, but this one," she said indicating the headless body, "there's nothing to indicate that it's her body, it almost look like it's her head and someone else's body… but it could be anything, from a prop, I would say they were manipulated on a computer…"

She mulled over the others and light almost lit up her face. "Look at this one…" she slid over a picture of Renesmee naked and cuffed with a black choker around her neck, her eyes covered and her mouth gagged.

I could barely stomach it.

"She has on a necklace…_my_ necklace." Alice said. I was about to turn livid, she was going to get mad because Nessie had jacked her stupid necklace, but Edward saved me holding my arm, and coaxing me with a glance to let her finish.

"I gave this to Nessie when she went to Oregon to school. I told her it will keep her connected to me."

It didn't sound ground breaking to me… "So," I replied.

"_This _necklace," she said, "she gave it back to me when she got home from school." Alice said pulling out a gold chain from around her neck.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, these were _old _pictures… that meant at least one thing: she had known the man before, which means we could track him down, by finding the people she knew when she went to school in Oregon… my hope outweighed my disgust that this was something she had done. All I could do was pray she was alive.

"We'll leave directly, let me just call Bella and let her know to take the lead with the search here. Do you want to tell your brothers?" Edward said pulling out his phone.

Before I had time to raise an objection, Edward said he and Alice would meet me down stairs, so I could take care of what I needed to. Meaning I could phase here in the room without offending Alice, and I could take a shower while I was at it. I'm sure I needed one…

Within ten minutes, I was downstairs ready with a focus… we would find her… somehow.

It was tricky to say the least trying to find someone that I only had a memory of and Edward and I were working off of that memory. It seemed that for a while we were going to be working with only my hunch that she was alive, but like a gift from heaven Alice had a vision of Renesmee while we were on the plane…

"Jake, you were right. She's alive. I can see her… not clearly, but it's definitely her."

We were flying back to the U.S. via the private jet, and thankfully we were there in only a fraction of the time that it had taken us to get Paris. Renesmee was right, we should have flown privately… perhaps this could have been avoided…

"Do you know where she is?" I asked almost frantically.

"No, I can't tell. It's dark, but she's as feisty as ever."

I could feel the remembrance of a smile when she said that… "What'd she do?"

"The guy was standing in front of her, and she decided to spit blood in his face… I have no idea what that means…" Alice said bewildered.

That was the only reassurance I needed.

It seemed that our trek through Oregon was a wild goose chase. We talked with her counselors, and with her peers who had been in her classes, living in the area. It seemed she was always out with different people and never kept the same friends about her. Edward searched their memories for anyone that may have a triggered thought about this mystery person but there wasn't anyone. At last we found a hole. One of her professors had all but disappeared. Her Human Sexuality Professor…

"Do you think it's him?" I asked Edward, but he seemed uncertain. He couldn't deny the possibility, but in the end we found out he was missing because he had been fired, for inappropriate behavior with students and was a suspect in a few disappearances, two of which happened to have been his students. There were rumors that he was now holding up in a cottage out in the woods, but no one was able to locate him.

It had been about two weeks searching, and my ever longsuffering father in law and Alice really needed to feed, so it was the perfect trip to do so. Grants Pass was remote in areas and finding him was tricky. It took us about a day to find his cottage on the north face of the pass.

To our astonishment, this professor was no ordinary professor.

~Twisted Fate~

Michael's Lament

Renesmee, you don't know me. Yet it was you who, when we had spent three days together, I had caressed so sweetly. You may not know me now, but I remember you then; when I covered your mouth when your passionate screams burst from your trembling body in wonton desire.

Renesmee, you insist on ignoring me when I looked into your eyes, you looked at me with annoyance as though I were a stranger, but you and I know that while a slave to your lust and your desire, I was your wood and you were my fire. So many times you would engulf me with your mouth and I would spasm beneath you and shout. I who would have given you the world and you who would not give me the purity of your soul, you who withheld the one thing I requested.

How could you refuse me, how could you lie to me? You said that one day we would be together. You promised that one day we would and I believed the words you said to be true. Now I swear by god, I wish I had never known you although I confess, I would die to have you once more.

You who left me alone to die in my agony, you who would brush by me, now I will lay your sins bare for you to see plainly. You who pretend not to know me, you know I know these things to be, you cannot hide from me. I know you and you know me. Why do you pretend not to recognize me?

You don't know me now my love, but we know, you and I what we have done to each other. Yes you and I know about our endless night and the way your body trembled and the warmth of your body under my kisses.

I will have you and I will bend you to my will. You wouldn't give yourself to me willingly, but now I'll have you and never again shall he.

~The abduction continues...~

_We will find our Renesmee still in her dungeon as she continues her tale of woe…_

After I had spit the blood in his face he had left me, and I remained alone in the dark. The light that poured through the door when he did return was blinding.

"Let's try this again," he said to me, and fed me the food instead. I had not the heart or the stomach to refuse. I ate greedily.

"Now isn't that much better," he said.

The time that passed was impossible for me to measure, I only know that he went on that way, bringing me food and then using my body. As the days passed his anger subsided; one day he released my hands and while I wanted to strangle the life out of him, I recall he said he was stronger than us 'half-breeds'. I knew if he were full vampire, that what he said was definitely the case. I remember better days trying to wrestle with my uncle Emmett. It was pitiful. Jake would always have to come rescue me. It was in this moment that it occurred to me. My aunt would be looking for me. Somehow I had to help them find me. The first thing was helping them to see I was alive.

This new realization gave me hope. Michael misunderstood the light that would sometimes shine in my eyes and think I was softening towards him. I figured that would be his undoing; his exceeding ego. Eventually he released my bonds when I was calmer, and when he would come in to me, I would lay there motionless.

"Why won't you make love to me Renesmee," he'd ask me.

_Because I don't love you, you sick demented freak!_ "Because I can't. You want me to feel something for you while you keep me locked up like a slave? You know me better than that. Besides, my heart belongs to another."

"When will you believe me? He's not going to look for you."

"I tell you he will." I said.

He would usually leave exasperated with me because I wouldn't give in. It seemed he still wanted what he couldn't have, what he wouldn't have. He wanted me to give myself to him. He wasn't content with just taking me.

With every day, he would try to do something nice for me. One day he had a bed brought in, well, a small cot anyway that I could lay on and a blanket, but he wouldn't bring me anything to put on.

Today however, when he came in, I smiled unable to contain my joy, for hope had sprung up. Within me.


	23. The Strange Professor

**The Strange Professor, Patrick Dyer**

It was a cold dark night when our trio finally found the cottage that was rumored to be somewhere on the slopes of Grants Pass. Beyond anxious to find this professor Dyer, our hunting party, made up of Edward, Jacob and Alice, was anxious to find Renesmee or any clues to her whereabouts. Up to now there had only been dead ends and frustrations along the way. The professor, they found, was more than he pretended to be…

It was after hunting on Grant's Pass that Edward, Alice and Jacob had found a trace that led them straight to the Professors door although the physical evidence that a cottage existed out in the northern slopes was absent. There was nothing around, and nothing that led to it, not a driveway or shoveled pathway, nothing.

It was an extremely plain, log cabin. There were no tire tracks although there was a truck in the driveway. It was piled high with snow. From the appearance it seemed deserted; no wood fire burning although it was the beginning of January and the snow was constantly falling. There was no heat emitting from the building at all, and the frozen truck suggested that the occupants may have gone someplace warmer… unless it was useless for the occupant to feel heat.

Jake felt a definite eerie feeling walking up to the steps of the building after our three members of the search party conducted a sweep of the area which yielded no sign of Renesmee, or the faintest hint of her scent; but someone _was_ inside, someone, just like them, who knew they were outside.

"Does he smell like the intruder?" Edward asked quietly against Jacob's ear.

_No, definitely not, although he smells like a vampire._

Alice was of the same mind, _definitely a vampire. Smell all the old blood?_

Edward nodded in agreement with both statements.

The person who opened the door was rather interesting, in a kooky way. He wore large round reading glasses, a large furry mustache and beard, overalls, with a red plaid shirt.

"May I help you strangers?" he asked.

"We are trying to track down one of your former students who seemed to have disappeared." Jacob said as Edward discreetly concentrated on the man's thoughts.

Names of girls flashed through the man's mind, but not Renesmee's. The man swiftly tried to close the door, but was unable when Jake stopped the door. The man then used the real force he possessed to try to run but to his utter astonishment, where he stopped, Edward was in front, with Alice and Jake behind.

"Now, there's no need to go flying off the handle, Professor Dyer." Edward said with an ironic smile. "We aren't interested in your victims from the standpoint of the authorities; we are looking for a member of our family." Edward said. "She's unique, you would remember her. Renesmee Cullen, as she was then called."

Thoughts and images flashed through the man's mind and the light of awareness touched his eyes.

"Who are you?" Patrick Dyer asked.

"As I told you, we are her family."

"But this one… he's different." He said motioning to Jacob.

"What I am is none of your concern. We're also looking for someone who would have known her," Jake said sternly, "we believe he's a vampire as well."

The man's eyes turned bewildered. "Come inside," the strange man offered.

Going into the man's house gave Jacob the creeps. He had animal heads everywhere, all with menacing anger about their faces. It was dark and filled with a misty type of smoke.

"You're looking for Michael Gihaccio," the man said looking at Edward. Whether or not he knew that Edward was searching his memories about Renesmee looking for the man of Jake's memory is uncertain.

The name was foreign to Jacob, but not to Edward as he recognized the person who came to Professor Dyer's mind.

"What exactly do you know," Edward asked, "and I warn you, not to lie to me…"

The strange man let out a deep sigh, then took off his glasses and his faux beard then scratched his head.

"I didn't know Michael before he came here. He came to me with an introduction from someone that I didn't know. I received a phone call one day from a female. She told me that he was coming, and he was to be looked after, he's one of us. It was a very strange ordeal. There was nothing specific about any of it. I couldn't understand anything either. I didn't know the woman, I didn't ever hear from her again. When Michael did show up, he followed me around, saying he was sent here to retrieve something. I was with him the day he met Renesmee and something happened to him. It was like he spent a few days in confusion, and then he was overwhelmed with her. She was all he could ever talk about. He would sit in my class and watch her intently as we had our discussions. One day she asked me if she could come over and 'study'. I knew what she wanted, she enjoyed exploring sexuality, but without ever actually having intercourse. Michael soon became obsessed with her. One day she disappeared, I assume she went home. It was the end of the term. Michael became furious and swore he would have her and his revenge. So I assume he's succeeded with his original task, then?"

"What original task?" Edward asked slightly confused.

Edward's mask melted and horror struck his face. "He was sent here in the first place to abduct her…"

Alice and Jacob were in complete shock at this revelation.

"I think he was… I don't know who sent him or where he came from, except by way of Vienna and Lisbon," Patrick said quickly.

"Who sent you here?" Edward demanded, lunging at the man grabbing him by his collar in a complete state of fury.

"Nobody, I swear. I swear." Edward could see the truth in his words.

"I've lived in these mountains for about a hundred years. From time to time, I take a job among humans, but once in a while I slip up and have to vanish." Patrick said terror stricken.

"How did you come to work at the school then?" Edward asked loosening his grip on his throat a little.

"I was offered the job by the school board, I don't know why. It seemed like a good idea at the time; young women all around eager to learn about sex. But I lost my self control…"

"You have no idea where to find Michael now?" Jake asked finally, trying to get back on track.

"NO! I don't I swear!"

Edward released him and in another instant was out the door.

"Another dead end." Jake sighed in despair.

"On the contrary," Edward said with the glint of unabated fury in his eye, "we have another lead."

Jake and Alice both looked at each other because they must have missed it.

"Michael Ghiaccio… Ghiaccio is an old, Italian, family name it means 'ice'… his name I'm sure is spelled Mikele. We're going to need Bella before we go to Italy." He said and broke out in the fastest run he could, down the face of the northern pass.

While Edward, Jacob and Alice race against fate toward Paris for Bella, we will return to Renesmee and her glimmer of hope as she relates what has blossomed.

~Hope's Promise~

Michael's countenance has changed toward me today. Although not willing to free me, he was willing to dress me, feed me and put me in a proper bedroom; while still beneath ground, it is undeniably far more comfortable.

It was today I became aware that hope isn't something that always comes from outside. Sometimes it comes from within. In my case, I thought that I was perhaps dying from the abuse and malnutrition, but I find instead of death lurking inside of me, I have life growing inside of me. I couldn't believe it until today, when the light from the dungeon's hallway shone in through the open door when Michael entered my cell, that I was indeed carrying a child.

Now here I lay in a bed of feathers in a beautifully lit room with gilded mirrors and clothes, because as he said, 'no woman of mine, carrying my child, should live in a dungeon'. So here I am, guarded at all times, but waiting none the less for my salvation. Somehow I know Jake will come find me, will find us.

As I know my Jake will find us, I know the life within me is life from love. I know I am carrying Jacob's child. This however must be held secret at all costs from Michael, but I will still make this promise to my child, his father will come for us, and soon. He shall be born in love and grow with family; or I would rather death to myself and the baby than to bear a son to this madman. If Jake shouldn't find us, a solemn oath I have sworn: To either escape or die in the attempt, for fear of ending in despising myself should I break my promise.

As the days pass my child gets bigger and bigger. Sometimes I wonder if momma grew this fast with me. I eat all the time; more food than blood. It seems that blood repulses me usually, but once in a while I take some. Every day Michael checks my growth and takes notes, closely monitoring our progress as though it's his life's purpose. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he's been mumbling to himself, things about madmen and schemes that will fail and how now he's won…

_Don't worry pretty baby, I won't let that mean man take you from me. Your daddy is coming soon. I promise. If only I could find a way to let him know where I was… if only I knew where I was…_

_That's it! Of course! Fresh air…we need fresh air…What a smart baby! _

I find solace in talking to my child.

When Michael returned to the room, I knew what I had to do.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" he asked running over to me checking my temperature. "You look awfully pale. What do you need? What does the baby need?"

I tried my hardest to actually feel ill and reply in such a way that was convincing. "I need air. I can't breathe this mildew any longer."

"There's no mildew in here," he said sniffing at the air.

"It's soooo stuffy Michael, please. The baby needs air. Just a little walk... like we used to in the park when we first met. The baby would love to go for a walk. Will you take us?" I asked laying it on thick. There's no way his ego would be able to resist.

He thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Of course. You're so wonderful to think of it. Here, let me give you something to wear."

Ghosting to the closet he unlocked it and brought out a long white hooded fur coat and dress that was equally lined in fur, along with boots, gloves and a scarf. _Where the hell were we that I would need such garments?_

He insisted on helping me dress, and when he thought I was fully prepared, he escorted me out, offering me his hand the way a king would escort a queen. _The key was in playing along…_ I however refused to play along with what he wanted. But it seems that now that I was carrying a baby, he wasn't so determined to have sex with me anymore. For this I was eternally thankful to my precious baby.

The hallways were exceedingly dark, but lit with ancient candelabras on the wall. _A castle maybe?_

When we entered into an elevator I was shocked…_who has an elevator in a castle? Psychopath! _

Through a series of more underground passages we finally approached stairs and I could see the light of the sun cast on the stairs that I was about to ascend. Within moments I was on what I figured to be the flat roof. It wasn't anything as romantic as a garden or even a landing platform, but a snow covered flat expanse stretched out before me.

I was so blinded by the light I couldn't see anything for minutes at least. He held my arm as my vision adjusted. The air was so cold and crisp, when I finally could make out the expanse of my surroundings, I realized with amazement I was surrounded by mountains. Mountains everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked astonished. I held his arm closer as if to warm myself to him in hopes that he would simply tell me.

He looked down with a smile at me, wiggling out of my hold and embraced me with his arm.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Even in Washington, there aren't _this_ many mountains. Where are we?"

"I love you, but I can't tell you Renesmee."

My spine shivered at his words. He took that for me being cold.

"Let's get you inside. That's enough for one day. I'll bring you back out again in a couple of days."

I looked around again and concentrated hard. _Alice, see me… there's mountains EVERYWHERE._ I'm going back inside, but I will be coming out again to look at the MOUNTIANS EVERYWHERE in a couple of days…

I wasn't sure if that would do any good, but I remember a story auntie told me when momma thought she would have to send me away. All she did was write something down concentrating on Alice and she saw her… I hoped she would see me… _and Alice…I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby! Please hurry._

When he returned me to my room, I laid down feigning exhaustion, but I was so keyed up. He left me to sleep with my guards outside my room. Another girl had left me some food, and then I was alone.

I looked for anything to write with, but he didn't leave me anything… There wasn't anything sharp that I could use so I ate and laid back down concentrating hard on the vista I had seen. I could only hope that it would be enough…


	24. Visions

**A/N: Am I going too fast for anyone? **

**Visions**

Bella and the family met Edward on the spot where they landed hoping for news, Edward ushered them onto the plane and without time wasted they were on their way to Italy; to Volterra.

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella asked hopeful, "Have you discovered where she is?" she asked as the door to the plane was closed and they were all seated.

"Unfortunately no, but I do have a hunch that someone may have some knowledge on her whereabouts. We're going to see Aro."

"Aro?" Bella asked jumping back in her seat like someone stung her.

"He wouldn't dare have gone this far, Edward," Carlisle said, "it's not his way. There's no motive."

"On the contrary, I've found out who's abducted her, and he was sent by someone."

For a few moments everyone remained motionless. Edward began to lay out the facts that they had gathered so far.

"Let's start from her abduction and work backwards," he began, "Michael, the name of the person who's taken her, wasted no time in abducting her. The first moment that she was alone she was taken. Renesmee is powerful faced with any human. Do you think a human could have taken her?"

Silence was the answer. Of course no human would be able to abduct her.

"She's faster than any human, and much stronger. No human could even lift her, which lends itself to vampire, besides the fact that Jake could smell it. The note that was left was intended to haunt Jake and the photographs were intended to lead him away from a search. It was all _too_ perfectly executed, and in there lies the flaw. He was too quick. Alice had detected this first mistake. The second was he used old photographs; Alice detected this as well, so we went searching in the year Nessie spent away at school; since he was unknown to us, it must have been from that time. We found one of her professors who turned out to likewise be a vampire. He had been offered the job at the school without any prior engagement or application, in addition, Michael was made known to him by some unknown person. On top of this, Michael's last name is Italian: Ghiaccio, its meaning is 'ice'. Now tell me, do you think there would be a mysterious vampire from Italy unknown to Aro?"

"But still, it doesn't make sense that he would have sent him and there is no indication that he did." Carlisle reasoned.

"That's why we are going and that's why I need Bella."

"What can I do?" she asked in surprise.

Edward smiled, touching her cheek with the back of his hand, "you My Love can protect me. We are going to go in to question him, and I will search his mind for any clues that he would otherwise not give me. As long as we have you, they can't touch us…"

"But they could still overpower us."

"No, they wouldn't do that Bella, they aren't the 'bad guys'. We've done nothing to provoke them, they should be kind." Carlisle interjected.

"I can hear minds from up to a mile away, sometimes more, so I'm going to need you to go in with Carlisle and ask specific questions for me, while I remain hidden." Edward said eyeing Bella's reaction carefully. "There should be no danger. But these measures are necessary…can you do it?"

"Yea," Bella said with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can do it." She said to Edward with a smile.

The rest of the flight was spent in anxious anticipation. They mostly sat in silence, sometimes they would speak among themselves, Edward however moved to speak with Jake.

"How are you holdin up Jake?" He asked.

_I don't know. It's just all so surreal. It seems like it was only yesterday that I was baby-sitting her, then our lives changed so drastically. I didn't have time to even grasp that we had been married. _

"Well, you're doing really well. You're holdin up like a champ. I'm really proud of you son."

Jake smiled half heartedly…_you keep calling me that. 'Son.' Am I really a son to you now?_

Edward looked at him deeply in the eye and spoke, "Jacob Black, I know that it was not too long ago that we were enemies, but I knew there was something about you that was special when I returned from Italy to Bella and was faced with the fact that you were in her life. First of all she wouldn't have allowed you into her life if you _weren't _special. As I got to know you over those next several months, and the things that you were capable of, the love you have and show, I was impressed, but then when you did everything you did for Bella when she was pregnant, I grew to admire you. Then I got to see how devoted you are to my daughter, from the day she was born, you never hesitated to put your life in front of any danger. I've lived for a long time as you know, and I can say with certainty, that there is no one I would be more honored to have as a son than you Jacob. I really mean that. If something unspeakable _were_ to happen to Renesmee, you would still be a part of our family, Jake."

"You would Jake." Alice chimed in with a smile and Bella nodded in assent.

Tears welled up in Jakes eyes, but he didn't allow them to spill over, for if he began crying, he would lose it, and he had made a promise that he wouldn't.

"Now Jake I need you to think really hard for me," Edward began concentrating on his eyes, "I need you to think of every single person that you have seen with or around Renesmee. From classes, to dorms, to the bar wherever. It seems that someone is placing people around her. Perhaps through your memory we can pick up some extra clues."

Jake closed his eyes in deep concentration.

"Take your time Jake, go slowly." Edward coaxed. "I'm going to give you prompts, and just try to think of people, names, or faces, and I will compile a list…"

They spent the rest of the flight engaged in this exercise.

_The captain has signaled his final approach into Pisa._

"Jake, we should probably begin a search of Italy," Edward suggested, "so while I go with Bella, Carlisle, and Japer, do you want to take your brothers, Emm, Rose and Alice and Esme, and start a search of the countryside working your way around the surrounding cities… who knows, maybe we'll get lucky."

"On it."

"Bella, you'll go in with Carlisle and Jasper to speak to Aro and I will wait behind."

"Alright, I'm going to let you into my shield, I only wish there were a way we could talk to each other."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, and pulled out a little thing to stick in her ear.

"What's this?" she asked puzzled.

"It's a little device with which you can speak and I can hear you, likewise you will be able to hear me… I'll be watching your thoughts too Carlisle and Jasper, so keep an eye out for anything or anyone that looks suspicious. Note it silently and I will get it. You guys are my eyes and I'll be our ears… Good luck."

Bella chuckled.

"What?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Nothing," she giggled, "we should be spies or something, you're just so James Bond. It's turning me on."

"Focus, Bella." Jasper said with a smile while Edward kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Soon my love… let's find our daughter first."

That was enough to bring Bella back to her reality.

"Here," Edward said passing around little earpieces "It won't be safe for you boys to run around as wolves here, so take these and wear them. Jake your whole team will be on a separate frequency with you. You all will coordinate with Jacob and we will all meet back here as soon as we are done with Aro. I'll call Emmett to let you guys know when we are ready, and he'll remit the message. If there are any trails to follow up, we will regroup and split up again. Any questions?"

"What happens if there's trouble?" Emmett asked.

"I'll switch over to your frequency and you guys will hear me in your earpiece. It should be alright though. Like Carlisle said, there is nothing they have against us now, we aren't provoking them. Mainly this is just recon. All right everybody, good luck, and be on your guard. Be careful boys," he said to the pack, "you're on vampire territory now. Be especially careful, lay low, and keep in touch."

The plane landed and they all headed off in their directions; Edward and his to the city, while Jake and his team spread out searching for any trace of Renesmee.

Edward pulled a page from Alice's book and stole a car, and raced to up the countryside to Volterra. Arriving in the city, Edward's team broke up.

"Okay Bella, go with Carlisle and Jasper, I will follow behind and remain hidden."

There was a part of Edward that hated to send Bella into the den of the Volturi, but he reminded himself that she had the upper hand over all of them, and this was the best way.

They entered into the lobby that Bella had remembered dimly. Time had changed so much since then.

Carlisle led the way to the chamber that Bella had a strong memory of. There was a masquerade of sorts going on.

"I feel underdressed…" Bella said looking around at everyone in black tie while she was simply in designer jeans hiking boots and a DKNY hoodie.

The music came to an end. Everyone stopped and moving to the sides of the room made an aisle toward where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat.

Bella shielded the minds of those whom were hers including Edward who was somewhere nearby. She didn't know exactly where he was, but she had since learned to feel him and shield his mind even over distances she couldn't see.

"Why, Bella what an unexpected surprise, and Carlisle my dear friend, what a pleasure to see you again," Aro said gliding over to meet them. Bella, Carlisle and Jasper advanced meeting him halfway through the room.

"_Before he touches you, tell him why you're there Bella,"_ Edward instructed in her ear.

"I wish I were making a social visit Aro, but I'm here because my daughter has been abducted, and I wanted to know if you could help me." Bella said, hoping that she had phrased it well.

_Good, _Edward reassured her. Aro stopped short puzzled by the approach. His face carefully turned toward the expression of concern. "Why my dear, what a sudden tragedy, but I'm afraid, I know nothing of it."

_Ask him if he's ever known a Mikele Ghiaccio,_ Edward prompted.

"Do you know the name Mikele Ghiaccio by any chance?" Bella asked.

A movement caught Jasper's eye but he remained still taking note from where it came.

"The name Ghiaccio is an old Italian name to be sure, but I don't know anyone personally by that name." Aro said.

"He is the person who we think may have her, and we believe him to be a vampire." Carlisle interjected.

"Well, that is interesting." Aro said approaching Carlisle, "I'll tell you what, since you are an old friend, suppose I have some of my dears look into it for you," he said placing his arm around Carlisle. Aro's face held expectation but was instantly rebuffed by the silence of Carlisle's mind.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much dear friend. If you will excuse us then, we will be on our way, for we have more searching to do." Carlisle said and easily wound out of Aro's puzzled grasp.

Within moments they had exited, and Aro's face turned livid.

Bella, Carlisle and Jasper met Edward in one of the corridors where they had parted and quickly moved toward the exit where they were met by a young gentleman who introduced himself.

"Perhaps I may be of some help," said the young man with his eye trained on Bella.

"Unless I am mistaken, you are looking for a young woman who has been abducted."

"Yes!" Edward said advancing quickly, "Renesmee."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance. My name is Damian."

"Come with us, Damian," Edward said inviting him along quickly. "Aro was about to send out a detachment. Will you be missed if you join us?"

"I'll manage. He won't miss me," Damian said with a smile.

He was a rather young looking boy, about nineteen or twenty in appearance and dressed well. Very simply in a plain black suit, white collar, stylish tie, shined shoes. His hair was raven black and slicked back.

Meanwhile out on the countryside, Alice and Jake ran together in a vain search for Renesmee and were circling back toward the plane when Alice stopped short, falling to the ground. Jake ran to her side kneeling beside her.

"Jake…" Alice said grabbing his arm, "I can see her…"

"Where? Can you see where?"

"It's…almost like she's…" Alice began her eyes fluttering trying to make out what she was seeing, "It's almost like she's calling me… Mountains… there're mountains everywhere… and… there's… Jake…she's going to have a baby…"

Alice rubbed her face with her hands as if to try to clarify what she was seeing to no avail.

Jacob's face lit up as he hugged Alice fiercely, "Come. Come, let's get the others. Quickly," he said helping her up and then broke out in a dead sprint for the plane. "Guys, regroup at the plane," Jake ordered, "we got something."

"On our way," everyone called in individually.

"Hey Jake, Emm. Edward just called he's on his way."

"The jet's on standby Jake, don't worry," Alice reassured him.

Meanwhile in the court of Aro and the council, Aro received word. "They've left the city," Jane reported.

"Was Edward with them?" Aro asked quietly.

"Yes." Jane replied.

"Rochelle!" he called out.

"Yes master," the girl peeped in fear from the sideline trying to hide.

"My dear, I am very disappointed. You promised me they wouldn't go looking for her."

"I did what I was supposed to master. I did exactly what Michael planned. I don't know why they are looking for her." She said in distress.

"Where are they?" Aro asked calmly.

"I… I don't know where they are. He didn't tell me where they were going." Rochelle whimpered.

Aro screamed out in fury, then yelled, "Demetri, Find me that Michael! Now!"


	25. Renesmee's Rescue

**Renesmee's Rescue**

Jake was beside himself with news of Alice's vision by the time Edward and the others returned.

"Edward!" Jake called out, and within milliseconds, Edward had the picture from Alice's mind.

In another instant Edward had ghosted to the cockpit of the jet with instructions.

Almost instantly he returned his eyes wild. The commotion was so great, that Edward didn't even have a moment to properly introduce their guest. Everyone seated themselves as the jet began moving.

"I recognize that vista." Edward announced. Jake fell on his knees at Edward's lap and hugged him.

"Where," he asked, tears choking his throat.

"Switzerland."

"Switzerland?" everyone cried out in unison.

"Oh, there's so much more… I guess I'll have to start from the beginning… but first allow me to introduce a new friend. Everyone this is Damian. Damian this is the rest of my family. You've met my father Carlisle, my wife Bella, and Jasper. Esme, over there is my mother, Carlisle's wife, my sister Alice, Jasper's wife, my other sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Jacob is my son, married to my missing daughter, and his brothers, Seth, Quill and Embry."

Damian stood and bowed gracefully. "I am most honored to make the acquaintance of such an extraordinary family. Please allow me to present myself at your service."

"Damian has graciously offered to provide us with insight into the situation…" Edward began, "I've got you're motive Carlisle," Edward said with sad eyes.

"I don't understand," Bella said shaking her head, "what did you hear that we didn't?"

"Well," Edward started, "I'll begin simply with what happened in Aro's presence. He said he didn't know Michael personally, and this is true, however Jasper noticed someone who did recognize that name. I didn't recognize the person immediately, but I recognized her from one of Jacob's memories. She had been Renesmee's sorority sister and roommate for the few months that she had attended UW."

"Rochelle?" Jake asked astonished.

"Yes, that's her. Now that only provided us with the connection to Aro, _that_ I suspected from almost the beginning. Her mind was so easy to read. She had been the one who called the Professor in Oregon and got him the job, she had been the one who introduced Michael to the professor, but she was merely a puppet. I wouldn't have been able to figure out _why_ Aro would want Renesmee, moreover, why he would put himself at such risk, and go to such lengths to get her…until I met Damian. Would you care to relate your story Damian?"

All eyes shifted to the gallant guest.

"I was born in 1864. I am the son of a Vampire. I was a Halfling myself until my transformation was complete at my maturity, then, my father bit me changing me completely. There is too much of my story to try to relate to you at present, but I can tell you my parents are avid scientists. My mother is a gifted chemist. She has created compounds that work on vampires."

"Wait," interrupted Carlisle, "there is a way for a chemical to have an effect on us?"

"Several in fact, when tempered with venom, from tampering with memory to rendering one immobile, even poison to stop the brain." Damian said answering his question, with a smile. Carlisle was in awe, but there would be time to explore those possibilities later.

"On the other hand," Damian continued, "my father's obsession has been the breeding our kind; not simply immortal, but gifted immortals. Both of my parents are vampires."

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"I was born from my mother, and my father, like you Edward, changed her during my birth. At one time my father, Edmond, had a research partner, Joham; they had a parting of ways when it came to human life. During that time, the only way to birth a vampire baby was by way of the human mother, who would of course die. My father was sick of treating humans like animals, and he broke off from Joham, continuing his own research with my mother, and during that time we too became vegetarians like you are.

"My father wanted to create a vampire child; one that would grow up. Without getting too technical, I can say that my father, genius that he is, has devised a way to manipulate an embryo, implant it into a woman and she, in turn, give birth to a child. This is the latest evolution of the process: While Joham uses human mothers to make vampires, my father learned, as I suppose Aro has guessed that another option would be to use a Halfling mother to breed vampires. My father has been at it secretly for years, his way breeds out most of the human traits except for a few key characteristics of the DNA. Joham knows nothing of this. He's still very primitive, still killing the mothers. My father is very close to being able to use a total vampire egg, with a vampire sperm, a little genetic manipulation and voila, baby. Albeit surrogacy is still necessary, but it will be the closest we will ever come to producing actual families of total vampire nature. Being a Halfling definitely has its drawbacks, limitations and vulnerabilities.

"Joham has been decades behind on his research, however in the past ten years his research has advanced substantially. You found me in Italy, because my family and I are under the impression that Joham has joined Aro, and Aro is helping him with his research."

"But why?" Esme asked perplexed.

"For the same reason Joham has been researching and experimenting. Aro wants a super race of gifted vampires. Their research has taken on this new objective, comparing results when breeding with a human mother, verses a Halfling mother. That is why he's taken your Renesmee."

"Now that does make sense." Carlisle mused. "Aro has a fierce obsession when it comes to our kind. He will spend decades studying something that fascinates him, and he's already obsessed with 'collecting' gifted vampires."

"Well he would no longer have to collect them, if he could simply breed them."

"Guys…we may have a problem." Jake interjected, "Renesmee's pregnant."

"It's true, I saw it." Alice concurred.

"I see where you're going Jake. Don't worry; it's too early to jump to conclusions about it yet. Let's just get to her, and we'll figure it out when we get home." Edward said trying to comfort Jake's legitimate fears.

"What's your gift Damian?" Alice asked.

Damian smiled a mysterious smile, "My powers have a range. I can influence people to do what I want or make them think what I want them to think, but it's limited. With Vampires, I can only influence them if they have a desire toward what I am suggesting. So if I told you to leap from this plane, unless you had a secret desire to do so, you wouldn't do it. But usually people want to believe me. With humans, they have absolutely no way to resist my gift. In addition, like Edward, I can also hear thoughts and read memories."

Alice's eyes shifted to Edward's; wondering if they should be so willing to trust him as a friend.

"Don't worry Alice. He would be able to tell if I was lying to you. Because of Edward's ability, he can read my thoughts and see that I would be trying to implant something in his mind and yours; yours is a rare gift Edward. I can see why Aro wants you so badly. "

"What? How did you know that?" Edward asked intrigued.

"I heard him and his desires for you when you sent Bella in to see him. After we left, he sent Jane after us to see when we had left the city. When she reported that you were indeed there, his anger, and frustration were clear. By the way, he's put Demetri on the trail…we're going to have to be very lucky to find your daughter first."

"I can imagine he wants you more than he wants me."

"That he does. But I won't join him."

"Your range is extraordinary." Edward mused, realizing they had to have been several miles outside the city, and yet Damian was able to hear Aro that far away.

"Your ability is something you can hone and make extremely sharp, like the edge of a blade. As your wife has done with hers, you can control your power much more than you have dared to imagine Edward."

"So what you are saying is I can listen for Renesmee…"

"Bravo, Edward. Bravo. I'll help you."

Edward ghosted into the cockpit again and returned. "We are going to fly a few passes over Switzerland, while we listen. If Demetri is already searching, hopefully, we'll be just ahead of him…"

"Alright everyone, be completely still and if at all possible think of nothing…" Damian asked of everyone.

"Okay Edward. Close your eyes and concentrate. Listen to the sound of my voice in your head, and allow it to lead you…" Damien instructed.

_Remember the first time you heard Renesmee's mind. That memory will be the strongest for you. Take the sound of her mind and focus on it. _

_Now specifically focus on every time you heard her calling out for you or calling out for Jake. Those types of vibes are the ones we are looking for, because her mind is calling for you now subconsciously. Whenever one is in danger, subconsciously they call out for their protectors…_

_Listen… She is calling for you and Jacob… _

_Concentrate on those sounds, on those feelings, and block out everything, else. Every other sound, every other thought, every memory, everyone else's mind that you have ever kept track of. Block them out and only hear her. _

_Only hear her… _

_Now block out my voice and find where the sound is strongest to you…right…NOW._

Edward's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Got it." He murmured quietly.

_Perfect! Wonderful, now listen through her thoughts…who's around? Stretch out through Renesmee… can you find Michael's voice?_

"Yes…" Edward said in a trance like state.

_Now enter his mind…_

_Where are you?_

Edward's eyes snapped open. "Got 'em!" He ghosted to the cockpit again then returned.

"We should be flying over them in perhaps five minutes or so," Edward announced… "There's nowhere to land a jet, but the pilot will buzz us low and we'll have to jump. If you boys phase before you land, I think you should be fine." Edward said to the wolves.

"We can do it just fine." Jake said almost jumping out of his skin already.

"I've seen the whole layout of the building in Michael's mind, thanks to my friend here. Would you show them, Damian," Edward asked.

Instantly through Damian's gift, they all saw the building the way Edward had seen it.

"The most direct access will be from the roof. Jake and I will go to Renesmee; Emmett, Seth and Quill go find the Psychopath scientist. We'll need to have some words. Bella and Alice come with me; Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Damian go with Emmett and keep an eye out watch his back. When you guys are ready, we jump." Edward said.

Edward noticed Alice's face, "What is it?" he asked then a moment later he realized what she had seen…

"Damn it! Demetri will have arrived before we leave…with a detachment of the guard… just back up for him…" Edward said for the benefit of the others.

"Keep a weather eye guys… he'll know we're there."

Jumping from the plane they all landed easily on the roof, even the wolves landed safely without phasing and spreading down through the building like sentinels looking for an escapee, they filtered through.

"This place is full of vampires," Jake observed.

Running down the halls incapacitating anyone they ran into by snapping the head off, they made it down to the sublevel where Renesmee was being held and came to a short stop. Jake looked around the corner, and noticed the two guards, who seemed to be alerted to the presence of vampires and some unknown creature.

_Two, in front of the door; you take the one on the left; I'll grab the one on the right._ Jake said to Edward wordlessly, and in a flash they were down the hall and the two vampire guards were beheaded, writhing on the ground. Breaking the door down, to Jake's utter relief and pleasure, there was Renesmee lying on the bed.

A smile spread over her face and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Jake! Daddy! You found me! I knew you would find me!"

Jake ran over and hugged her gently, "no time love, we've gotta get out of here. Demetri's on his way."

"What?"

"We'll explain later, can you run with me or shall I carry you?" Jake asked.

"I can run." She said happily.

"Now!" Edward said and ghosted down the hall.

Jake and Nessie were right behind him, followed by the rest as Edward led the way to where he could hear Emmett and the boys attacking Michael.

When Edward, Jake Nessie and the others had arrived, Emmett, Seth, Quill and Jasper each had Michael by a limb and they were stretching to the point of cracks filtering through his body.

Edward and Damian both concentrated momentarily on the subject in front of them.

"Got what we need?" Edward asked Damian.

"Got it."

"Kill him."

"Wait!" Nessie yelled, shocking everyone.

Michael smiled as if she were going to defend him.

Looking around the room, it was an operating room; she was looking for something but decided against it. She ghosted to Michael and ripped his pants from his body and castrated him with her bare hand; simply ripping his penis, balls and all from his body.

Michael screamed out in horror if not only from pain.

She threw it away from her and turned her back. "Now you can kill him," she said in disgust.

Each pulled a limb and Rosalie jumped onto his body, pulling his head from his shoulders.

Edward handed Bella his lighter and she lit the remains on fire. They all ran down the corridor but were stopped short, by Demetri.

"He's mine." Edward said and a snarl ripped from his throat.

Outnumbered as they were, Demetri and his guard were easily overwhelmed. Emmett and Jasper took off down a corridor after two of the guard members. Jasper waited at the end of the hall with a ghostly smile and made them attack each other while Emmett tore at them one after another, and set them on fire.

Quill and Embry phased and took off after another two, split up and trapped them down a hallway, shredding them. Esme followed, lighting them on fire.

Demetri ghosted up to the roof, where he was met by Edward. Every step Demetri would take, Edward would match, and every lunge he would attempt would end with his throat in Edwards palm, but Demetri was stronger than Edward, so he could maneuver away from him. Their dance lasted long enough for everyone to have joined him on the roof, surrounding them in a circle.

At the last grab that Edward made, he motioned for his brothers to attack.

In a flash of lightning Demetri was ripped apart and moments later he was on fire. The smoke was beginning to rise from the fire within the fortress, while our amazing heroes made it away safely into the Alps.

Renesmee watched from afar as she could see the burning of the fortress that had held her captive.

…_This is only the beginning…Edward, you realize this._

_I do._ Edward replied to Damian's mind.

_When Aro finds out what has happened here… there will be consequences…_

Edward stared into the flames grimly…_There _WILL_ be consequences for what has happened here. I swear it._

"Jake… home…" Renesmee said fainting into the arms of her husband.

**A/N: Thoughts? Thanks for following everyone. I would love to hear from you if you like the story! If you dont like the story, and you are following it...that's funny. So thanks to my readers, and everyone who favorites it, and most of all to my reviewers! Its been about two weeks and I've really busted through this story alot faster then I realized I would. Guess that's thanks to you all!**


	26. Asylum

**Asylum**

Flying back over Europe was mostly a quiet trip. Renesmee was still in an unconscious state of sleep, the rest spoke quietly amongst themselves over their triumph at finding Renesmee and the vanquishing of the Volturi guardsmen, while Edward and Damian communicated silently.

_Edward, I realize that it may be dangerous for you and your family to return to your normal lives at present, _Damien said after their previous conversation had ended. _Do you have any idea what you and your family are going to do?_

_That's a fair assessment. Perhaps we should discuss that… _Edward mused, and posed the question to the family.

"Damian makes a good point, that perhaps going back to our normal lives isn't the safest thing for right now… what do you all think? I know at least you Quill have someone you need to go home to, what about your brothers?" Edward asked.

Seth and Embry looked at each other for a moment and were in firm agreement, "We'll stay with Jacob."

"Does anyone else have thoughts about re-locating?" Edward asked primarily focused on Bella.

"I'm ready to leave Forks. Charlie is fine and used to his life with Sue…we rarely see each other anymore anyway."

"So we go back to Alaska?" Rosalie said with hesitation.

"Considering the reach Aro has, I think it would be wise for you and your family to avoid going anywhere that you have been to before." Damian interjected.

Carlisle and Edward both agreed.

"It would be my pleasure to offer you all to come meet my family and stay with us in our home. There is plenty of room for everyone to have their own space and stay as long as you like, and more than enough hunting to sustain us all for years to come, should you decide you like it." Damian offered.

"That is very kind of you," Carlisle said but was in truth a little wary of the invitation.

"I understand your fear, Carlisle, and allow me to tell you that if at any time you are uncomfortable, you and yours are free to go, but I think you will find our home comfortable."

"Where do you live?" Alice asked.

"Quebec, as it is called now. It was just the Rockies out in Canada for a long time. Where we live there still aren't people for thousands of miles in any direction; it's deep in the mountains. My father built his hideaway out there long before Canada was even settled. Now he's added on to it quite substantially. He and mother carry on their research there while my brothers and sisters, well those of us who have chosen to remain with him, carry out our studies. It's convenient for my sisters, who love city life, since it's a short chopper ride away from New York City where we keep up a residence. It would be our pleasure to offer you asylum until such a time is as no longer necessary. "

"On behalf of my family, we would be happy to accept your invitation." Carlisle smiled.

…

When Renesmee awoke screaming from a nightmare, she was in unfamiliar surroundings - light of the sun pouring in from the glass ceiling.

"Sssshhh," Jake soothed, "its okay, I'm right here. Baby, what's wrong?" He asked holding her tight.

The sobs came in waves, "Jacob… so real… it was so real…"

"Sssshhhh, baby, it's over now, you're safe." He soothed rubbing circles on her back.

The terrified screams of their daughter brought Edward and Bella ghosting to the room to her aid, where they found Jacob comforting her. He explained that there was no present danger she simply awoke from a nightmare. The relief was clear on their faces, but the pain for her suffering was also evident.

Bella watched her daughter in sympathy. The nightmares can be so vivid; she couldn't imagine the pain in her daughter's mind.

"Jake where are we?" Renesmee asked in a state of confusion and hysteria.

"We're safe my darling. We accepted Damian's invitation to his home, since it may not be safe for us to go back to ours yet, we are in Canada."

"Why is home not safe?" Nessie asked dazed.

Her parents sat on the bed and the three explained what had happened to her and why she was abducted.

Renesmee's flushed cheeks took on a deathly parlor, "Do you mean that this baby could be….?" She began, fear returning to her eyes.

"It's possible." Edward said measuring her response.

"No, I don't believe it. This baby is my treasure, he grew from love to give me hope, there's no way it's an experiment of that monster. I know it…"

"How do you know, baby?" Bella asked holding Renesmee's face.

Renesmee broke down in tears and sobs as memories washed over her.

"No, I don't believe it. This is Jacob's baby." Renesmee kept sobbing, cradling her stomach. She found herself unable to entertain such woe, so she changed the subject, "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Carlisle and Esme took Quill back home. Carlisle wanted to take care of things with the hospital and Esme wanted to shut up the house. Seth and Embry are sleeping down the hall, and the rest of the family is out hunting." Jacob informed her.

"Everyone is here? Wow… where is Damian; I haven't thanked him yet…"

"Oh he's _around_…this is _really_ big place." Jacob said, clearly impressed.

Nessie's body shook with anxiety and tears and sobs threatened to surface again, unable to shake her depression.

"Tell me baby, what is it?" Jake coaxed.

"I know this baby is yours," she murmured when she spoke finally. "This baby is happy; he's not hurting me… I could feel him inside me when you came through the door of my cell Jake… I _know_ this is your baby…"

"Okay sweetie, we won't talk about it anymore. Okay guys? It's settled, the little tyke is my baby, and that's all there is to it." Jacob said resolute deciding that it was better to keep Renesmee from being upset. Edward agreed.

"Congratulations sweetheart. We didn't get a chance to tell you." Edward said with a sad smile.

"He's growing fast isn't he?" Bella asked touching Renesmee's stomach with a forced smile. Her bump was pronounced and solid. "You're gonna be a big baby, aren't you, just like your daddy." Bella cooed at Nessie's tummy.

Nessie jumped, "he kicked! Momma he kicked!"

Fear passed over both Jake and Edward's face. _Isn't it much too early for a human baby to be kicking?_ Jake asked silently.

Edward nodded in assent, but simply put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Don't worry son, _your son_ will be amazing."

"That's right pretty baby…" Renesmee said looking down at her tummy.

"Jake, a moment," Edward asked standing up motioning for him to join him, "don't worry sweetie, I won't keep your husband from you for too long." Edward said and smiled at his daughter, sitting on the bed with her mother.

"Have I ever told you about the first time you kicked?" Edward heard Bella ask Nessie as they walked down the hall.

When Jacob had said that the house of Damian and his family was '_really _big', he wasn't exaggerating. Edward had wanted to gain some distance so that they could speak without increasing Renesmee's anxiety, so they strolled down a corridor that was mostly glass and through the wing of the 'house' that Damian's father had so graciously offered them. When Edward was comfortable with the distance gained, he spoke.

"I know what you're thinking Jake and while I had said it was too early to tell, maybe it's not…" Edward began.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from the moment we discovered Bella was pregnant, there was the rapid growth, but more than that there was her sickly state. Remember how ill she was and she couldn't eat anything?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, that's kind of my point. I know we've only had Nessie back for about twenty-four hours, but she looks healthy enough. She doesn't look anywhere as haggardly as Bella did. She's not craving blood…and recall there was a tray of food in her cell when we took her? So he was feeding her what she needed…"

"But he's growing so fast…"

"Perhaps that is because Renesmee is half-vampire…"

"That's true, I hadn't considered that before." Jake said contemplating what Edward had said.

"I know you said what you did about it being your baby to calm Nessie down, and I agree with you completely, but there is at least this solid evidence that suggests that too… so rest easy son."

"Thank you Edward… you've been…" Jacob began, reaching his hand around his neck as if to pull the stress out, "you've been as good to me as my own father would have been if he were able to be here and get me through this stuff." Jake rubbed at his face, pushing at his eyes, overwhelmed by the stress of this whole ordeal.

"Speak your mind son, I'm here. Even though I can hear you without speaking, it's better for you if you get it off your chest." Edward coaxed.

Rubbing his temples and his forehead, Jacob continued, "I don't know what I would have done without you. I've never been so afraid in my whole life… Not facing that newborn army, not facing Bella's wedding, or her death or changing… I can't express the fear that I felt about this whole thing with Nessie. I would have gone mad without you. I can't think of anything I can do to thank you…except…" Jake sighed deeply, and Edward waited for him to find his words.

"I have the feeling I'll live as long as you do"… _my father is getting old…_Jake thought to himself and to Edward; _I never thought I could say this, and I hope he wouldn't reproach me for it either… "_I'll love you like a son. I will love you forever as I love my own father… You've seen more things than I can imagine and your wisdom far surpasses my own. I owe you so much, but I promise you to love you as I do my own dad, as I promised Renesmee I that I'll love her until I perish."

Edward embraced him "and I you." Edward said holding his shoulders tight and Jake broke into tears.

"It'll be alright Jake, let it out. You've been strong this whole time… you can let it go now…" Edward coaxed holding Jacob as a father would hold his heartbroken son. "The hard part is over now…"

They stood there unmoving for a time when Edward whispered to Jake, 'Damian is coming.'

Jake straightened up his shoulders and wiped his face, and when Damian did come around the corner a ghost of a smile appeared on Jacob's sublime features.

"Thank you so much for everything Damian." Jake said extending his hand.

"It's the least I could have offered, but allow me to offer something to you and yours… I know this is has been a wretched experience, one that you would soon like to forget. I would like to help you learn to forget it; if I may be so bold as to offer."

"I don't understand." Jacob said plainly confused.

"You know how the mind can suppress a memory, right?" Damian asked with a humble smile.

"Yea, so?" Jake responded.

"So, you can _tell_ your mind to suppress a memory. When it does so involuntarily, it is the minds way of protecting your conscious self, if you _tell_ your mind to do so, it is you who is causing your mind to protect itself."

"That's something you can control?" Edward asked.

"As simply as putting something in a locked vault," Damian said with another winning smile.

When the gentlemen had returned to the room Renesmee was eating from a tray that had been sent to the room.

"Honey, I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Damian, he's our host." Edward said introducing Damian officially to his daughter.

"At your service, Mon Cheri." Damian said with a gallant bow, "You're every comfort is my pleasure. I hope the food is to your liking. We keep a full time chef."

"Why?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I have brothers and sisters who are Halflings, sometimes they prefer food to other, shall we say, cuisine."

"Really you do?" Renesmee asked shocked.

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about me I see. Well before we get to that, allow me to make you an offer. I was hoping, if you would like, to help you to suppress your painful memories about your ordeal."

Renesmee frowned for a moment… "But I've learned so much… I don't want to lose what I've gained by it. So while painful, I think I'll pass."

Edward was surprised by the insight into her suffering that she had already gained. Bella was simply surprised that she would want to keep such a horrid experience.

"Well suppose I tell you that I can help you by locking away specific painful memories, while the feeling over the experience you may chose to keep." Damian offered. "You think about it, and should you decide to, let me know and I would be happy to help you. In the meantime when you are all ready, I would like to present you to my parents."

Nessie looked down at herself, realizing she didn't even recognize the clothes she was in. What would she wear?

"That is no worry, dear Renesmee, I have clothes here for both you and your husband," Damian said, pressing a remote and a wall opened revealing a large room of clothes. "You will find clothes that will fit you throughout your pregnancy, as courtesy from one of my sisters. Take your ease and when you are ready, it would be my pleasure to introduce you. You will find everything you need through here." He said motioning to a bathroom that would shame the penthouse suite of any five-star hotel. "Your brothers and sisters have returned from hunting, and I believe Alice is in wonderland in her closet and Rosalie is in heaven in hers. Hopefully we can wait on you in say three hours?"

Edward answered for the family, "we look forward to it."


	27. Guests

**Guests**

Because we may be spending some time here, we should allow you, dear reader, to understand if at least in part the type of accommodations we have been invited to…

Seth and Embry woke up on side by side beds, in their new surroundings with a sense of shock. The fact that they had landed and driven out to this estate, belonging to 'the new guy' as they called him, passed while they were almost in a sleeping state. They woke up to a room with heavy velvet curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows and the ceiling made of glass.

"Hey dude, is it day time or night time?" Seth yawned at Embry, looking around puzzled and groggy.

"Shoot, damned if I know. Go open the curtain." Embry said rolling over. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Gentlemen it will be our pleasure to invite you to dinner to meet my family this evening," said Damian upon entering the room. Reaching for a remote he pressed a button and the curtains drew back from the windows revealing the setting sun. "You will find clothes that will hopefully fit you, in the closets there," said their host and pushing another button, doors opened revealing a room full of clothes that was connecting to the bathroom. "I'll send someone along for you in a few hours. So take your time gentlemen. Enjoy yourselves."

Embry and Seth were overwhelmed at the room they were given. A flat screen took up most of one enormous wall with at least three different gaming systems, a stereo, and a computer and another wall contained enough music, movies and games to stock a warehouse.

"Dude this is amazing! And I though the Cullen's had the ultimate pad!" Embry said excitedly bounding over to the wall of games inspecting the collection.

"This whole place probably should be on MTV Cribs judging from this room." Seth said heading over to the closet. "Oh my god, look at these clothes."

"Hahaha! What? Are you Alice's little puppy! 'Look at these clothes…'" Embry teased.

Seth leapt across the room tackling Embry, "Shut up, punk!"

Jacob heard the commotion and opened the door, "what're you two retards doing?" he asked laughing.

"Seth's excited to play in the clothes!" Embry teased in a high pitched voice, receiving a punch in the face. "Hey! Kid, that's quite a fist you got; did it come with a moisturizer from Alice's toiletry bag?" He said laughing.

"Ok, okay, knock it off. Can you please pretend to be somewhat refined? Or at least pretend you weren't raised in a barn… or the woods in your case. What if you break something?" Jake said laughing at the two giant boys rolling on the floor.

"Yes dad…" they said in a droll unison tone, and started laughing again.

Seth may have been one of the youngest, but he filled out extremely well. He reached his full height at about six foot one and Embry topped him at six foot two. They were both lean and fast. Jake wondered who would win at a wrestling match between each of them and Emmett… Jake was positive that _he_ could beat Emmett any day of the week… being about six inches taller.

He left them as they were turning on the X-box.

"Yeah well I'll kick your ass on Halo..." he heard Embry say as he was walking back down the massive hallway back to his room.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted Bella, seeing she was still there with Edward when he came in.

"Are the boys enjoying their new room?" Bella asked with a sweet smile.

"Yea, they are about to start a Halo war."

Edward laughed out loud, "Emmett would squash them; both he and Jasper live on that game!"

"Ha! We should totally have a tournament then. 'Cause those boys did little else at Sam and Em's house."

"Well you guys are welcome to stay and hang out. I need a human moment, as you used to call it Bells, and hop in the shower before dinner." Jake said retreating to the bathroom.

"Shall we leave?" Edward asked with a hint of a smile.

"No, no! Stay, spend time with Nessie, I'll be done soon, its fine." He said, closing the door behind him.

"You really like Jake now don't you daddy." Renesmee asked cuddling closer to her father.

"I do sweetheart. I love him like he's my son. He's really a good man."

Renesmee smiled and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and Edward smiled. "I'm happy you are so in love with him honey." The moments of silent enjoyment passed between them when Edward gasped with a look of surprise, "Can you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Nessie and Bella asked in unison.

"The baby, I can hear his heart… can you?"

"No…" Nessie said.

Bella face seemed contorted in concentration, then she smiled because she could, "Does it sound like…"

Edwards face beamed, "it does…"

"What?" Renesmee asked.

Edward leaned his head against his daughter's satin covered stomach and closed his eyes in concentration. "It sounds like two… babies… Nessie, I think you're carrying twins…"

Renesmee shrieked in excitement and placed both hands on her belly, looking at her father in disbelief.

"We'll let you go tell him," he said getting up and offering his hand to both Bella and Renesmee.

"We'll see you at dinner darling. Congratulations." Bella said as they left the room.

Renesmee was overjoyed at such news; she threw the door to the bathroom open.

"What happened?" Jake asked immediately on alert, soap falling from his forehead down his face.

Nessie ran to him and jumped in the shower throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

"We're having twins…" she cried, "daddy just heard their heartbeats."

Jake wrapped his arms around his lovely wife as she was completely soaked in her long satin nightdress and kissed her tenderly.

…

After a leisurely shower and dressing for dinner Renesmee laid stretched out on the bed with Jacob laying next to her in an adorable black and white silk maternity dress, his head on her stomach listening to the heartbeats of the babies in her womb.

A knock on the door followed by a well dressed person, who was obviously a servant, signaled the time for dinner. "If, sir and madam would follow me…" the attendant said and led the way into the hall. The Cullen's (with the exception of Carlisle and Esme who are of course still in Washington) followed down the hallway behind the attendant.

The course throughout the house seemed at one point to change from modern architecture to the old French style as they were led from the west wing to the central hall leading to the dining hall in the eastern wing of the mansion. Columns replaced windows and lattices, while candelabras and chandeliers replaced lights and sun.

The ceiling rose above them as they transitioned into the eastern wing with flying buttresses and angles carved from marbles in the high walls and ceiling. It seemed this eastern wing may have been carved out of the mountain that the mansion was so well placed against. The style went from the Baroque Period finally to the Neo-Classical period of the salon they entered after their tour from west to east wing.

The grandeur with which they were presented far surpassed anything that they had ever witnessed.

They were seated in a large salon with large portraits all around of a striking man and a beautiful young woman. The paintings depicted the change of the times, but the faces always remained the same in their glorious perfection. There were portraits of what could be assumed members of the family, for they all bore a striking similarity.

"If you will wait right here the Count will be with you shortly," a servant with the heavy French accent said.

"The Count?" Jake whispered to Edward. "Like seriously a Count?" he said again in disbelief.

At this time a man entered the room and announced, "His Excellency, Damian Dantès."

"Edward, hello my friend, I'm so sorry for all of this fanfare. You will have to forgive us, in this wing of the house it seems we are still in the eighteenth to nineteenth century, well at least the servants are. It's of no use to tell them that no one really uses their titles anymore. Please, allow me to present to you, my parents, Edmond and Haydee Dantès."

The Count and Countess were amazing in the extreme. They seemed to glide into the room and were even more stunning in life than in their beautiful portraits that hung from the walls.

Edward stepped forward as his family all rose from the plush cushions of the velvet couches that were featured in this room.

"Father, Mother, may I present Edward Cullen and with the exception of his parents, his family." Damian said and introduced them one at a time.

"I understand my son was of some assistance to your family recently," the Edmond said proudly.

"Yes, your Grace. I will forever be in your debt. He helped us to save my daughter, Renesmee." Edward said bringing his daughter forward.

"Oh, please, call me Edmond. The formalities of our former world have died off, except for with my own personal help. Besides I am more recently a Doctor than a Count." He said with a wave of his hand. Directing his attention to Renesmee, he smiled kindly, "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," Edmond said and bowed to her.

Renesmee wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She had never met anyone like this man before. "It seems your son learns his exquisite manners from his father. The pleasure is mine Monsieur. Renesmee said taking his hand and dipping her head to him.

"As I'm certain you have learned your lovely manners from your father and mother my dear," said he.

Edward spoke up, knowing that his thoughts betrayed him anyway. "I must ask. Edmond Dantès… I know your name… as in the Count of… -"

Edmond cut him off, "Oh, please, don't mention that…that story is a gross exaggeration."

Edward was visibly overwhelmed.

"And this is your remarkable husband I take it Renesmee." The Count continued.

"Yes, Jacob Black." She said, blushing.

Edmond's eyes sparkled upon meeting Jake when their hands clasped in greeting. "You are remarkable indeed. I've never met anyone of your kind before."

"Well, now you have, and two more. These are my brothers, Seth and Embry." Jake said with a smile introducing his comrades.

"My son has told me of your news. Congratulations on becoming a father. It is a wonderful gift that I am sure you will treasure." Edmond said kindly. "If you are all willing, shall we go in to dine?"

Sitting at the head of the table, Edmond clapped his hands twice. Servants filed into the room, some carried trays of different wine bottles and presented them and others brought in trays of food, a feast of delicacies from different lands. The wine bottles contained different…shall we say… vintages from around the world, for our non eating friends and before them was an array of wine glasses and brandy snifters.

Edmond eyed Edward carefully whose mind was trying to decipher what was going through the Count's mind. _Perhaps we can talk after dinner, and I can put you at your ease…_ Edmond said subliminally and smiled. All the while Damian saw the exchange.

"I thought we were going to meet the rest of your family too." Emmett said to Damian, pouring from a bottle that read, _chateaubriand._

"Yes, you will. They are all out for the week on a hunting trip to Central Canada. It's a camping trip that includes lots of hunting we'll say. Perhaps next time you and your brothers would like to join them. I know they are planning a trip to Siberia before the winter is over, but if you prefer to go closer to home, Greenland has a very nice vintage. Canada's Polar Bears are great too, but you will find the difference varies greatly depending on the habitat."

"Your son tells us you are an avid scientist." Edward said to Edmond.

"I am. I worked with humans as a Doctor for about five decades, and then combined what I learned with what we are. It has made for a most interesting study, to be sure; which reminds me, I am most anxious to monitor your daughter's growth, and offer any assistance I can with the birth of her child."

"Children actually, I think I'm having twins." Renesmee said blushing again.

"Oh, really, that is most interesting," the Count murmured to himself. "Would you mind if I examined you?" He asked, "With your family and your husband's permission, of course."

Edward contemplated it for a moment and looked at Jacob for signs of discomfort with the situation.

_It seems alright with me… he knows more than we do, and he _does_ have experience with it…_ were Jake's thoughts on the matter. Renesmee simply looked at her father, fully trusting in his decision.

"You are welcome to view the entire procedure, Edward." Damian said with a humble smile.

Weighing everything, Edward agreed on behalf of Renesmee. "It is best we know as much as possible…" he mused.

Edmond's eye twinkled, almost dangerously.

…

We will find that after dinner finished, everyone followed Renesmee for her makeshift doctor's appointment.

"You all are free to roam about if you like." Edmond said approaching the corridor down to his offices.

"I think we all prefer to stay with her. After everything we've gone through, I'm sure you understand." Emmett said inching closer to his neice.

"Completely," Edmond responded, "there is a viewing room overhead if you care to watch, Edward, Jake and Bella, you may enter with me into the operating room."

"Operating room?" Renesmee said instantly worried.

"It's alright my dear. It's simply an examination, if you are still here when you have your baby, this is the room in which you will deliver. It's where all my daughters deliver their children."

Renesmee recalled that Damian had mentioned his father's work with Halflings and giving birth and she was calmed by the fact that at least this was something he had prior knowledge of.

The room was pristine white and there was a tray of instruments. It gave her an eerie feeling of the Professors lab and she was instantly nervous again.

Jasper, overhead, could feel her tension, and eased her feelings, for the time being.

Edmond measured her, took her pulse, timed her heart beat and listened to the heart beat of the babies, confirming that there were indeed three distinct heartbeats in Renesmee: hers and the beating of her children's hearts.

"Will an ultrasound work?" Edward asked the doctor.

"Unfortunately not, because of her skin you see. We can't see past it. So I don't know if the babies are in a sac similar to when a total human mother is carrying a vampire child. It will be interesting to see if she will be able to give birth out of her canal or if we will have to lift them C-Section." Edmond said taking notes avidly in his book beside the table.

It then became crystal clear to Edward.

Edmond was so interested in Renesmee for similar reasons to Aro and Michael, but Edmond knew what Aro did not. Renesmee wasn't pregnant with vampire babies. She was pregnant with something else. Something perhaps even more powerful... and Damian had offered them asylum _after_ learning she was pregnant…

Edward could see he was faced with two options. Go home and leave madmen to their mad science, or stay and see if their hosts were indeed trustworthy. Nothing seemed to raise a flag that they weren't, but now everyone was suspicious to Edward. Perhaps there was something to be learned here…

These thoughts and more circled through Edward's mind, and he realized, this wasn't his decision alone to make, but there was something he couldn't figure… Why would Edmond want to breed a race of gifted immortals? What was he trying to protect? Those with power are afraid to lose it, so Aro's aim was plain. But what was behind Edmond's drive?

**A/N: You all still with me? Or have I lost you already? :) Sorry, but it only gets more complicated...**


	28. Surprise!

**A/N: Hey everybody. As you may have noticed, I've brought over a couple of characters from another famous book; my favorite perhaps of all time, The Count of Monte Cristo. In the novel TCoMC, it is thought that perhaps Edmond is a vampire. So here we have him. He and Haydee are the characters of the illustrious Alexandre Dumas. Hope no one minds. **

**Edmond**

After finishing with Renesmee, Edmond led them all back to the western wing of the mansion and bid them enjoy themselves, everything was at their disposal. Most of the boys went to play video games, while the ladies retired by the pool. Edward for his part accepted the offer of the Count to go for a stroll in the gardens.

The sun had set and the stars were overhead as Edmond and Edward passed along through the garden on the southern end of the estate.

Edmond was an impressive figure, handsome in appearance and mighty in form. His long velvet coat swung freely as he strolled with his golden handled cane.

"You have many questions about me, I know Edward." Edmond said with a smile. "It is not usually my custom to entertain questions, I find them impertinent. However, in your case, yours is a special case, since my thoughts are open to you, it is better if I just allow you to ask your questions, so that any misunderstandings can be avoided."

"I thank you Count first of all for your hospitality. It is not my custom to invade the privacy of one's mind, however, you understand given the ordeal of my daughter, I am now suspicious of everyone, especially people unknown to me or my family."

"I understand you completely. Perhaps in my telling you a little about myself, we can begin to know each other better."

Edmond sighed and a cloud seemed to have passed over his brow. "It seems you are familiar with a story bearing my name… "

"Yes. It is a wonderful work of literature."

"I would say it's all lies, however the painful thing is that the events are true, however embellished or romanticized. I believe that tale gives me a happy ending…when in truth, I was tortured long after I was released from the chateau d'If. I had been given a treasure and I did seek revenge on those who had stolen my life from me; however what is not known, is that my actual life had been stolen from me when I was in Rome working through some of my plans. I was bitten by a beautiful woman but she didn't kill me… I will never know why. I couldn't figure what I was, or what had happened to me. I realized I had an insatiable appetite for blood. I despised myself immediately, but I hadn't the heart to quit my enterprise so I continued with my plan of revenge, realizing I had so much more capacity for completing my task. My days were filled with my plan, and my nights were filled with learning everything I could about what I had become. I found a lot of my desires remained with me and my desire for retribution only increased.

"After finishing with my ghastly plan, I offered Haydee what I had… it seemed that I could hold an infinite store of knowledge and I could feel the fact that my body wouldn't change. My research confirmed it, after I found a horde of Vampires in Rome…but not the one who bit me. I offered Haydee to change her. She accepted and has remained with me as my soul mate. Our travels led me to Italy where of course I met Aro… My gift allows me to wipe a person's memory clean; from specific events, to total erase, and replace them with something else. Haydee and myself had spend several years with Aro in Italy, but when I came to see who he was and the things he was doing. He would kill vampires and take what he wanted. He would destroy a coven to get a single member, should anyone ever question him, he would destroy them…He plays at ruler only so long as there is no one to challenge him… I wanted nothing to do with him. So I systematically took form his mind the fact that he had known me. I stole my memory away from every single member of his court.

"After that I went to South America where I met Joham. I believe my son has told you my dealings with him. Now I'm dedicated to the breeding and training of intelligent creatures."

"Why?" Edward asked at last.

"Simple. Aro needs to be stopped. I'm going to stop him."

"What do you mean training?" Edward asked as they circled back toward the house.

"With certain gifts, they can be trained, honed, sharpened. For instance with your gift, Damian has shown you a broader scope, has he not?"

"Yes, he has."

"When he began a hundred and fifty years ago, he could only read minds." Edmond said proudly, "watch, train with him and you will see your abilities improve dramatically."

"Bella has practiced her skill, and has grown in her ability as well," Edward remarked.

"Yes, Damian told me. I believe with more training she should be able to shield remotely over great distances, I really can't fathom what her maximum potential is."

"How many children do you have?"

"Many, but only seven of them have remained with me. The rest have gone off about in their lifestyles. I don't hear from them. Damian's gift you know, I have four girls and two other sons. I know you have many more questions, they will all be answered in due course, but for now please grasp my hand in friendship."

"One last thing…" Edward said, "What do _you_ want with my daughter."

"Ah, I see," the Count sighed, "yes, I am very interested in her. I am interested in the type of children she will have with the shape-shifter. I'll admit that I am hoping we shall be friends, so that I can observe her without subterfuge."

"I appreciate your honesty." Edward said deep in thought.

"It seems we have a mutual enemy, and that by working together we should be able to overthrow him."

"But we are not interested in power."

"The size of your coven would suggest otherwise."

"But you're mistaken, we are simply family…" Edward defended.

"Well as long as we are friends, my family will always be happy to be of service to yours. Ah, here are the women, and your Jacob," Edmond said as they approached the pool.

"You ladies glow brilliantly under the stars." Edward said with a smile seeing his lovely ladies taking a midnight swim. "Bella, Jake, Nessie. May I have a word please?" he asked.

"I'll leave you." Edmond said and retired, Haydee following him.

"What is it?" Bella asked wrapping a towel around her dripping figure.

Edward explained what he had learned about Edmond and his request.

"So he just wants to 'observe' her?" Jake asked, "That's bull. He's just like the rest of them."

"I don't think so Jake… I've seen into his mind. He's not sinister about it. He was open, he's simply curious about us, and about Renesmee and you and the type of children you will have."

"But you said yourself, he wants to start a war, and he wants to use my unborn children!" Jake said getting upset.

Edward scratched at his head, wiping his face with his hands…"That's what it sounds like, but Jake think about it. The Volturi have already begun this fight. They tried back at the clearing remember? They were looking for whatever reason then… Now with Renesmee's abduction, they've crossed the line!"

"You want this fight too, don't you." Bella asked Edward, but he looked away from her gaze.

"They took my daughter…"

"What would your father do?" Bella asked taking his face in her hands.

"It wasn't his daughter they took… Renesmee is my own flesh… she came from us…and issued forth from you…Carlisle wouldn't understand."

Edward looked Jake in the eyes and they seemed to communicate the same thing.

"Jacob, I'll do it." Renesmee said finally.

"Do what?" Jake asked looking down at his wife in surprise…they hadn't asked her to _do_ anything.

"I'll stay, and let him see what happens with me, with our children…Daddy, you know we can't make the Volturi pay for what they did to me on our own… "

"Okay. Then we're agreed." Edward said grimly.

…

The next morning Renesmee awoke with a piercing cry… "Jake, the babies…"

Ghosting through the house, Edmond was at her door within moments of the cry…

"Come in!" Jake called at the knocking on the door.

Edward, Bella and Edmond ran into the room, with the rest of the family in the hallway.

"What's happened Renesmee?" Edmond asked. Looking at her body, then his face took on a ghostly parlor. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"I don't know exactly… maybe a month and a half or two months." She said in between gasps. "I don't know how long I was gone."

"It was the twentieth that we were married, and you were taken on the twenty second of December. You were gone for exactly six weeks." Jake said filling in her gaps.

"Today is the fifth of February." Edmond said, "You've been pregnant for almost two months then…"

Another scream ripped through Renesmee and the sound of a crack.

Edmond scooped her up and they all ghosted behind him as he placed her gently on the bed in his operating room.

"They've grown bigger, much bigger than yesterday… they are too big for her body…" Edmond said feeling her stomach. "This doesn't make sense… they are growing too fast… Edward can you hear them?"

Renesmee screamed another painful cry.

"They are breaking your ribs Renesmee, but your pelvis is still intact…I am going to give you a shot and induce your delivery… Hold on to Jacob, this is going to hurt… Now listen very carefully, they may break your pelvis coming out, but don't worry, your body will heal. I am going to give you something to bite on… it will be over soon." Edmond coached. "Haydee, now," said he.

Edmond's beautiful wife Haydee came, and placed the wood between Renesmee's teeth, turned her to the side and stuck her with a huge needle in the back, causing Renesmee to cry out again clutching at Jacob's hand.

"Edward, come." Edmond said quietly, ripping the garment from Renesmee's body and placing a sheet over her legs. Within moments the cracking of Renesmee's pelvis sounded and she screamed out squeezing and breaking some of Jacob's bones in his hand.

Renesmee sobbed loudly then hollered again as Edmond reached under the sheet and a moment later handed Edward a child that was in a sac, then a moment later handed Bella the other child a red headed girl without a sac.

"Haydee, go ahead." Edmond said calmly. Renesmee's cries subsided and she drifted to sleep while Edmond bent over the first child and using his teeth opened the sac, revealing a beautiful raven haired boy.

"Let me take care of your hand, Jake." Edmond said wiping his hands off and going to Jake.

"It's alright, it's already setting." He said brushing the hair from Renesmee's dewy face.

In another moment, Edmond had measured, weighed and wiped off the babies and handed each one to Jacob.

"Congratulations… you're a proud father of a son and a daughter."

"They're so tiny…" Jake said looking at them…

"They didn't have enough space to grow, I suppose you could call them premature… from their size they look like they needed another few weeks perhaps."

"Will they be okay?" Jake asked, tears welling up in his eyes, overjoyed and overwhelmed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Jake." Edmond said with a smile.

**A/N: WOW! That was a surprise even to me! Hahahahaha! Who knew they would be born so soon? I didn't! :D**


	29. Out of Control

**Out of Control**

When I began to regain consciousness, I could hear the voices around me. They seemed just out of reach. The sound of Jacob's voice was my anchor. I could hear his sweet cooing. It was all very confusing. I couldn't figure out why he was talking like that. All of the sudden sweet memories of my babies made my heart race and eyes flutter open… I had given birth…

My voice broke when I spoke Jacob's name, 'babies…'

"Renesmee you're awake." He said smiling instantly by my side. "Rose has one, Bella has the other one."

My heart fluttered with excitement immediately when momma appeared holding my little girl. When she asked me what her name was going to be, I blushed because I knew what I had wanted to call her, but I hadn't asked her father yet… "Jake and I haven't discussed it," I sheepishly admitted.

"What do you want to call her?" Jake asked me caressing my hair.

"I really want to call her Xenia Isabella," I said unsure if he would like the name…

"That's beautiful…where did you get that?" he asked me.

I had to think about it… really the name had just occurred to me. It sounds Greek, and Greek is one of my favorite languages; and of course my mother's name. She never liked her long name, but I loved it. He was happy with the baby's name, but really I think he would have said yes to anything, even if I wanted to name her Mildred…

"Do you have any ideas for our son?" Jake asked me while he was fiddling with fringes on the blanket…

"What are you thinking?" I asked him with a smile as Rosalie handed us our son.

My beautiful baby boy, with his daddy's raven black hair had my porcelain skin. I was most surprised because he had piercing green eyes like his grandfather.

"I was thinking we could name him after your father," Jake said smiling from me to our baby to Edward.

"I'm honored." Daddy said.

"Do you want to be called Edward Josiah?" I cooed at our son, and I swear he smiled showing his little gums with his little teeth starting to poke through.

"Josiah?" Jake asked looking at me with instant sadness in his eyes. "You remember that story?"

"How could I forget," I said.

"My mother had a miscarriage after me...it was a little boy, his name was going to be Josiah… so mom would have had two girls with R names and two boys with J names…" Jake said sadly, telling momma what me and daddy already knew. "I love you so much Nessie." Jake said kissing my forehead.

"He loves his name, by the way," Daddy told me holding out his finger to little Edward Josiah.

"You can hear him?" I asked, tears overflowing out of my eyes.

"I can…" daddy said looking pensively at the little boy… "Seems he's hungry."

I wasn't really sure what I should do…_ does he want breast milk?_

"No, I don't think so… he wants…blood." Daddy said…and I could feel eyes exchanging glances around the room. Rosalie then flitted to my side with a little red bottle.

I know what they were thinking, but I already knew. I could see Jake's face clearly in little Josiah's face. I loved everything about my little baby boy, his beautiful eyes, cute little chin dimple, his straight dark hair that was so thick for a premature little guy.

My happy little baby took his bottle greedily and Xenia started to cry. "Xenia takes both milk and blood." Rosalie said bringing over a bottle for her too.

"Auntie, will you take little Edward Josiah, so I can get up… I feel so cramped," I asked handing her my son, while Jake took his daughter who already had him wrapped around her baby finger.

"That's my precious little girl, aren't you… yes you are. Daddy loves you. You know that? Yes. Daddy loves you." Jake cooed at his daughter…when his face lit up like the sun, he exclaimed, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"You heard her too?" Edward asked.

"Heard her who? Xenia?" I asked shocked. "Heard her what?"

"I heard her mind." Jake said quickly.

"I love you baby girl…" he said to his daughter then laughed out loud, "she did it again! Watch try it." He said handing me our daughter like she was a new toy.

"I love you my precious baby. Mommy loves you." I said looking at my daughters beautiful eyes that seemed to change color. I had thought they were brown, but now they seemed to look like a hazel green with honey close to the center.

_I love you too mommy, I'm glad we're safe now._

"Oh. My. God," was the only thing I could utter.

"What did she say?" Jake asked.

_I'm glad we're safe too baby… I'm glad we're safe too…_

"She said that she's glad we're safe now."

I handed her back…"I need a shower… and for god's sake I need a drink." There were things that were overwhelming, but this was beyond.

How did all of this happen so fast? How was my life so different now? All of the sudden I was a mother! Those words seemed so foreign to me. I was only just adjusting to realizing I was a wife. I felt daddy coming over to me as I walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm all right dad, I just… I just need a few minutes that's all…" I said without turning around.

The water in the shower wasn't hot enough for me… it seems that I was really cold, and I couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety that I had.

There were still very real dangers, and if that point had escaped my notice, the phone rang while I was standing in the shower. I could hear daddy talking to Carlisle, and it seems I could also hear Carlisle on the other end of the line.

'What happened at the house?' daddy asked.

'Nothing extraordinary, it just seems that it's under surveillance. I recognized the scent from when we were in Italy. It's definitely one of Aro's out here. But we've been here for a little while now, and no one has approached us. They know we're here. Its good you didn't come back.'

'Well, what are you going to do?' Daddy asked Carlisle.

'We are going to wait a couple of days and then we'll come to you in a while. Esme and I are going to take a trip and try to lose them so they can't follow us to you.'

'Sounds good. By the way, Renesmee had twins.'

'That's wonderful news,' Carlisle had said happily.

'A boy and a girl. Both are healthy and beautiful. One is already exhibiting an exceptional gift. I don't know about her son yet… but it seems there is something present in him in his thoughts, but it's too early to tell. He is only a couple hours old yet. They were born prematurely, but in the two hours they have had some significant changes. I'm sure Edmond will track their changes carefully.'

I couldn't listen anymore. I was getting more anxious by the second. Aro was trying to find me? I knew that it couldn't have simply ended with my family coming to find me…

I finished my shower in the bathroom that was connected to the operating room. There was a fresh robe for me to put on. I looked at my body in the mirror amazed. You couldn't even tell that I had been pregnant, had given birth, or had a broken pelvis during the delivery. Edmond was right, he said my body would heal, and it did so remarkably fast. I would have to ask him how it did that, and what his wife had given me when she poked me painfully.

I wrapped up in the plush cotton robe and went back out.

"Okay guys, I need to eat, or rather more pointedly I need to drink something." I said, toweling my hair dry as I walked back over to the bed where my husband was sitting with our daughter.

"Shall I have something brought down?" Damian said entering the room for the first time.

I hadn't seen him all during my delivery. I was surprised to see him now, but somehow his face was already familiar to me as I turned around to see him.

"Damian! Hi. No, no thank you, I feel like hunting." I said with a smile. Something was going to need to take the edge off, and some animal was going to have to help me release my anxiety.

"And how are the babies?" Damian asked gliding over to see my children.

"Amazing." Rosalie said cooing at Josiah.

My daughter looked at Damian and smiled at him, earning a laugh from the distinguished young looking man. It seemed so odd to me that he's one hundred and fifty one years old. I thought as I stood in the middle of the room looking at the little conference. He ignored my thoughts to go meet my children. He seemed drawn to Xenia, because she had smiled at him. Daddy's eyes shifted momentarily but kept their calm glow as he watched his granddaughter.

"She is quite remarkable," Daddy said to Damian, "She can speak to you with her mind. Of course to you and I that seems normal to hear what she is thinking, but she can make anyone hear what she is thinking." My father had risen from sitting on the bed to come walk me over to the bed, but he suddenly became very distracted.

Damian seemed impressed with the fact that the little girl was already exhibiting her gift, as he stood near to Jacob and Xenia.

Jake hadn't the least intention of giving her up, but to his astonishment and mine, Xenia reached for Damian.

Instantly my father was looking in shock whispering, 'oh no… oh no, no, no, no…' then he sighed.

"What?" I asked running over to him wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Well, that settles that issue." Daddy said mystified, "She is definitely your daughter Jake."

Jake laughed, confused, but lost his grin when daddy wasn't smiling.

"She's just imprinted on Damian…" he said and looked in shock, fear and doubt at what he had just witnessed in the little girl's head.

"She's just WHAT?" Jake and I said in unison.

"What's that mean?" Damian asked confused by the shocked looks that overcame us all.

"Do you know the connection that exists between Renesmee and me?" Jake began.

"Yes, it's unlike anything I've ever witnessed between two individuals." Damian replied.

"Well, that's because it's only something that occurs with us shape-shifters. That connection is involuntary and it happens at first sight…"

The rest was already plain to Damian about Jake and Renesmee, "so, this baby is now connected to me?" He asked incredulously.

"It would appear so." Edward said.

"How do you know for certain?" Damian asked, echoing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Because I witnessed it first hand from Jacob's mind when it happened between himself and Renesmee… the exact same thing just happened in Xenia's mind, to Damian."

"Well now this _is_ interesting…" Damian said looking at the smiling little girl.

This was becoming all too much for me, and I was fully aware of my need to leave this room as soon as possible. "I have to go… now. I need food, or I'm gonna lose it." I said ghosting from the room. It seemed I moved as fast as my parents moved and I was back to my room, changed clothes and was out running on the mountain side all within a couple of minutes.

My father was the only one who followed me out for my hunt. I didn't stop to think, I didn't stop to speak until I had drained my second lion.

My father sat down next to me after I shoved the carcass away from me.

"Dad, really, what the fuck! What's going on? Why is this all happening to me?"

"Language, Renesmee, please."

"Sorry, but really! What the hell! Am I not in control of _anything_ in my life anymore? This sucks! I mean really, my baby? What was she thinking?" I began I practically yelled.

Tremors shook through me, "Daddy, I can't do it…I can't take anymore…" I began sobbing and I laid my head in his lap.

I cried on his lap for hours, and he let me. I couldn't bear another thing.

"I have an idea. Would you feel comfortable leaving your babies with me and your mother, and you and Jake take an extended hunting trip. Just out here in the woods, not too far, but by yourselves. You didn't even get a honeymoon…"

"Do you think that's safe Daddy?" I asked sitting up.

"I think you are safer here… safer here than going anywhere else…I think you're just overwhelmed, baby."

Resting my head back on his thigh, I drifted back to sleep quietly. At least here, with my dad, for only a moment, my neverending nightmare seemed to pause.


	30. Understanding

**Understanding**

There are some days when a storm hits and it seems to go on forever. The rain keeps coming and the floods begin. For Renesmee the inertia of her life kept plunging ahead forward and she felt helpless and powerless to stop the momentum from overtaking her. Staying out in the woods with her father helped her to overcome some of her anxiety, as he tirelessly sang her his favorite songs while she slept soundly. That is how Jacob found them, Renesmee snuggled on her father's lap, sleeping while he sang.

"I knew you would come, Jacob. She needs you now more than she knows. Her head's a mess." Edward warned.

"I can't say that I know, but I can feel her. I can feel her turmoil."

"How are things back at the house?"

"Confusing and ridiculous. Bella has the children with Rosalie. Damian left to go speak with his father about this new…development." Jake reported.

"What do you think about it?"

"What _can _I think? Xenia's a product of me, of my magic. I can't blame anyone. It's not something she can control. I know that you guys weren't thrilled about it when I imprinted on Renesmee… but it turned out okay… It turned out wonderfully. I can only hope it will again… I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Never ask that question," Renesmee said turning over looking up at her husband with an exhausted smile.

"Baby, you're awake." Jake said dropping down to his knees next to her.

She reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Edward said, giving Renesmee to Jake like he had done so many times before… "Jake I suggested to Nessie that you both take an extended hunting trip. Locally, but alone. You all need some time to yourselves, and time to adjust mentally. Perhaps a few days are all you need, but Renesmee may have a breakdown if she doesn't get to unwind and reset. She is already dealing with Post Traumatic Stress from her ordeal and now with having given birth, and now this… It's all too much."

"I'll be okay daddy," she said getting up to hug her father.

"I won't be able to bear it if anything else happens to you honey. I just want what's best for you." He murmured into her hair, hugging her back.

"Well maybe we can hop down to New York for a couple of days." Nessie suggested, returning to her husband's tall embrace.

"Or maybe, Damian can just arrange for us to have another room in another area of the house for a few days, so that Nessie won't have to rough it…" Jake said with a smile.

"You know how spoiled I am huh?" she said smiling up and kissing Jake on the lips softly.

"Okay, I'll go arrange that then, that sounds like a good idea Jake."

"Okay, we're gonna stay out here a bit longer daddy, so don't worry."

"I won't honey."

"Thanks," Jake said with a smile.

"No problem son."

…

Edward took his leisure walking back toward the house and on this walk he enjoyed several nuances of the property. He had already seen the gardens, surrounded by their high walls, and perfectly pruned shrubberies, but here, on the western most part, where the woods met the edge of the estate, it had gone from acreages of woods and wildlife to rolling hills that led up to the great house. From this angle you could see how truly big the west wing of the house was as it seemed almost to rise out of the mountain side. Edward's suspicions were confirmed seeing that a portion of the house, that had to be the eastern part, disappeared into the mountain, while the northern end gradually rose to a tower. On the other hand, the southern end seemed to gradually disappear into the ground.

This estate allowed for every type of taste. For the one that loved sunlight, there were four stories of glass walled western facing floors, with the Cullen's at the uppermost floor, there were three floors below them. The northern face had more concrete architecture while the inside of the eastern wing plainly was for the dark gothic type of individual, which the Count clearly was, at least some of the time.

Edward paused and concentrated on the 'voice' of Damian's mind and tried to locate him in the house.

_Edward, hello, _he heard in his mind after a moment.

_Damian. I was looking for you._ Edward thought smiling.

_And so you found me. _

_May we speak?___ Edward asked.

_Of course. Follow the sound of my voice. _Damian said.

Engaging in the exercise, Edward was led through the house from his familiar quarters in the west wing to a grand staircase that dropped down through the center of the house. A corridor that departed toward the north seemed to decline under great carved arches leading to the lowest level of the northern wing, where candelabras intermittently led the way. This passageway opened into a beautifully lit and decorated antechamber.

This special room had antique chairs and paintings on the wall that seemed that they should be part of the collection of the basement at the Louvre, and an ornate antique chandelier that hung from the ceiling. This room led in one direction to a drawing room and in another direction to a library where Damian was reading. Damian's library was beautiful; one wall stacked from floor to the high vaulted ceiling that had to climb two stories with books from every era. Along the other walls everywhere, above the doors, on the ceiling, were swords, daggers, maces, axes and complete suits of armor as well as stuffed birds, spreading their fiery, brilliant wings as if in suspended animation and never closing beaks. Damian had a beautiful mahogany desk with writing implements from antique pens, quills, ink wells, and paperweights of many kinds, from glass prisms to gold weights.

Damian however sat with his high backed, velvet chair facing the grand fireplace that stretched out the length of one of the walls, and its raging fire crackling. There was a similar chair angled facing the fire in a positive attitude to carry on conversation with the person sitting opposite.

Damian rose and met Edward at the door of the quiet sanctuary. Damian's piercing blue eyes was a stark contrast to his features; something that Edward had to get used to.

"Edward," said Damian, "welcome to my humble abode. Please be seated, and let us talk," he said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you always so formal?" Edward asked sitting down.

"Psh, no! Only when I have a good impression to make," Damian said and smiled wickedly, "but usually, I just sit down here and enjoy myself, unless I'm in New York enjoying the sites and the festivities that the big apple has to offer."

"Do you always wear black?" Edward asked with a smile.

Damian let out a chuckle looking down at his attire. He was usually comfortable in his black denim and tight black T. When he would go out, typically he would have on his leather jacket, or a black blazer, but today he didn't. "Yes, usually I do wear black," he said running his hand through his hair again.

The movement caught Edward's attention and his eyes were once again drawn to his.

"We don't know our eyes don't change after our transformation is complete…" he murmured sitting down.

"You know why I'm here." Edward said.

"Yes. You want to know my agenda. You want to know who I am, where I'm going, and where I've been." Damian said with a sarcastic edge.

"Actually, I only want to know one thing. Who you are… I want to get to know you since it seems like you will be a lot closer to my family than we had previously anticipated."

"Woe, woe, woe… if you think I'm going to marry your little granddaughter when she becomes of age, like your sweet Jacob did. That's _not_ who I am." Damian said raising his hands.

"I know, and that's not what I expect. There's no way I can go into this thing with expectations, and neither can you. But what I can do is try to protect my family. If you aren't worth knowing, Xenia will have a lot less to lose if she doesn't know you at all."

"I understand you completely, and it _is_ my sincere hope that you decide that I am worth knowing."

"I hope so…" Edward said smiling. "Now for the other reason I sought you out…"

"You want to learn to control your tricks." Damian said with a smile. "That will be my pleasure to teach you. Shall we get started?"

"Anytime," Edward said enthusiastically.

"Right now, if you care to."

"Alright," Edward agreed.

"Okay," said Damian, "like before, listen to the sound of my thoughts, and follow my instructions…"

_I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Take the sound of my thoughts and focus on them… _

_Now like a word linking game, I want you to take words from my consciousness and link them to words in my subconscious… I'll demonstrate for you, and then you do it with me… okay, follow me as I go through your head…_

_Right now, you are preoccupied with anxiety over your daughter… this is a familiar anxiety to you… you used to feel great anxiety with Bella… when she … wanted you to change her… change…. When you were changed you were seventeen… when you were seventeen you were sick with influenza and your mother died in the bed next to you… your mother… she was Elizabeth Mason… Mason… your father Edward married your mother when she was seventeen after her father begged him to on his deathbed, wanting his daughter to have security…._

…_Now open your eyes…_

"How did I do?" Damian asked with a smile.

"That's remarkable…" Edward said halfway dazed with the memories of his birth parents.

_Now… listen to the sound of my voice… follow my thoughts through my conscious to my subconscious…._

Edward thought and concentrated, but found he hit a wall unable to go through…

_Edward, you are trying too hard… it's a natural process… the mind is like an onion, just pull back one layer and the other will reveal itself… take all thoughts from your mind and peel the layers back one at a time… try again…_

Edward tried to submerge his thoughts and only hear Damian's mind…

_Damian… you are thinking about helping me… you are helping me because you want me to think well of you… you want my trust… you want my trust because you haven't had people around you that you trust in a long time… this existence is lonely for you and you are hoping that our family is not a mirage as yours is, and you feel you are only an experiment… your father experiments and children result. Some have left and some have stayed… that's why you remain alone… but you want to feel a family… you want love in your life… instead of empty women who's will you take for them to provide you with amusement and diversion from a sad lonely existence in which you feel you have no humanity at all…_

"I think you got that one…" Damian said with a cough, breaking Edward's trance. "Let's try reaching out to find what is going on with someone here… find… Emmett."

"Emmett is upstairs playing Xbox with Jasper… I can hear him," Edward said after a moment…

"That's not what I mean… find his voice in your head…"

_Okay, I found him…_Edward replied silently.

_Okay now who is in the room with him? _ Damian asked.

_Jasper and Rosalie with Josiah…_

_Okay, now reach into Rosalie's head… where is she right now? _ Damian asked.

_She's with the baby… she loves the baby… she wants a baby of her own, and Josiah looks almost like Emmett so she's infatuated with him almost as if he was her own son… she wants a baby so badly so that she can show it love … the way her parents didn't, because if they had, they would have found a man who loved her instead of the man they chose for wealth and social standing… she still regrets this life… but perhaps she can make it right if only she can…she wants to ask your father about having a child of her own…_

"Very good Edward… do you see… how you can control your gift?" Damian said, again interrupting his trance like state.

"I do. But how do you put your thoughts in someone's mind?"

"That, my friend, is a lesson for another time…"

"Well, thank you for your time…" Edward said getting up.

"You're welcome… but what's your hurry, stay enjoy a book, have a drink with me. I personally love Brandy."

"You drink?" Edward asked perplexed, then noticed the crystal decanter on the small round table to the right of Damian's arm chair.

"It is one of the few human pleasures which transcend my altered state of humanity." Damian said with a dark laugh.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask if you could arrange…"

"Done," Damian said with a smile.

"Wow, I can see how that could be annoying after a while…" Edward laughed.

"Sorry, force of habit. My father likes everything done without having to actually speak. So I've been used to reading into him. Speaking of whom…"

At that moment a servant entered speaking French, 'Sir, your Father requests the presence of you and Edward in the west wing. There are developments with the children," he said and withdrew.

Edward ghosted away followed closely behind by Damian.

The family had gathered in Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked Edward as he came through the door.

"She's out hunting with Jake." Edward replied.

"On it." Seth and Embry said in unison leaving the room to go find them.

Edward and Damian ascertained silently what the commotion was. Edmond had arrived right after Edward had entered with a doctor's bag.

"They're growing, and changing… so fast…" Rose said handing Josiah to Edmond.

Dantès worked quickly taking measurements, blood samples, and noting things in his little book. The children were only thirty six hours old, and they had grown longer to the size of regular newborn babies, with budding compliments of teeth. The children seemed to have changed overnight almost; their hair as well as their bodies. Xenia's hair had gone from red and it was darkening, while little Edward's hair was getting thicker.

"Don't let they boy bite Jake or his brothers…" Edmond said, "He's venomous…I'm not sure what effect it will have on Jacob, since he is the boy's father, but it will hurt the other two boys."

Edmond was examining Josiah's mouth, "it seems that his glands for his venom are smaller than usual, perhaps they will grow," he mumbled jotting down notes, "he won't be lethal until he's older…"

Switching to Xenia, he opened her mouth checking her gums and little beginnings of her teeth, "interesting…" he said looking around, "girls aren't usually venomous… but she is."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure…I can't predict these children… they are completely new to me. It seems I should check their growth hourly to better track their changes."

"That will work out well father." Damian said, "I was going to arrange a room for Jake and Nessie in another part of the house, so they can have some time to unwind, perhaps I can move them to the SW part of this wing, that way they will be closer to your office. If that's, of course, okay with her parents."

"That'll be fine." Edward agreed.

"What will be fine?" Jake said running through the door, Renesmee, Embry and Seth following behind.

"It will be my pleasure to give you your own part of the house, on the South West end. You will have some privacy, and be closer to my father, who can more closely monitor your changing children." Damian said picking up and handing Xenia to Renesmee.

Nessie's eyes widened in surprise at the little girl she was presented with. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

_What's wrong mommy?_ Xenia asked.

"Nothing baby, you're just a lot bigger than I remember you from…yesterday." She whispered to her daughter.

"Is she speaking to you?" Edmond asked.

Renesmee nodded, not trusting her voice.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Edward asked, "how does she 'know' so much already?"

"Guess she gets it from her mommy…" Bella said, "Remember how shocking it was with Renesmee?"

Edward pulled Bella close to him, and kissed her hair.

_Damian?_ The little girl pleaded to her mother.

Renesmee looked puzzled but offered her baby to Damian, giving her what she wanted. "She wants you." She said, handing her over.

Damian smiled a crooked grin at the child, as he took as he took her into his arms and sat down on the couch. She felt warm against his cool marble skin, something he wouldn't have noticed if his sleeves had been long.

Edward watched them as they communicated silently.

_Hi little girl,_ he said to her, offering her one of his fingers. She smiled and grabbed on to it with her whole fist and her hazel eyes sparkling.

Damian's dark hair fell over his blue eyes as he was looking down at the little girl and she reached up as if to grab at it. He dipped his head smiling to let her have her way, and Edward could see that it would only be a matter of time until he was completely hooked on this little girl.


	31. Comings and Goings

**A/N: Over 100 Reviews! Wow. Thanks guys! Love to xxCowGoesMooxx for all your reviews! I'm really happy you are enjoying the story! BTW Xenia is pronounced - Zen-EE-ya**

****Comings and Goings ****

Xenia sat on Damian's lap as she was in the custom of doing while he read to her in his study. The twins had just passed their sixth month of life and Xenia, for her part, was already a lanky, six year old looking child with deep auburn hair and sparkling eyes and a brilliant smile, and little Edward likewise grew at an exceptionally rapid pace. Both she and her brother exhibited amazing mental capacity almost as soon as they were born. Although little Edward Josiah didn't speak much, he was already brilliant; partially because he understood everything from the instant he was born, but also because he shared his mind with Xenia who was already a genius. Everything she would learn, she would share with her brother and vice versa.

Jake and Nessie allowed Xenia to spend as much time as she wanted with Damian; that was by choice but also by force. Xenia Isabella Black had the worst temper tantrums any parent had ever seen. So she usually got her way, in part because she was sweet, but also because no one wanted to make her upset. One would find that she was rarely in the habit of speaking; her eyes and her mind would speak for her.

She did enjoy reading aloud so, today like most days she and Damian were taking turns reading from different books in his study; at this precise moment, he was reading to her Milton in the book of verse: Paradise Lost.

"The World was all before them/ where to choose Their place of rest/ and Providence Their guide: They hand in hand with wandering steps and slow/ Through Eden took, Their solitaire way." He read and closing the book he laid it to the side on his table next to the brandy.

_Do you think we are an evil creation like Satan?_ Xenia asked silently looking into Damian's eyes.

"I don't know little girl." He said aloud, shrugging his shoulders.

_Can someone be dark and still be good?_

"Not according to Milton." He smiled.

"We're dark aren't we?" she asked aloud looking into his face as if to see the inner workings of his mind, but Damian didn't answer the question.

_You have sadness in your eyes… tell me why. _When Damian didn't respond to her inquiry, she added, _I promise I won't tell anyone._

Damian looked at her silently pleading eyes, and rung his fingers into one of her mahogany ringlets.

_What makes you think I have sadness in my eyes little girl?_

_I can tell…_

Damian smiled at this inquisitive little thing. _You don't know me…_ he contended.

_Fine_, said she silently, _you don't want to tell me, you don't have to,_ she said hopping off of his lap. _Teach me how to play chess. You promised you would when I got bigger. Well, I want to learn now._

"Oh you do, do you? Do you know how bossy you are?"

_Only about half as much as you are stubborn._

She paused for a moment… as if she was listening to something and she looked around the room looking for someone.

"What is it?" Damian asked.

"Nothing." She said in her soft little angel's voice.

"We have to play chess later…" he said grabbing her by her little hand.

"It's time to go hunting!" she exclaimed happily.

Damian paused as if struck, and she for her part, loosed her hand from his hold and ran out of the room.

Josiah was sleeping in his mothers embrace when the sound of his sister woke him and he jumped off her lap and gracefully lopping off toward his sister, hugging her as she ran in the room, Damian following right behind her.

_Hungry Josiah?_ Xenia asked accepting his little boy kisses on her cheek.

_Even more than you are._ He returned her thought taking her hand and running from the room.

"Jake will you take them?" Renesmee asked yawning.

Damian smiled ruefully, "I'll take them Jake. You hang out."

"We'll come too." Rosalie said elbowing Emmett to get up from in front of the TV.

"Thanks." Jake said when Damian, Rosalie and Emmett left after the children.

_Mommy and daddy are gonna do the dirty._ Xenia laughed in thought to her brother as they headed out into the woods, with Rosalie hot on their heels.

Damian just shook his head at the thoughts that would sometimes pass through this little child's mind.

Rosalie caught an Elk for Xenia, while Emmett caught a bear for Josiah, whose appetite seemed to be insatiable.

"How does so much liquid even fit into these little bodies?" Rosalie asked when they had finished.

As Damian watched Xenia feeding, his smile faded and his features turned dark…

"Hey, I've gotta run down to NY. I'll see you guys later." He said and without another word he was gone.

Xenia looked toward where he disappeared and frowned, but decided to play with her brother instead of worrying about her mysterious friend.

"Josiah!" she called in her little demanding voice.

He looked up without speaking.

"Show auntie your new trick." She said with a smile.

Little Edward Josiah looked up at Rosalie with question in his eyes.

"It's okay," Xenia said to him, "show her."

_Why?_ He asked silently.

_Because, it's neat… besides, you've got to show them sometime._

_No I don't. It's weird, no one else in the family can do it… they'll think I'm a freak…_ he pleaded with his sister.

"Please?" _I won't think you're a freak. I think you're wonderful. _She pleaded.

Emmett was tackling himself a grizzly as this conversation was taking place. Rosalie got down on little Edward's level and asked him, "Please baby, I would love to see your new trick."

His dimple showed in his little chin then he smiled at his favorite aunt. "Okay, auntie," he said and made a little fist. His face contorted in concentration as he stared at his little hand, then he released his fingers revealing a blue glowing ball in his hand the size of a golf ball.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked frightened, and immediately Emmett was at her side.

"It's magic." Xenia said in her trilling soprano voice.

Josiah closed his fist and it was gone.

Meanwhile Damian had returned to the house and hopped on his customized black and silver Panhead Motorcycle. Whipping out his phone he dialed his sister's cell. "Sofia… what'cha doin?"

'Damian! Baby, how are you?'

'Lonely without you…' he said.

'Well why don't you get your gorgeous ass out here and hang out… I got some girls you'll like.' She said laughing.

'I'll be there in a couple hours,' he said smiling.

'Don't take too long, or there won't be any left for you…'

Damian closed the phone and roared his bike to life. NYC, his sisters and some diversion is exactly what he needed.

The children raced back to the house, finding their parents tangled on the couch watching a movie.

"How was the hunt babies?" Nessie said opening her arms for her children to jump into.

"Fun mommy," said little EJ.

"Have you shown your mommy and daddy your new trick?" Rosalie asked optimistically, while giving Nessie a warning look.

Josiah smiled and repeated for his parents what he had done for his auntie. His eyes focused on his tight little fist then smiled when he opened his fingers revealing the blue ball in his hand, only this time it was bigger, about the size of a softball. Xenia clapped in glee, laughing. It rotated, crackling in suspension above the face of the little boy's hand until he clasped his hand making it disappear.

"Wow, that's a cool trick." Jake said in awe, but truly afraid. "What is it Josiah," he asked.

"Electricity," he said proudly. "It's bigger when I'm in the house than when I'm outside…" he said authoritatively.

"Well, now that you've eaten children, nap time." Auntie Rosalie said reaching for Josiah. He bounded into her arms and Xenia bounced into Emmett's arms.

"Sing me to sleep uncle," she said.

"Xeni, please, don't make me sing." Emmett pleaded.

"I like it when you sing… sing me to sleep."

"I'll sing to you baby," Nessie offered.

"NO! Uncle! I want Uncle!" she said frowning up.

"Okay, okay kid, fine. But not around people…" he said leaving the room, taking her to the adjoining room.

"Edmond will be around to check their growth when they wake up, Rose, so don't let

EJ trick you into telling him stories all afternoon." Nessie said snuggling closer into Jake's arm.

"Jacob what are we going to do?" Renesmee asked her husband after the children had gone with their aunt and uncle to go nap.

"About what?" he asked flipping through the channels.

"About everything… what do we do about our children and their strange powers, what do we do about us? Honestly I'm terrified to have sex with you anymore, what if I get pregnant again?"

Jake laughed, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Nessie laughed hitting him on the stomach, "Easy for you to say, you don't have to go through any of the pain with it, you don't even have to take care of them it seems… as long as we have so much family around."

"Don't worry about it Nessie. If it makes you feel better, take birth control. You're half human, maybe you have a fifty percent chance of it working," he said laughing again.

"Why are you being a jerk?" Nessie said upset.

"Me? I'm not being a jerk. I just said…never mind."

"What are we going to do about grandpa? Carlisle can't even shake his Volturi shadow?"

"Now that _is_ annoying. I think he should just confront the leech and ask him what his deal is…" Jake said pausing on a sitcom.

"You know what, fine. Since you are so enthralled with your television show, I'll just leave you with it." Nessie said getting up and flitting out of the room.

She found herself outside of Alice's room. She listened for a moment to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Come in Nessie," Alice called from inside.

"Sorry, auntie, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, you aren't, don't worry, I'm just looking through my closet. I think I want to take a trip down to NYC and do some shopping…" she said looking through the dresses. "There are some great jeans and some nice skirts, but there aren't any dresses that I like at all. I mean look at this one!" She said, holding up a polka dot dress.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Renesmee…

"No!" Alice said immediately.

"What?" Renesmee asked, puzzled and hoping in vain that she wasn't busted.

"I know what you're planning on doing. You can't! I'm going to your father and your husband right now!" Alice said and was gone. "Jake! Edward!" She yelled down the hall, which was completely out of character for her, "Renesmee has the _brilliant_ idea to go to NY. She wants to use herself as bait to lure Aro into some type of action."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"No!" Edward demanded.

"What's going on?" Bella said coming in from the swimming pool, still dripping wet.

"Your daughter wants to engage the Volturi by using herself as bait." Alice announced to Bella.

"Out of the question," said Edward.

"Does anyone _care_ to even _listen_ to me?" Renesmee said turning red with passion.

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

Renesmee's color turned crimson and she fled from the presence of all the staring eyes, Jake following closely behind her.

_Jake, stay with her just in case. _Edward said subliminally.

Jacob halted short whipping around, "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. I've been practicing with Damian. I'm still learning how to get a handle on it though. I didn't mean to startle you. We'll talk about it later; just don't let Nessie out of your sight. We'll be keeping an eye on her too." Edward said motioning for Jake to run after her.

Jake picked up her scent easily detecting where she had gone. He found her staring out the window at the top of the Northern bell tower.

"Nessie, honey, tell me what's going on," Jake asked from the doorway.

"Why should I even bother? You'll just ignore me, or better yet, why don't you just have someone who can read my mind tell you. That way you can just skip asking me all together."

"Renesmee," Jake said, rubbing her shoulders, "tell me what's going on. Talk to me."

"It's just everything," she said peering out of the window, "and I feel so useless."

"What do you mean useless?" Jake asked snaking his arms around her waist.

"Do you realize I'm being hunted, and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"Hunted…" Jake said incredulously.

"Well I would be if Aro could be forward about it. But really think about it. He's having grandpa followed. He's probably trying to find me… He's probably really mad about Demetri and there's nothing he can do about it, since he was supposed to be ignorant about what my abduction. There's no way to just confront him, and this is never going to end until we do."

"That's true. I just don't think anyone is really worried about it though."

"Oh, sure so just let grandpa be tailed and no one cares?"

"Well there's not much to be done about that. You worry too much. I'm sure Carlisle isn't worried about it. He just called Edward a couple of days ago; they are taking time on Isle Esme and relaxing. So you should too."

"But think about it, if we could trick Aro into revealing himself then we could end this whole being away from home business."

"Is that what's bothering you? You wanna go home?" Jake asked trying to understand what was really behind this.

"Yes, I want to go back home, but its more than that. I want to be free to live my life already. Aro's been hanging like a sword above my head since I was a child. And I really don't want my children living under that sword too."

"So what do you want, do you just want to go home?"

"That won't solve anything… I guess I just am feeling helpless, that's all. What about you, aren't you bored, don't you want to do normal things like work?"

"Psh, why would I work?"

"Um so that you can take care of your family and not feel like a leech." Renesmee said pulling back away from Jake, looking him in the face.

Jake hooted in laughter, "Well tell me how you really feel, Ness."

"It's not funny."

"Sorry," he said and cleared his throat, "I suppose I never said anything because it never mattered. I had a trust fund from my mother, that I got when I turned eighteen, plus money that my father had put away for me since I was born. I get money from the state, its mostly all invested now, thanks to Alice, but I suppose if you wanted to live independently from your family, our children would be as well off as any rich kid on the upper east side NY."

Renesmee blinked in disbelief. "Well why did you always drive that crappy red car?"

"Because I rebuilt it, and I like working with my hands and having something to show for it." Jake said and shrugged.

"Well what do you want to do with your life then, since you are independently wealthy?"

Jake laughed, "What do I want to do with my life? I want to spend it making love to you," he said and kissed her deeply.

She would have allowed him to have his way, but she didn't. "Jake no, I don't want to get pregnant again," she said pushing him off.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me," Jake said dragging his hand over his face.

"I'm going to go talk to the Count and see if he has a better idea than your fifty/fifty chance with birth control," she said earning more laughter from Jake who followed her down from the bell tower.

**A/N: OMG! Guys I have total writers block… help! Ideas? Seriously, I've hit a wall...until I can get past it, were stuck... so hit me! Can't we just jump a head a few years? NO! grrrr. perhaps we'll follow Damian and go meet a couple of his sisters... they're hot and hella powerful! :)**


	32. Progress

**A/N: Hey here's an update, sorry it's short, but let's just go with it… let's see where it leads…Thanks Luv, Kmd,and xxCGMxx for your ideas... you helped me with my hump for today... lets hope we can keep it going... :)**

**Progress**

"Renesmee wait, don't go," Jake said tugging her arm as she headed down the steep spiral staircase of the tower. "We need to talk."

Renesmee whirled around at the contact on her arm causing Jake to quickly retract his grasp on her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and began looking around anxiously.

"It's this tower…the bricks…the chill in the air…isn't it? Does it bring it all back?" Jake asked tentatively, and a solitary tear slid down Nessie's cheek. "Come on, let's go outside." Jake suggested offering Renesmee his hand.

Renesmee felt ridiculous at her hesitation… she never had hesitated before…

"It's okay my love, I understand. You are having flashbacks of your experience. I'm right here. We'll get through it together," he said extending his hand closer to her.

Nessie smiled weakly, "sorry," she said and placed her hand in Jacob's, moving closer to him and leaned into his embrace. "Baby, you never have to apologize," he said and walked her down the tower, through the house and out into the fresh air.

"Maybe we can go for a swim…" she suggested, "and talk."

"There's a lake about thirty miles from here… do you wanna ride my back?" Jake asked with a smile, stripping and quickly phasing.

Renesmee's face lit up, it had been a long time since he had phased, and riding his back was something she hadn't done since the old, easy days. Grabbing his clothes, she hopped up onto the giant wolf and they took off for the lake.

The wind in her face, the passing of the colorful autumn leaves floating through the air sent Renesmee to an altered state of being for the moment. To Nessie, every forest had a wealth of secrets, every tree a lifetime of worries and a lifetime of happiness stored up in its trunk, and the eerie feeling of the forest made her feel almost euphoric. The sun filtered through the leaves making the forest almost glow with reds, oranges, pinks and browns. It was here, running this way, that Renesmee was able to feel the faint connection with the woman she once was; before she was shattered. As Jake came to slow down, Renesmee could smell the lake water just ahead, and she could feel her bars returning to her and she wished for an endless moment of freedom with Jake, without the constraints of the past… perhaps she would ask Damian about hypnotherapy…

Jake let Nessie down, phased, put on his jeans, and in a matter of moments, they were strolling side by side, on the water's edge. As they walked their skin would graze as the breeze caressed the leaves of the trees and rustled her pink silk dress against her legs. Renesmee kicked her sandals off toward Jake's shirt that she left by a tree, to match his barefooted ramble through the licks of the water.

"Hello Renesmee Black," Jacob said, grinning. The smile that he hoped for broke through the clouds of Renesmee's brow revealing the woman inside. The woman he had married. "God, I love you."

"Jake, I love you too… "

"May I hold your hand?" he asked dipping his head to measure her every emotion that passed beneath her eyes.

She smiled sweetly, offering her hand. "Jake, I don't know how to talk about this."

"We can go one word at a time, or one look at a time, whatever makes you more comfortable."

"I know we need to… it's been about seven months since…" she began and a shiver went through her skin. "I know you want to…"

"No, not if you don't want to, or feel uncomfortable; I understand. Nessie, I just want you to _feel_ safe again." Jake said cradling her face with one of his hands.

"Maybe we can just take it one step at a time, and see how it goes." Nessie offered shyly dropping her eyes from his piercing gaze, but was greeted by his full, broad chest. Her hand trembled as she laid a hand on his heart. Her eyes were drawn back to his face, while her hand remained on his heart, "your heart understands mine…" she said, another tear escaping her eyes. "I feel safe here," she said, resting her face against his chest, near his heart, tears beginning to flow freely, silently down her cheeks.

Jacob caressed her hair, keeping her warm in his embrace as she silently wept. Jacob's eyes closed, with the feeling of being washed in the scent of Jasmine and caressed in silk as Renesmee shared her feelings with him and enveloped him in her sweet, safe, hiding place.

After an immeasurable moment of gathering her strength, Renesmee decided it was time to try. The tears shining in her eyes in the soft, defused light of twilight made her eyes look a lovely shade of misty honey as they pleaded along with her words, "kiss me…"

The hesitation in her voice, Jacob matched with his own slow movements as he slowly lowered his face to hers. The tears squeezed out of her closing eyes as she pushed herself up, as if through her fear, to reach his face. His kiss began very tentatively, allowing her to move at her own pace, through her own fear, through her own grief, to a place where she felt safe in her display of affection. Her arms slowly snaked up his shoulders and around his neck, as he bent further into their kiss.

The mist seemed to follow them as Renesmee, through their kiss, guided him into the water.

His kisses trailed along her lips, along her jaw, into her neck while his hands traced up and down her back. Nessie could feel the time he was taking to caress her, to make her feel safe and loved, and his slow pace was exactly that, a demonstration of love. There was no hurry through his kisses, no secret desire to press further. His kisses were perfectly content, as they went in a circuit that ended at her collar bone.

"Jake…" Nessie murmured, and sighed, "I'm okay…" she said pulling back to look into his eyes. "I _do_ still want you," she assured him kissing his neck, and his chest. "I love your heart," she said kissing the skin that protected it, "I love your strength," said she, kissing his arms, "you protect me, I trust you…" she said opening the top of her dress, .at.. Then taking his hands and placing them on her chest, she brought his face down to kiss her again.

"Only if you're sure," he said kissing her neck, massaging her breasts gently, "we can stop anytime…" he assured her.

"I love you Jacob Black…what did I ever do to deserve your love?"

"And I love you my life…"he said kissing her sweetly.

The water lapped around their waists as they were still clothed, and they kissed, rubbing each other lovingly.

Jacob could feel a shiver run through her body as his hands trailed down her stomach. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked stepping back from her, to measure her response.

Her hesitation spoke before she could say no and Jake embraced her gently and whispered into her ear, "that's enough this time my love… one step at a time." Her trembling body told Jacob that he was right, and he kissed her gently on the lips and re-buttoned her dress.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said, tears sliding down in shame on her cheeks.

"My love you are the strongest person I've ever known. You never have to apologize to me, especially for this." Jake said cradling her face again.

"It is my fault Jake, it is!" she broke down sobbing on his chest.

"Oh my love..."

"It is, don't try to make it easier for me. I did it to myself. I'm so dirty. How could you love me anymore?" she quietly wailed.

Tears filled Jake's eyes as he held her closely and they spilled over into her hair, "there is nothing that could ever make me _not_ love you. Your love is so pure Nessie; you are the most beautiful, clean woman I could ever imagine. I would be nothing without you. It's going to be alright my darling, my life," he cried in her hair holding her tightly against his body.

"I would be so lost without you Jake," Nessie sobbed.

"And you are my brilliant, shining light in the darkness and my glory, Renesmee," Jake said trying to halt his tears, for the sake of his beloved.

Jake took a deep breath and tried to don a smile, "take a swim with me?"

Nessie began to unbutton her dress again, but Jake stopped her with a mischievous smile, "nope, keep your clothes on," he said smiling brighter and dove into the water.

They swam around and floated on their backs as the moon rose above them, then cuddled on the shore until they fell asleep in each other's embrace under the starry heavens.

…

"Edward, have you seen Nessie?" Bella asked after having checked the entire west wing of the house.

"She's with Jake, he followed her yesterday; they spent the night out in the woods." Edward said unconcerned, still reading his book with his legs crossed.

"You know, even though it would be completely stupid for her to go out to NY, she does have a point…this whole charade is retarded…" Bella said in concentration, looking out the window as the pinks and oranges of the sunrise seemed to bleed into the sky.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, closing his book, standing up from the arm chair.

"We need to get to the bottom of this. I'm sick of Aro." Bella said unflinchingly staring out in concentration toward the western horizon.

Edward crossed the room placing his arm around Bella's shoulder, "…and what do you propose, my love?"

"He took our Nessie… we were forced to kill Demetri… I know he wants retribution… I say we bring him here…" Bella said then turned around to face Edward, "tell Carlisle to come… bring his shadow with him… what do we have to fear?"

"That's an interesting idea…" Edward agreed… "But I have a better idea… Nessie may have been on to something…I'll talk to the Count." Edward said, striding out of the room…


	33. Bright Idea

**Bright Idea**

Edward met Edmond as he was coming to do his routine checkup on the children. They had at this interval grown another quarter of an inch in height since their previous appointment the night before and their growth was steady, and had been for the past six months since their birth. They had grown to just over four feet in height but Edmond could see their growth spurt beginning to slow.

"This is all good. Of course their growth spurt is unusual to m. I've never known Halflings to grow at this pace; however their manifestation of their power is a good sign." Edmond reported to the family who was still absent Nessie and Jake. "It's still early to determine, but we may be able to expect their physical growth to slow soon, while their bodies begin to adapt to their size. I can't account for their height. Usually with the Halflings I've produced, at six months old they are closer to resembling perhaps a four year old than a seven year old, but they seem healthy enough." Edmond said closing up his bag.

"Well thank you again so much. It is a comfort to have your expertise in our father's absence." Edward said extending his hand to shake with the count.

"My pleasure to be of any service I can." He said shaking Edward's hand and leaving the room.

Edward followed him out begging for a moment of his time.

"Certainly, perhaps you wouldn't mind stepping into my study." Edmond offered ghosting the way to his nearby office in the south.

"I wanted pass this by you. We were considering as a family, the fact that you are correct. Aro needs to be stopped. Would you agree the best way may be simply using the element of surprise, then getting him to bring his confrontation to us?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Edmond said with a ghost of a smile.

"Renesmee had thought to go to NYC to lure him to try to kidnap her again, but we all agree that is ludicrous, however, while not as dangerous but even more infuriating, is to take her to him ourselves. Thereby we show ourselves responsible for what happened in Switzerland, for I fear that if we do not make him make the first aggressive move, we either set ourselves up for a stalemate or we lose an advantage."

"Okay, I'll send Maximilian and his sister Jacqueline to find a window for us." Edmond said, pulling out his phone.

"They won't be in danger?"

Edmond smiled. "You haven't met them yet. No, they will be in zero danger. Max's power is mental invisibility and Jacqui's a mirror. Whatever power you have, she reflects."

"Fascinating."

"Wait till you see it in action. By far my favorite moment for her will be when she meets with Jane…" Edmond said as the phone rang.

'Max, take your sister Jacqui, go to Volterra.'

'Is it time?' Max asked.

'Not yet. We need to pay Aro a visit.'

'I just received an invitation to his annual masque in October.'

Edward's eyes lit up immediately.

'Perfect. That'll work.' Edmond said with a smile. 'Make the arrangements. I'll be sending a friend to you,' he said eyeing Edward.

"Alice," Edward said.

'Alice Cullen. Expect her within the next few days.'

'Ok, father,' Max said and his father hung up the phone.

"This will work out better than I had hoped." Edward said in contemplation.

"You're going to take _her_ there aren't you?" Edmond said.

"Well between both of our families, and the gifts we possess, there's no way he'd be able to take her, neither would he so boldly do something against his so called principles." Edward said.

"Well his principles not with-standing, I doubt he would try anything outright, simply because he's a coward not an idiot." Edmond said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go talk this over with Alice and the family and see if they have anything to add before Alice goes to NY to meet with your children."

…

Renesmee rolled in the crunching leaves near the lake, where she and her husband had fallen asleep, with a sublime smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Jake asked adjusting his arm for Nessie.

She would have answered him with words, but pictures were so much better… "Close your eyes," she said softly, and touching his eyelids with her two fingers, Jacob began to see their wedding day. Nessie's fingers trailed down his cheeks, over his square jaw, down his neck and onto his heart as the memory enveloped him. The sound of Adagio played in his mind, the memory of their vows, 'your love has become the anchor of my heart and soul,' he heard her saying on their wedding day, the shining of his eyes as she spoke to him filled his mind. The flutter of her heart as he spoke his words to her, 'Carry me in your heart Renesmee, carry me in your mind, and as long as you know that I love you, you will never have to fear anything. I will protect you, I will love you, I will comfort you, and I will carry you. You are my life and I love you with every fiber of my being, with every beat of my heart. You my life, my love, my wife.' Jake found himself overwhelmed while her kiss interrupted the memory.

"Jake, you are my everything…" she said kissing him again as they lay on the bed of leaves. "I know what I need to do, and what I need you to do, Jake." She said seriously.

"Tell me what you need from me, Nessie Black."

"I need your love Jake. I need you to make love to me… but I need you to do it for me…" she said bashfully.

"Are you ready for that?"

"I am ready for you. I am ready for your love. Your love saved me before, but now when I really need saving, the only thing I can think to do is to trust you, with my body, my heart and my soul."

"I don't want you to if you aren't ready," he protested.

"What is ready? I am ready for love; you are love. If _we_ can't get through it together now, I don't see how it will get any easier later."

"Why is it different _now_? I mean _what _has changed since yesterday?" Jake asked raising himself up on an elbow to look into Nessie's eyes carefully.

"Because I _remember_… I remember how I felt the day I gave myself to you." Nessie's said resting her head on his arm, "I remember what you made me feel… that was all fun and games compared to this. This is real… my love is real, and your love is what will save me…Make love to me…" she said looking into his eyes.

"How will I know if you _need _me to stop?"

"Trust your heart to know if mine can't take it. You aren't careless, but don't be too careful either…I'm not saying it will be easy, but we can make it through it… they say the hardest thing is getting back in the saddle once you've been thrown…" Nessie said caressing his hair, trailing down to his face, "I trust you."

Jacob bowed his head, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"Okay Nessie," he acquiesced, kissing each of her fingers down to the tips of her nails, then turning her palms up he kissed the back of her hand while his eyes locked on hers.

His kisses trialed up her arms to her shoulders up her neck to her ear, where he whispered "sugar, I love you so much, I will give you anything you want."

Jake shifted his weight, kneeling over her, his fingers weightlessly unbuttoning her dress, kisses trailing where his fingers had just left.

She watched him carefully as she sat up beneath him to allow easy removal of her bra, after he had finished kissing her beautiful luminescent skin through the lace.

Her body shivered, but she beckoned him to continue.

His kisses were fire against her pale aching skin, her breasts heaved under Jake's touches, kisses and tender caresses. His tongue blazed a trail around her right pulsing nipple before he engulfed it in the heat of his mouth with passionate kisses.

She watched him intently as he worshiped her body, kneading each breast at a time, sucking and nipping gently, twisting and rubbing circularly while watching her face. His warm hands sent sensations through her body and her eyes involuntarily closed and her back would arch each time he took a nipple full into his mouth.

His kisses continued south on her body, his tongue diving into her belly button, the smell of her arousal letting him know she was almost ready.

His face was above hers almost in an instant, searching her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked tentatively to which she nodded in assent.

Jacob raised his body up and stripped his pants down, Renesmee physically tensed up. He found himself extremely unsure about the situation, but decided on something to help.

"I am yours…" he said as he laid down next to her in his own nakedness, "don't be afraid to touch."

Renesmee's hands visibly shook until she touched his firm chest where his heart was beginning to beat faster. As he had trailed kisses over her body, she kissed his flaming skin. His chest heaved at her touch, and his body responded when she laid her body on top of his, his arousal becoming hard against her leg.

Renesmee watched his eyes as her hand trailed down his stomach, and they closed as her dainty hand began to stroke his firm penis.

Jake could hear her heart pounding inside of her chest faster than it ever had before and his eyes returned to hers as she continued to stroke him.

"I'm ready Jake," she whispered against his skin, "but you're gonna have to do it for me…" she said shyly.

If her position had been effectively changed with pillows, it would not have been as easy as Jake's movement from beneath her to above. Jake kissed her mouth sweetly and as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he slipped himself into her body.

She moaned around his kisses when he allowed himself to move inside of her deeply.

"I'm ready Jake." She encouraged again, pressing her pelvis closer to his accepting the support of his hand behind her back.

"I love you Renesmee," he whispered as he began his slow, easy movements inside of her. "You are my life, you are the reason I exist."

Her hands grabbed at his back, clutching for life, for the release of her fear, for the acceptance of the freedom of love and its protection.

Jake's hand slipped under her thigh, bringing a leg up around his waist and he began a rhythm that he knew she was waiting for. "Everything I do, I do for you Nessie," he promised as he pushed harder.

"Oh Jake, I love you…" she moaned heavily.

"Tell me when darling," he coaxed pushing harder, his firm, steady pace holding until her gasps came more quickly.

"Now Jake, now…" she whined releasing her hold on his back pushing herself into the ground and in another movement, her other thigh was held up around his waist and he began thrusting deeper.

Jake dropped onto the palms of his hands, effectively shifting his angle to reach her as deeply as he could this way, her ankles locking around his hips.

Renesmee's whimpers and whines then turned to gentle sobs as she began to squirm and squeeze her legs tighter together, reaching her toe curling orgasm. Jake eased up, rocking slow and deep inside of her until they both reached a sweet release, after which he gently laid down.

Their legs remained tangled and he inside of her as they snuggled closely together, she locked inside of his embrace, hugging him, tears silently falling. Time passed as Nessie drifted in and out of awareness. The silence was comfortable, for Ness, but was making Jake anxious. The sound of her calming heartbeat relieved him of some of his anxiety before she finally spoke.

"I love you Jacob…"

"Are you okay?" he asked, nervously.

"I am…" she said opening her eyes as a smile slowly stretched across her face.

She breathed deeply and began to remove herself from him, "let's swim," she said and instantly was in the water. Jake smiled and followed her wordlessly.

…

**A/N: This update is dedicated to xxJNxx, luv, kmd, and xxCGMxx. Thanks for your reviews on each update! You are the reason I keep coming back. I don't know that I would update so often if I didn't have you! **** Love you! Thanks to all my readers too, I keep an eye on the hits and the alerts requested for this story. This is for you guys too. Drop a review! Leave your ideas at my door. This story is for you too. **


	34. In Passing

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Figured I would throw this out there. Just a little 'day in the life' kind of chappy. We may get a few of these before we really get on with where we are going… not sure yet. Hit me with what you want to see happen. There had been a request for some kinky car stuff… that will be around later… I love hearing from you. xoxo.**

**In Passing**

There are some days when the air is infectious, the birds beckon you with their songs, and the leaves rustle a lullaby to your heart, even the ground sends you up some of her glorious perfume. This was one of those days for Renesmee. Her heart seemed to have wings and there was nothing that could ever be wrong on a day like this.

Jake and Nessie ambled through the woods, holding hands, their hearts conversing in beats.

"Why did you take a chance on me Jake?" Nessie asked with a smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked laughing at his beautiful wife.

"I mean, even though you imprinted on me, what if I hadn't changed after I came back from Oregon?"

"Oh you mean what if you stayed a bitch?" Jake laughed kissing her hair.

"I was pretty horrible…" Nessie murmured to herself.

"Oh, you weren't that bad… pretentious maybe, and annoying most of the time, but I think it would've been worse to try to live without you."

"So you'd rather be miserable with the one your heart is attached to rather than to find someone who would treat your right?" Nessie asked somewhat in amusement.

"Only for you, baby!" Jake said whipping her around and catching her in a crushing embrace, "You're worth it."

Nessie's eyes began to regain their previous mischievous sparkle.

"Race you home!" Nessie said breaking out in a run.

Jake and Nessie rounded the corner to Edward and Bella's room hand in hand, laughing.

"You totally cheated." Nessie complained.

"Not my fault you're so easily distracted." Jake smiled grabbing her ass.

"Well it's nice to see you two in such a good mood," said Bella, smiling with a resting Josiah on her lap.

"Hey momma," smiled Renesmee, "hi baby," she said to her little boy who rubbed his tired eyes as he yawned.

"Is it me, or are they sleeping more?" Nessie asked.

"They do spend _a lot _of time sleeping," Edward said bringing over a sound asleep Xenia.

"Where are aunties?" Nessie asked looking around the big empty room.

"Aunties are in NYC, Uncles are playing Xbox with Seth and Embry," Bella informed Nessie.

"Jacob, walk with me and the children?" Edward asked, motioning for Bella to give Josiah to his father.

Renesmee watched Jacob's back as he left the room with her father then jumped on the couch next to her mother.

"So tell me what happened," Bella asked.

"Momma, Jake is so wonderful. He's what happened to me. We haven't really talked much about my abduction…none of us have. I kind of take for granted that Daddy knows my mind when I am going through issues, but you and I have never really talked about anything…"

Bella knew this was the case because the open, honest, feeling exposed conversations weren't her specialty; not when she was human nor now… so when her eyes infinitesimally changed, Renesmee measured her response and knew exactly what was going through her head.

"Momma, I know you don't like talking about intimacy…" Nessie began.

"That may be true usually, but I am interested in you. I want to know what is going on with you. I want to listen, that is, if you want to tell me."

Renesmee's eyes lit up. On any other occasion she would have talked to one of her Aunties about it, they were who she would normally go to when she needed to talk about sex, or call Aunt Tanya, but she really wanted to share with her mother…

"Jake and I hadn't had sex since our short lived honeymoon, and he's been wonderful about it. Very patient and loving. Never even upset. Well last night we tried, and I was too nervous about it, but he was such a gentleman and stopped before we even really began. We swam in the lake with our clothes on momma!" she said laughing.

Bella tried to be objective about it… this was her daughter's husband… he wasn't particularly the one who for so long was her best friend anymore... since Bella was able to share her mind with Edward now, and ever since Jake imprinted on Nessie, the bond they used to share was just a dim memory...

"This is making you uncomfortable, I can see it in your face, mom." Renesmee said knowingly.

"No, it's okay, go ahead."

"Mom, you should see your face," Nessie laughed, "your smile turned to a sneer…its okay. I am feeling much better. I don't feel like my old self yet, but I know with Jake, I'll heal… he really is wonderful momma." Nessie said closing the subject and reaching for the remote. "What were you watching?"

"I wasn't watching anything, your uncles and your father were in here last night when I had the babies with Rosalie by the pool."

Nessie turned on the receiver, the television, and the surround sound with one button. Quiet screaming came from the speakers as their eyes were assailed with several couples in the middle of an orgy.

"Oh my god, mother! What the hell!" Nessie said and turned the television back off.

Bella hooted laughter, "I'd be willing to bet, that's all Emmett's doing."

"Mother!" Nessie yelled, "That's not funny! That's disgusting."

"Oh, wow, look who has a completely different attitude," Bella said smiling.

"Okay fine, so it's not that shocking perhaps, but it's undignified!" Renesmee protested.

Bella's face gradually lost its laughter and changed to seriousness.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked tossing the remote aside.

"Nothing that's wrong per se…"

"Momma, I can see it in your face…"

"Well, recall how you wanted to _do_ something about Aro? Well, your father has decided that perhaps you may be right…"

Nessie's eyes lit up, "wait what? Can you say that again? I was _right?_"

"Ok slow down, before you get all egocentric, New York City is out and the luring him to kidnap you again is also out of the question, however, but how would you feel about going to Volterra?"

"Volterra? Why?" Renesmee asked in confusion.

"To piss off Aro." Bella said smiling.

Nessie laughed out at the expression on her mother's face, "Absolutely."

"Alice and Rosalie went to go meet Damian's sisters and do some shopping for costumes… We're crashing his Masque in October."

"Damian's sisters?"

"They go occasionally to these soirées, so they know what is needed. You'll meet them in a few days when Alice returns with them and Damian."

"Oh, Damian is still gone?" Renesmee asked with preoccupation.

"Since the other day."

"How is Xeni?" Nessie whispered.

"She seems fine. Sometimes her eyes seem distant, but Josiah keeps her occupied."

…

Edward, Jake and the children wondered through the gardens on the grounds while the ladies spoke, and Edward blew the plan by Jake.

Xenia and Josiah were squatting on the ground, absorbed in a little critter they found; their little matching overalls hung a little long over their feet.

Xenia held out her hand, the little critter accepting her invitation, jumped into her palm. Josiah watched her intently as she seemed to whisper to it.

"Can it understand you?" he asked his eyes fixed on the little creature.

"I think so…" Xenia said lifting her palm bidding it to fly away.

The little winged beetle buzzed off and into a nearby bush.

"Can you keep a secret?" Xeni asked Josiah.

"Yes," he replied leaning closer to his twin.

Xenia gazed into the trees and a raven appeared swooping down. Xeni extended her little arm and the bird landed on it.

Josiah's eyes widened at the sight. "Did you _do_ that?"

"I can hear him the way I can hear you."

"You mean he speaks to you?"

"NO, silly. Animals don't speak like we do, I can _hear _him… he has thoughts almost… not reasoning, but I know when he's near, and he knows my voice, he will come when I call him."

"Like a pet?"

"Exactly."

Edward and Jake witnessed from a distance the little interchange and the swooping bird landing on Xeni's arm.

"What do you make of that?" Jake asked wide eyed, in the same manner his son had responded.

"Spirit Warrior?" Edward smiled.

Jake's brow furrowed, in thought, "but we haven't been able to do that in I don't know, over a hundred years…"

"Guess she's exceptional." Edward said still smiling.

"This doesn't weird you out, at all? Does anything faze you?" Jake asked in astonishment.

"Not anymore."


	35. Rock Steady

**A/N: YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT? Of course you do. Here's an update for you. Just to prove it. :D **

**Rock Steady**

Distant howling at the full moon over the rocky mountains echoed through the peaceful valley stirring in Jacob memories of La Push. The memories of running with his pack, keeping Bella safe filled his mind when he suddenly realized, who was going to watch over his babies while he and his wife were to be in Italy?

A second distant howl provided Jake with the answer: Seth and Embry. They would be safe with the wolves on duty, perhaps Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't mind staying as well. Just in case. While all of this was going on in Jake's mind, Renesmee noticed his preoccupation as she was making him a snack at the mirrored little wet bar in their room.

"You look lost in thought my love," she said, bringing him a giant sandwich and a plate of fruit.

"I was just thinking about the children," he said accepting the plate, setting it down on a little side table and pulling Nessie down onto his lap in almost the same movement, "thanks love."

"Will this be enough food for you?" she asked kissing his nose.

"This is great. We had a huge lunch today… I'm still kinda full," he said glancing at his watch. "I miss my stuff."

Nessie laughed at his little pout, "you mean you miss your Hublot and Cartier watches."

"Yea. I kinda miss my own clothes too. I was used to my own things." Jake admitted.

Ness smiled stroking his messy hair, "Alice's taste was good for you. You are so spoiled. Do you need her to come in here and put your clothes together for you, baby?"

Jake laughed because he was so busted. "Yeah, I'm sorta lost without her."

"Well that's okay, you got me… at least I can fix you up with some stuff in that closet… they have nice things. I miss my jewelry though."

"You miss your diamonds." Jake laughed seeing through her just as easily.

Renesmee blushed without saying anything.

"That's okay my darling, I have your diamonds," Jake said shifting her to the couch and springing up. Within seconds he was placing a little bag of jewelry in her palm, "I brought your trinkets that you had in Paris around with me everywhere. I forgot that I had them still."

Her rings, (both engagement and wedding band), necklace, tennis bracelet, studs and a few other of her favorite items jingled in the little blue drawstring purse, that Jacob had retrieved from the dresser.

Nessie pulled out her wedding set and returned it to her finger, "I'm never taking these off again." She said and kissed him. "I love you so much Jake."

"Oh really, when did you discover that?" he asked mocking.

Her face blanked for a second then a smile broke through her brow, "You eat mister. I'll be right back." She said getting up and handing him his plate again. "Do you want a beer?" she asked.

"No, I'll take that bottle of water though." He said pointing to a small jug that was nearby and tearing into his monster sandwich.

After handing him the bottle, Nessie disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her while Jake ate. Jake heard the shower on and turned on the television. When she emerged in a black trench coat and almost knee high black suede boots with her diamonds twinkling accenting her perfectly pulled back hair, she announced "We're going for a drive. Get dressed." Jake looked up just in time for the landing in his face of a pair of specialty jeans, a belt, and a black shirt. "I'm going to go get us a ride. Why don't you get in the shower and make sure you smell the way I like," she said winking at him and disappearing from the room.

When Nessie returned with the keys to their borrowed ride, Jake was leaning against the wall, looking like a god in his shirt that clung to his curves deliciously, perfectly fitting snug denim pants, and boots.

"Mmm…" she murmured, tossing him a leather jacket. She looked him over, top to bottom, muttering in appreciation and stuck a finger in his front pocket leading him to follow her. She led the way to a garage that looked like a car museum or a showroom for classic cars and threw Jake the keys to a black 1957 Cadillac Eldorado. "You're driving," she said with a smile.

"Oh my god, this car is amazing," Jake said in awe, appreciating its long sleek lines and highly polished chrome with its top down. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Nessie pressed a button and the wall moved and opened revealing that it was a door and the moonlit road stretched out in front of them.

"Just drive." Nessie said getting in the passenger seat, Jake following getting in the driver's seat. "Here's the deal," Nessie said, "you drive until I say stop. If you stop before we reach our destination, you have to finish the rest of the drive in the back seat, agreed?"

"What?" Jake asked laughing.

"It's fairly simple, and I don't think I stutter… You drive till I say stop. If you stop, you have to finish the ride in the back seat while I drive. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay…" Jake said laughing as he drove.

The road from the estate was well lit by the light of the full moon as we have mentioned, and it seemed to stretch on for miles endlessly.

"You asked me a question Jacob Black."

"I did? What'd I ask you?" Jake tried to recall but failed.

"In all fairness you were being facetious, but you asked 'when did I discover that' I loved you."

Jake smiled, recalling and yes she was right, he was being facetious.

"Go left at the fork…" she instructed pointing the way, "Now you know better than to ask me ridiculous questions Jake." Renesmee said with warning in her voice. "So the only thing I can figure is that, I must spend too much time in my own world…so its time I move back over to yours… Hit the gas."

Jake smiled turning off to the left as she had said, and the highway seemed to melt underneath them as he sped up the mountain side.

"So Jake…" Nessie said grinning like a fool, "how good are you with multi-tasking?"

"What?" Jake asked looking at her expression with intrigue.

Renesmee slid closer over to Jake on the bench style seat and rested her hand on Jake's inner thigh… "How are you driving while you are… shall we say distracted?" she laughed as this particular avenue was new to her.

Jake coughed, getting her meaning. "You aren't serious Nessie."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Challenging you… no. I know better, all I'm saying you aren't that gutsy. What if I crash the car?"

"You won't crash _this_ car… besides, I think you'll like it. Coincidentally, that does sound like a challenge to me."

Jake howled in laughter, "no way."

Renesmee slid her fingers up Jake's tight jeans with a devilish smile and began to undo his belt buckle.

"Renesmee Black," he began, but his words were cut off after his button loosened and he felt his zipper lower.

"Tsk, tsk, you know your doubting me is kinda insulting…I'm confident that you won't crash… just drive slowly if you need to…" Nessie said maneuvering his bulging self out of his jeans. "I see you've completely given up underwear," she declared with a smile before lowering her face to his lap and taking his beautiful penis full into her mouth.

Nessie's giggle was muffled by Jake's rising staff as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open and on the road. Though there may be few if any cars out here at all, there could be wild animals and he _did not _want to have a collision with a deer while his wife was blowing him off.

"Fuck Nessie," he mumbled gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white.

Her head bobbed up and down slowly and in slight twists and circles as she moaned around his thick pulsing dick in her mouth.

"Oh fuck Nessie, I… ohh god." He murmured between gasps, clutching the steering wheel with one hand and losing the fingers of one of his hands in the bun of her hair as her head bobbed faster.

His taste filled her mouth and she picked her head up to kiss Jake while stroking him off in more of the same twisting, jerking motion, as the air circulated around the car, "You know what you do to me Jacob Black," she said pulling him off, "I just lose it, I can't think, and sometimes all I can think about is how _good _it feels when you're _fucking_ me," she panted close to his ear, pulling and twisting faster, "how can I show you how good you are and how good you make me feel?" she asked smiling, then returned to sucking him hard.

"Oh god Nessie, I can't…" he groaned as the car came to a halt.

Nessie, pleased with herself began sucking and blowing fiercely, dropping her head further on his hard dick pushing it to the back of her deep throat, pressing it between her lips as she came to the tip of his head, then began to bob faster than she ever had before, her sucking caused him to overflow her face as she tried to swallow all he gave.

She rose laughing, cum dripping from the sides of her mouth, "I think you made a mess this time," she laughed taking a handkerchief from the pocket of her trench coat. "Okay, my turn…" she said, getting out of the car. "I'm driving the rest of the way," she smiled and got out of the car.

Standing at the hood of the car, she waited for Jake to meet her.

"Okay…" Jake said tentatively still gasping for air when he was finally able to arrange himself and close his pants somewhat.

"A deal's a deal. Back seat…"

"Deal," Jake agreed rounding the car to the front hood.

"Alright then, take my coat," she said opening her trench revealing her stark naked body in suede boots and her diamonds.

Nessie smiled at Jake's expression, closed his gaping mouth, walked around to the driver side and slid into the car.

"If I get you to stop from the back seat, then what," Jake asked with a wicked smile of his own climbing into the back from the passenger side.

Renesmee threw her head back in laughter, "_if_ you get me to stop before I reach our destination, what would you like?" she asked smiling, enchanted that he was playing along.

"Then I join you in the front seat…" he said smiling kissing her earlobe.

"Okay, then… but I have to warn you, if you do that, I think our destination may be anti-climactic."

"I'll risk it." He said kissing her ear.

Nessie slammed her foot on the gas and the car took off toward her unknown destination, a few of her loose hairs whipping up around her face a little, at the speed.

Jake pushed the back of the middle seat in the front down, so he could reach around her as she drove and wrapped his big, hot hands around her luscious breasts, while kissing her ear.

"That feels wonderful, Jake," Nessie murmured as she pushed the gas pedal down farther. The more he would knead her breasts, the harder she would push the pedal and press her back against the chair while careful to keep her eyes open and on the road.

Nessie bit her lip as Jake's hand slid down her bare stomach and her legs involuntarily opened revealing her wet center.

"Damn you have long arms," she laughed and then gasped as his fingers entered her: first one, then two, then three. The engine hollered in protest as the speedometer crept higher and higher.

"Oh god Jake, yes, that's amazing," she sighed as he slowly came in and out of her wet folds occasionally bringing his fingers to her mouth to suck on.

When he began circling her clit her thighs trembled and she squeezed his hand between her legs, but kept pressing forward with the car.

"Oh god…" she moaned and she came to slow down turning slightly off the road, and Jake thought he had won.

"We've arrived," she moaned as she drenched his fingers in cum.

Jake looked up at their surroundings and giggled at her pun. The moon was almost close enough to touch, as it poured light all over the jagged cliffs of the mountains. It was the most beautiful view Jake had ever seen in his life.

"Now, since I've won, I'll join you in the back," Nessie said dragging herself from the front seat to the back seat straddling Jake's lap with her naked body.

"This is amazing." Jake said, "You are amazing, this is amazing, the view is amazing. I love you so much."

Nessie laughed, "Oh really, when did you discover that?"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Jake snickered in her ear, pulling her tight.

"I hope so." Ness said, diving her tongue into his mouth.

"You're boots are so damn sexy," Jake said smiling. "I want to look at you before I take them off…"

Nessie smiled and slid out of the car, Jake behind her.

"Oh my god," Jake moaned bringing her body close, kissing her.

"I could say the same thing, my love." She said stretching her neck for his kisses. His lips massaged her earlobe and burned a trail down her shoulder as he turned her body around for her back to press against him. His hands burned paths up and down her torso before they took their time examining her firm, perfect breasts, both at the same time and she rubbed her ass into his jeans where his erection was becoming too stiff to be contained.

"What's your pleasure my love?" Nessie asked pulling herself away posing for Jake against the car.

She eyed his bulge signaling for him to reveal it, and leaned over the rear end of the car.

"You can have it any way you like it…"

Jacob's puzzled features had his question written all over his face, _how has everything just gone back to normal now?_

"If we let some asshole ruin our lives and keep me from being who I am for you, then he has done more than just stolen six weeks of our lives…we won't let that happen now will we? We are stronger than that." She said eyeing him carefully. "So get your dick over here and get busy." She ordered.

Jake unzipped his pants and was behind her in a single stride with her body pressed against his, kissing her shoulders and rubbing her chest. "I love you so much Nessie… but this feels like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Don't worry my love, you aren't… I'm a freak." She laughed reaching behind her pulling on his john.

Jake took the hint and gave her what he she so obviously wanted as well, "ah, I love it when you hit it from the back," she moaned lifting herself up while he slid inside her.

"It seems I'm your sex slave after all," Jake said pulling her hard against him, making her gasp in shock.

"Oh fuck me Jake, you're amazing," Nessie moaned leaning over the car as he began to push inside of her. The bouncing of the car in conjunction with the ramming of Jake into Nessie's vagina from her ass made her holler out in pleasure more than once before they came.

"I'm not done with you yet my love," Jake said exiting her body. He turned her torso as he lowered his face to her waist, filling his lungs with her delicious scent. "I cant wait to taste you again..." he murmured to her belly button before burying his face in her cunt. Jake ate her so fully she screamed out his name in pleasure to the moon. Her juice was so sweet on his lips, he couldn't resist sharing with her. Rasing his body up, he kissed her mouth deeply, making love to her lips with the taste of her sweet cum.

"Now my darling, time to get out of these boots," he said and stooped back down to unzip her boots, "get back in the car…" he directed with his beautiful smile as he himself stripped out of his clothes.

Jake and Ness rocked in the back seat, the front seat, and on the hood before returning home at the breaking light of dawn.

Pulling back into the garage Jake laughed to himself.

"What?" Nessie asked pulling the collar of her coat up around her neck.

"I think we should detail the car for the Count…"

"Yea, but I think he'll have one of his servants do it…" she mused, "On the other hand," said she, "I kind of feel like a morning swim in the pool… how bout you?" Ness asked kissing her husband.

"Your appetite is insatiable, you know that?" Jake asked pulling her hair and kissing her.

"No, my desire for _you_ is insatiable." She murmured when he let her breathe. "I am kind of hungry though…" she smiled against his lips.

"What would you like my love?" Jake asked against her neck.

"Ummm... Eggs," she said at last.

**A/N: Now it's your turn. Show me the love. :) That's right, hit the little reveiw button... you know you want to...**


	36. Reality Check

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a little shortie. I keep having this horrid wall of writers block…so I've been doing other stuff… hopefully it will come to me. I hate it if it's forced. But I promise I'm still around, even if it's a while in coming. **** Good things come to those who wait, right?**

**Reality Check**

The air grew cold as summer was drawing to a close in the Canadian Rockies, signaling a cold front in anticipation of winter. Snuggled on the bed after having a satisfying hunt and taken a luxurious bubble bath, Renesmee rested her head on Jake's warm chest, tracing his abdomen with her fingertips.

Jake rested with one arm behind his head while the other stroked Nessie's skin on her forearm as he stared out the high vaulted glass ceiling, watching the rain begin to fall complementing the soft music drifting through the speakers.

While there were so many unified thoughts in their minds, their center was founded on one thing: How much they loved each other. Renesmee smiled into Jacob's skin as she would occasionally blush.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked knowing she was smiling without looking at her.

"Hum," Nessie sighed with a smile, "nothing's particularly funny," she shrugged, "I'm just so happy."

Jake's eyes closed at the sound of her voice. His happiness filled him more than he could find words to express so he settled with saying, "I'm glad baby… I love you too."

"No, I don't think you can fathom how happy I am…" Nessie said turning her face, kissing Jake's abdomen, trailing her finger down the deep indentation of his pelvis, "I'm almost delirious with happiness."

Jake chuckle rumbled in his chest, partially because her finger tickled and partially because she was so transparent, "Mmm, baby, that tickles," he murmured.

Etta James began singing over the speakers softly; laughter bubbled in Nessie's chest listening to the words, then she began singing along.

'I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own…' she started, kissing his chest, 'I found a thrill, to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known,' she sang pressing her cheek to the tight skin of his belly.

Jake's smile spread across his lips as she crawled back up his body, the song dripping from her lips, 'you smile, you smile, oh and then a spell was cast, and here we are in heaven, for you are mine – At Last.'

"I love it when you sing baby," Jake said when the music had ended moving his arm to circle her waist, resting his hand on her gloriously sculpted belly, then rolling her onto her back he began kissing her stomach then rested his head on her tummy.

They lay in the stillness of the room, the quiet music filling the air until her tummy began to make noises under his ear. "Didn't you have enough to eat?" He giggled, kissing where the noise emitted from.

Nessie's face contorted in almost pain. "Ugh, no, that's not food…" she groaned getting up. When she doubled over, Jake was up at her side in a flash of movement.

"Ness, what's wrong?" he asked cradling her body.

"Oh, god Jake… it hurts…" she moaned running to the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet, Nessie threw up the contents of her stomach.

Jake rubbed her back in circles on his black dress shirt she was wearing. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I guess it just turned on me…" she said coughing out the rest of the blood she had just consumed.

"Since when does blood make you sick?" Jake asked after having gone to the closet and retrieving a red towel. Nessie stood up accepting the towel and looking at Jake as the realization came to her mind. Instantly Jake dropped to his knees pressing his face to her stomach, smiling, "We're having a baby."

"How did you know?" Nessie asked mystified running her fingers through his hair.

"We're one flesh my love…" Jake said hugging her gently then picking her up. Cradled in his arms Jake carried Nessie back to the bed.

"I love you Jacob Black," she said "you give me life."

"Seems fast…" Jake began.

"-the first time probably, it's been four days," Nessie said.

Jake laughed, "…the lake? That was six days ago Nessie."

"It hasn't been six days," Nessie said in disbelief.

"Yes it has…" he laughed kissing her cheek, "you've been too busy to keep track of the days love."

"Didn't momma say that aunties would be back in a few days yesterday?"

"No, that was almost four days ago…" he laughed, watching her expression turn from puzzle to surprise.

Almost instantly Alice was in the room.

"Alice you're back," Nessie exclaimed.

"Er, well yea… I've been back," she said flitting over to the bed, "don't get up."

"Oh don't be silly, I'm not an invalid," Nessie laughed sitting up to give Alice a hug. "Did you tell the family yet?"

"No, I seriously _just_ walked in the door. I went out hunting with Jasper."

"Where is Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked Alice who was touching her stomach with a loving smile.

"With the babies… since you've been holding up in your room for days now, she's in heaven, you may need to fight her to get them back…"

Nessie blushed crimson picking up the sheet to hide her face behind, "Yea, I guess we've been busy," she said giggling.

"Well, it looks like you've missed another stage… they've grown almost another inch…" Alice said smiling.

Nessie threw the sheet off and almost instantly had on a pair of Jake's sweats.

"Stylish Ness," Alice teased.

Nessie looked down and laughed, she had forgotten she was still in Jake's shirt, no bra and now his sweats…"Well, it's not like it's a secret what we've been in here doing for the past week…"

"With the exception of your hunt today love," Jake reminded her and then laughed, "okay never mind."

"Oh good lord," Alice said laughing rolling her eyes.

"Right. Children. Come on Jake guess it's back to reality," Nessie said pulling her husband behind her out the door.

Nessie arrived in Rosalie and Emmett's room just in time to witness Josiah 'playing' with the stereo.

"Remember kid, if you break it, you have to get a new one…" Emmett warned a boy that Nessie was shocked to see as her son.

He had indeed grown taller, his face seemed to be longer as well, while his eyes definitely seemed to carry some new sparkle behind them. The little boy looked more like a midget of Emmett than of Jacob with his skin tone seeming to change color to a cooler tan than the golden brown skin of his father. Matching Emmett in a pair of beige khaki's and a white long sleeve shirt, he stood with his eyes rolling toward his uncle.

"Where is he supposed to get a new one from genius?" Rosalie asked snickering at her husband.

"What! That's what you always tell me…"

Rose rolled her eyes smiling and turning away from her goofy husband, "go ahead sweetheart, we're watching."

Josiah pushed up his sleeve and watched in his hand the blue spinning energy appear and dissipate and waiving it toward the stereo, it turned on. "What would you like to hear," the little one asked.

Xenia, in a pretty blue and white sundress, jumped up and down clapped her hands laughing.

"Can you turn on a game?" Emmett asked smiling.

"What game?" Josiah asked.

"Oh, anything," Emmett shrugged.

The television then came to life and an old basketball game was on ESPN Classic.

"This is awesome, no more remotes!" Emmett laughed receiving a punch in the arm from Rosalie.

"Gettin' a little feisty are we?" Emmett asked throatily grabbing Rose around the waist.

"Not in front of the children!" Rose said mortified.

"Or their parents…" Nessie's said laughing as her parents strolled into the room behind her.

"Oh well look who _finally_ decided to grace us with her presence," Rosalie pouted looking disapprovingly at her attire.

"Look at my babies!" Ness exclaimed kneeling down to catch her children in a double embrace.

"What babies?" Jake asked amused behind her.

"Did you see momma?" Josiah asked glowing with pride.

"I did baby. How did you do that?" Nessie asked ignoring her husband.

"I can talk to it," Josiah declared.

"You can _talk_ to it?" Nessie asked her son while looking up toward her father for clarification.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders unable to give a response to his daughters pleading eyes.

"Yup," Josiah said hopping down from his mother's knee and leaping back into Rosalie's arms.

"So what's new with you two?" Rosalie asked, adjusting Josiah in her arms.

Nessie said standing up with Xenia still in her arms smiled at her father. Edward's eyes were the first to light up before she spoke, as she declared, "Jacob and I are going to have another baby…" she said and waited for the range of exclamations.

"So are you guys just gonna keep poppin' out kids every time you do it?" Emmett blurted out first.

"Shut up Emmett," everyone said almost in unison.

"What? " He laughed, "You know you're thinkin' it too."

"That's incredible news," Bella said embracing her daughter, but in truth, they were all thinking what Emmett had said…

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Xenia said smiling cradling her mother's face passing images of herself toting around a little sibling.

"I guess so baby," she smiled, being joined in an embrace by her husband.

The envy in Rosalie's heart was masked well enough by a smile, however not well enough to escape the notice of Edward or Renesmee.

"Would you name the baby Rosalie?" Nessie asked smiling at her aunt hoping to ease some of the pain she was feeling at not being able to have children of her own.

Rose couldn't find words to say but a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gave Nessie the answer.

"Guess we should go see the Edmond…" Jake suggested giving Nessie's waist a little squeeze.


	37. Checkup

Renesmee lay on the examination table for her checkup with Edmond since Carlisle was still absent with Esme awaiting the results of an ultrasound.

"Can you see anything? It all looks like a blob to me," Nessie said looking from her swollen belly to the monitor.

"Actually yes, we can see past your skin through the membrane. It's difficult to really be able to see what's going on in there, because of the genetic makeup of your skin. But right here," said Edmond pointing to part of the screen, "is the head."

"Oh! Okay, I see it now," Nessie said excitedly grabbing Jake's hand.

"What sex is the baby?" Jake asked Edmond.

"It's a girl," he smiled.

Jake beamed, "We're gonna have another girl Nessie!" he exclaimed kissing her cheek. "So doc, why couldn't we see anything before?" Jake asked.

"It's hard to say Jacob, I really don't know. Maybe because the twins have more vampire traits or because Josiah was in a sac so he blinded the device. I really can't be sure." Edmond said swiping the goop off Nessie's tummy.

"How far along does it look, Edmond?" asked Renesmee.

"Well, at the rate the baby is growing, and having checked it every day for the past month, you seem to be what would normally be the fifth month of pregnancy… at this rate, you will be due by maybe the beginning of October… Of course that I only my guess, but it seems you carry a baby for only two months…" Edmond said jotting down notes in his book.

"Even though the baby is mostly human?" Jake asked astonished.

"Well Jake, I think it has mostly to do with the mother, is my guess and the rate of nourishment perhaps… All the babies that are produced by my Halflings are carried for around the same amount of time. Well between two and three months, it also depends on the growth of the fetus. Do you think that perhaps because of your state of being, that may have something to do with it?"

"My state of being?" asked Jake with a smirk, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you no offense. Simply put, you are in a state that is not exactly human yourself. Perhaps if your phase gene wasn't active it may make a difference in the term your child is carried, but since you are in a heightened state of being this may carry weight in your children."

"Huh, I guess I don't know. No one ever really mentioned procreation…"

"Well consider what you are and why you are in existence: You shape shift in order to defend against vampires. However now add the fact that you are mated with one, the fact that your gene will always be active. What effect did the active gene have on you?"

"Oh I see, you mean my rapid rate of growth?"

"Exactly, so the gene you carry is excited by vampires, and your child is both shape-shifter and vampire, wouldn't it be a reasonable hypothesis that it's created with the gene and it's automatically excited? So for two reasons your children will grow rapidly. Firstly because vampire children to grow fast, but in addition, they have a gene that is exciting their maturity to advance quickly in order to be able to defend against what they themselves are…"

"That's a very interesting theory," Edward said pensively.

"At any rate Renesmee, this baby will be coming out of you within a month. So, if you notice anything, take note of it, and I will see you tomorrow." Edmond said, closing his bag and helping her up to a sitting position.

This news was incredible to Renesmee, but Emmett's words burned in the back of her mind.

"I have a question Edmond," she began, "do you think that every time Jake and I have sex I may get pregnant?"

"Well of course," was Edmond's response. The shock in Nessie's face told him that she was completely unaware of this reality. "I'm sorry my dear, I have shocked you."

"Ummm, yes and no… but you're sure, every time?"

"Well, my daughters get pregnant every time…"

"Is there any way around that? I mean, I love children and all, but at the rate I have children I would be having six babies a year? That's unheard of." Nessie said looking up at Jake in horror.

"Haydee has been researching a formula to prevent childbirth, but so far it has been unsuccessful. There is only one way that I know of."

"What?" Jake and Nessie asked in unison.

"The only way is to complete your change into a vampire, by biting you, or injecting your system with venom. But you would never be able to bear children again."

The room seemed to be filled with statues as the words sunk in. It was almost as if Edmond had announced the death of future generations when in fact that is what that decision would mean.

"I'll leave you now and see you tomorrow. Just think about it, nothing need be done immediately."

Renesmee touched the doctor's hand and silently asked him another question, to which he said, "Actually, yes that would be possible. The danger is minimal, but it's very painful and a very morbid process… but if you were both willing, that could be arranged first." And in a moment he was gone.

Edward's eyes shifted to Renesmee's knowing what had flashed between her and the doctor.

"I'm starved… can we get something for me to eat?" Nessie asked lightly sliding down from the table, pulling her shirt down over her swollen stomach.

"Ness, what did you ask the Count?"

"Nothing," she said adjusting her blouse in the mirror.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Jake accused.

"Don't you trust me? Why is it such a big deal Jake? Can't I have any privacy in my life anymore?"

"Ness, I…"

"Save it Jake!" She said pushing past him, ghosting down the hall.

Edward put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Don't worry, pregnancy mood swings don't last long," he said with a kind smile. There were so many things that Jake just didn't really understand. Sometimes she would be happy, sometimes she would be crying… She seemed to eat more than he did and would ask the cook for the strangest combination of things.

"She wasn't this bad before…" Jake mused.

"Well, she had just gone through a hellish ordeal, and being reunited with you and the rest of us I'm sure made her pregnancy pass a lot more easily," Edward reminded Jacob. "Don't worry, just call out for Jasper when she loses it. I'm sure he'll be happy to help," he said as they walked down the hall back toward Jake and Nessie's room.

Jasper then appeared around the corner next to his door, "I'd be happy to help," he said closing his eyes before Jake opened the door.

"Hey Jake," Nessie said smiling as he entered the room. Jasper winked at Jake from behind the door and disappeared down the hall with Edward and Bella.

"What do you think they are going to do if they keep having babies?" Bella asked Edward, in the hallway before joining the family in the den.

"I don't know love… I suppose our family will just keep getting bigger," he laughed under his breath, "seeing as how they can't keep it in their pants."

"Where are the children?" Bella asked Rosalie who was sitting at a table drawing.

"They went out together in the woods."

"Alone?"

"No, Seth and Embry are out there with them."

"Oh, okay," Bella said, "but what are they doing?"

"Oh I don't know. Whatever kids do, playing in the dirt… hunting, climbing trees… finding some trouble to get into…"

"Are you okay Rose?" Edward asked walking up behind her looking at her drawing.

"I'm fine." She said closing her sketchbook. Her smile was weak and didn't touch her eyes. Dropping her gaze from Edward's, she quietly left the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Emmett asked tossing his book onto the couch when Rose had left the room.

Edward didn't feel comfortable exposing anyone's innermost thoughts to scrutiny, least of all his own family, so he didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should go talk to her and find out, Emmett," Bella suggested, "I'm sure she would appreciate your tenderness."

Emmett huffed and got off the couch, following his wife.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked trying not to sound too condescending.

Rosalie's eyes turned to him with the pain of a thousand tears, but words failed her.

"I'm not enough, am I?" he asked knowing immediately what was bothering her.

"It's not that you aren't enough, sabes que tu eres mi vida, it's just that I want more."

The corner of Emmett's mouth lifted, "You know I love it when you speak in any foreign language," he said tugging on her belt loop bringing her closer to him. "And I know. I know what you want. Do you know that it kills me that I can't give it to you?"

"I know…" she said resting her head against his solid chest.

His embrace swallowed her and her sorrow momentarily.

"I love you Rosalie, and I'll love you every single day of my life and death."

"I love your glow baby," Jake said sitting across from Renesmee rubbing her raised feet after they had had a leisurely lunch.

"Oh so you don't mind the fact that I'm all swollen out of shape, I eat all the time, and I'm so grumpy?" Nessie said smiling with her eyes closed.

"No, I don't." Jake laughed.

"So you admit that I'm grumpy all the time and I'm fat," Ness accused opening her eyes in alarm.

"Huh?"

"You know what, if I'm so fat and disgusting, maybe you don't want to touch my feet," she said snatching her feet from his lap.

"But… I … that's not what I said…" Jake stumbled over his words, "Hey Jaz?" he called out.

"What are you gonna go call him for? To '_calm me down' _well I don't need any calming, I need you to get the hell out of my face. Why don't you just go hunt or something," she said in a huff turning from him trembling, waddling off to the window.

"I don't hunt…" Jake muttered, just as Jasper and Alice entered the room. Jake's eyes pleaded with him… The sympathy in his eyes was complemented by a very kind smile for Jake.

Jasper crept over to the window and put his arm around Nessie's shoulder.

"Hey Ness," he said sending waves of calmness to her and the baby, "having a tough day huh?"

Nessie sighed, forcibly releasing her tension. "It's just so different this time… I don't know why… I'm always cranky. I don't remember this much irritation the last time I was pregnant… You know I can't even recall how long it's been, Jasper, it seems I've lost count…"

Jasper snickered sending over waves of amusement and joy to a suffering Renesmee, "Well, it's already September so you've been pregnant for about a month now… which makes it about seven since you were pregnant before. Take into account that the circumstances were very different as well."

"Has it only been seven months? It feels like a lifetime." The time seemed overwhelming to Renesmee that so much should have happened. Her children were growing up so unusually fast. Even for children with such unique heritage. They grew taller everyday and it was a wonder that they had any clothes to wear, except for that the family Dantès had clothing for every stage of development, so there was never any need for shopping. "Are we still going to Italy in October?" Nessie asked.

"S'possible."

Renesmee sounded a deep sigh from the depth of her being.

"You're exhausted Ness, you should get some sleep."

"I think so, I feel better. Thanks Jaz, you know I love you. Thank you too auntie," she said to Alice who was sitting next to Jake cross legged on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jake," Nessie blushed, knowing she must be terrible. Jake's eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and he looked worn out and just as tired.

Jumping up and embracing his wife he smiled, "It's okay baby, there's nothing to be sorry for. How 'bout you get some rest… how about we both get some rest."

"Auntie, will you make sure Auntie Rose isn't bored with babysitting?" Ness asked settling herself onto the bed.

"She's not babysitting," Alice informed her after a moment.

"Oh, where are the children then," Ness asked yawning.

"They were out with Embry and Seth in the woods," she informed her, "getting all muddy I'm sure…" she added in a muttered undertone.


	38. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

The autumn leaves began their change from golden colors to the flaming red hew that would usher in the changing season in Quebec. Josiah and Xenia walked hand in hand through the maze of the woods looking for a tree that would be their favorite.

"Why do we have to do this Xeni?" Josiah asked again.

"Don't you want a special tree for us?"

"It's just a tree," he'd said for the hundredth time. "Why are trees so special? There's a million billion of them out here…"

Xeni laughed and squeezed his hand, "because you love me, and I want a special tree," she said, for the hundredth and first time. He slumped his shoulders and continued trudging along after her. "Okay, okay, stop sulking," she giggled.

Josiah looked over at his sister. He would walk a million miles if she wanted to, she was his sun. Spending every day, whether eating, playing, talking, reading, they would never be found apart. Josiah looked down at his sister, being about a head taller than she was, (they both being over five feet tall already) reached over and tucked a lock of her long mahogany hair, which had grown past her waist, behind her ear.

"How about that one," Xeni asked pointing to a giant twisting maple tree that seemed isolated even though it was in a forest.

"It's perfect." Josiah said smiling and pulling her over to it.

Xeni stooped down by the foot of the tree, "bring your giant self down here," she ordered offering him her hand.

Obediently he stooped down beside her as she touched the tree and closed her eyes he watched her intently.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Shhhhh," she hissed, "okay, now, this is our tree. It will keep all of our secrets," she said smiling.

"What secrets?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Xenia shot him a look of exasperation, "whatever secrets we want to tell it. If you want to tell me something and I'm not here, tell it to our tree and I will know."

"Okay, Xen," he said playing along with her.

"You think I'm kidding don't you. I'm not." She pouted.

"No, honey, I believe you," he promised smiling at her. Xenia's smile changed to almost electric as her eyes lit up.

"Damian's back, isn't he?" Josiah asked his sister. Josiah's eyes green eyes grew dark, knowing the answer to that question.

"How did you guess?"

"The tree told me," he said dejectedly.

Xenia's peeling bell laughter filled the forest at her brother's pout. "Aww, baby, don't be upset. I don't love him the way I love you," she appealed to him. Her voice took on a loving murmur as she realized her laughter didn't warm him, "You are special to me in a way he could never be. I love you. You're my other half. You're my twin… don't be jealous," Xenia pleaded with him, pressing her palm to his cheek.

"Whenever he comes around, you always disappear." Josiah complained.

"Well, I won't this time, because you're coming with me, why don't you hang out with us" she smiled, and took him by the hand.

"Where're Seth and Embry?" Josiah asked while they were running.

"Running a perimeter still… in preparation I guess for when our parents leave…"

"It's not like they're around anyway," Josiah complained, "Rosalie is more of a mother than Renesmee," he muttered.

Xeni stopped short and slapped her brother across the face, (without hatred) "don't you ever say that. Don't even think it. Mommy loves us so much… and has been through hell. You don't know; you can't see her mind. I can. She loves us more than you know."

Josiah was so surprised. Xenia had never hit him before with her hand or with her words, but his shock was immediately calmed when she took his hands in hers. "Sorry for hitting you. Please forgive me."

Josiah bowing his head wrapped his arms around his sister's waist accepting her offered hug and hid his face in the hollow of her neck. "I'm sorry sister…"

"Oh don't cry Josiah," Xenia soothed, "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Stroking his silky black locks that clung to the nape of his neck Xenia felt supremely guilty for losing her temper with her brother.

Xenia's simple gesture mended his wounded feelings as he drew back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry my darling brother, will you forgive me?" she pleaded.

In his eyes the answer to her question was plain and in his mind his answer was clear so that no words were needed between them. _You know I love you,_ Xenia told him inside, again pressing her hand to his face.

Josiah's eyes fell from hers, to her lips which didn't move with the proclamation. Her thumb graced past his lower lip as she dropped her hand from his face while his eyes fell to his feet, taking her hand.

"Damian is waiting…" he said, automatically beginning their stroll as they headed for home.

Seth and Embry crossed their trail and caught up with them after phasing.

"Hey kids," Seth said jumping on Josiah's back tackling him to the ground.

"Hey yourself," Josiah said laughing.

"You guys gonna eat, or did you hunt?" Embry asked jogging up to the little reunion in his cutoffs and bare chest.

"We hunted, but I could eat something, what do you guys want?" Xenia replied since Josiah was busy wrestling Seth on the ground, who at the moment had his arm locked behind his back. Josiah pushed with his one available arm launching him back enough to flip out from underneath his pin.

"Pizza!" shouted Embry hoisting Xenia in the air and onto his back.

"You think you're fast kid?" Seth said spinning around and catching Josiah's arm while looping his head in a lock.

"I think I'm faster than _you_!" he challenged, sliding his head out of the lock, flipping summersault landing silently behind him returning his headlock.

Xenia and Embry laughed at the little show. "Get him Jo!" Xenia cheered clapping her hands.

Josiah dropped down to the ground and swung his leg in a wide circle tripping Seth then ghosted to straddle him and within the same instant had his teeth at his neck with a sinister smile.

"No fair cheating, kid!" Seth protested.

"Big baby," Josiah said laughing, hopping off of Seth's chest.

"Who're _you_ calling a baby, kid?" Seth laughed. "Speaking of babies, isn't Xeni kinda big for riding on your back Embry?" Seth asked, dusting the dirt and leaves off of his jeans.

"You too big for this sweetie?" Embry asked Xenia, to which she laughed hugging him tightly. "Nope! Never," she said.

"So shut up mutt!" Embry laughed at Seth, "I bet I can beat you home with her on my back," he challenged.

"You're on," Seth said breaking out in a flat out run.

When Seth beat Embry through the gate of the garden by only a fraction of a second the race ended.

"Dude, next time your ass is mine!" Embry called out after Seth who was already on his way toward the house.

"Yeah, yeah, save it," Seth taunted.

Damian rounded a bush with a girl catching sight of Embry who still had Xenia on his back and Josiah. His face betrayed his surprise as he stopped short in front of the trio, not fully sure that he recognized Xenia.

"Damian!" she exclaimed bounding from Embry's back and running up, throwing her arms around his waist embracing him.

"Xeni?" he asked astonished.

"Of course, silly, who'd you think I was?"

"This is the little thing that's in love with you? I thought you said she was a child…" the stranger in a leather biking ensemble said.

"Xeni this is my sister, Sasha, well her name is Padparasha, but we call her Sasha or Sash for short."

"Like the gemstone. Hi, I'm Xenia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Sasha said, taking her offered hand. "So how old are you exactly?"

"About seven months," she smiled, catching every part of her reaction. Damian chuckled at Xeni and Sasha's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I know. She's a trip huh?" Embry said extending his hand, "I'm Embry," he said looking at Sasha appreciatively. Sasha was about the same height as her brother. Jet black hair pointed in every direction, stopping right at the top of her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Embry…" she said looking at him with a very puzzled expression in her inquisitive blue eyes as she took her icy grip away from his burning hand. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her tight leather pants.

"You didn't tell her about them did you?" Xeni accused.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, no… I guess I forgot," Damian said with a smirk shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my god…. Wow," Sasha exclaimed after a moment.

"How did you do that?" Xenia asked widening her eyes at the tall spiky haired girl.

"How did she do what?" Embry asked completely confused.

"Oh geez! Okay, Sasha is a mirror, she read our minds. She mirrored my power… or Xeni's power and she 'found out' that you, Embry, are a shape shifting wolf by mind reading, and also understands now that Xeni is half shape shifter as well, because her father is one. Is everyone clear now?" He said slightly exasperated.

"She's a _mirror_?" Embry repeated.

"Yea, she mirrors whatever power is around her, at her will. So whatever powers she encounters, she can pick one and reflect it, or use it, whatever."

"Well that's impressive." Embry said with a wink and a smile.

"So are you going to explain to me why she looks like a thirteen year old girl instead of a baby?" Sasha asked completely ignoring Embry.

"I would, but I don't know." Damian admitted.

"I grow like a dog," Xeni laughed.

"Hey!" Embry yelled grabbing her in a head lock.

Josiah knocked Embry in the back of the head, effectively startling him and releasing Xenia.

"This is her twin brother Josiah…" Damian said in awe, pointing to the "boy" who stood a good foot taller than he remembered.

Sasha eyed the young man in front of her from top to bottom, "wow, now _you're_ impressive," she said with a smile, shaking his hand feeling electricity surge through her body.

"Aren't you boys going to go find us some pizza?" Xenia asked, breaking their handshake and the lock their eyes had on each other by taking her brother's hand in hers and pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, come on, I'm starved." Embry said switching direction toward the house.

Damian noticed the pained look from Josiah to his sister at the mention of separating from her and could hear the silent exchange between them: the promise of reuniting soon.

Josiah's eyes darted to Damian's and over to Sasha's before leaving with Embry.

"We'll be in soon," Xenia promised the retreating figures.

"So what's new kid?" Damian asked.

"Mom's pregnant," she said aloud.

"Huh, bet Dad likes that," Sasha said with a smile.

Xenia's brow knitted together for a moment and then released. "Your father has been most helpful, and he's very generous in his kindness," she informed her.

Sasha eyed the little girl in front of her from top to bottom as well. "I'm glad you like my dress," she said smugly. "I'll see you inside D, I'm gonna go find mom," she said, pecked her brother on the mouth and ghosted in the house.

Damian noticed how Xenia stared after Sasha and answered the question in her mind, _she's a full vampire. Dad changed her._

_Why?_ Xeni asked silently.

_She didn't want to have children and she wanted to have sex._

_So he just let her?_

_Yeah he did, after she spent some years bearing children._

_How many years?_

_Thirty._

_Oh my god!_

"Yea, tell me about it." Damian said out loud.

"Where are all of her children?"

"Who knows," Damian said beginning to stroll, "some died in experiments. Dad only used the powerless ones in experiments and since he was going to end them anyway. Others are out in the world… I think a few are in Italy…"

"Oh god," Xenia murmured.

"So, what's new with you?" he asked brushing his arm against hers, to which she slipped her hand into his the way he used to lead her around.

"You asked me that already," Xen said nudging against him.

"Right. Well, what else is new?"

"Oh, you know… the usual abnormal stuff," she smiled. Xenia could feel Damian slide into a different version of himself, almost as if tension rolled out of his muscles and off his arms in waves as he began to relax.

_You seem different._ Xen said looking up at him.

_Me?_ He asked subliminally his eyes widening in phony surprise.

_Yes you. Who else silly?_

"You've changed more than I have." He reminded her. _Have you been studying? _He said silently, pulling her along looking out into the perfection of the manicured gardens.

"Why are you gonna go change the subject?" Xenia asked shoving against him lightly.

His eyes dropped down to the crown of her head and his lips pulled up into a smile.

_Yes, I've been studying, _she said deflecting his question.

_Have you been practicing your craft you little monster?_

Xen didn't say anything because she knew she was already busted when his eyes narrowed at her silence. "Yeah, well I got something else to teach you then since you've been slackin' off," he said with a chuckle under his breath.

"Shall we go into your study?" Xeni asked pulling in front of him with a blithe little skip.

"No," Damian said stopping and not moving a millimeter. Her wide eyed puzzled look made him laugh, "That's part of the exercise. We're gonna do it right here," he said raising his eyebrow. "Take a seat kid."

"On the ground?"

"Psh, no. On the bench silly," he said mimicking her condescension.

She rolled her eyes sitting down on the bench that was directly to the side of them next to a tall hedge that was shaped into a long wide rectangle.

"Alright, now, close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice." Damian instructed.

Xenia's eyes narrowed to slits with a little smile on her lips before she obeyed.

It couldn't escape Damian's notice how she had seemingly grown up overnight to the young lady that sat before him. Her long hair hung down to her little tapered waist, strands blowing in the wind as she waited for him.

_Anytime, while I'm _still_ young…_ Xenia said with a smile playing at the corner of one side of her mouth.

Damian caught himself and began.

_Okay, let's begin with what do you hear?_

_Like actually what do I hear?_ Xenia asked wordlessly.

Damian didn't understand the reason for her fresh little tone, until he listened to what she heard. She opened her eyes looking at him waiting for his response. His brows knitted together as he listened in confusion…

"You can '_hear'_ animals?" he said in a whisper, realizing what was going on in her mind.

"Oh yea, I guess that's new…" she said with a smirk.

"I guess so… well, okay…" he began. _See if you hear past them… can you find anyone in the house?_

Xeni's eyes wandered as she tried to focus.

_Eyes… closed. _Damian reminded her with a smirk.

She obeyed at once then began to concentrate.

_Think of the sound of… your grandfather's voice for example. See if you can find it._

After a moment she responded in a whisper, "okay." _I can hear him… and Bella… Emmett isn't too far… he's watching TV. _As she began to recognize the voices, she could hear them all in their own activities.

Damian smiled at her progress. _Okay now single out Edward's voice again, blocking out the others._

_How? _She asked.

_Concentrate only on his voice. Tell yourself it's the only sound you want to hear. The other voices will disappear. Then picture his mind like a room… and slowly expand that room into a house. _

"A house?" she asked opening her eyes breaking her trance.

"Don't question me, just do as I say." Damian instructed poking her forehead.

Xeni rolled her eyes but didn't protest; she sighed and closed her eyes trying to find her way back to where she was.

_His conscious voice is like a room in a house. You can leave that room and go into other rooms…_ Damian instructed.

_I don't see it. It's all clouded… _

_That's okay, _Damian said with a smile. Practice that.

Xenia rubbed her face.

"You're hungry and tired, I know. Let's go… besides, your brother is getting anxious for you."

Light flashed from Xeni's eyes as she got up off the bench and ran inside.

Her hair flowed out behind her as she ran up the concrete stairs of the terrace and into the double French doors.

Sasha was sitting by the pool in a little bikini, sparkling in the light with a smile on her face as her brother came into view up the stairs. "You're smitten," she accused.

His smile dropped from his face as he silently went inside to seclude himself with his books.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Leave your comments! : ) xoxo. See you on the update. Your questions help me develop chapters, so please ask away! : )**


	39. Bonds

**A/N: This is officially my longest published story. : ) Thanks everybody for reading. A special thanks to my regular reviewers. I keep writing for you. (My other long story took me a couple of years to write… I've written more in one month for you guys! I guess it helps that I don't work…ha!) You wanted a quick update, well here you go! :D xoxo, see you on the update!**

**Bonds**

Xenia ran through the house looking for her brother, but didn't find him; not in the kitchen, in their rooms, not with her parents or with Rose who had seemed to be very taciturn as of late.

"Papa, have you seen EJ?" she asked her grandfather.

"No not recently," Edward said from the piano, "why don't you come play with me, I'm sure he'll turn up?"

Xenia looked at the shiny mahogany piano, a smile spreading across her lips. Edward began her favorite piece by Beethoven and she wove in an intricate harmony inside of it.

"That's beautiful," Edward commented. "Maybe one day you'll get to play that for him," he said changing the melody from Beethoven to a beautiful piece from an old classic Jane Austen movie, "that is of course when this whole hiding business is over."

"Play for whom?"

Edward smirked and watched for Xenia's reaction out of the corner of his eye, "Carlisle's old friend, Beethoven."

"Like actually, Beethoven…" Xenia said discontinuing her rhapsody. "Huh, Beethoven's a vampire…"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone I told you… it's a secret," Edward said smiling, morphing the song into her lullaby.

"Secret… that's it!" Xenia exclaimed jumping up kissing her grandfather.

_Where are you going?_ He asked.

"I know where he is… I'll be back later, once I found him." Xen called out to her grandfather.

Edward shook his head smiling and playing again, this time in improvisation.

Xenia ran from the house as fast as her legs would carry her to the tree she had chosen earlier that day. There she found her brother sitting at the base of the tree on a blanket, with food spread out in front of him. A large pizza and a book.

He saw Xeni appear immediately and his countenance lifted instantly.

She landed on the blanket and insinuated herself into a cross-legged position as if she were folded down in slow motion.

"I knew you would find me," Josiah smiled putting a slice of the thick pepperoni pizza in front of Xenia.

"Where did you get this from?" she asked taking a bite.

"We made it at the house," Josiah informed her. "Embry and Seth had steak instead," he said inhaling a giant slice. "I already know what you're thinking," Josiah said eyeing his twin carefully.

"No you don't," Xenia challenged.

Josiah squinted at her and smiled, "Okay then, astonish me."

"I was just wondering why you came out here instead of coming back to hang out with me and Damian?" she said peaking her eyebrow. That didn't happen to be the question she was thinking, but she wasn't about to be so easily discovered for what _had_ been going through her mind, when in fact her twin had been correct about the question that floated beneath the surface of her eyes.

"I wanted to test the tree," Josiah said sarcastically, "now why don't you ask me the question you want to ask and stop playing coy," he challenged finishing another slice of pizza.

Xenia sighed with defeat because she couldn't fool her twin. "What, are you clairvoyant now too?"

"No, I just know you. I know what you're thinking…sometimes even before you know," he said smiling, "by the way your jealousy is cute."

"What jealousy. I'm not jealous."

"Oh aren't you?"

"No, what would I have to be jealous about?"

Josiah smirked again, wiping his mouth from the tomato sauce, "In as much as I already knew the question, you already know the answer, my sweet," Josiah said stroking her cheek with his finger.

"So you didn't imprint on Sasha?"

"No, don't worry. I'm still all yours. Even though you aren't mine," he said with bittersweet sorrow and a smile.

_What's that mean? _She asked sliding the remains of the food to the side in order to sit next to her brother.

_One day you'll be over us… you'll have your Damian and I'll… I'll be fine. Don't feel sorry for me, I'll make it by okay._

"I'll always have time for you," Xenia promised.

"It's okay, you don't have to make me promises. I've see it how it is with our parents. Dad spends all his time with mom. I'm not saying he doesn't love us," he added quickly, "he just doesn't love us as much as he loves her…"

Xenia didn't have a response for his line of reasoning… "You're part of me…" she whispered.

"Aren't we part of him too?" EJ asked with an ironic smile.

"I don't feel sorry for myself Xen, I just realize that one day I'm going to have to deal with it… and seeing how fast we grow up, it will probably be sooner than later… I saw the way he looked at you," Josiah said casting his eyes down from her face.

_What he and I have is different EJ, please believe me…_Xeni pleaded picking his face up between her hands. Closing her eyes she embraced his mind into hers so that the feeling of love overwhelmed him more than words could ever express.

Xenia could feel the tension and the confusion that played behind his eyes as they gazed at each other and sighed, releasing him from her mental embrace.

Josiah rested his back against the tree, and Xenia arranged herself to lay her head on his thigh and they sat together in silence as the daylight fused and faded out.

Damian heard a knocking at the door while he sat at his desk writing longhand in a leather bound journal. Closing the book and placing it in a locked drawer, he called out, 'open', knowing who was behind the door. "Hello sister," he said smiling rising up from his leather chair, rounding the desk to greet his sister.

He smiled at her radical difference in appearance. Her leather bike suit had been changed for a knee length, white sun dress and her black hair lay uniformly against her scalp and down her neck, with a very pretty sheen. "How is my gothic rose?" he asked planting kisses in her palms, noting her bare feet and black polished toenails.

"Bored," she sighed and jumped gracefully landing in his favorite armchair by the fireplace. With her feet in the seat, she squatted down into the chair. "How can you stand this place where there's so much world out there?" she whined.

"The world has no appeal for me, honey, you know that."

"So what are you going to do? Sit here and vegetate for the next hundred years until the next society rises?"

"Perhaps," Damian smiled leaning against the back of the chair looking down at his younger sister.

"Don't you want to get out there and leave your mark?" she asked frowning up at his easy grin.

"It's pointless my love. We've had this conversation for decades. I'm content with collecting things, and my occasional diversions," he said stroking her hair.

"I've missed you," she said lifting herself up from the chair, kissing him sweetly on the lips on her way up then bounded over to the wall of books. "So are you going to tell me what's going on, or shall I have to figure it out for myself?"

"I don't catch your meaning…" Damian admitted, pouring himself a drink into the heavy crystal glass on the side table.

"You, this little girl, her whole family… what's the deal?"

"Aro."

"Did he try to kidnap her too?"

"No, actually he was successful… but in an overt way."

Sasha divined his meaning within moments, seeing it in his mind. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, well now you know why we're involved."

"I bet daddy dearest is having a field day with his science and their species." Sasha said returning from a wall with a book and laid it on the table.

"Yeah, he is," Damian said surrendering his drink to his sister.

"Has mom begun any experiments with them yet?" she asked flipping though the book.

"No, mom kinda keeps to herself. We don't see her at all… she's in the middle of something I'm sure."

"So the whole Italy thing, crashing the masquerade is what exactly?"

"Just another move in the game," he said walking over to his chess board and rearranging the pieces.

"I brought you something." Sasha said smiling, "Even though I think it's a waste of gemstones, I got this for you," she said picking up the solid gold king and replacing it with a diamond encrusted piece, adding it to his other gemstone encrusted pieces. "I can never understand why you insist on spending untold billions of dollars making these things…"

"And yet you always bring me pieces…" Damian said smiling, inspecting the beautiful craftsmanship… "Are these _all_…"

"You've got a good eye," she smiled, "they aren't _all_ flawless, but the lowest grade stone is VVS2 so ...for the most part, yes." she said. "I had that piece melted down from a couple coins from 1933 that I had laying around, but I got the stones from Russia," she said with a devilish grin.

"You know what I like," Damian said placing the piece on the gold chess board. "Shall we?"

"Next time… I hear your little girl coming down the hall, with whom I would guess to be her brother… I still have to go see our darling mother about some things."

"Why don't you stay?" Damian asked cajolingly. "Come in Xenia," he said before she knocked.

Damian caught Xenia's eyes give Sasha a once over and smirked.

"No, that's okay love, I'll see you a bit later…after the children go to bed," she laughed. She gave Xenia a strange sort of look and leaned over, kissing her brother deeply on the mouth, and departed the room, leaving the 'children' in shock at her blatant behavior.

"We'll play you," Xenia said gliding into the room with her brother following behind her. "I've been practicing."

"You should be in bed… do you realize what time it is?" Damian asked checking his watch.

"No, I don't know what time it is. What's it matter to a family who doesn't sleep?"

"You _do_ sleep," Damian chided.

Josiah smirked but remained silent.

"Are you seriously making me go to bed?" Xenia asked in utter surprise.

"Yes little girl. You and your brother both have to go to bed."

"I already took a nap, besides, I'm not tired." She pouted.

"Don't take your little attitude with me, you're going, and that's the end of it."

Josiah took Xen by the hand, "Come on, I wanna go see mother anyway, and Aunt Rose has been acting very strange lately…"

"That's right, go… listen to your brother," Damian said dismissing her.

Xenia's eyes flashed in anger at his rude treatment.

"Stop standing there trying to think of evil things you'd like to do or say to me and go to bed you little monster," Damian said laughing and turning his back on her, infuriating her further. She disappeared down the hall before he turned around.

Damian set his jaw watching the hall down which she and her brother had vanished then returned to his drink and writing.


	40. Fault Lines

**Fault Lines**

Damian closed his journal and decided to do something he hoped he wouldn't regret.

He found himself standing at Jake and Nessie's door when his hand seemed to knock, against his better judgment.

"Come in," he heard Nessie reply.

"I beg your pardon milady," said he, "I know this is very untoward, but I would like to speak with your husband for a moment, if he would be so kind to grant me an audience."

Jacob looked at Damian like he had just spoken French.

"I'm sorry," Damian said with a weary smile, "I have something to talk to you about, and when I get nervous I tend to be overly formal," he said explaining himself, something he was unaccustomed to doing.

"Well sure, what's up?" Jake said chuckling.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me," Damian said inviting him to leave the room.

Jake followed Damian from the west wing corridor up a staircase that led to a flat section of the roof.

There the moon glowed brightly in the heavens, lighting up the colored forest like a stage.

"First, I must beg your pardon, I have made it a point never to interfere, however for reasons I cannot grasp, I must say this to you…"

"Okay, okay, but you're gonna have to come back to this century." Jake laughed hitting Damian on the shoulder, "Sometimes Edward does the same thing; talks like he's in the eighteen hundreds. You guys are a trip."

"As you know sometimes our gifts can be burdens. I've used my powers to manipulate untold thousands of people, and for some reason, I feel I would like to do some good for a change… don't ask me why," Damian said running his hand through his hair and down along his neck, as if to pull the tension out. "It's your children…" Damian began.

Jake's brow immediately lost their humor, knitting together.

"They feel wholly disconnected from you, your son especially. I wanted to tell you this now before things get more complicated, because if your relationship begins on a bad foundation, it may take decades if not centuries to undo the damage…"

Jake couldn't find any words to say, so Damian continued. "I know it's nothing that you are doing on purpose, but take it from one who knows, a relationship between a father and son can't be replaced by anyone, and disappointments last longer than almost anything else. EJ is really conflicted and he's only seven months. His mental capacity is beyond anything I've ever really seen… a lot of it has to do with the fact that he doesn't speak much. He internalizes everything, but he misses nothing. I just wanted to give you a heads up… even though you have a whole village of people, as it were, to help you raise your children, if you don't become more active in their unique lives, I fear their foundations may set without you, and that's time you can't get back…even with an eternity."

"I, uh… I don't know what to say, Damian." Jake said.

"To me? You don't need to say anything… you need to figure out what to say to your children, they are the ones who need your guidance. If you leave them to walk alone, without paternal leadership, they will do what comes naturally to them, whether or not it's correct or accepted in society. If you leave others to raise your children, the responsibility still lays with you. My father didn't care about us as children, and beyond that he never saw us as children until much later in our sick, demented lives. We were experiments. His own personal revelations caused him to view us differently, but by then it was much too late and the damage was already done."

"My children know that they aren't experiments," Jake defended.

"You miss my meaning completely Jacob. I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm simply trying to warn you. If the fissure that is presently in your relationships with your children remain, they will fill it with something… something you may not be so happy with, and along with the substitution, it will cement with resentment. All I'm saying is put forth some effort man. Forever is a long time for your children to regard you with contempt."

Damian left Jake standing there, since he was still unable to say anything.

At length Jake found his legs and began to wander through the house. The words of a man who was very much a stranger to him pained him like a branding iron of guilt. He knew he was being lazy about his children, but never really realized the effects…

Strolling through the house, Jacob found himself standing at the entrance of the room where his children slept, watching them peacefully dream, when Edward happened upon him there.

"What's the matter?" he asked Jake.

"Nothing," Jake shrugged.

"Come now, you know there's no use hiding from me…" Edward said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jake scoffed a sigh, knowing he was right. "I'm a father and I don't hardly know how to be one… and now Nessie is about to have another baby," he whispered.

"It just takes some time to adjust," Edward said kindly.

Jake looked over at Edward's loving gaze incredulously, _how would you know? You're the perfect father to Renesmee…and, I… I don't even know these strangers that are my children…_

"Where is all of this coming from?" Edward asked.

Jake could only meet Edward's glance for a fraction of a second, but Edward already knew the answer.

The conversation played back in Jake's mind involuntarily as Edward picked it out. Jake grimaced at the memory of the reproaches, the honesty of the words and how extremely unexpected it all was.

"I'm going to tell you something…" Edward began, closing the door to the room and pulling Jake by the arm. He led the way to an adjoining drawing room and sat down motioning for Jake to sit beside him. "You know all of the things that were facing us around the birth of Renesmee. How fast she grew and how much we had to deal with when Irina did what she did."

Jake's muscles tensed with the memory.

"I was a new husband and a new father as well. I had no idea what to do… and thanks to you and Rosalie, the spotlight wasn't much on me as a father. However, because of my gift, I was able to still bond with Renesmee with hardly no effort on my part. I had it easy. All I'm saying is that for us, since having children is so unnatural and seems to happen so fast in our case, your confusion is to be expected. There is a lot going on, that's all. You'll have to work harder at building your relationships with your children, and Damian has a point. You need to work on it quickly, seeing as how they do grow up so fast…"

"But who is he to tell me off?"

"I'm certain he meant no disrespect, Jake."

"Just because he can read everyone's minds doesn't give him the right to butt in." Jake pouted.

"His mind is very complicated and complex. He has a lot of wisdom that is from experience and I'm sure he only wanted to spare you the greater pain of enduring what he and his father have endured. Maybe you should understand him a little bit better…" Edward said, looking like he was deciding whether or not to do something…

"I'm going to tell you something about him that isn't my place to tell you, but maybe it will help you to understand your own children. So in the hopes of that, I will break my own rules and do as you say, 'butt in', with my gift." Edward said with a ghostly smile.

"Damian, as you know was the first in a series of children. But as he himself told you, they weren't children to his father, they were experiments. Sasha, the sister we have met, her purpose was bearing children until she begged to be released from the duty. She endured four to six pregnancies a year for thirty years. Her 'father' kept her in a room that might as well have been a hospital room, or a cell, but was supremely more comfortable. She rarely left the confines of her room and she was impregnated by many different vampires, including her father, her brothers, vampires unknown to her as well as that of her offspring in order to try mixing and crossing lines in attempts of making stronger, gifted vampires."

Jake's face crumpled in a grimace at the horror of the story Edward told him.

"The phrase 'family' meant nothing to them until later, but the damage was already done. The connection of father, brothers, sisters, it all means very little in our world, which is why _our family_ is truly so unique. Anyway, Sasha grew up not knowing any differently. Surprisingly enough she doesn't hate her father the way some, I guess you could say, people, hate their fathers, and he has done so much worse. Damian on the other hand, though choosing to stay with his father, has a lot of resentment and anger toward him. In the end, he's chosen to remain close to him… I'm not exactly sure why, but in truth, their relationship will never be like that of a father and son. You and I are closer to father and son than he will ever be with his father."

"So what do I do about my children?" Jake asked in mortification.

"Don't worry Jake, this situation is nowhere near as bad as all that, just be aware now. Take time. Talk with them. Play games or go hunting; read with them. Educate them."

"They are smarter than I am," Jake laughed.

"That's not what I meant," Edward smiled, "Josiah doesn't know how to be a man, and you will have to teach him. He's confused about a lot of things."

"So am I…" Jake sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Well maybe you can draw from what you _do_ know and help him. Or at the very least let him know he's not alone. Looking into his mind now, he holds a lot of confusion over his sister. Their bond is very unique… But I fear he may have some issues with Xenia's imprinting on Damian. He's very jealous you see."

"Why should he be?" Jake asked obliviously.

"Oh c'mon Jake," Edward said unable to believe he was _this_ dense. "EJ and Xeni spend all of their time together. Only on that basis understandably he could be jealous… but I think he's falling in love with his sister…it's hard for me to even see the lines of their relationship, because of their connection."

"What!" Jake exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," Edward chided, "their relationship isn't…'inappropriate'… yet. But it could be in the future… it seems like a natural evolution." He declared in hushed tones.

"What's natural about that?"

Edward smiled a weak smile for Jake and sighed, "My poor, innocent boy. Incest is as old as time… brothers and sisters have found comfort in each other since the creation of families. In vampires…according to Edmond's research, the genetic connection between brother and sister vampires is as ordinary as between two mates who aren't related, but the mental connection your children share is very deep, they almost share the same mind. It's very complex."

"What do I do about _that?_" Jake asked, horror stricken for the third time.

"Help them through it together," Edward said with a smile. "Don't worry, we will all get through this together."


	41. Quality Time

**A/N: First and foremost I must thank my reviewers and then the rest of my loyal readers. I love you guys. I know I've come to a line that probably most of you are uncomfortable with, yet you remain, and more than that I haven't received any hate mail yet… I imagine I may in the future, but to those of you who trust me with the story, and continue to read it, and 'give it a chance' and me a chance, I say thank you. I hope you continue to love the story and our characters as much as I love to write them. **

**Quality Time**

It was later in the evening as Edward had put it, which only meant it was the middle of the night that Edward had returned to his rooms and found Bella with a book. Edward picked up the book he was most recently reading and sat opposite her on a similar leather couch in the chambers of their apartments. She spent many evenings this way, catching up for lost time, she once said. Edward still relished every moment he had with his bride, even though it had been several years since Bella had married him and changed into the vampire she was today.

"Bella," Edward whispered in the soft evening air. His voice carried gently over the space between them and greeted Bella's ears like a kiss.

She smiled, "Yes my love?", as her eyes lifted from the page and her eyelashes rose like curtains on a theater stage revealing her lovely eyes. They glowed like a honey golden sunset whenever he called her name like that, and only he could evoke that involuntary action from her eyes.

His lips spread in a smile that can only be described as his smile. He loved seeing her eyes flash golden red at the sound of _his_ voice saying _her_ name.

"Bella, would you do me a favor if I asked?" His question received the response he hoped for. He wouldn't have asked, but he wanted her to _put the book down_… The chances of that happening without a little bit of, shall we say, unfair persuasion, would be slim.

"Of course, what a silly question" Bella responded.

"Would you talk with me for a while?"

Bella chuckled. What was he up to this time?

She all but flew to his side closing the space between them with her ice cold body. She placed her face next to his with her lips close to his ear, "do you miss the sound of my voice?" she asked teasingly. He griped her waist and she let out a soft moan encouraging his action.

Edward smiled again and in a movement that was a blur to the human eye, he scooped her up and was out the glass door, onto the terrace and headed up the cliff side.

That was not the action she was encouraging and he knew it. Smiling, he flew up the rocks and cliffs to the thick forest that continued up the hillside, where the eagles called home. He slowed to stop at his favorite nearly unapproachable peak and rested Bella on her feet. Her eyes glowed with excitement. She loved when he was unpredictable.

The moon shone brightly overhead, so full of light it lit everything around them. Her beautiful hair was radiant in the moonlight. "Yes, I missed the sound of your voice." Edward answered her question from before, and chuckled lightly. He sat and pulled Bella into a sitting position with him and they gazed at the beautiful moonlit, starry sky.

"What were you reading?" he asked.

"I would have brought it with me, if I had thought of it, or had the chance." She said with pretend irritation.

"Well, I did." He said pulling the book out from his inside jacket pocket. "I love this book" he continued. "It's so much better out here though." He confessed. "I don't know how many times, I've read it."

Bella was mesmerized by her husband.

"Will you read to me?" he asked boyishly. Bella grinned and he knew he had her. He looked at her intently as she took the book from his hands, and wondered how she was so much of everything he had ever hoped for. How was so much happiness possible?

Bella began the reading at the page he had opened to, a poem that would soon become a favorite of hers too.

"Let Love clasp Grief lest both be drown'd, let darkness keep her raven gloss: Ah, sweeter to be drunk with loss, To dance with death, to beat the ground, Than that the victor Hours should scorn the long result of love and boast, 'Behold the man that loved and lost, but all he was is overworn.'"

Bella slowly put the book down in her lap, and looked up at Edward who was so intently staring at her face, her every expression, wishing he could see into her thoughts. "Let me in," he whispered. All his questions were answered as Bella reached up and put her hands behind Edward's head. Locked in his gaze, she deliberately and slowly pulled his head down toward hers. Lowering her lashes, their lips touched and Edward pulled her close. Every single time he kissed her, any doubt he ever held, whether or not she missed her old life, if she wished she had chosen differently, was answered with all the love she possessed for him. Bella hefted her shield away from her mind, as they lay tangled kissing while the book of Tennyson's works slid to the ground beside them.

As the sky lightened with the approaching sun, Jake sat on an armchair waiting for his children to wake. He had so much to think about he didn't even know where to begin, so he was thankful for the peaceful moment to just watch them.

"Daddy, you're going to give yourself a brain hemorrhage if you keep thinking so hard," Xenia said with muted laughter.

Jake smiled getting up and crossed the grand room to the canopied bed where his daughter slept like a princess. "How are you this morning, my pet?"

Xenia's eyes lit up as she smiled, "Happy to see you daddy. I'd ask how you are doing, but I can see plainly that you are upset."

"No, sweetie, I'm fine," he said pushing hair behind her ear. "You look like you've grown…" Jake said looking at her little form under the blanket.

"I grow every time I sleep daddy," she smiled she said climbing onto his lap. _What's wrong daddy?_

Jake stared into her big hazel eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry baby…I've been absent haven't I?"

"A little, but it's alright… I know you're here," Xeni said laying her head against her father's heart.

"EJ doesn't though," he said looking across the room to the other bed where his son rested.

"He knows in his heart," Xen said smiling.

"That's not good enough," Jake said shifting her weight to pick her up. "Don't make excuses, for me. I'm going to try harder honey, I promise."

Josiah stirred when his father sat with his sister on his bed.

"Hey dad," Josiah said while rubbing his face.

"Hi son. Before anything, let me say sorry. I'm sorry for being so absent from you while you're growing up. I don't mean to make excuses so I won't. I will warn you, I don't know what to do… but from now on, I'll be here for you. For both you and your sister." Jake said eyeing his son carefully.

Josiah's mask of straight features broke into a grin and finally a smile.

"Tell you what," Jake said setting Xeni down on the bed, "do you want to go on a hunt with me… Just you and me?" he asked his son.

"You mean without Xeni?" Josiah asked frowning.

"Yea. Just us. It's not the end of the world, don't worry, you'll be back soon."

Josiah looked to Xenia unsure of what to say.

"Go ahead silly, it's not like you need my permission or something," she said with a giggle.

"And how 'bout you spend time with mommy," Jake said looking at his daughter.

Josiah chased after his father who had decided to run in his wolf form through the open country.

Jake took the open quiet time of running to collect himself in his mind and heart. The level of responsibility that he was going to have to take control of was never something he wanted to really have to deal with. But his days of freedom were all behind him now.

_Hey Jake, stop worrying so much._ He heard in his head.

_Hey Seth, what's up? _Jake asked.

_Nothin, just running patrols with Embry. We're at the gulf, heading back. _

_Just talk to him Jake. Tell him the truth, that you don't have all the answers. He'll respect you for your honesty. _Embry advised.

_Yeah man, if you just show him who you are, it'll be fine. You're a great leader. Don't be afraid of that._

_Thanks, guys. See you back at the house, whenever you get there. _ Jake said uncomfortably.

After running a few miles more, Jake happened upon an opening into some caves. Phasing back to human form, he waited for his son who was right behind him to catch up.

"What is this place?" Josiah asked.

"Dunno, never been here before," Jake said peering into the dark.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure exactly… maybe a few hundred miles out from the bay…" Jake said after a moment of smelling the air.

They walked in awkward silence from the mouth of the cave through the little clearing for a while before Jake spoke again.

"Look son, I'm not really good at this," he said kicking at a random rock on the ground, "so I'm probably going to sound like an idiot, but here goes."

Josiah looked at his father's pained, awkward expression and waited for him to speak.

"I'm not much of a father to you, and I'm sorry. I don't have all the answers…Hell, I don't even know how to approach some of the subjects, but…"

"It's alright dad, just say what you're thinking."

"Well, I want to know what's going on with you. You are dealing with a lot, and I want you to know that I care about what's going on… I mean, I see you and your sister are really close… I'm worried that you may be too close…"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at…" Josiah said matching his father's gaze toward his feet.

"You know the difference in relationships between a man and a woman and what your relationship with your sister right?"

"She loves me, I love her…"

"But what kind of love, son?"

"I would do anything for her, and she would do anything for me. Isn't that simply me loving her? Since when does love have labels?"

Jake rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair feeling that he should have brought Edward along…

"I know she has a different relationship with me than she has with Damian… if that's what you mean…" Josiah said, his countenance beginning to change. "They are part of each other in a way that's different than she and I…but our minds are…connected too. It's different…I don't know."

"That's part of it… but even still… it's different for another reason, their relationship isn't sexual… _yet",_ Jake said trying to stress the difference, "but it will be eventually… your relationship with your sister will _never_ be sexual." Jacob said looking his son in the eye.

"I know that." Josiah said between clinched teeth.

"Why are you angry?" Jake asked noticing his fist clinch.

"Damian doesn't understand her, or appreciate her… he doesn't deserve her at all!" he yelled. "He's a playboy, womanizing ass hole. He plays with her emotions for fun, I know it. I don't want to have _sex_ with my sister…" he defended quickly, "I just want to love her, and I don't want her to be used…" he said pacing back and forth, "I… just… I… I don't know… I'm…"

"Josiah, are you alright?" Jake asked worrying about Josiah's temper.

"I don't know dad…" he whispered.

"Give me your wrist," Jake asked. Jake pressed his fingers to the inside of his wrist… his pulse was flying. "Oh god…" he mumbled stepping back. "Now son, listen to me… you have got to calm down," Jake said.

Josiah's trembling became obvious as his skin began to blur.

"Josiah, listen, something may be about to happen…" he said, but it was too late. EJ's form blurred violently and for the first time, he burst from his skin and vanished into thin air only leaving behind shreds of his clothing.

…

Xenia tapped on her mother's door after her father and brother left for their little outing.

"Mom?" Xen asked when she didn't hear a reply.

"Ummm?" Nessie mumbled.

"May I come in?"

"Of course sweetie," Nessie answered.

Xenia was surprised to find Rosalie sitting with Nessie on the bed. "Auntie!" she exclaimed leaping from the door to the bed in two bounds, "where have you been?"

"I've been around sweetie," she said getting up.

"Where're you going?" Nessie asked.

"To go see if Emmett is hungry…" Rose said walking away.

"Auntie," Xenia said jumping from the bed blocking her way, "tell me what's wrong… you've been distant for while now… are you mad with me?"

"No of course not baby…" Rosalie said with a sad smile.

"You know if you don't tell me, I will simply find out for myself," Xenia warned. Nessie concealed her smirk at her bossy daughter.

"I'm sorry love," Rosalie said stooping down onto one knee.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Xenia warned.

Rosalie swallowed venom down her throat before speaking; her pained expression glanced toward Renesmee.

_Please don't make me say it Xeni,_ Rose pleaded.

_Tell me_, Xenia ordered.

_I can't even think the words for you, baby…_ she thought, and convulsively swallowed again, _I'm so ashamed…_

Xenia's expression turned to confusion as she began to see clearly through Rosalie's mind everything that she couldn't bring herself to say. _You're so blind with jealousy that you can't even stand being near me anymore? Do you hate us now? Do you hate the baby?_

_No! No, of course not… I just can't seem to control my jealousy... I know, I'm a terrible person… or whatever the hell I am now… Do you hate me now?_

_No!_ Xenia promised, _I could never hate you. I love you. You've always been there for me and especially for Josiah. He loves you like a mother. _

Rosalie's gaze dropped from Xenia's eyes to the floor in reproach. _Some mother I'd be… to not even be able to handle the sight of those who have been as good as children to me…I'm so sorry, I know I've disappointed you honey._

_Did you tell mommy?_

_I was going to try to explain to her why I've been away…she wanted to know…but I couldn't. Then you came in…_

Xeni looked at her mother's confused expression from the silent seconds that had passed between them.

"I'll tell her for you…" Xen offered and pulled her by the hand back to the bed.

Xenia looked at her mother in her eyes and silently passed the words from her mind to her mother's mind. The knowledge pained Nessie, but in truth, she had already known.

"I know auntie," Nessie said, "I've known since I found realized I was pregnant again. I could see it in your face."

"I'm so sorry," Rosalie said dropping onto the side of the bed, catching Nessie in a cool, gentle embrace. "I'm horrible I know."

"No you're not," Nessie said, tears welling up over her eyes. "I wanted to wait to tell you this, but I'll tell you now…" she said with a ghost of a smile and a ray of hope in her eyes. "There is a way for you to have your own baby…"

Rosalie didn't quite understand what she said even though she understood the words perfectly. "What?" she asked in disbelief of what she'd heard.

Renesmee clasped her hands together pressing her fingers to her lips before speaking again. "It's not easy… in fact I imagine it to be very painful, but I've spoken to Edmond about it… if you're willing to be the first to try it, we'll go through it together."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked standing up from the bed.

"He has a theory about how I can carry a child for you… your child."


	42. Explanations

**A/N: Well one month ago today is the day this story had it's birth in my mind... so in celebration of its sucess, here's an update. :) This chapter goes out to jememj, thanks for your wonderful review earlier today, I wrote this one for you. :) Hope you like it. A special thanks to all my reviewers! luv2beloved, kass, kmddeprez, xxjakenessiexx, trex, a new reviewer - flame 55, and of course jem, thanks you guys for leaving your notes! I love to hear from you! xoxo**

**Explanations**

The idea of Rosalie having a baby left Rose stood stunned where she stood. "Tell me _exactly_ what you mean," she managed to say after a moment, "What do you mean it would be painful?"

"I don't know that I can explain it correctly," Nessie began.

"Try," Rosalie begged.

Renesmee shifted uncomfortably in her bed, unsure if what she was trying to say would be a good thing or not… in truth she was terrified of scaring Rosalie… so she attempted to find other words to use…"I can carry a baby for you… "

"You want to give me a baby?" Rosalie asked trying to clarify.

"No, not exactly…" Renesmee said shifting in her bed as horror spread across her daughters face. "Why don't you go talk to the count… he should explain it for you… it's artificial insemination…"

"How would it be _my_ baby?" Rosalie asked missing the vital point that Nessie was failing to make clear...

"All I can say is, you were frozen at the state in which you were… everything inside of you remains the same, including your ovaries…Just go talk to him…you may want to take Emmett with you."

Rosalie agreed and left directly to find Emmett and talk to the Count.

"Mommy… would she do that? I mean… would she actually let him _separate_ her?" Xenia asked with fright written all across her face.

"I don't know baby… I think she would do _anything_ to have a child. So … yes, I think she would. But enough about her, let's talk about you. How's my angel?" She asked reaching for Xenia to come sit with her on the bed.

"I'm well, thank you," she responded politely.

"Have you been playing chess lately?" Nessie asked her daughter, to which Xeni frowned up instantly. "What's the matter baby?"

"Damian is being an ass," Xeni pouted.

"Whoa, whoa, language. You have a supreme vocabulary, use it." Ness chided.

"Sorry mommy," she said, "he's being asinine," she amended.

Nessie laughed and rolled her eyes unable to object.

"On top of his idiocy which he is using to hide his insecurities, I have to deal with Josiah, who is really jealous. Too much drama, whatever. How's baby?"

"She's fine." Nessie said as Xenia rested her head against her mother's tummy.

"Hi baby girl…I'm your sister," Xenia said rubbing Nessie's bulging belly. Xenia strained to hear anything from the little girl, but all was silent but the beating of the hearts in the room. They lay together silently for a long while before being interrupted.

A knock on the door startled the pair as Edmond entered the room. "I beg your pardon, if you would like me to come back later, I would be happy to."

"No, no, no, please, come in." Ness said sitting up.

Edmond felt her stomach and took measurements. His usual notebook contained notes that he added to - the recent changes in her size. "How do you feel today Renesmee?" he asked pressing against her lower abdomen.

"Fine, irritable, but okay."

"Well, I'm sure that's to be expected. Everything looks fine. I'll come back and see you tomorrow, unless you send for me sooner. Oh by the way," he added, "I spoke briefly with Rosalie and Emmett, and they are discussing the possibility. I've explained to them what it will mean and the fact that Haydee has a serum that may have perfect application. It causes paralysis in our kind. So the only actual pain would be emotional and mental… I can't imagine someone would want to be severed in order to extract eggs. I've only extracted eggs from a dead vampire..." Edmond chuckled, "no pun intended," he amended dropping his rather insensitive smile. "In the event that they choose to go ahead with the procedure, and you are willing, we can do it as soon as a week after your delivery…or if you choose to wait until after the trip to Italy we can do that too."

"I was wondering Count," Nessie said, "Would it even be necessary for me to go? I mean really, what's the point?"

"Well, it's a good strategic move on our part, however I suppose it could be done without you."

"How is that?" Nessie prodded as the count rubbed his chin.

"I know someone who can make a vision appear before you…"

"Zafrina?" Nessie asked her face lighting up.

"Why yes, you know her?"

"She is a good friend. She helped our family before when Aro was coming to destroy us."

"Wonderful," said the Count clasping his hands together, "she could come and employ her skill in your stead… he would never know the difference…" Edmond mused. "I will make the necessary arrangements. It's a wonder we didn't think of this before… this presents so many more possibilities…" Edmond muttered to himself, absorbed in thought.

"Thank you Count," Nessie said.

"And how about you young one, how are you doing these days?" he asked turning his attention to Xenia. "Do you mind if I measure you today, since you happen to be here?" he asked pulling out a tape.

"Sure." She said hopping up to a standing position, extending her arms to her sides.

"My goodness you are getting tall for such a young one," he smiled. "Do you feel any pain?" he asked creasing his brow.

"Only at night, but it's not enough to concern myself with," said she with a grin.

"No new abilities?" the count asked noting the length of her arms and her height in his notebook.

"Nope," she smiled.

"Well alright then," the count said closing his bag, "I'll see you tomorrow Nessie. You look well on your way…"

"Thank you again," Nessie called out after the doctor. "Are you hungry baby?" Nessie asked her daughter.

"No momma, just sleepy," Xeni said yawning.

"Me too honey, shall we go take a rest by the pool?" Ness offered pushing her bloated body up from the bed and offering her daughter her hand.

As our readers will recall we had left Jacob and Josiah out in the woods during a most extraordinary event… we will once again join them to see what has become of them.

Jake stood glued to the forest floor, eyes widened in disbelief, for never had he witnessed such a thing. "Josiah!" he called out. Looking through the misty woods, there was no sign of his son. "EDWARD JOSIAH!" he yelled.

Kicking off his shorts, Jake phased, in hopes that he would be able to find him.

_Dad!_ Jake heard in his head.

_Josiah! _

_Dad! What happened?_

_You phased. _Jake said sniffing the ground where his son had disappeared. _Where are you?_ Jake asked looking around into the mist.

_I'm right in front of you dad._ Josiah said with a laugh.

Jake swiveled his head around looking but there was no sign of him. Trotting around the mist he circled back to where EJ had first disappeared and then saw a pair of eyes in the mist. _Whoa! Freaky…_

_Can you see me now? _Josiah asked as the shape of a body seemed to appear in the mist.

_How are you doing that? _Jake asked his son.

_Doing what? _

Jake phased back, standing up in his human form, all he could see was the mist but no sign of his son or the presence of his voice. "Can you hear me?" Jake asked out into the defused light of the misty forest, but silence was his only reply. "Are you the mist?" he asked completely confused, but there was no form, no eyes, no sound but the chirping of the animals that called the wood home.

Phasing back to the majestic russet wolf Jake was greeted by his son, who was still an apparition in the mist. _That's so weird…_

_No, what's weird is…_

_I know right? That totally threw me for a loop the first time too._

_So what's that mean? _

_When you are phased, you share the minds of the pack you are part of. So I guess this means we share minds this way. Welcome to the pack!_ Jake coughed a barking laugh.

_Hey Jake!_ Embry called out in their minds.

_Whoa! Weird. _Josiah laughed.

_Josiah? Is that you? _Seth asked.

_Of course it's him stupid. _Embry laughed.

_So you joined the pack, aye? _Seth deduced.

_Kind of…_ Jake responded. Instantly the vision of what happened appeared to Embry and Seth as thunder rumbled in the heavens.

_Wow… that's… unusual…._ They all thought in unison.

_Was that you? The thunder… _Jake asked his son having felt a sensation that coincided with the natural phenomena.

_I don't know… I think so… _Josiah said. Then lightning flashed in the sky landing near enough to strike a tree and light it on fire as the thunder sounded shaking the ground beneath them.

_Awesome!_ Embry and Seth hollered in unison to which Jake and Josiah chuckled.

_How do I change back? _Josiah asked with slight fear in his tone as more thunder sounded in the sky.

_You have to calm down…_ Embry said.

_Go to a happy place, _suggested Seth.

_Put your mind someplace where you feel safe and comfortable, _said Jake. _Take deep breaths, and visualize yourself coming back together… _

The apparition of Josiah began to fade into the mist while the three wolves waited silently; Jake there presently while Seth and Embry were on their way back from their patrol wherever they were.

After a few minutes Jake began to worry. _Son, can you hear me?_

_Yes…_

_You have to stop dwelling on your sister and her relationship with Damian…_

_But you said to think of where I feel safe. I feel safe with her._

_Well those feelings are over shadowed by your jealousy of Damian… and that will keep you from phasing back…_

Josiah remained silent.

_Have I ever told you about the first time I phased?_ Jake asked realizing after a few minutes that Josiah was feeling lost.

_No…_ Josiah whispered.

Jake sat down on his hind legs and lay down, resting his head to the side of his paws.

_The fever set in one evening when I had gone to the movies with Bella and her friend from school, Mike Newton. This was while we were still just buddies…before the complications._ Jake's mind filled with the memory of Bella then, the times they had spent together and the easiness of their friendship. The complications of the angst and frustration were only mild overtures occasionally and within an instant, Josiah could feel all the emotion that was tied with the event for his father.

_Mike had begun to get sick from the flu and after running out of the movie like a pansy ass, Bella and I sat and talked for a few moments in the hallway before he returned. We were already an uncomfortable trio, and Mike no doubt felt like the third wheel, even though the movies had been his idea. _Jake said mentally adding an ironic chortle.

_Anyway, when he came back I could feel my blood begin to boil… just the way he looked at her. I thought I was just getting the flu too, and I went home in a state of agitation. That night I went straight to bed but my fever began. I spent a day in the bed, sweating like a pig and in so much pain… My father, your grandfather, came in and didn't know what was wrong with me. He said 'what are you still doing in the bed, why are you so lazy?' and that was it. I was furious. _

_I sprung up out of bed and jumped out of the window. It was a good thing I did, because a moment later I was all out of myself. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't think. All I could feel was the red heat the burned in my blood. I was so angry, and I couldn't figure out why. All this seemed to happen in slow motion and then I landed on four legs. Then I was TERRIFIED as I looked down at limbs that I could clearly feel attached to me and saw fur. _

Jake got up with the intense emotions of the memory and began pacing back and forth.

_I felt myself dart into the woods as a reflex and then I heard Sam in my head._ _He told me, 'don't freak out buddy, it's me, Sam.' _Jake barked a laugh, _how could I not feel freaked out. I was hearing a voice in my head on top of the fact that I looked at myself and saw animal limbs. Then Paul jumped with his donkey laughing, and Embry was crakin' up too._

Josiah could then feel the memory from Embry's side, how Jake felt having phased and the confusion behind it, but Embry remained silent.

_Sam stayed with me and chased the others away, _Jake continued,_ he told me what we were and his explanation. He told me about the first time he phased and the trauma behind it because there was no one to tell him what was happening to him… _

_Edmond and I guess that because of the duality of your genes you have been brought along to this point a lot sooner than anyone would have ever thought; that is if we could have imagined such a thing to be possible… _

A movement in the mist caught Jake's eye and pulled him from his reverie. Josiah approached having returned in his human shape and wrapped his long arms around his wolf dad.

"Thank you father," Josiah said, tears spilling over his eyes.

Jake's trembled as his form returned to his human stature and he hugged his son. "I love you, son."

They remained for a moment thus until Jake broke the embrace. He handed his son his pair of jeans which were nearby, since Josiah had busted out of his, "I love you, but not enough to stand here hugging you while we're both naked," he laughed. "Let's go home and get some more clothes," he chuckled, folding back into his wolf self.

Along through the forest they went for hours as the night approached and stars dotted the sky.

Josiah ran up the stairs to the side of the house, there he saw his sister and mother who were still sitting by the pool. "Hey Jo," Xeni called out.

"Be right back," he said flying through the door of the house and returned with a pair of pants for his father who awaited his return in the brush less than an acre away. "Be right back…" he said again as he passed them on the way back.

When Josiah returned with Jake, he was no longer the boy who had left. Josiah stood well over six feet tall, lean and muscular like his father.

"What happened out there?" Renesmee asked in wonder.

"Josiah joined the pack," Jake said with a huge smile patting his son on the shoulder.

Embry and Seth ran up behind them.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Jake asked laughing when Embry circled his arm around his neck. "Don't even dream it," Jake amended knowingly, maneuvering away so as not to get caught in a lock.

"That's how we roll," Seth said dusting off his shoulder, "man I'm starved," he said turning toward the door. At that moment he came face to face with Sasha…for the first time.

Sasha eyed him from top to bottom in his bare chest and denim jeans. "Who's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Sasha, this is a friend who's more of an uncle, Seth Clearwater. Seth, Sasha," Xenia said standing up introducing the pair officially. A smile spread across Xeni's face as she saw what went through Seth's mind and the complete alteration of his world, as he imprinted on the vampire.

Embry punched Seth in the shoulder to break his hypnotized state of staring. "Earth to Seth," he laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Seth said with a smile taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Sasha smiled at the spectacle, again noting his bulging chest and tall stature as Damian walked up behind her.

"Oh geez," he muttered knowing immediately what had passed. "We're going to NY and just wanted to know if any of you wanted to join us… I'm sure you are all going crazy with boredom here…" he said with an ironic smile.

"Care to join me in the big apple Seth Clearwater?" Sasha said with a grin.

"Absolutely," Seth said, "let me go shower and dress," said he, excusing himself.

"How 'bout it kid, wanna go?" Jake asked his son.

His automatic glare at his father made him laugh under his breath, "Oh come on it'll be good for you…maybe you'll learn something you didn't know before." Jake said quietly to his son.

"No thanks, I'll pass…" Josiah said and stepped past to walk inside the house.

"Hey Josiah, wait up," Xeni called after her brother.

Jake signaled with his head for Embry to follow them with a sign to make sure he was quiet about it.

"Spying is pointless in this family dad," Xenia called out behind her.

"Well good, then at least you know. I'm keeping an eye on you kids. Behave yourselves." He said with a smile.


	43. Legend

**Legend**

Xenia headed out after her brother who seemed to be so altered. Catching up with Josiah as he was about to enter their rooms, "Josiah," she pleaded, "wait up, talk to me."

"What's up baby girl?" he asked happily, opening the door.

"Besides the fact that you've seem to grow another foot?" she asked exaggeratingly.

"Oh yea, that…" he acknowledged, smiling down at her, "I phased."

"Well, I know that. What happened out there?" Xen prodded hoping up onto her bed.

"Everything and nothing. Dad shared some stories with me… its weird having people in your head… well voices that aren't yours, Xeni…" he said sitting down next to her. "Everything seemed to happen at once, when it began to happen that is…"

Xenia noticed all of his changes. His voice was deeper, he was so much bigger… like he was a different person… She took one of his hands examining it. They seemed to be the hands of a stranger... she placed her hand in his palm showing the difference in size… the boy who was her brother had truly changed…

"What was phasing like?" she asked quietly tracing his palm.

"Weird… It was like I was there and then I wasn't, but I hadn't gone anywhere," he said watching her finger move over the lines in his palms. "My body seemed to disappear even from myself…"

"Disappear?" she asked looking up into his face, placing his hand back on his lap.

"Yeah, it was like he turned into a ghost," Jake said from the doorway.

"Hi daddy!" Xenia said jumping up from the bed, bounding over to him for a hug.

"Hi baby," he said embracing her warmly and putting her back down. "I've never seen anything like Josiah before," he said sitting on the bed cross legged with his children. "This will make a great campfire story."

Silence hung in the air after his words as Xenia looked between her father and her brother. Her eyes seemed sort of distant, lost in thought. "That's it daddy," Xenia said, her expression lifting.

"What's it sweetheart?" Jake asked grabbing a pillow.

"Remember the old stories…that the elders tell around the fire?"

"Well of course I know them… but how do you?" he asked puzzled.

"I saw it in your head," she said like that was a silly question.

"But how, I wasn't thinking about it?"

Xenia shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I don't know, but listen… remember the old spirit warriors?"

"You mean before we were wolves…" Jake asked, beginning to piece together her meaning.

"The _what_?" Josiah asked perplexed.

"Spirit Warriors." Jake repeated.

"Tell the story daddy," Xenia pleaded moving her position around to face her father.

Jake heaved a soft sigh after looking at his daughter's pleading eyes. "Well, okay…" he said.

"A long time ago, before we had the magic of changing into wolves in our blood, we had the magic of shifting into spirit form in order to protect our lands and our people. Those with the ability would fend off our enemies by transforming into spirits and driving away the evil by way of the winds, the animals, or storms, whatever we could use. It was however impossible to see them or speak with them in their spirit form, but they could communicate with each other in spirit form and with the animals.

"One day a plot was hatched to overthrow a Chieftain, Chief Taha Aki by another spirit warrior, Utlapa. This treacherous plan was the catalyst for how we began transformation into wolves.

"The way it had been in the beginning, since the first histories, a spirit warrior would leave his body and transform into a spirit," Jake explained, "Taha Aki's body was stolen by Utlapa and the traitor took the chief's place leaving Taha Aki to roam the countryside bodiless and in lonely agony wandering in the disorienting, torturous nothingness. Taking the true chief's place, he barred the crossing over into the spirit realm in fear of the truth being discovered.

"In time the Spirit Chief, halfway driven to madness, used a beautiful, large wolf that'd been following him and who was obedient to him allowed the chief to meld his mind with his making his spirit self enter the body of the wolf. Taha Aki then returned to the tribe as the wolf. Taha Aki didn't attack his warriors that came to defend the tribe against the giant wolf, and the people realized the animal was special. It was then that Yut, a man that the true chief had had trusted, decided to try to communicate with the wolf and broke the law, entering into the spirit realm. Taha Aki left the wolf and immediately Yut knew the truth, but it was to no avail. Utlapa found out and killed Yut the moment he re-entered his body taking the truth with him to the afterlife.

"This outrage infuriated Taha Aki, as he witnessed the whole thing, for he loved Yut. He felt a rage he had never known before because of the oppression the people suffered, for Utlapa had betrayed the trust of the people. Beyond that, in taking the chief's place he took the chief's wife and then dealt treacherously with her by taking younger wives while she was still living, while assuming privileges that were not his to take.

"Taha Aki had meant to join back to the wolf and destroy Utlapa, but the emotion he felt was too great for the wolf to carry and before the eyes of all, he transformed – Into a man. It wasn't his old body, but a younger, more powerful person, a person who was the representation of his spirit self."

Jake seemed to return from the trance like state of retelling the history, "The chief returned, taking his true place among the people, and killed Utlapa for his treachery. One of the only things that remained from Utlapa's short rule was the forbidding of anyone to transform into spirits, because the idea of stealing a life was introduced… Since then, the gift has been lost."

Josiah stared at his father realizing the meaning of his story, "You think I vanished into a spirit?" he asked at last looking at both Xenia and his father Jacob.

"Isn't it possible?" Xenia asked looking between the pairs of eyes.

Scratching the back of his neck, Jake considered the possibility… "I guess it's in the realm of feasible, I mean, nothing is _impossible_…But your body didn't stay. The old spirit warriors would leave their bodies."

"Neither am I exactly the same as they were then," Josiah interjected, beginning to feel the excitement of the prospect of having such a gift that was linked with the heritage of his father. "But where does the lightning fit in?"

"Lightning?" Xeni asked then ascertained his meaning immediately. "Awesome!" she exclaimed, "Can I see you do it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Dad?" Josiah asked not sure about the response.

"Well, I don't see why _not_..." Jake mused, "Practice makes perfect… I'll go with you."

Instantly they were all off the bed and out the door.

"Where are you all off to?" Nessie said when they passed her waddling with Rosalie down the hall.

"Josiah's going to show me his new trick," Xenia said happily.

"Have fun," she said with a smile and a slight grimace.

"What's the matter baby?" Jake asked immediately worried, rushing to her side.

"Oh, nothing, your new daughter is just growing that's all."

Jake dropped to his knees. After lifting Nessie's cotton shirt revealing her even larger stomach, he pressed his face to her skin. "Hello my little Love," Jake said smiling.

Nessie looked down at Jake's head then toward her children who were already so huge and shook her head. "You guys are a trip…" she said mainly to her son who was looking her in the eye.

"You are supposed to be _babies!_" she sighed, "Oh well, no matter. It's not like I stayed a baby either… but damn, I didn't grow _that _fast."

"Mother, language," Xenia chided.

"Well you all go along," she said leaning into Rosalie, "Auntie is going to run me a hot bath and read to me and the baby."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jake asked still preoccupied as he stood up.

"I'm fine, go spend time with the children," she smiled, "just as long as you bring them back to me," she said leaning over to kiss her son.

"I love you Si," she said looking into his eyes.

"Si?" he asked repeating the nickname that was strange to his ears.

"Yea… 'Si'. I've been playing with it in my head… don't you like it?"

"I like anything that comes from you, momma," he said kissing her cheek in return.

"Ok, now go ahead darling, I'll see you when you come back…" she promised.

Rosalie and Nessie headed toward Rosalie and Emmett's room while Jake and his kids went out into the woods again.

"Can you believe how big he is?" Ness asked Rose.

"No, I can't… it's almost like he's a different person," she said helping Ness to a comfortable rocking chair.

"So have you considered what the Count said?" Ness asked setting her weight in the chair.

"Yea!" Emmett cried from the couch where he was laying reading a book.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Ness said smiling.

"Are you really going to carry a baby for us?" He asked jumping up over the back of the couch, softly landing at Nessie's feet in a single move.

"Do you want me to?" she asked eyeing both of them.

Hope lit up Rosalie's face, but Emmett answered, "That would be amazing!"

"Aren't you afraid of the procedure?" Renesmee asked Rosalie who still hadn't spoken.

Rose's hesitation was infinitesimal, "No… I would give my life to have a child," she whispered.

"Well, okay then, I guess we're on," Nessie smiled. "You still have to name _this_ baby though, she's waiting."

Rose smiled and kneeled at Nessie's feet hugging her gently. "I love you forever anyway, but now there is nothing I could ever do to show you how much you mean to me Renesmee… I love you so much…"

"Will you still love me as much when you have a baby of your own?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, my darling girl, you were the first one," she said with a pained look that would have produced tears if she weren't frozen in her glory. "I was thinking Jasmine, for your daughter," she said with a broken smile.

"That's lovely," Nessie said clapping her hands, "I love it." Cradling her baby she asked, "Do you like it baby, do you want to be called Jasmine?"

The three stared at Nessie's stomach in shock as the baby visibly moved under Nessie's skin.

"Wow, that's freaky," Emmett said blankly, earning a smack in the shoulder from Rose.

"No, what's freaky is how fast my son has grown in the past twenty-four hours," Ness muttered.

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly out of the loop. The last time he'd seen him he was big, but nobody really said much. Those kids had grown up fast from day one…

"He phased for the first time," Rosalie informed him, "now he's huge…"

"Big enough for a fight?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes, while Nessie smiled, "actually you probably should wrestle with him… he could use some good, strong male influence to help Jake mold him…" Nessie mused.

"Yeah, they're out in the woods now… you should go catch up with them… Josiah is going to phase for Xeni." Rose suggested from the bathroom where she was running a bath.

"Is she tryin' to get rid of me?" Emmett asked Ness with a smirk.

"Perhaps," she replied with a lifted brow.

"No, try definitely. I'm pampering Ness. Get out." Rosalie said with a grin reappearing in the room.

"Fine, fine, fat mama, I'm goin'," he said pulling her around her waist kissing her first. Nessie's eyes dropped and a smile seemed faint across her lips.

"I'm may grab a grizzly while I'm out," he said kissing Ness on the cheek then disappeared from the room.

**A/N: BTW in case you were wondering, Josiah's nickname 'Si', is pronounced like 'sigh'.**

**I didn't hear alot from you guys on the last chapter. Hope it didn't suck. lol. **


	44. Joy Ride

**A/N: Sorry about my spelling and grammar… I didn't know it was **_**SO**_** bad… I use a spell check through my word processor… if anyone would like to be my beta, I would be much obliged. (I would really like one!) Thanks for reading, even if it's painful. I'm glad for those of you who are enjoying it :-) (I received my first scathing review… it was a blow, (maybe that's why it's been almost two weeks since the last update) but I'll keep writing for you who have expressed your love of this story, and I have begun revisions.) A special thanks to a new reviewer Polly2010. Thank you for your reviews on almost all the updates you have read. You're sweet!**

******Joy Ride**

Finding Jake, Josiah and Xenia just as Josiah was about to strip down, Emmett ran up joining the little group. Josiah stood behind a bush that came up to about his waist and waited. "So, I uh, I don't really know what I did before…" he admitted.

"For the most part until you learn to control it," Jake began, trying to mask a smirk, "typically it will be triggered by your emotion… usually its anger or alternatively, possessive protection…"

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, Jo is about to phase," Xenia informed Emmett bidding the bird on her arm to fly away.

"Well that's a good reason for him being naked standing behind a bush… I was about to say…" Emmett said snickering sitting down on a felled tree covered in moss.

Xenia's soft laughter filled the space as she noiselessly leapt from her position onto a tree trunk and up into a neighboring tree. Jacob encouraged his son to take his time and not to try to force his transformation, while mentally noting his daughter bounding through the treetops.

"How do I phase on purpose?" Josiah asked.

Jake thought about it for a moment and tried to explain, "Feel the heat in your body, then concentrate on it. Try to bring it all together, using your heart as the focal point," he said trying to put words to an action that no longer required thinking on his part. "Watch me," Jake said joining him behind the brush (for his daughter's sake), and removing his jeans. The concentration was evident on Jake's face as his form slowly began to blur and he folded in slow motion to his four legged self. Josiah watched in amazement.

"That is so weird…" Emmett murmured prompting Xenia to drop from the tree top silently next to her uncle and land a punch on his shoulder.

"Hey!" he protested. Jake barked a laugh while Josiah frowned in concentration.

"You're thinking too hard," Xenia said casually, "just feel the heat come to the center of your body, then spread though you to your limbs."

"How would you know?" Em asked.

"I can feel it in daddy's mind… duh!"

They both watch on in awe as Josiah's form began to blur and disappear from his legs, his torso, shoulders and finally his glowing eyes faded into nothing... while his thoughts faded from her mind.

Emmett couldn't believe what he had seen and asked Xenia if she had witnessed the same thing. Xenia on the other hand, was in wonder as to why she could no longer hear Josiah's mind in her own. She called out to him if he could hear her but was only answered by a rolling thunder above.

"Whoa, that's awesome," Emmett said standing up, smiling looking around for any sign of his young nephew.

Xenia had to admit out loud that she could no longer hear her brother so she called out to him. However accompanying the second roll of thunder was a creeping mist into the forest.

"Whoa, Xeni, what's that?" Emmett asked stepping backward from the mist that was encroaching at his feet.

Jake sniffed at the mist but remained still, _are you controlling the mist? _He asked his son through the subliminal connection they had.

_I guess so… I'm not trying to… _Josiah replied and as soon as he became aware of it, immediately the mist began to rise gradually forming a dense fog. The same occurred when Josiah thought of movement. Mentioning it to his father, a whooshing sound began to move through the skinny trees of the woods.

"That wind is him, daddy?" Xenia asked out loud.

"Wait, can he talk to you when he's a wolf?" Emmett asked Xenia.

"Yea, the same as grandpa can," she said, meaning Edward.

"Can you talk to your brother too?" he asked still looking around for any sign of Josiah.

"No, which is really strange," Xeni admitted.

"Guess he's completely invisible then…" he mused, when to his utter astonishment in the light haze of the fog, something began to form in front of his eyes like a figure in smoke. "Whoa," Emmett hollered, jumping back from the apparition.

Jake trotted over to the spot making the mist swirl with his approach while Xenia inquired as to what had happened.

"You didn't see that?"

"See what?" Xeni asked frowning, still slightly bewildered that she was unable to have any realization of Josiah's presence.

"There was a figure in the mist," replied Emmett, again eyeing his surroundings. "Was that you Josiah?" he called out.

A deep rumbling in the heavens sounded again as flashes of lightning shown through the trees. Xenia smiled as she jumped through the trees looking all around but finding no physical sign of her brother. "What's with the lightning?" she asked dropping back through the canopy near her father and uncle.

Lightning crashed above their heads, causing the earth to tremble, as the wind howled loudly through the forest like the sound of crashing waterfalls.

Jake disappeared momentarily and returned with his legs sheathed in jeans in awe, "He can be completely invisible to you, but still connected to the pack while in spirit form. It's amazing…"

"Can you see him?" Xeni wondered.

"If he wants to make himself seen, he can. The figure in the mist was him alright, but he had been standing there long before Emmett became aware of him," Jake explained. "He moves as the wind, but at the same time the wind is obedient to him even the lightning. It's so much like the old stories… I hardly know what to make of it, except that he's perhaps an evolution of our species."

As Jake was enumerating the possibilities, Josiah appeared before them as his body began to take its form. "Oh my god Xeni, that's the most amazing thing ever… I can't wait till you phase and experience it for yourself," Josiah enthused.

"Do you think I'll be able to, daddy?" Xeni inquired.

"I really have no idea honey, I don't see why not…"

"I can't wait to tell Jasper this one…" Emmett laughed and was immediately gone from view as he was a blur of motion back toward the property.

Seth and Embry heard Emmett hooting with laughter with Jasper when Sasha sauntered down the hall to fetch them for the trip. "You boys ready?" she asked looking Seth and Embry from top to bottom. Their similar specialty denim was accented nicely by their shirts.

"Are you ready for all of this?" Embry asked pushing up his the sleeves of his skin tight black shirt grinning then received a swift punch in the shoulder from Seth.

"Let's roll," Sasha said turning around swaying her hips. Seth was certain that black jeans and a little leather jacket never looked so good. "Hope you boys know how to ride," she said smiling pulling on leather gloves stepping into the garage.

Sasha kicked her Harley to life inviting Seth to hop on the bike next to hers and Embry to one on her other side while Damian opened the garage door and joined them bedecked in denim and leather as well. "Try to keep up," he said, tossing the guys jackets then he straddled his hog and it roared to life.

"Race you," Damian challenged Sasha, pushing his glasses into place and revving the engine and speeding out taking the lead with Sasha following him. Speeding off into the eastern horizon the party of four disappeared from view.

"You totally cheated!" Damian complained at a laughing Sasha who was leaning against a Cobalt Blue GSX-R1000.

"You never stipulated any rules baby!"

"Where did you change bikes?" Seth asked pulling up.

"Montreal," she said smiling. "You're welcome to a rematch anytime you like big brother."

"You're gonna meet my other sister," Damian said changing the subject and dismounting his bike in front of a high rise in downtown Manhattan. After handing his keys to the valet, he signaled Seth and Embry that they should do likewise then after kissing his sister on the cheek he separated from her and crossed the street between traffic.

"I'll see your cute butt back here in an hour," Sash said to Seth checking him out once more and gracefully insinuated herself into the revolving door of the building opposite of the one Damian had headed for.

They all dressed for dinner and as promised returned to the lobby of Sasha's building.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the concierge asked the group of well dressed young men, "Ah, Mister Dantès, how are you this evening?"

"Very well thank you. We are waiting for my sister. I'll take my usual table in the lounge."

"Please, right this way. Will you have your usual drink sir?"

"Please."

"May I have drinks brought for your guests as well?" the man in the black suit asked. Damian motioned with his hand toward Seth and Embry who both ordered Captain Morgan and Coke.

Their drinks had only just arrived when Sasha appeared in the bar accompanied by her equally stunning sister. Damian rose from his chair at their arrival to the table, and the boys followed suit.

"Seth, Embry, may I present my sister Sofia," he said graciously. The women that stood before them rivaled each other in beauty. Sasha had her short black hair laid down with bangs hanging over her eyes, while Sofia's platinum hair fell in an identical cut. Standing at the same height, Sofia in a short red dress, Sasha in a short black dress their legs seemed to go on for miles in their glory to their sexy stilettos.

"Pleased to meet you, Sofia," Seth said with a smile but immediately turned his attention to Sasha. "You're stunning tonight," he said bowing over her hand. Embry tore his eyes away from Sofia's face to notice Seth's odd gesture, but only made a face in puzzlement. "I saw that in a show once and I always wanted to do it," Seth admitted with a smirk after kissing her hand.

"Well technically, you're not supposed to actually kiss my hand," Sasha corrected.

"Why can't you just take the compliment? Do you always have to correct everybody?" Sofia murmured to her sister.

"It would be nice if you'd follow your own advice," she murmured back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sofia," Embry said accepting her offered hand.

To his surprise she pulled him close for a touch of his cheek to hers then touching the other side of her cheek to his she met his smile with hers, "They do both sides in Europe. I just got returned from Italy."

"Careful," Damian warned whispering to Embry, "she's dangerous…she'll have you hypnotized before you even know what hit you."

Sofia tossed her head back with a quiet enchanting laugh, "Don't tell him such things," she chided her brother. "Well it seems we're a girl short, where's your date Damian?"

"She can't come to New York without her parents I'm sure, besides it's probably way past her bed time," Sasha said snickering.

Damian ignoring Sasha's remark walked up to the bar, whispered something in the ear of a pretty girl and returned to the table with her on his arm. "Everybody this is… Chandra," he said with a sly grin. "Are we ready?" he asked dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table and walking toward the exit.

Seth and Embry exchanged glances but said nothing as they followed him out arm in arm with their ladies to a waiting limousine.


	45. Bite Me

**A/N: Hey yall. I know its been too long, so this update is longer for you! I still need help with this damned writers block! lol. A special thanks to my new beta! mad89! thanks for your help on this chapter, I look forward to getting your notes on the future updates as well! as you know, its a long road ahead! lol. **

**Thanks for following guys, we are almost at 200 reviews. That is alot for me. So thanks, and as long as you want it, I'll keep trying to supply! xoxo, see you on the update. By the way, for those of you who wanted to know what happened that night...so this is for you guys!**

**Bite Me**

Damian popped a bottle of Dom Pérignon and poured each of his guests a glass with a smile while the limousine drove through Manhattan. "Do you all know anything about champagne?" he asked handing Chandra a glass.

"I know that this is an expensive bottle," she said with a coy smile, placing the flute to her lips.

Seth, taking the offered glass inhaled the bouquet with closed eyes and sipped appreciatively. "This is nice," he stated at last, "I would guess the vintage to be 1980… because of the especially heavy aroma of Oak… that was one of the strongest years."

"Seth, I'm impressed," Damian said with a smile.

"Champagne is one of Edward's favorite topics… second to red wine, but he is an exceptional teacher," he said sipping again.

Sasha sipped her glass while leaning closer to Seth dangerously curving around him and whispered in his ear, "How would you like to sip a bottle of Ruinart from the surface of my skin… starting with my bellybutton?"

Damian chuckled lightly at the crimson blush that rose to Seth's cheeks as he cleared his throat. She tossed her head back in an enchanting laugh.

_So where are we going D?_ Sofia asked silently passing her glass back to him for refreshment.

_Party crashing, what else?_ He said with a sly smile turning to face Chandra.

_In mixed company?_

_No, actually, you can do me a favor and take them…_

_Oh what are we supposed to do with them?_ She asked almost indignantly.

_I'm sure you'll think of something…just try not to kill them… they are important to the family back home…_

_Why?_

_It's a long story… Just make sure they get home… I don't know, have fun with them… Embry's in love with you already._

_Well he IS really cute…_she admitted turning her attention back to Embry.

_You look delicious…_ Damian said silently, turning his thoughts to Chandra. Her eyes stretched wide at the phenomena and Sasha silently laughed to herself.

His eyes penetrated hers deeply, holding her easily in his grasp with his gift. _You are so tempting, I want to taste you__(r skin)__, _he said grazing the back of his hand on her cheek and sliding his fingers into her hair. Gently extending her neck in front of his face she leaned closer. He pulled her the rest of the way, fully exposing her neck and inhaling her aroma deeply, the pulsing veins providing a glorious temptation. _I could drink your blood you know…_ he told her.

She moaned quietly. _Do it, _her thoughts silently encouraged as she squeezed the inside of his thigh.

Damian's mouth spread into a smile while gently skimming his nose along the surface of her neck he began to kiss her exposed skin, massaging the thin membrane between his lips and the grazing of his teeth as he swallowed back the welling venom. _Not tonight, _he said silently while kissing her still, leaving a trail of deep purple bruises behind her ear and down her neck enjoying the torture of the call of blood.

The car slowed to a stop and the driver opened the door signaling their arrival at the Ritz Carlton across the street from Central Park.

"Have fun girls… be nice. They're sweet boys," Damian said before exiting the car. "Make sure they enjoy NY. When you guys want to go home, the chopper will take you back, it's waiting for you on the roof of my building."

Chandra's hair fell over her shoulders, easily covering Damian's playground as she got out of the car and he took her hand leading the way through the lobby to the elevator ignoring the concierge's question of how he could be of assistance.

"What was that about?" Seth asked Sasha.

"He's hanging out with one of our brothers…you wouldn't enjoy yourselves…"

Embry looked between Seth, Sofia and Sasha unsure of the implications as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Adrian isn't a… vegetarian I think you all call it…" Sasha said with a bit of a chuckle as a look of horror and hatred passed over the faces of the wolves.

"There's this great place I know uptown, if you're game," Sofia purred in Embry's ear successfully diverting his attention. While Sasha for her part was more direct, pulling Seth's tie inviting him to kiss her.

Damian and Chandra arrived at the top floor to a penthouse colorfully decorated with a few guests lounging around.

"Casanova!" shouted a very well dressed man in a suit with an open collar approaching swiftly, "Sofi didn't tell me you were back!" he said embracing Damian.

"That's because it was a surprise, little brother," Damian replied embracing him tightly.

"Did you bring me a treat?"

"Adrian, this is Chandra. Chandra this is one of my younger brothers, Adrian."

"Chandra, it is a pleasure to meet someone so stunning. Welcome to my home, please make yourself comfortable. It's your house," he said, gently pressing his lips to her hand.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Damian said taking her hand from his, "this one's mine."

"So touchy!" Adrian laughed handing him a glass of whiskey from a passing tray of drinks, "pacify yourself."

Damian and Chandra walked through the main salon with her arm hooked through his, his hand resting on his chest, "so tell me Chandra, what moves you?" he asked as they passed through different rooms of couples dancing, some feeding, some simply enjoying biting one another till Damian settled himself on a cozy settee pulling Chandra onto his lap.

"What moves me?"

"Yeah, tell me about yourself, what do you like, what turns you on," he coaxed.

"Besides your cologne?" she asked before beginning to suck on his neck. "I was born in Brooklyn, my parents divorced when I was a baby. I grew up with my dad," she murmured between kisses.

"So how did you end up like this?" he encouraged sliding his hand up her silk stocking.

"You mean this statue of glory and splendor?" she asked mockingly. "Easy, Daddy was rich. He died young and left me everything."

"We should all be so lucky," Damian murmured quietly enough that she missed it, and then said audibly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now tell me about you… I've seen you before."

"You've never seen me before in your life," he said pushing her back to lock her eyes with his.

"You know, I haven't seen you before. Where do you come from?" she asked as his eyes dropped to her luscious lips.

"Nowhere," he replied easing his grip, freeing her to continue massaging his neck with her lips. "I'm bored," he said getting up pushing her from his lap, "I'll be back, you wait here, and try not to be anyone's dinner…" he said and went to find his brother. "Where's everybody else?"

"I assume you mean the rest of the 'family'…"

"Yea," Damian said looking around sighing heavily.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nate's here with Bess, everybody else is still in Italy for the gala…you know."

"Are you going?" he asked perking up with the subject.

"No se todavia hermano, quien sabe," Adrian replied with a wave of his hand.

"You asked for me?" a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair asked.

"Bess!" Damian exclaimed hugging his sister.

"What're you doing here?" she asked kissing his cheeks.

"I was lonely," he said with a single bat of his eyes coquettishly and an enchanting smile.

"You're falling off the wagon again," she posed, "well come with me, there's plenty of fresh blood in the back."

Within moments they were in a corner room of the penthouse overlooking central park. Damian surveyed the room of mostly naked flesh dancing around with random bite marks over the exposed flesh. "There's a fresh one on the balcony for you," Bess offered, "I was saving her for myself, but she's my gift to you."

Damian's blue eyes sparkled dangerously before he bit his sister on the neck causing Bess to toss her head back in gentle laughter and push him away. He seemed to disappear into a shadow as he slipped to the sliding glass door where he stood leaning for a while before the woman turned to acknowledge his presence.

His eyes passed from her shiny stilettos, seamed silk stockings, garters, and black lace lingerie. Turning to face him she tossed her long brunette hair from one shoulder to the other.

"So you've been waiting for me have you?" he said stepping closer to her, breathing softly in her face and a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"How'd you guess?"

Damian's dark laugh was the last thing she heard before everything went black. He dropped her limp body to the floor before stepping over it to re-enter the glass door.

"She's going to wake up in a few seconds, unless you decide to finish her off…" he said over Bess' shoulder while she was enjoying a little flirtation herself with another vampire.

"Damian… why didn't you just finish her?" she asked in exasperation.

"I thought you might have wanted a sip," he said with a light wink.

"You know I don't like sloppy seconds… but she may be a fun playmate to keep around…" Bess mused.

"Oh, I didn't put any venom in her."

"Meaning?" Bess asked fully intrigued.

"That's a perk that comes from learning control, love. Which really makes me like a snake," he said smiling devilishly, snaking his teeth with his tongue and popping his eyebrow, "If you want to change her, you should go bite her before she dies." His lips grazed her cheek as he bid his sister farewell and he went to retrieve his girl from the watchful eye of his brother who was slowly swaying with her to the music.

"I'll see you later Adrian," he said taking Chandra by the hand.

"Will I?"

"Yea, I'll be in town for a few more weeks at least...Come on baby, you're stayin' with me."

"Oh am I?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he said changing her mind for her, "and you'll love it," he said smiling.

"I can't wait," she said hooking her arm though his gently kissing his lips.

Damian tossed a wink at his brother and was gone.

September saw the leaves change color. October saw the trees go bare and it also saw Damian stay in New York for weeks as he had promised, until his father had called him back to the country in expectation of the birth of Renesmee's next child.

One blustery, windy morning Renesmee woke with a feeling that was instantly recalled to her mind: the feeling of the baby coming. Unlike the previous time, she was expecting the sequence of events. From the month prior she had seen her eating habits change as the amount of food she consumed increased daily. Edmond took very careful note of the growth and the strength of the heartbeat of the child. When he suggested daily baths in the swimming pool to help her body adjust to the great influx of weight, Jake saw to it that she obeyed, even though she primarily slept through the last month of her pregnancy.

It was about two thirty am on the fifteenth of October when Nessie shook Jake awake.

"Jake, it's time… the baby, she's coming…" she gasped, pressing with one hand at the underside of her belly and the other shaking at his arm.

It only took a moment for Jake to lift her from the massive bed and carry her to the adjoining room that had been transformed into a hospital room for her delivery.

"Guys it's time," he called down the hall. Within moments the family filled the room to witness the birth of the latest edition to the Black family.

Seth sat on a plush couch with a fully enamored Sasha on his lap, Edward stood against a wall with Bella wrapped in his embrace next to Alice and Jazz. Emmett stood in a cluster near the bed with Xenia and Jo while Rosalie stood at one side of Nessie, Jake at the other.

"Haydee," Edmond murmured giving her a look that seemed to translate his wishes. Silently she moved toward a table with several different vials and prepared a syringe with a liquid while Damian prepared one for extracting blood.

"Do you mind?" Damian asked Xenia who already knew that he was preparing to take a sample of her and Josiah's blood to compare with earlier samples, as well as to compare with the baby's.

Xenia shrugged without answering him, but couldn't keep the thoughts from her mind. _Oh so now he's speaking to me again…_

_I haven't been avoiding speaking to you, _Damian replied to her silent thoughts.

_Stay the hell out of my head_ she replied her eyes glinting dangerously from behind her deep mahogany hair. The previous month saw Xenia grow to reach exactly six feet tall, which would end up being her full mature height.

_Have you missed me?_ He asked sarcastically.

_Fuck you_, she thought tossing her long tresses behind her shoulder.

Edward's eyes stretched in shock at the exchange but said nothing, although his smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

_You'd like to, wouldn't you?_ Damian taunted stretching his eyes, smiling wickedly at her.

Edward's jaws clenched and he inclined to approach, but a single look from Xenia halted him and he remained locked in place. Xenia on the other hand, while indignant, found his playful banter refreshing after so long a silence. _I can't deny that the thought had crossed my mind, but I know better than to have sex with farm animals… and since you're clearly an ass…_ she said with a roll of her eyes.

Josiah's gaze dropped, noting Xenia's change in countenance and his glare matched hers toward the object of her irritation. Damian had been correct in his statement that he hadn't been avoiding speaking to Xenia; he had avoided seeing her at all by having spent the previous month in New York. When his sisters had returned with their boyfriends, he'd stayed behind.

She approached the table and placed her arm out for the extraction of a sample. She didn't fail to notice the hit of a smile that played on Damian's lips and began silently counting in Arabic.

"You too Josiah," Damian muttered aloud while labeling Xenia's vial of blood.

Only Edward and Josiah were aware of the tension between Damian and Xenia, everyone else was appropriately focused on Renesmee who was breathing in a 'whhhhoooo whhhhhoooo heeeee' pattern while Rosalie was coaching.

"Well, it looks like you're on track for another natural birth through the canal Renesmee," Edmond announced with a smile adjusting her sheet after taking the measurement of her dilation. Jake tried to smile for Ness, but it looked more like mortification as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

"Breathe Jake," Edmond reminded him patting his shoulder as he passed while holding a chart.

Xenia crossed the room from where she had been to where her grandfather was standing and kissed his cheek. _Don't worry, papa,_ she said then joined her father at her mother's bedside.

"You're doing wonderfully mommy," Xenia smiled peeking from around her father's shoulder.

Renesmee could only spare a glance and a smile from her concentrated efforts of breathing through her contractions.

Haydee then appeared at Rosalie's side and injected something into Nessie's IV. "That should help you with the pain, dear," she said in a voice that was rarely heard. The sound of Haydee's voice fell on the ears of those who were fortunate enough to hear it like the caressing of silk on clean, naked skin.

"Thank you," Nessie managed to say in between gasps as a mother of contractions began to build and a holler erupted from the pale, sweating mother of three. They followed one after the next, each succeeding contraction coming closer than the last was to the preceding.

"Rosalie, swallow this," Haydee directed offering Rose a smile vile of red liquid.

"What's this?" she asked in wonder.

"It's a serum to help you when she starts bleeding so you won't have to be forced from the room," she explained.

In succession Haydee handed a similar vial to Jasper, Emmett and Alice, who accepted the strange little potion with wide eyes.

"Oaky Ness, we're going to need you to start pushing…" Edmond directed after a moment of checking under her sheet following the series of contractions. "Rose, if you feel able, would you like to help me deliver the baby?"

"Oh, no… I think, I'll be better back here," Rose said with a sheepish smile.

"Go ahead Rose," Ness encouraged in sort of a grunt.

"No, that's okay Nessie… next time." Rose smiled and continued to hold her hand. "Keep breathing."

"Okay Ness," Edmond said, "give me a good push."

Within minutes, Renesmee was presented with a beautiful baby girl. "Here's your daughter," Edmond said placing the bright eyed baby girl in her arms after taking care of the technical things first.

"Have you decided on her name?" Embry asked sticking his head in the room.

"Where have you been?" Seth asked turning to look behind seeing Embry practically hiding behind the door frame. Embry made a look of disgust, shaking with horror at the thought of being in a delivery room.

Renesmee nodded at Rosalie giving her the okay. "Jasmine Alecia Black," she said with a smile and a loving glance toward Nessie.

"Pretty Jasmine," Ness cooed at her little girl.

Damian joined his father as he labeled the little vial containing baby Jasmine's blood.

Everyone congratulated Nessie and Jake in their turn and slowly Nessie drifted off to sleep with the baby in her arms.

"Looks like you've got your hands full," Seth said moving Sasha to the side of the settee standing up.

"I've always had my hands full," Jake said smiling looking down at his Ness. "You better watch it yourself, before you have your own running around."

Seth blushed crimson with embarrassment. Jake couldn't help but lean in and inquire in a whisper "You haven't done it yet have you?"

"Shut up man," Seth hissed looking over his shoulder in horror knowing of course Sasha heard him after which he left the room in response to Jake's muted laughter.

Xenia took the opportunity while everyone was occupied with the wonderful new arrival to speak with Damian, since this was the first she'd seen of him in a month.

"We need to talk," she hissed passing by his back.

"Later," he smiled shrugging her off.

"No, now."

He rolled his eyes, knowing there was nothing she could actually do to him but followed her anyway out of the room. To his surprise she led him to his study.

"What's going on," she said at length after they had been standing face to face for a while in silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sorry," he shrugged with a defiant air.

"Is there something going on that I should know about? I mean you've been a complete jerk since you've been back for all of five minutes, you left without a word and stayed away for a month, and the silent buzz about some chic named Chandra… what's that about?"

"Oh, so now I have to tell you what I've been up to? You're taking this jealous girlfriend thing too far. And if I may point out, we _aren't_ anything…I have nothing to do with your strange little wolfy connection."

"_Excuse me?_" Xenia asked in shock, "Is there some reason you are speaking to me this way?" _There's something bothering you… why are you taking it out on me?_

"There's nothing bothering me. We're just different. Besides being of a different species," he said rolling his eyes again, "we have different values, if that's what you want to call them. You're a sweet kid, but you have nothing to do with me. You couldn't handle my lifestyle."

"Oh you mean your little escapades with humans that you enjoy?" she challenged. "Did you kill her?"

Damian's eyebrow popped and his face took on a smug air, with a definite hint of irritation, "so whose mind have you been picking lately?" he asked dropping himself down into his chair.

Xenia's face relaxed when she discerned that he hadn't ended Chandra's life. "It doesn't matter. I know. I know more than you think, Damian."

"Yeah, well you should know I'm no good for you," he said thrusting himself up from the chair, getting in her face. "You should get out while you still have the chance."

"You don't frighten me Damian Dantès."

"I'm not trying to frighten you little girl, I'm just warning you plain and simple. Get out."

Xenia's eyes narrowed as she was about to take her leave, but something in her bid her to stay. _Who hurt you? Why are you building this wall between us? Who forced you to push everyone away?_ She asked bombarding him with questions, making thoughts and repressed memories instantly and only momentarily surface until Damian forced them back as a shadow passed over his piercing blue eyes. However, not before an image showed itself to Xenia. The image of a pretty girl who was obviously human, with long curly locks of brown hair.

"Who was she?" Xenia pressed.

"No one." Damian shot back trying to force his will unsuccessfully on Xenia.

"That won't work with me… tell me who she is? Did she break your heart?"

Damian grabbed her by the wrists and shook her once violently, "Stay out of my head," he commanded in a slow enunciation and grabbed his jacket slinging it over his arm and walked away leaving her alone in his study.

Xenia's heart raced as feelings she couldn't suppress emerged for the man who had just spurned her.


	46. Warning

**Warning**

Xenia left Damian's study close to tears but held them back determined to find her mother. She found her mother Renesmee sleeping, thanks to Haydee's serum, and her father holding his baby girl.

"Hey where did you run off to Xeni?" Jake asked looking up from the sleeping baby.

"I just had to talk to Damian…" she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Daddy, everything's wrong," she cried unable to hold it in any longer falling to her knees at her father's feet.

Immediately Jacob rested Jasmine down in the crib that was directly to his right and joined Xenia on the floor, "What happened baby?" he asked bringing her close to his chest as she sobbed.

"Damian… he doesn't… he…"

"Oh, Xeni honey…"

"Why doesn't he love me? I don't know what I did wrong… doesn't he know how much he means to me? He has to know…" she sobbed between breaths. "I don't know what to do, Daddy."

"Baby, I can't say I know exactly what you're feeling, but I know the desperate fear that the one you've imprinted on doesn't want you…"

"Really?" she sobbed looking up into her father's loving eyes.

"It's the scariest thing in the world isn't it?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's horrible," she admitted, "I know he knows, that's why he stays away from me… he's leaving again for New York."

"He just got back," Jake said in disbelief.

"We talked, but he's hiding from me. There's this girl he has in the city. A human and she means nothing to him, he just keeps her around for entertainment's sake…" Xenia complained.

"Jacob, may I speak with you a moment," Edmond asked peeking his head in the room, which was extraordinarily out of custom for him "it's important."

"Sure, go ahead dad, I'll be fine," Xenia said sniffing when her father gave her a pained look. "I'll look after Jasmine."

Edmond led Jake to the other side of the mansion down a dark corridor to his laboratory. "What's going on?" Jake asked in confusion.

"There's something you should see," he said pushing a microscope toward Jacob.

"Am I supposed to know what I'm looking at?" Jake asked looking through the lens.

"You are looking at a sample of Xenia's blood," he explained, then switched plates with another and had him look again. "This is Jasmine's."

"Ok…" Jacob said stepping away.

"Do you notice any difference?" Edmond asked, watching for Jacob's reaction.

"Besides the slight difference in color?"

"That slight difference means everything. I've constructed what their DNA samples look like here," Edmond said turning a screen toward Jacob. "I suppose in short I can say what I've suspected all along, Xenia and Josiah while carrying your gene, also have the genes of a vampire that isn't Renesmee." Edmond began typing furiously and another image came up "This is Renesmee's DNA…Her strand has less vampire traits than the twins. But I am assured because looking at Jasmine's the vampire strain is exactly like Renesmee's… no variation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when Michael raped Renesmee while she was already pregnant with your children, it seems that at whatever the stage they were at when he first assaulted her, it was early enough for his sperm to influence the development of the eggs. I can't say that I know how that's possible, but then again how are any of us 'possible'."

Jake ran his hand through his hair in shock, wonder and disbelief.

"Jasmine's DNA structure has far more human characteristics than her siblings," he said bringing up another set of images, "here is Jasmine on the right and a human on the left, there are definite differences because of her genetic makeup with her mother and your active shifting gene, however, it's nowhere near as drastic a difference as the twins have. I've kept track of their growth as you know, and wanted to show you as well…" Edmond said opening another window on the screen. "I can now conclude that while you were right in your theory about their growth being connected with their shifting gene, it took so firm a hold so fast because of the force compatibility of their shifting gene and their vampire gene… I've tried to map it for you this way, their DNA would mutate every few days as one pair of traits would try to dominate over the other. Usually genes will simply be recessive while the other dominant. Between the shifter and the vampire gene… the only way I can describe it is that they battled… this is Josiah's solidified strand now… it seems it has ceased its mutation, while this is Xenia's," he explained opening opposing windows on the screen showing two different spinning strands of double helix.

"Aren't they supposed to be the same because they are twins?"

"They are, but as you can clearly see they aren't. Josiah's DNA looks more like yours Jake than anything, while Xenia's seems to be more evenly mixed with elements of human and vampire, however there are definite shifter traits… though not nearly as dominant as they became in Josiah."

"Is that why Xenia hasn't shifted yet?"

"Probably."

"So you don't think she will then?"

"I can't say that," Edmond said enlarging the pictures, "If you look here, you will see the elements that all look like this are in constant flux in Josiah, that's his active shifting element. While here," he said switching screens, "Xenia has the same element but see here… it's not in a state of fluctuation."

"So her shifting gene is dormant," Jacob concluded.

"That would be my guess… I don't have anything to compare it with though."

"So what about Jasmine?" Jake asked releasing a gust of breath.

"Well, it's still too early to tell, but with the definite absence of so strong a vampire presence in her gene pool, I would say it's safe to say her growth pattern will differ from her brother and sister. But you will notice that already her genetic structure looks a lot like yours, though not absent of traits that are singular to vampires. I can't be positive, but my preliminary findings show that her shifter gene is dominant, but not in the constant mutating state like yours and Josiah's…Jasmine is definitely more than human… it will be interesting to see how she grows…" Edmond murmured partially to himself turning his attention back to his screens. "That's all I had to show you…" he said dismissing Jacob.

"Thanks so much for everything you've shared with me, and thank you as well for your generous hospitality." Jake said offering the doctor his hand, "I want to tell you personally, I'm taking my family home."

Edmond swiveled his chair around in shock, "why so suddenly Jacob?"

"Xenia and Josiah have never even seen their home for one, and Renesmee really needs to get back… I think she's suffering a lot more than she's letting on. I wanted her to be settled while she was pregnant, but I think it's time for me to take care of my family. We'll deal with Aro if he decides to do something… but I want to thank you and let you know you'll always have my respect and friendship."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is her own woman, if she wants to do some work with you, then that's up to her. I have to do what's best for my family and my children."

"Well, of course, you must do what you think is best. Shall I have the jet standing by?"

"That's not necessary, we have one," Jake said shaking his head.

"Oh please it's the least I can do." Edmond insisted.

"No really, Carlisle is already in transit somewhere, he can stop over to get us; please don't trouble yourself," Jake insisted then, after shaking Edmonds hand again, departed to go gather the family to talk.

After being assured that Jake was gone, Edmond's brow darkened as he reached for his phone.

"Hey, we have a problem…" he said bitterly.

During the course of this conversation if the reader will allow, we will go find Damian who is sitting alone in his idling car in the garage where Edward finds him.

"Edward…" Damian said aloud when Edward had entered the garage.

"Damian."

"I know what you're going to say."

"Do you?"

"I do in fact."

"Well humor me anyway," Edward said curtly, "whatever you have going on inside of you, you have no reason, not to mention any right to speak to my granddaughter the way you did."

Damian smirked, "Actually I didn't 'speak' to her at all."

Edward was instantly at the car door having opened it and grabbing Damian from the car he shoved him against it holding him with fists full of his shirt at his neck. "Don't get smart with me. I don't know who you think you are or what rights you think you have, but don't make the mistake of pissing me off," he said releasing him roughly. "If you ever treat her in such a disrespectful manner again, I promise you, I will personally dismember you."

Damian shoved Edward back and stared at him hard, "you don't know anything about me!"

Edward's eyes narrowed as he gazed into Damian's eyes and began to pick his mind apart.

"Stay out of my head…" Damian warned.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Edward asked softly.

"She'll get over me… I'm no good for her, she could never understand me… my world, or my life… my decisions or my compromises…" he said in a foreboding tone, straightening out his collar and getting back into the car. "You'll thank me one day," he scoffed. "Do yourself a favor and get out of here… while you have the chance." Damian said starting the car and glancing up he added, "Heed my advice Edward. Take your family and run… and never say I didn't do anything for you." The wheels of his metallic grey Pinifrina Maserati Coupe squealed as he slammed on the gas leaving the house and all its inhabitants behind.

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion at the warning and the implications of it, but he immediately disappeared to find Jacob who was looking for him as well. Edward was met by Jacob and Alice outside of Renesmee's room where she was still sleeping.

"Edward, we need to go home," Jake said seeing him from down the hall.

"I was going to say the same thing," Edward admitted.

"Good! I'm SO glad," Alice smiled.

"Why?" Edward and Jake asked in unison.

"Because the shit's about to hit the fan," she said with a warning in her eye. "Carlisle will be here in an hour."

"When did you know?"

"I saw us home after Xenia went to go find you Jake and I called Carlisle."

"What about his shadow?"

"What about him? There's one of him and how many of us?"

Jake smiled eyeing Edward who had a similar smug air, "True, true."

"What about Rose?" Alice asked, the smile dropping from her face.

"Let's go talk to her…" Edward offered, "On second thought, I'll go… but first I should tell you…" he said looking around briefly, "Damian left again, but before leaving he told me we should get out while we have the chance… I can't be positive about what he meant because he began to block his thoughts as he sped out the garage down the driveway, but he told me to heed his 'warning'…"

"So you think we're in danger here?"

"That's what he was implying…" Edward sighed.

"Well, we'll figure it out. Let's just get ready to go, as quickly and quietly as possible…" Jake said opening the door to his room where he found Xenia asleep with the baby in her arms and Nessie resting comfortably, propped up on pillows.

"Nessie," Jake said sitting gently on the bed. The gentle rising of her chest calmed his immediate fear when she didn't awaken right away. "Nessie love," he said again, leaning closer to her ear.

"Ummm?" she mumbled with a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey love," Jake smiled kissing her cheeks and her forehead, "how would you like to go home?"

Renesmee's eyes popped open at the suggestion as she sat up and immediately grimaced in pain. "Ohhh, guess I'm not done mending yet," she smirked pressing lightly against her abdomen.

"Carlisle's coming. He'll be here in an hour… it's time we left and went home."

"Really, why?" Nessie asked with a yawn.

"Simply because it's time. There are enough of us to protect you… and there's something that just doesn't feel right about Edmond."

"He's so wonderful…" Nessie defended.

"Hummm…" Jacob contemplated, "a little too wonderful… for what reason, for what benefit? What's he getting out of it?"

"I don't know…" Nessie admitted.

"The science I think…" Jake said looking into Nessie's eyes, "he showed me some stuff this evening and it's all very intriguing, but why is he _so _interested…. I'm not gonna let you be his science project," Jake said as a sort of shadow fell over his brow.

"Well aren't we so very protective this evening," Nessie smirked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm gonna go get the guys and tell them to get ready," Jake said leaving the room, kissing his wife and two daughters before he left.

Meanwhile Edward was explaining the situation to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Edward what are you saying?" Rose asked, "Do you think there is a danger here?"

He glanced at his feet taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "I haven't seen anything alarming, but maybe that's it. Maybe we're just missing it… Damian was very clear. He said to 'get out while we had the chance'. Why would he say that unless there was a danger we were unaware of?"

"You said that before Edward," Emmett said pacing the floor, "what aren't you saying? What do _you_ think, or rather, what do you _feel?"_ he clarified.

"What do I _feel? _I feel there's something underlying going on… I never was inclined to trust Edmond, but there was no reason _not_ to trust him… I _know_ he's hiding something, I just can't figure out what it is…" Edward said pacing opposite Emmett.

"Maybe I can help," Xenia said from the door way.

"Xeni baby, how are you?" Rosalie asked extending her arms.

"Fine, happy to have a baby sister," she smiled weakly, "I think I can help you grandpa."

"Maybe…" Edward mused. "We need to find out what's going on with Edmond…what's his endgame. I can read his mind, but I've never been able to figure out what he's after…"

"Damian used to teach me how to 'wander' through someone's thoughts, remember?"

"I do. He showed me a few times as well…"

"Well, I would always get a lot further with his prompting me… maybe we can do it together…" Xenia suggested.

"He's too far out of range for me," Edward admitted.

Xenia concentrated for a moment, "I can hear him…" she said entering the room and sitting on the couch.

"Won't he feel you in his mind?"

"I don't think so...I've been practicing…" she replied.

"Can you be sure?" Emmett asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"Well let's try it," she said dropping her eyes to the floor. The room fell silent for a few moments before she spoke. "Auntie is concerned about having a baby and if we leave will she lose her chance, Emmett's thinking about… never mind," she muttered clearing her throat. A few moments later she spoke again… "Grandpa is worried about what Damian said… and Damian warned you because, he feels badly about what… about everything that's going on here." She murmured slowly…"I can hear Damian's mind," she said looking up into her grandfather's eyes in disbelief. "He left though right?"

"I'm sure he's halfway to Montreal by now judging from the car he left in…" Edward said in awe.

"Well I guess she passes the test, now get to Edmond," Emmett prodded.

"Start with what we know of him now and work your way back Xenia…" Edward began as Xenia crossed her legs in a lotus position and began to concentrate, breathing deeply.


End file.
